Angel muggle
by yatta
Summary: Cuando Draco era un niño se perdió en Londres Muggle, allí se encontró con un ángel, al menos eso pensó, hasta que obtuvo pruebas de que este existía. Harry le ayudara a encontrarlo ahora que son amigos y colegas? contenido Yaoi!
1. 1 Una fotografía

ANGEL MUGGLE

1.- Una fotografía

Made in yatta's brain

:.Oo-oO.:

Esa era la primera vez que se encontraba en un lugar como ese, había ido con su padre pues su madre había tenido ¨ asuntos ¨ que resolver, dejando al pobre niño en manos de su inexperto padre, por lo general se mantenía tranquilo a la espera de lo que su padre le indicara, pero padre hablaba con un muggle y llevaba ya mas de 1 hora, ningun niño normal soportaria eso, si, es cierto, jamás había estado en Londres muggle, era excitante, había tenido que acompañarlo por razones de trabajo, razones que para su mente no eran comprendidas, y cuando menos lo pensó no estaba ni remotamente cercas de alguien conocido, su curiosidad y aburrimiento lo habían echo caminar sin rumbo hasta perderse, encontrándose entre un montón de muggles que caminaban por las calles, un lindo parke le llamo la atención, había árboles y no le había dificultado llegar arrastrado por la multitud, miro los enormes edificios, iba a mencionarle algo a su padre, fue en ese preciso momento cuando supo que estaba completamente solo, miro en todas direcciones, su padre no estaba, un pequeño niño rubio de ojos grisáceos azul, hijo de una de las familias mas reconocidas en el mundo mágico, perdido en el mundo muggle.

Comenzó a sentir la desesperación, y unos deseos de llorar lo invadían, no llores, eres un Malfoy se decía a sí mismo, iba a reanudar su marcha en busca de su padre cuando algo, no, mas bien alguien le llamo la atención, no era el único niño en el lugar, una banca que estaba del otro lado, podía verlo con claridad, sentado en esa banca estaba un niño de cabellos negros, hermoso, esa palabra surco por su mente, no podía describirlo de otra forma, es hermoso en verdad, miro su cara, en ese momento el niño no supo que hacer, estaba inmóvil, era como un ángel un hermoso ángel, esa era una descripción mas acertada.

Su vista fija en aquel ser, el sonido se esfumo al ver que este también lo miraba, paso saliva, en verdad no sabía que hacer, sintió su corazón latir de emoción cuando este le sonrió, esa era la mas pura y perfecta sonrisa que jamás en su corta vida había visto, ni siquiera la sonrisa de su padre era tan encantadora ni la propia.

Después de aquella sonrisa tuvo la necesidad de acercarse y verla mas de cercas, ver que ese niño era real, iba a dar el primer paso, sentía que sus piernas temblaban, era extraño ese sentimiento, pero a la vez emocionante, tenía una mezcla de miedo, mas esa sonrisa le transmitió tanta seguridad, sentía como si todo estuviera bien, fue cuando sintió unos brazos que lo abrazaban con efusividad, su padre lo abrazaba con fuerza, había estado preocupado, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su hijo, era normal que se preocupara, no se imaginaba regresando a casa sin él, al separarse Draco volteó en busca del pequeño ángel muggle, pero este ya no estaba, las palabras de su padre lo sacaron de sus asombro –que tu madre no se entere de esto, esta bien Draco?- el rubio lo miro desconcertado por un segundo, pero después entendió y solo asintió, Lucius comenzó a caminar de regreso, cuando la vocecita tímida de su hijo le pregunto –padre, los ángeles existen en este mundo?- Lucios sonrió ante tal pregunta, cosas de niños pensó –por que la pregunta?

El niño hizo un puchero, apretó la boca, Lucius volvió a sonreír –claro, los ángeles están en todas partes, todos tenemos uno designado, seguro que el tuyo debe de estar por allí, de seguro te cuidaba mientras estabas perdido- el niño sonrió feliz, entonces no había duda, era su ángel, se preguntaba si lo volvería ver, por lo menos en sueños...

.:O-o:.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde aquel incidente, 20 para ser exactos, esa tierna época en la que la inocencia lo había llevado a pensar que los ángeles existían, no que no lo pensara aun, se sonrió, por llegar a tal conclusión, había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello, por que ahora lo recordaba en sueños? Era la cuarta vez en dos semanas que soñaba con aquel incidente, aquel fortuito accidente, el mejor accidente de toda su vida, de seguro aquel ángel muggle había sido su primer amor.

Se levanto de la cama, ya basta de estar en las nubes se dijo a si mismo, si llegaba tarde de seguro se lo comerían vivo, después de todo la puntualidad era una de las exigencia mínimas de un Malfoy y si el exigía eso debía poner el ejemplo.

Ese día debía llevarse acabo la junta mensual en el Hospital San Mungo, siendo Draco el director debía ser el primero en llegar, abrió la puerta del salón de juntas, el lugar estaba desértico, lo normal pensó, miro su reloj, aun faltaban 15 minutos para iniciar , se fue hasta el ultimo asiento a la cabeza se sentó y respiro profundo con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos, se encontró con que no estaba solo.

.:O-ó:.

Tras la guerra contra el Lord oscuro, los Malfoy tuvieron que luchar de manera secreta ante los magos de la orden, solo unos cuantos sabían la verdad, Lucius Malfoy había engañado a todos, mostraba su mascara de frialdad y de villanía, pero la verdad era que Lucius era un gran mago, amable y cariñoso con su único hijo y un fiel esposo, su estado de doble espía similar a Severus no le permitía mostrar emociones a todo aquel que lo viera, ayudaba a Dumbledore incluso a engañar al mismo Potter con tal de obligarlo a pasar esas difíciles pruebas, como aquella vez que la cámara de lo secretos fue abierta.

Después de la batalla con Voldemort, la Familia Malfoy volvió a ser la familia reconocida de siempre, durante la batalla y a pesar de estar del mismo bando, Draco no pudo entablar amistad con el niño de oro, por lo general se evitaban, su rencor y orgullo pudo mas en aquel entonces, no fue si no hasta graduarse, ambos habían tomado caminos distintos, Draco había optado por medimagia, deseaba una especialidad en pociones, eso siempre le había gustado al rubio, ese día descubrió que sus gustos no distaban mucho de los de Potter...

.:O-ó:.

Draco ya se había graduado del colegio Howgarts de magia y hechicería, ahora se iba a convertir en un medimago, eso era lo que mas quería en ese momento, entro a lo que seria su nuevo salón de clases, todo un alboroto había en una esquina del salón, varios estudiantes se aremolinaban en un solo lugar, dudaba que todos ellos fueran de ese salón algunos de los alumnos habían detenido el alboroto al percatarse de la llegada del rubio, después de todo Malfoy también era un mago conocido, una fría mirada hizo que los que lo presenciaban alertaran a los demás y poco a poco todos se iban a sentar, y otros simplemente salían del salón.

Y allí estaba la causa del alboroto, sentado mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, dándole un aspecto de aburrido y molesto, si algo había aprendido de Potter, era que toda esa fama de la cual gozaba desde que era un crío, no era del agrado del ojiverde, odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero lo mas importante era por que estaba en ese lugar? Eso fue lo que en verdad tenia asombrado al rubio, el imaginaba que el moreno entraría a la academia de Aurores o terminaría en algún equipo como buscador, fue en busca del único asiento disponible en la primera fila a un lado de Harry, solo se sentó sin hacer el menor ruido, sin siquiera saludar, estaba conciente de que él solo era un conocido, no, mas bien un, si te vi no me acuerdo para Harry, saco un pergamino, el tintero y una pluma su instructor no tardaría en llegar.

Él moreno volteo de reojo para observar quien se había sentado finalmente a su lado, de echo así había empezado el alboroto, varios estudiantes se peleaban por sentarse junto al gran Harry Potter, por eso había decidido sentarse al frente junto a la pared así no lo molestarían tanto, esa persona le era muy familiar, Malfoy! Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, estaba asombrado y no intento disimularlo

–Malfoy que haces aquí!- el rubio volteo, al ver el asombro del moreno no pudo evitar sonreír –pues e venido a estudiar medimagia, que se supone que debería estar haciendo aquí

Harry se relajo y empezó a reírse, pequeñas carcajadas disimuladas, Draco lo miro interrogante –que es tan gracioso?- sin dejar de reír le contesto –no has cambiado Malfoy- el rubio iba a reclamar aquello, pero en vez de eso también comenzó a reír, la risa de Potter era bastante contagiosa, se sentía bien aquello.

.:O-ó:.

Esas habían sido las primeras de muchas palabras, todos en ese salón se acercaban a Harry por la fama que poseía o por que le temían y no deseaban ser su enemigo, supongo que por eso se dio nuestra amistad, era el único que lo veía como cualquier mago mas del montón, aunque no lo fuera, sin duda la fama adquirida de la niñez había sido otorgada al Gry sin merito alguno, pero la caída del Lord oscuro había sido lo mas grandioso, el merecía toda esa fama y mas, era un mago muy poderoso y después de conocerlo, se dio cuenta que no solo el poder era enorme en el sino que también tenía unos sentimientos maravillosos, ahora podía decir con orgullo que Harry era su mejor amigo y colega, algo así como su mano derecha en el trabajo, aun recordaba aquella vez que le pregunto sus motivos para ser medimago y sobre todo para tomar la especialidad de ginecostetricía, esa fue otra cosa que lo desconcertó, juraría que se especializaría en maldiciones o algo por el estilo y su respuesta fue simple y convincente para él ¨ después de ver tantas muertes, no sabes lo maravilloso que se siente ayudar a traer vida a este mundo ¨ había dicho aquello con una sonrisa muy sincera.

Y ahora su nemesis en el colegio estaba frente a el, dormitando en uno de los asientos, Draco se acerco se sentó en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos, que distinto se veía mientras dormía, el moreno se movió, lentamente abrió los ojos

–buenos días bella durmiente- Harry se levanto de golpe, pero fue detenido por la manos de Draco –tranquilo aun falta para iniciar la junta, me extraña que llegue temprano Doctor Potter- dijo esto ultimo en tono de burla, aquello no paso desapercibido por Harry, poso su mano sobre la cabeza e intento inútilmente pasar algunos mechones rebeldes para atrás –Doctor Malfoy ya se lo había dicho antes, si llego tarde no es por voluntad, sabe que puedo tener la sala llena de partos en camino así como no puede haber una sola alma- Draco se fue a su asiento –Harry...

El moreno lo interrumpió –ah ahora soy Harry- estaba con una cara de diversión que no podía con ella, el rubio sonrió sin dar mas importancia al asunto

–puedes acompañarme a una exposición? El moreno lo miro interrogante

–una exposición? De que se trata?- el rubio comenzó a explicar

–es de fotografía, mi autor favorito falleció hace algunos días y en sus memorias le pidió a su hijo que hiciese una ultima exposición, todas serán fotos inéditas, se dice que son las mejores, que no las había dado a conocer por que no estaba reparado para ver la reacción del publico, así que te animas?

El moreno ladeo la cabeza, hacia pensar como si fuera una difícil decisión –si, creo que si quiero ir, además me hace falta salir esos residentes me tienen loco, son unos inútiles, espero que mejoren pronto

Draco lo miro con mucha seriedad –crees que si?- volteo la mirada –si no deseas ir no me ofenderé, puedo ir solo, no quiero que estés como un niño preguntando a cada rato si ya nos podemos ir-

Él moreno puso cara de enojo –claro que no!-suavizo sus facciones –será un placer acompañarte a donde sea

Él rubio se volteo, estaba seguro que sus mejillas enrojecieron, pero por que? Fue en ese momento que los otros miembros del consejo de medimagos hacían su entrada, la junta había sido un poco mas amena que las anteriores, todos los miembros habían salido

Harry aguardaba en la entrada, el rubio lo miro interrogante –no nos pusimos de acuerdo- cierto se dijo a si mismo –hoy acabando el turno esta bien? Harry se quedo muy serio –hoy?- el rubio asintió extrañado –Draco en verdad lo siento hoy tengo un compromiso y no lo puedo cancelar

Él rubio dio unos pasos a la salida –por eso te dije que si no querías ir me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio- ahora estaba molesto? Por que estaba molesto? Era algo sin importancia pensó, Harry lo detuvo del hombro –en verdad si quería ir- el rubio se libero del agarre y continuo su camino, en verdad tenia tenía ganas de salir con Draco.

.:O-ó:.

Cuando supo que la familia Malfoy en verdad no estaba en su contra, si no todo lo contrario, no acepto la verdad, si estaban engañando al Lord oscuro, por que no también a ellos? Evitaba al rubio lo mas posible, creía que era la hipocresía personificada, simplemente no podía confiar en él, pero tal vez eso no era del todo cierto, cuando escucho aquello su corazón latió con fuerza, pero no quería desilusionarse con una traición, así que simplemente se alejo, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo demás.

Tal parecía que el destino le jugaba una broma, cual no fue su enorme sorpresa al verlo a su lado, Draco Malfoy sentado a un lado en clases de medimagia, eso tenía que ser una alucinación, se olvido de todo y simplemente le hablo, asombrado por lo que estaba viendo, no disimulo, estaba... feliz? No pudo contener las risas y una vez que contagio al rubio supo que eso era el inicio de algo.

Ya no tenía la idea de que sería traicionado, el rubio había probado ser de confianza, él y su padre habían sido valioso elementos en contra de Voldemort.

Las arduas tardes de estudio se volvían mas ligeras cuando el rubio lo auxiliaba en cosas que no comprendía, en verdad que era muy listo, al poco tiempo habían decidido alquilar un pequeño departamento, así no sería pesado el estar de aquí para allá, algo cercas era bastante conveniente para ambos, solo que la definición de pequeño hablando de un departamento no significaba lo mismo para el rubio y el Gry, ese departamento, la primera vez que Harry lo vio se puso pálido...

Asombrado el moreno boqui abierto observaba el, departamento? Mas bien le parecía una mini mansión, mientras el rubio con una mirada de orgullo miraba el que sería su nuevo hogar, al ver la cara de Harry decidió darle la noticia

–no te preocupes por la renta, no pude aguantar y lo compre, si te hace sentir mejor puedes pagarme lo que consideres justo como renta de tu habitación y compartiremos los demás gastos

Harry lo miro con detenimiento –por que no lo mencionaste antes?

Él rubio elevo los hombros –solo salió espontáneo- la mirada del ojiverde lo estaba taladrando, estaba claro que el moreno no se iba a creer eso –esta bien, si te lo hubiera dicho no hubieras aceptado, ahora no tienes opción todas tus cosas están allá

Harry extendió la mano con cara de impaciencia, el rubio levanto una ceja –que?- fue la única palabra, estaba esperando la tormenta que el ojiverde armaría

–solo por que es tu casa no me darás un juego de llaves? – el rubio inesperadamente lo abrazo, en verdad necesitaba que Harry no discutiera solo por esa vez, que aceptara lo que viniera, la sola idea de tener esa casa y de vivir con Harry lo había puesto feliz y una discusión opacaría el momento.

Quien iba a pensar que terminaría viviendo con Malfoy, sonaba absurdo el solo pensar en eso, la casa era bastante acogedora, aun lo seguía siendo.

.:O-ó:.

Draco iba paso decidido, seguía molesto, se detuvo en seco por un instante, respiro profundo, ya estaba frente al lugar de la exposición, iba a disfrutar de aquello, así que solo respiro profundo para tranquilizarse, entro al lugar un tanto emocionado, llego a la primera fotografía, en verdad que estaban geniales, sin duda mejor que sus anteriores trabajos, puso su mano en su barbilla, eso le daba un aire de intelectual, se acerco a la imagen agudizando la vista, en busca de algún desperfecto, no, no tenía ningún desperfecto la imagen era perfecta, la iluminación, la sombra, los colores, paso a la siguiente imagen, en ella había dos niños jugando en una caja de arena, uno de ellos sostenía una pala y el otro quitaba el botecito al parecer iban a crear un castillo, se veían muy felices, no pudo evitar enternecerse, maldito Potter, que era eso tan importante que no lo podía cancelar??

Cambio de fotografía, eran dos hombres de cómo 30 años calculaba el rubio, se daban un fuerte apretón de manos mientras uno de ellos sonreía sinceramente y el otro miraba a una niña que se le había acercado, con un bello encaje en su vestido y un sombrero con listones y flores que no dejaban ver su rostro, estúpido Potter pensó de nuevo, pudo cancelar, si no quería ir solo lo hubiera dicho desde un principio y no me hubiera dado falsas esperazas, sacudió su cabeza, en que demonios estaba pensando! No podía llegar de buenas a primeras a cambiar la agenda de Harry, de seguro el había concertado aquella cita con mas tiempo y el solo había llegado a unas horas de la fecha, era un tonto y encima le reprocho! Se había comportado como un verdadero tonto, después de todo Harry le había dicho que si quería ir.

Bajo la cabeza, miro al suelo por unos segundos, era gracioso, vivían en la misma casa y ni siquiera se veían a menudo, igual que en la escuela de medimagia, en ese tiempo habían elegido materias diferentes por lo que sus horarios no concordaban.

Ya tenían mas de un mes que ni siquiera charlaban, estaban muy estresados, era el periodo en el que había mas deberes con las materias mas exigentes, era lógico no?

Al principio las primeras riñas fueron por tonterías, como la comida y la limpieza, al final el rubio había decidido terminantemente que un elfo era la solución, Harry se negaba, pero no le quedaba de otra, había demasiado estrés, tuvo que ceder ante el Sly, una vez que el elfo llego todo volvió a la apacible calma.

Harry había echo nuevos amigos y Draco igual, ya que no concordaban sus horarios tendrían que salir con otras personas, aunque siempre intentaban avisar que saldrían y no estaba de mas invitar, aunque sabían la respuesta, ese día Draco dejo una nota en la mañana, Harry se duchaba y no estaba de humor para escuchar una negativa tan temprano, así que la dejo en la cocina y salió.

Esa tarde al llegar, no había nadie, o al menos eso parecía, todo estaba muy silencioso, imaginaba que Harry se había quedado tiempo extra o estaba en la biblioteca haciendo algún deber, miro el reloj y pensó, tenía tiempo de arreglarse con total calma, entro en su habitación, después de unas horas frente al espejo echo las ultimas miradas y pensó perfecto!

Salió de su habitación e iba en dirección a la salida –como siempre tardas años en arreglarte- el rubio volteo, Harry estaba recargado en una columna, en las sombras, dio unos pasos al frente y allí estaba, se veía muy bien, un pantalón negro ajustado con una camisa de vestir verde que hacia resaltar mas sus ojos a pesar de las gafas, con unos botones discretamente desabrochados, el rubio paso saliva

–no sabía que estabas en la casa- solo eso atino a decir, Harry levanto los hombros como no dando mucha importancia al asunto –nos vamos?- Draco levanto una ceja interrogante –estas seguro que no tienes cosas que hacer mañana?

Harry camino hasta alcanzarlo –la nota en la cocina, no era para mi o solo te arrepentiste de la invitación?- el rubio sonrió –debes aceptar que esto no es común- Harry amplio su sonrisa –eh adelantado mis deberes, además, solo tengo unas cuantas clases, podré regresar a dormir no hay problema, por que no mejor salimos a divertirnos- el rubio le tomo la palabra y salieron de la casa.

En verdad que la había pasado muy bien, Harry había congeniado muy bien con sus amigos, el rubio había estado radiante, solo habían ido a jugar un poco de billar, en realidad no habían tomado gran cosa después de todo estaban a la mitad de la semana, ese día había sido uno de los mas divertidos para él.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levanto y se encontró con Harry en la cocina con una enorme taza de café, una ojeras bastante evidentes y bostezando, el rubio se le quedo viendo por unos segundos –mentiste cierto?- Harry quien no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio lo miro como si acabara de ser pillado en una travesura, sonrió levemente y solo dijo –buenos días- dio otro sorbo a su café –nos vemos voy tarde- el rubio iba a hablar pero el moreno salió prácticamente corriendo.

Ya era tarde y Harry no regresaba, no se suponía que solo iba a tener unas cuantas clases? Por que le había mentido? Ese irresponsable pensó, en eso escucho que llegaba alguien, el moreno fue directo a la cocina puso otra tanda de café mientras se quitaba el abrigo, ese día en particular estaba haciendo frío, dejo el abrigo sobre la mesa mientras frotaba sus manos para producir un poco de calor, bostezo perezosamente

–unas cuantas clases?- la voz del rubio lo hizo voltear –me dieron un pequeño castigo- dijo mientras regresaba a ver si ya estaba listo el café, el rubio lo estaba perturbando, podía sentir esa mirada sobre él, se sentía culpable, en verdad no había sido sincero del todo

–por que no solo me dices la verdad que tenías el día completo y que irresponsablemente te fuiste de fiesta!- se escuchaba el reclamo en esas palabras, Harry se sirvió café y tomo un sorbo

–en este momento no tengo tiempo para reclamos, tengo deberes que hacer, camino a la salida, pero el rubio parecía que no iba a ceder –déjame pasar- ya se escuchaba un tanto molesto el tono del ojiverde

Draco miro las ojeras y la taza de café en las manos del Gry y frunció el ceño –las vacaciones empiezan en un mes, no pudiste aguardar? O por lo menos esperar a tu día libre para desvelarte?

Él moreno suspiro, dio otro sorbo a su café –pero yo quería salir, necesitaba salir- dijo en un tono derrotado, el rubio lo miro extrañado por aquellas palabras –necesitabas?- el moreno bostezo de nuevo –Draco hacia cuanto que no convivíamos?- el rubio se quedo helado –vivimos en la misma casa y ya ni me entero de ti, no podía aguardar hasta las vacaciones, entiendes?- a aquello el rubio no dijo nada, simplemente se quito de la pasada y Harry por fin pudo retirarse a su cuarto.

Se sentó en su escritorio a terminar los deberes, en verdad tenía mucho sueño, media hora después Draco llamo a la puerta –pasa- dijo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, el rubio entro a la habitación, tenía un poco de pena, se había quedado serió al entrar

–que ocurre- dijo exasperado el moreno

–te traje mas café y unas galletas, de seguro ni comiste nada- el moreno sonrió mientras seguía escribiendo –gracias- solo eso dijo

Draco se coloco a un lado de él, no pudo dejar de sentirse algo nervioso –si quieres puedo ayudarte así terminaras antes y podrás dormir un poco

Harry volteo a ver al rubio, su cara estaba prácticamente enfrente de él, podía sentir la respiración de este en su rostro, ligeramente suave al contacto, un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda –esta bien ya casi termino

–tonterías!! Tomo uno de los pergaminos y apareció una silla.

En aquella ocasión Harry había echo todo lo posible por acompañarlo, por que no iba a querer acompañarlo esa vez? Se sintió culpable, se disculparía con el en la noche.

Escucho un escándalo al final del pasillo, había una foto mas grande que las otras, al parecer, era la foto que engalanaba la exposición, es decir la mejor de todas, fue directo a verla, se quedo helado, con la boca abierta, esa foto, aquella foto, no podía ser posible...

Mirto el titulo de la fotografía ¨ Angelito muggle ¨

Continuara...

Nota.- Hello! Ya se que tengo un fic a la espera pero este me estaba enfade y enfade y si no lo sacaba simplemente no iba a poder continuar el otro je,je.. me quede barada en la pagina dos ja,jaa,j XD!! Pero bueno espero y les guste y no este muy confuso je,je...


	2. 2 Cuando bebimos demasiado

ANGEL MUGGLE

2.- Cuando bebimos demasiado

Made in yatta's brain

:.Oo-oO.:

Draco se había quedado estático, la respiración se le corto, recordaba perfectamente ese momento, la sonrisa del pequeño niño era tan encantadora como en sus memorias, sabía lo que eso significaba, ese niño en verdad, en verdad existía la posibilidad de que lo conociera y si esa posibilidad existía por mas mínima que fuera entonces lo intentaría y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo...

.:O-ó:.

Llego a la casa, Harry estaba sentado en la mesa, cenando un plato de cereal con fruta, al darse cuenta el ojiverde lo miro detenidamente, buscaba un poco de enojo en esas orbes grises, no encontraba nada y Draco solo estaba allí son decir nada –gustas?- dijo Harry para quitar un poco la tensión

Draco solo sonrió, eso extrañaba a Harry enarco una ceja y lo miro serio –tu no eres Draco que hiciste con él?- intentaba bromear para calmar el ambiente

El rubio fue al refrigerador y saco un poco de leche se sirvió en un vaso y se sentó cercas del moreno, se quedo mirando el vaso de leche mientras rodeaba el vaso con sus manos –oye Harry?

Harry brinco en su asiento levemente, se removió incomodo –si?

El rubio ahora tenía toda la atención del moreno movía sus dedos ansioso por el cristal del vaso, detuvo el golpeteo en el –tu nunca me has presentado a alguien especial cierto? por qué?

Harry se atraganto con el cereal, el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos? Que clase de pregunta era esa? –como te voy a presentar a alguien que no existe? Dijo eso con cierto nerviosismo

Draco entrecerró los ojos –bien, ahora me dirás que tu único amor es San Mungo?

Harry se asombro con aquello, eso no era verdad, solo que no podía admitir a quien amaba, no frente a él

Draco lo miro acusadoramente –a donde fuiste ayer que no pudiste acompañarme?

Harry se quedo atónito por unos segundos para dar paso a unas risitas que se escaparon, sin poder contenerse, se tapo la boca con la mano tratando inútilmente que el otro no se percatara

–que es tan gracioso!? Demandaba un tanto ofendido Malfoy, la risa de Harry se intensifico al verse descubierto –Potter!!

Harry termino su risa e intento ponerse serió –todo esto es por que no te acompañe?

El rubio empezó a negar con la cabeza –es solo que míranos! Somos unos jóvenes guapos, bueno por lo menos yo lo soy- dijo esto ultimo con orgullo mientras el otro giraba los ojos con algo de fastidio –y no he conocido una sola pareja tuya acaso no quieres formar una familia?

Harry recargo el codo en la mesa y apoyo su cabeza en la mano –pues yo tampoco te he conocido a ese ser especial- decía esto con una risa burlona

Draco volteo la mirada un tanto sonrojado, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Gry, este iba decir algo pero el rubio le gano la palabra –Harry alguna vez te has enamorado- le dijo aquello mirándolo a los ojos y con algo de melancolia, el ojiverde paso saliva y asintió lentamente, tratando de no parecer asombrado o perturbado por aquella pregunta, al parecer el día mas temido por el Gry había llegado, acaso el rubio le estaba queriendo decir que ya había encontrado a esa persona especial? y que solo lo estaba preparando para la noticia?

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros un tanto nervioso –claro que me e enamorado alguna vez- paso sus manos por atrás de su cabeza intentando relajarse y verse mas natural, dio un suspiro –ese fue un amor de colegial, igual y realmente no fue amor, pero no la olvidare fue mi primer beso- un poco de tristeza se noto en su mirada, pero esto no lo noto el rubio

–quien fue?- no pudo evitar preguntar, su curiosidad era grande

Harry regreso las manos a la mesa–Cho- solo eso dijo a la espera de ver la reacción de su compañero de trabajo

Draco se quedo un poco aturdido –no sabía que tuvieras tan malos gustos, pensé que solo era un rumor que esa chica te gustaba, y dices que la besaste!! Que asco, eso debió ser horrible

Harry miraba divertido la indignación del rubio –que hay de ti?

Saco a Draco de sus comentarios, este se quedo muy serio, tal vez ya era el momento de hablar de su secreto, después de todo había empezado aquello para pedir la ayuda de Harry

–cuando tenia 5 años vi a un ángel- Harry lo miro con cara de es, una broma?, el rubio continuo –al menos eso pensé, pero ahora se que esa persona existe, quiero encontrarla

Tomo las manos de Harry, el ojiverde sentía que su corazón se desbocaría, estaba seguro Draco había encontrado a esa persona especial –me ayudarías a encontrar a esa persona?

Draco estaba esperando a que Harry empezara a carcajearse, pero este se había quedado muy serio, ni siquiera se veía asombrado, su inexpresiva cara lo estaba asustando, entonces sintió que sus manos eran apretadas con fuerza, sonrió con algo de melancolía –empezaba a creer que seriamos solteros de por vida, pero veo que hay esperanzas para ti- se soltó con algo de brusquedad, estaba un poco abochornado pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo así que lo miro a los ojos tratando de parecer una especie de hermano, Draco quien estaba desconcertado sonrió a aquello –claro que te ayudare- dijo rápidamente –solo que, no se que pueda hacer yo- volvió al cereal, como no dando importancia al asunto

–a esa galería que fui, allí estaba, una foto de esa persona, es un muggle- ahora si Harry estaba mas que asombrado, se levanto de golpe y tratando de parecer trágico apunto con el dedo índice al rubio –tu no eres Draco!! Inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a reírse, intento acallar sus risas hablando –tu viviste mucho tiempo entre muggles tal vez conozcas a esa persona –traes la foto? Este comenzó a negar con la cabeza –llegara mañana- el hombre se veía muy emocionado –cuando veas la foto me darás la razón!!

Harry lo miro un tanto confundido –la razón de que?- Draco lo miro con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro –en verdad parece un ángel

Harry le dio una vuelta al cereal con la cuchara, este ya estaba aguado, imaginaba que ya no se lo comería, el apetito se le había esfumado con las recientes noticias –y que tal si, te decepciona?

Draco lo miro con seriedad –es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar

Harry necesitaba lanzar excusas para que este desistiera –y si ya tiene a alguien?

Draco levanto una ceja –crees que no puedo conquistar a esa persona? Solo mírame soy encantador, guapo y con dinero, quien se podrá resistir? Se rió ante eso pero Harry no lo hizo, se veía de lo mas serio y pensativo, por lo general cuando Draco hacia un comentario como ese Harry le mencionaba lo sencillo y humilde que era con cierto sarcasmo, pero esta vez no lo había echo

Le dio otra vuelta al cereal –y si contrajo nupcias?

Draco se puso de pie –para que me atormento con esas cosas, cuando llegue el momento sabré que hacer, no me voy a dar por vencido así como así, no por lo menos sin conocer a esa persona, te estas arrepintiendo de ayudarme?

Harry negó con la cabeza –solo quiero que estés conciente de todas las posibilidades, todavía falta que encuentres a esa persona no?

El rubio respiro hondo, no quería admitirlo pero Harry tenía toda la razón, Merlín!!20 años habían pasado ya, tal vez esa persona ya tenía una vida echa y él no podía llegar de buenas a primeras a entrometerse en ella, pero como dijo al principio era un riesgo que quería tomar, no iba a desistir ahora que tenía una oportunidad –no crees que es mi destino? Digo ya había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar a esta persona y de pronto aparece no crees que es el destino?

.:O-o:.

Después de esa charla tan... extraña? Se dijo así mismo, por lo menos no le pregunto mas sobre donde había estado, en vez de acompañarlo, se quito los zapatos con cansancio, dio una fuerte exhalación y dejo salir el aire, se recostó en la cama, acomodo la almohada y se quedo pensativo.

Draco por fin había dado señales de enamoramiento, aunque se tratara de una persona que en sí no conociera, sabía que cuando al rubio se le metía algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta conseguirlo, destino? Ja! Si esa persona fuera su destino ya la hubiera visto, claro que si es muggle entonces no hubiera tenido oportunidad, tal vez esa fue su única posibilidad y hasta ahora había llegado, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, su temor mas grande se hacia realidad el rubio por fin encontraría a esa persona empezarían una relación y se casarían, se tapo los ojos con las manos, tal vez estaba siendo muy extremista, era una muggle y si al final lo detestaba por ser un mago? así como sus tíos lo hicieron con él y si solo le rompía el corazón a su rubio? Ja, ja... se rió de si mismo por pensar de esa manera, referirse a él como suyo, solo debía relajarse un poco, no había nada decidido, se puso de lado aferrándose a las sabanas, no podía seguir engañándose así, si no era esa persona, entonces sería otra, por que seguía engañándose, por que seguía lastimándose de esa manera? Pero ahora no podía decirle que no a Draco, vería que el rubio fuese feliz y después se apartaría de él, eso sería lo mejor.

Cerro sus ojos intentando dormir, pronto conocería la persona candidata para hacer lo que el nunca podrá... hacer feliz a Draco.

Se movía de un lado a otro, la noticia lo tenía en un completo insomnio, se puso a pensar en aquella vez, cuando él y Draco por fin estuvieron libres, cuando se graduaron...

-.--.-.--.-.--.-

Habían pasado mucho tiempo viviendo juntos sin prácticamente saber el uno del otro, ese día habían decidido tener una fiesta privada, por así decirlo, compraron alcohol y se quedaron en casa, tenían mucho de que hablar.

En cuanto Draco se acababa su copa Harry la llenaba de nuevo, no fue si no hasta su 6 copa que el rubio lo noto, tomo la copa en sus manos y miro a Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa –quieres que me emborrache... cierto?

Harry se sirvió de nuevo tomo la copa dio un sorbo y se relamió los labios –para que querría yo emborracharte?

Draco entrecerró lo ojos intentando descifrar algo en aquellas palabras, pero ya se sentía algo mareado y no pensaba con claridad, si se emborrachaba con Harry suponía que no habría problema, le confiaría su vida al Gryffindor, levanto su copa –entonces, salud por que tu intención no es verme ebrio!- de un solo sorbo se bebió todo el licor, puso la copa en la mesa y respiro como pudo –sírveme mas! Eso había sonado como una orden, Harry escondió la botella detrás del sofá –creo que ya hemos bebido demasiado

Todo se quedo en silencio y Draco se acerco elegantemente hacia el otro chico, Harry se puso algo nervioso, sintió esa mirada gatuna posarse en la suya, el rubio se recargo en el pecho del Gry, pudo percibir el aliento del rubio sobre su oreja, sintió que algo le recorrió por la espalda mientras la piel se le erizaba y el estomago se estaba anudando, trago saliva, en verdad estaba asustarse por la forma en la que se estaba comportando, Draco deslizo lentamente su mano por el brazo del ojiverde, Harry no podía ni moverse, que estaba pasando? No podía moverse por el miedo? Unas gotas comenzaron a formarse en su frente

Aja! El rubio se separo sonriente con la botella en la mano –yo se cuando es suficiente!- le saco la lengua a Harry como si fuese un pequeño niño y se sirvió mas licor, el ojiverde estaba petrificado, miraba como le rubio se tomaba la copa que acababa de servirse, Harry se puso de pie espontáneamente, sin siquiera pensarlo, dándole la espalda al rubio –a donde vas?- Pregunto el otro, tomo la copa y le dio un sorbo mas

–voy al baño- se fue lo mas rápido que pudo antes de que el otro notara su estado y cerro la puerta quedándose recargado en ella mientras respiraba aliviado, que había sido aquello?

Se fue directo al lavabo y echo abundante agua fresca en su rostro, tomo la toalla y se seco, se miraba fija en el espejo, puso la mano en el, que me pasa se preguntaba en voz alta, estaba entendiendo mal, si eso era, intento tranquilizarse a si mismo, se sonrió viéndose al espejo, como diciendo eres un tonto y salió del baño, cuando llego Draco ya llevaba la mitad de la botella, Harry puso su mejor cara de enojo y le arrebato la botella –es suficiente

Draco puso cara de cachorrito regañado –oh vamos, cuando vamos a poder hacer algo como esto? Por eso quería que fuese en la casa y solo contigo así no tendrás que batallar conmigo- se levanto y le quito la botella a un Harry atónito –lo prometo y bebió de ella sin usar la copa, algunas gotas caían por su cuello y mojaban su camisa, eso se veía de lo mas sexy, Draco lo miro de reojo dejo la botella –por que me miras?

Harry salió del estado en el que estaba y se dejo caer en el sofá junto a Draco –estas tan ebrio que perdiste la elegancia, ahora ni siquiera usas la copa

Draco dejo la copa sobre la mesa y se limpio con la mano, su mirada se veía aletargada –si lo hago frente a ti es por que te tengo confianza- su voz se escuchaba diferente, sin duda estaba completamente ebrio, se acerco a Harry –shh... puso su dedo en los labios mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry –no le digash a nadie- el chico hipo –tu eres un gran amigo Harry, sho te quiero mucho se abrazo al chico- pareciera que se iba a poner a llorar, Harry no sabía si estaba nervioso o divertido por como actuaba Draco, el rubio se separo y lo miro directo a los ojos, puso su mano en la mejilla de Harry y le dio un tierno beso, el Gry estaba en shock, Draco lo estaba besando!!

Draco termino el beso y Harry no solo estaba pálido si no que también con su cara de asombro, mientras que el otro con total calma se recargo en el hombro el ojiverde –Draco, yo, este, sentía que la lengua se le trababa –Draco?- se asomo lo mas que pudo y se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba profundamente dormido, acaricio el suave cabello platinado y tratando de mover lo menos posible al rubio lo cargo en sus brazos para llevarlo a la habitación, lo dejo suavemente, quito algunos mechones de la cara, su rostro era hermoso, lo miro con ternura por unos segundos, después lo tapo con la sabana y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo desde la entrada.

Entro en su cuarto y se acostó sin siquiera ponerse la pijama, estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo muy confundido, toco sus labios con sus dedos, no lo podía creer solo hacia unos minutos allí estaban presionando sus labios los del rubio, ese beso había sido maravilloso, cerro los ojos e intento dormir.

A la mañana siguiente encontró al rubio buscando algo para el dolor de cabeza, Harry lo miro, como se suponía que debía actuar después de ese beso? Y si el rubio se arrepentía de aquello y si Harry no le daba importancia y eso ponía triste a Draco?

Se acerco con timidez –buenos días

El rubio volteo lo mas rápido que su dolor de cabeza le permitió –no tan buenos- dijo mientras sujetaba su cabeza – por que tu no estas con una resaca?

Harry sonrió –simple, yo no bebí hasta quedar botado

Su cara cambio de una de dolor a una de total sorpresa y preocupación mientras palidecía –Harry tu me llevaste a mi cuarto? Eso fue lo que paso, me quede dormido?- se acerco a Harry y lo tomo de la camisa –no hice algo indebido o si?, se notaba una gran angustia en sus palabras y rostro, Harry puso sus manos en los hombros de este para tratar de tranquilizarlo –por que crees que hiciste algo malo? Harry lo miraba con comprensión, el rubio se separo –es que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer

Harry se quedo mudo, como que no recordaba nada? –que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- Draco tomo una poción –mm... haber déjame pensar un poco fuiste al baño cierto? Después de que te arrebate la botella no?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía –eso es todo lo que recuerdo

Harry intento parecer normal sonriendo lo mejor que pudo –pues...

El rubio mas alarmado pregunto angustiado –pues? Termina que hice?

Unas risitas escaparon del ojiverde

–Potter!!

Harry lo miro entrecerrando los ojos con un poco de furia en ellos, esto hizo retroceder al rubio –no me llames Potter!- se cruzo de brazos –y no hiciste nada imperdonable, solo perdiste la elegancia –y con una mirada traviesa y una risa burlona –pero dijiste que no te importaba por que solamente era yo quien te veía

Draco suspiro aliviado, si no le había importado perder la elegancia, no podía ser algo tan malo o si? –entonces?

Harry le dio la espalda –solo bebiste directo de la botella eso es todo.

Aquella vez no tuvo el valor de decirle lo que en verdad había ocurrido, Draco estaba borracho y si pensaba que se había aprovechado?

Le hacia mas daño saberlo que no, además no era como mentirle, solo era no decirle nada.

-.--.-.--.-.--.-

Perdido en sus pensamientos se dijo así mismo que haría todo lo posible por asegurar la felicidad de Draco y con ese pensamiento en mente se quedo dormido.

.:O-ó:.

A la mañana siguiente vio a Draco muy feliz despidiendo a alguien, Harry se asomo –buenos días- dijo por educación, Draco le sonrió, en verdad que se veía muy feliz –ya llego! Esta en mi recamara, puedes ir a verla yo ya me tengo que ir, el Slytherin salió de la casa con una agitada de mano y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí

Eso había sido extraño, Harry se acerco lentamente a la habitación, ya era hora de ver el rostro de esa persona, entro lentamente volteo a ver la mesita en busca del portarretrato, pero nada, colgado en la pared pensó, volteo a los lados y no estaba, se dio media vuelta y allí estaba, en un marco en plateado y verde, la fotografía estaba en un color tenue cafecino, no estaba con los colores reales, allí estaba un pequeño niño sonriendo, se acerco un poco mas a la foto, el lugar le era familiar, miro de nuevo al niño, su tez se puso pálida, se dejo caer en la cama ese angelito al que Draco se refería...

Salió disparado directo a su habitación, ni siquiera cerro la puerta llego a los cajones donde guardaba sus papeles mas importantes, saco todo lo que allí contenía, todos los papeles estaban desordenados por todo el piso, puso sus manos en la cabeza, estaba desesperado, en verdad lo estaba, donde la había dejado?, se decía en voz alta revolvió un poco mas los papeles regados en el piso, se puso de pie y fue en busca de algunos de sus libros, los hojeaba rápidamente en busca de aquello, no lo encontró y tiro el libro de una manera todo menos delicada, así continuo con el siguiente libro y uno tras otro, mierda! Donde estaba, entro al closet, recordó que tenía una caja de cartón allí, la abrió y removió las cosas que tenía allí, por fin allí estaba! Regreso corriendo a la habitación de Draco, respiraba con dificultad y su corazón le latía a mil por hora, puso su mano en el pecho mientras intentaba normalizar la respiración exhalando e inhalando por la boca enfoco su vista en la foto del pequeño que Draco tenía y una pequeña foto que había estado buscando como loco por su cuarto, observaba una y luego la otra, se dejo caer en el suelo lentamente, totalmente asombrado, no lo podía creer, ese ángel era él, de eso no había duda...

Continuara...

Nota.- ya se, no debí, pero me pareció dramático dejarla allí ja,ja,ja XD!! Gracias por los reviews!! Espero y les este gustando, y la pregunta de los muchos millones!! Harry le dirá de inmediato que es el ángel que busca jo,jo,jo... como reaccionara Draco, claro si es que le dice, mm... bueno no se pierdan el que sigue je,je...


	3. 3 Destino

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

_3.- Destino_

Made in yatta's brain

**:.Oo-oO.:**

No había mas dudas, miraba la fotografía del supuesto ángel y luego la que había sacado de su caja, aun recordaba en todos los líos que se metió al intentar robarla, pero al final logro quedarse con ella, la imagen del cumpleaños de su primo, un enorme pastel y el soplando las velitas, sin duda Dudley jamás había sido delgado como su tía Petunia, el había salido solo por casualidad, tenía un poco de hambre y había decidido ir en busca de algo, al escuchar el escándalo no pudo evitar quedarse a mirar hasta que el flash lo dejo viendo estrellitas, no es que fuera su mejor ángulo la mayor parte de la foto era abarcada por su gordo primo, él solo salía allí con los ojos cerrado y al fondo, pero era suficiente prueba para comprobar que ese niño de la fotografía era él, claro siempre y cuando el lo afirmara.

Destino...

Ja! Pensó, todo el colegio habían sido enemigos jurados, y ahora resultaba ser el amor platónico de Draco, a sus 5 años estaba claro que no recordaba todo, si no lo hubiese reconocido, miro la foto de nuevo, bueno él mismo había dudado un poco, después de todo en esa época el todavía no usaba lentes y no se notaban los ojos verdes que lo caracterizaban así que, eso no era raro.

La pregunta era, como le diría a Malfoy? "Hola Draco que crees tu destino a estado enfrente de ti y tu ni cuenta te has dado", o solo decirle "ah! mira no recuerdo que me hayan tomado esa fotografía"

Bajo la cabeza un tanto triste, otra vez ese vació en su estomago poco a poco empezaba a tener esa sensación de desesperanza que muchas veces lo atormentaba, muy en el fondo sabía lo que iba a acontecer o lo que estaba seguro que iba a pasar. Draco estaba encaprichado con una recuerdo, si en verdad lo quisiera ya hubiera dado señales no? Y si le decía entonces no sería a él realmente a quien quisiera, debía hablar con él primero antes de soltarle algo como eso.

Se levanto de golpe, Merlín!! Debía ir a trabajar...

.:O-o:.

Llego a su consultorio, solo tenía unos minutos de retraso, se acerco a la asistente –Allison, los expedientes y mi caf... no termino la frase cuando la comprensiva mujer de unos 35 años, cabello oscuro y gentil sonrisa lo miro acusadoramente –cuanto tiempo tenemos trabajando juntos Dr Potter? Harry le sonrió –disculpa, jamás e tenido queja alguna de ti, en verdad eres muy eficiente, no se que are el día que no estés aquí, le dio un beso en la frente, es, es solo, es que el día de hoy digamos que estoy un poco distraído, solo necesito concentrarme un poco en el trabajo –pasa algo?- dijo un tanto alarmada la mujer.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza –pasa por favor a la primer paciente, se fue directo a su escritorio, agarro la taza de café que estaba ya listo en su escritorio como siempre. Tomo el expediente y empezó a leer, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer pelirroja, muy conocida por Harry, este levanto a vista –Molly! No me digas que estas embarazada, vaya siendo una mujer tan guapa y joven no me extraña, dejo todo lo que traía en las manos y se fue a darle un gran abrazo a la mujer que consideraba como a una madre –oh! Harry, siempre tan amable, disculpa, Hermione ya viene, en eso la castaña hizo su aparición –buenos días- saludo un tanto acongojada

Harry la abrazo y fue directo a su gran barriga, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, caminaba lentamente mientras ponía su mano en la espalda baja –como esta mi sobrina consentida? –claro dijo mal humorada, es la única sobrina que tienes –y como esta el pequeño Ronny?- dijo cambiando el tema ya que miro el semblante enojado de la castaña, ayudo a que se recostara en la mesa de exploración, mientras Molly contestaba a la pregunta –lo dejamos con su tío Bill- Harry volteo de inmediato –Bill esta en la cuidad? –Hermione dio un suspiro, su adolorida espalda por fin tenia un poco de paz –bueno- dijo la mujer mayor –ya se acerca el cumpleaños del pequeño Ronny así que tomo sus vacaciones para poder asistir.

Harry sonrió feliz –menos mal que no se quedo con sus tíos Fredd y George

Harry destapo el estomago de Hermione y comenzó a palpar, realizando las maniobras de Leopold –vaya, si que pasa el tiempo rápido- dijo añorante –3 años, siento como si hubiese sacado ayer a ese pequeño de su linda madre. Un bufido por parte de la madre, la cual se sentía un tanto relegada, que acaso nadie le iba a poner atención.

Harry saco un aparatito y puso un poco de gel en el vientre, paso el aparato y luego apareció un sonido, era el latido del corazón de la pequeña, Harry volteo con Hermione –y ya decidieron que nombre ponerle?- Hermione sonrió –Mylla- dijo orgullosa –ese es un lindo nombre, bien Mylla- dijo a la pancita –prepárate para las fotos- dijo sonriendo –como te has sentido Mione?

La chica suspiro –por favor Harry dime que pronto nacerá, ya no soporto la espalda y prácticamente me la paso en el baño, siento las piernas hinchadas a cada rato y sin contar mi mal humor que me provoca dolores de cabeza –usaste la poción que te di para el dolor? La chica asintió –bueno las buenas noticias es que nacerá entre esta y la próxima semana, esperemos no le arruine la fiesta a su hermanito- sonrió en tono burlesco, solo de imaginar el rostro del pequeño enojado era bastante hilarante.

–y si no es así?- interrumpió la chica preocupada –pues si esta señorita no quiere salir, tendremos que obligarla, no creo que sea tan terca como su madre- le guiño un ojo a Mione quien sonrió feliz y avergonzada al mismo tiempo

–sigo sin entender por que usas esos aparatos muggles- interrumpio Molly –claro, Arthur esta encantado, pero puedes usar la varita, digo eres un mago no? De que te sirvió quemarte las pestañas?

Harry se levanto y limpio el gel la imagen del monitor que había estado viendo distraídamente desapareció –es mejor, además le digo a mis pacientes que esta encantada, yo mismo le hice unas modificaciones y ninguna se queja después de que les doy una copia del ultrasonido en video y a mi me sirve mas en caso de una complicación –lastima que a Ronny no le toco, o tal vez sea mejor, así Hermione no podrá abochornarlo con su primera novia ja, ja...- una cruda mirada por parte del a castaña hizo sentir un poco incomodo a Harry.

–siento que algo te esta molestando Harry, dijo entrecerrando los ojos, intentando visualizar algo que tal vez no estaba allí, Harry se encogió de hombros –el trabajo ya sabes, esta semana se complico una mujer con embarazo gemelar y en su enojo dijo algo sobre una demanda, no lo se, yo estaba muy ocupado tratando de salvar a sus dos hijos, bien! Entonces te veré pronto y espero que sea cuando esta belleza decida salir- dio unas palmaditas a la panza y ayudo a Hermione a sentarse, la chica no había quedado muy convencida de ello y Harry estaba seguro de ello.

Molly se levanto de improvisto –voy a acercar el carro a la entrada- se despidió de Harry con una fuerte abrazo y salió

–me vas a decir que es lo que esta pasando Harry?

Harry se removió nervioso –es que aquí no es un buen lugar para hablar de eso- se rasco la nuca un tanto avergonzado, Hermione sonrió con decepción –entonces supongo que tiene que ver con alguien que puede rondar por el lugar no?- y como siendo invocado el rubio asomo la cabeza –lo siento la puerta estaba... miro a ver a la castaña –hola- saludo alegre –como va el embarazo? –bien- dijo contenta, miro a Harry y entonces comprendió,. Se sentía algo de tensión entre esos dos, no era un secretoparla castaña que Harry se derretía por ese engreído –bien dijo, entonces me voy Molly ha de estar desesperada por que no aparezco- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry, dijo adiós a Draco y salió del consultorio cerrando la puerta, por ahora lo dejaría así, pero mas le valía a Harry contarle lo que pasaba.

Draco lo miraba entre tímido y preocupado –la viste?

Harry le dio la espalda y tomo el siguiente expediente y comenzó a hojearlo –lo viste?- repitió ansioso el rubio

–si- fue la escueta respuesta del moreno, trataba de no parecer nervioso, pero en verdad que se sentía incomodo hablando en ese lugar

–y bien?- Draco parecía que no se daría por vencido, Harry suspiro de manera cansina

–Draco tengo muchos pacientes el día de hoy podemos hablar en la tarde con mas calma?

Draco se le quedo observando por unos segundos, el ojiverde seguía dándole la espalda, que no iba a voltear a verlo? –de acuerdo- dijo tajante y salió del lugar.

La consulta en verdad había sido rápida después de eso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era su hora de salida, ni siquiera quiso ver si Draco estaba aun allí, salió como bólido, sabía que no podía evadir aquello, pero quería retrasarlo lo mas posible, aun no había decidido que decirle, su plan original de encontrar a esa persona y hacer que Draco fuera feliz para después desaparecer de su vida sonaba mejor la noche anterior, cuando el plan podía seguirse, demonios! Por que tenía que ser tan complicado!?

Draco termino con su trabajo y fue a asomarse si Harry estaba allí, podían irse juntos o tal vez lo mejor sería ir a charlar a otro lado, una cafetería por ejemplo?

Llego al lugar y vio a Allison se acerco a ella –el Dr Potter ya se fue?- la señora asintió mientras colgaba su bolso en el hombro –hace 15 minutos- se puso de pie, si mujer le había dicho algo, él no la escucho, se había quedado en shok, por que se había ido? Puso su mano en la frente, lo había pensado mucho antes de contarle a Harry, había salido antes esa mañana para no enfrentar aquello y el moreno se mostraba distante, necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando, se fue directo a la casa, sin duda allí lo encontraría.

**.:O-o:.**

Entro a la casa a pasos agigantados y a toda velocidad, ni siquiera se acordó que no había comido, la casa parecía vacía, fue al cuarto de Harry, se quedo parado en la entrada, que había pasado un tornado por allí? Entró en la habitación y comenzó a levantar los papeles, Harry nunca había sido tan desordenado, acomodo todo sobre la cama –ahora rogaras por un elfo- bromeo con una risita, alcanzó los libros que estaban tirados y los acomodo en su lugar, ya no estaba tan mal, Harry tendría que hacerse cargo del resto, la pregunta es donde estaba? Él había salido antes, no se suponía ya debería estar en casa? Lo mejor sería que fuese a su cuarto a cambiarse y así lo hizo.

Miro su habitación, se acerco a la cama, esta tenía unas cuantas arrugas, aliso las sabanas con la palma de la mano y volteo en dirección a la foto –ahora te encontrare- susurro, saco su varita distraídamente, esta se le resbalo de las manos y rodó debajo de la cama, el rubio se agacho maldiciendo, miro por todo el piso que cubría la cama, estiro la mano para alcanzarla –te tengo!- la arrastro de vuelta y vio que algo se veía junto tomo el objeto y lo miro asombrado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par –no puede ser! Se puso de pie, en sus manos estaba otra foto con el mismo chico, eso solo significaba una cosa, Harry lo conocía, él debía de saber quien era! Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, estrujo la foto contra su pecho, lo había encontrado, en verdad lo había echo!

Se dejo caer sobre la cama con la foto en las manos, viéndola de manera soñadora con una boba sonrisa de colegiala enamorada, y si lo había ido a buscar? Sintió un nudo en el estomago, y si ese mismo día lo conocía? Tal vez eso Harry no le miraba de frente, temía ser descubierto, intento calmarse un poco, no podía hacerse ilusiones así, mejor esperar a que Harry regresara, se sentó y miro su closet, no estaba de mas una arregladita, se levanto y empezó a sacar ropa para probarse.

No fue si no hasta llegada la noche que apareció el moreno, rogaba por que el rubio estuviera dormido, claro que las probabilidades era una en unos miles de millones

–donde estabas? Escucho la voz de Draco en la salita, Harry se giro para encararlo, seguro estaba muy molesto, pero no lo aparentaba, el rubio lucia particularmente bien, unos pantalones negros bien alisados, no muy justos con una camisa verde ligeramente desabotonada, le daba un aspecto ligeramente sexy, se había dejado algunos mechones en la cara eso si era jodidamente sexy! pensó –hola- intento saludar con su mejor sonrisa –vas a salir? El rubio contesto con la misma pregunta –donde estabas?- Harry trago saliva y se dejo caer sobre el sofá que estaba frente a Draco, volteando la mirada inconscientemente –por allí- y después regreso para encontrarse con la mirada del rubio, su mirada era tan intensa, maldición por que tiene que ser tan sexy!! no la soporto así que se entretuvo mirando sus dedos mientras los movía un tanto nervioso

–somos amigos no es así?- Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza –desde hace mucho no?- de nuevo el leve movimiento de cabeza afirmando –crees que deba de cambiar solo por... dudo un poco lo que iba a decir –solo por mis gusto?

Harry volteo a mirarlo extrañado –de que hablas?- Draco elevo una ceja –de que me gusta un chico de que mas? No eres homo fóbico o algo por el estilo cierto?

A Harry le cayo de sorpresa aquello, había estado tan sumido en lo suyo, que ni siquiera se percato de eso, de que a Draco le gustaba un hombre, sonrió con tristeza –supongo que en este momento no estamos en la misma frecuencia.

Draco lo miro extrañado, que quería decir con "la misma frecuencia" Draco lo observo detenidamente por un instante –entonces?

Harry se recargo en el brazo del sofá intentando verse natural, lo mas tranquilo posible –no me interesa si eres un maldito pédofilo, la forma en la que te veo no va a cambiar- afirmo muy seguro de si el ojiverde finalizando con una ligera sonrisa

Draco sonrió entrecerrando los ojos –no soy un pédofilo, solo me gusta un chico- y le saco la lengua como si fuese un niño de 5 años, ambos se rieron un poco

Harry puso una expresión muy seria –Draco...

Este levanto la mirada –si?

Harry respiro profundo –tu dijiste que era el destino y lo cuestione, pero como habías dicho que era un muggle, entonces lo acepte, si tu eras un mago y el un muggle era lógico que no lo vieras, pero no has pensado que tal vez ese angelito sea un mago? No has pensado que ha estado pasado frente a ti y tu no lo has notado? No crees que estas encaprichado con una ilusión?

Draco arrugo la frente –que posibilidad hay de que un niño mago este solo en un lugar muggle?- Harry lo miro acusadoramente –esta bien! Que posibilidad hay de que estén dos niños magos solos en un lugar muggle?

Harry se encogió de hombros –es un mago? Me estas diciendo que es un mago?- Draco se inclino un poco hacia al frente un tanto emocionado, Harry levanto las manos tratando de que el otro se calmara –solo digo que es una posibilidad

Draco se quedo muy serio y melancólico –sabes por que en el colegio odiaba a los muggles?

Harry lo pensó un poco y como si la mente se le iluminara respondió –por culpa de tu padre y esas ideas de los de sangre pura

El rubio se quedo muy serió mientras negaba con la cabeza –me enamore a primera vista de un muggle, estaba seguro que mi padre no permitiría aquello, pensé y si lucho por ese amor, no me importaría que mi padre no me apoyara, entonces...

Draco hizo una pausa –que tal si él salía lastimado, no me podía permitir quererlo, así que solo me quedaba odiarlo a él y a todos los suyos, por haberme echo sentir esto y no poder disfrutarlo- una lagrima escapo del ojo de Draco, Harry quería ir abrazarlo, besar el rastro de esa lagrima y limpiarla, decirle que ahora él estaba allí y que no había nada de que preocuparse, decirle que allí estaba su destino enfrente de el, pero el mismo Draco la limpio lo mas rápido que pudo, sacándolo a la realidad.

–je, je... todo ese odió y ahora resulta que es un mago

Harry apretó los puños, mordió su labio inferior indeciso –no te confundas, es solo una teoría, solo quería tratar de explicar- suspiro resignado –solo quería que pensaras que amas el recuerdo de esa persona y si lo vuelves a ver, tal vez te desilusiones

Draco se puso de pie –por que no me lo dices de una buena vez?- el rubio se cruzo de brazos –de que hablas? Dijo algo confundido el moreno

Draco frunció el ceño –que tiene de malo?- la confusión de Harry era mas que evidente –que tiene de malo que? Dijo por fin

Draco levanto los brazos exasperado, metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco la fotografía –por que no me dijiste que ya lo habías encontrado?

Harry abrió la boca luego la cerro y volvió a abrirla, pero nada salía de ella.

Por que tenía Draco la fotografía...?

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

****

Nota.- pues si, je,je... iba a dejar que pasara un poco mas de cosas antes de que Draco encontrar la foto pero bueno je,je... es de sabios cambiar de opinión, la cosa es como voy a sacar a Harry de este apuro kyaaa!!

A todos los que leen mi fic gracias!!!!


	4. 4 Lucharas por el amor?

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

4.- Lucharias por el amor?

_Made in yatta's brain_

:.Oo-oO.:

Harry estaba allí, su boca abierta, pero sin emitir sonido alguno, Por que el rubio tenía esa fotografía, metió su mano en el bolsillo y nada, se busco en el otro, como si no fuera suficiente confirmación tenerla enfrente

–por que...? frunció el ceño ligeramente –por que has entrado a mi cuarto!?- se incorporo del asiento, se acerco y le arrebato la fotografía y salió echo una fiera rumbo a su habitación

El rubio se había quedado con la boca abierta, que demonios había pasado!? se fue a seguir a moreno encontrándose con una puerta que casi le da en la nariz, no es posible pensó, comenzó a dar fuertes golpes con la mano empuñada –HABRE LA PUERTA!! Echo un bufido paso su mano por la cara, que se suponía que estaba haciendo? Saco la varita y abrió por fin la puerta, tenía toda la intención de encarar a ese Gryffindor y...

Se quedo en seco, encontró a Harry sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la fotografía en las manos y cabizbajo, dio unos golpecitos a la puerta –puedo entrar?

Harry se asusto al verlo con la puerta abierta, pero se calmo de inmediato –claro como eres el dueño de la casa tienes total libertad para entrar a hurgar entre mis cosas no?-dijo con algo de molestia

El rubio negaba con la cabeza –estaba en mi cuarto, debajo de mi cama- el moreno levanto una ceja –y que hacías tu debajo de la cama? No tienes una mejor excusa? –es que mi varita cayo y luego yo –el rubio movía los brazos imitando los movimientos y entonces seso abruptamente –el caso es que no hurgue tus cosas de acuerdo- el moreno asintió y volteo de nuevo a la foto, aun estaba indeciso, acaso debía soltarle todo y dejar de atormentarse?

Sintió que Draco se sentaba a su lado –esto te esta afectando demasiado, al menos eso parece, en verdad no mentías cuando dijiste que no te importaba que me gustaba un hombre?

Harry suspiro cansinamente, negó con la cabeza –ya te dije, no me molesta, no es eso, es que, 20 años Draco, piensa lo que estas haciendo, de seguro te vestiste bien por que creíste que lo iba a traer no es así?

Draco se sonrojo –no es! Mm... esta bien esa posibilidad paso por mi mente- sonrió nervioso –tenía tanto miedo- Harry volteo a verlo –miedo?

Draco paso sus manos para atrás para recargarse en el suave colchón mirando a ningún lugar en particular –te comportabas extraño y pensé que te sentirías incomodo si sabias que me gustaban los hombres y cuando encontré la foto sentí alivio de que tal vez esa indiferencia era por la sorpresa de que lo habías encontrado, necesitaba ese escape para no sentir que perdía a mi mejor amigo- sonrió tristemente

Aquello le cayo como un balde de agua fría mientras dormía en invierno, sintió que el corazón se le encogía, "su mejor amigo", dejo escapar una risita que pareció mas a una auto burla –el echo de que tenga esta foto no significa que lo haya encontrado- el rubio recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Harry miraba fijamente la foto, era como si estuviera pidiendo una disculpa, pero disculpa de que? estiro la mano y la tomo, se separo de Harry y puso toda su atención en ese pequeño cuadrito llamado fotografía –y quien es ese gordo?- soltó –casi tapa a mi ángel!- empezó a hacer caras de desagrado –si que esta gordo- dijo con algo de asco

Harry se estaba aguantando las ganas de carcajearse, las caras que hacia el rubio y la forma en la que se expresaba era muy gracioso, eran tan, tan, Malfoy, se tapo la boca con las manos y se volteo de lado contrarío, el rubio miro la escena un tanto perplejo

–que es tan gracioso? Decía un tanto molesto

El moreno se sujeto el estomago mientras soltaba sonoras carcajadas. Draco siempre lo había pensado, la risa de Harry era bastante contagiosa, tan solo de verlo le daban ganas de imitarlo, aunque en verdad no sabía el por que

–es mi primo- dijo al cesar de reír. Draco se quedo muy serió –es ese primo muggle?- el ojiverde asintió con la cabeza –ese primo muggle que te trataba mal?- los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, pero que estaba diciendo!? Miro a Draco un tanto preocupado, pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta puesto que estaba viendo la foto –por que?- Harry salto –por que tienes una foto de alguien que detestas?

–ahh, respiro aliviado, eso es muy sencillo- dijo como si contara una historia muy entretenida –si miras bien, el aspecto de mi primo no es el mas favorable o si?- Draco hizo otra mueca al ver la imagen –y para que no me molestara lo amenazaba con mostrarla a sus amigos- el corazón de Harry latía con fuerza, no le gustaba mentir de esa manera, como se le había ocurrido eso tan rápido?

El rubio se puso de pie observando la foto –puedo quedármela entonces?- se quedo viendo a Harry fijamente –digo ya no tienes que amenazar a tu primo con ella o sí?

Harry solo alcanzo a negar levemente con la cabeza, y entonces Draco se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo a dos pasos fuera de la habitación y guardo la foto en su bolsillo –es un amigo de tu primo? Por eso no querías decirme nada, piensas que es como tu primo, piensas que me hará sufrir? Dime si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar frente a la persona que amas, si estuvieras en una situación como la mía, si supieras que la persona que amas puede estar a tu lado, no lucharías por ese amor?- apretó fuertemente sus manos

El moreno solo observaba la espalda del rubio –no- dijo secamente, el rubio volteo asombrado por la respuesta, levanto una ceja –que?- Harry fue a la entrada y agarro la perilla de la puerta, movió la puerta dejándola un poco abierta, se recargo en ella asomando la cabeza –yo buscaría que fuera feliz, aunque eso signifique que no este a mi lado- dicho aquello cerro la puerta enfrente de Draco con algo de tristeza.

Draco se quedo unos segundos allí de pie, digiriendo las ultimas palabras del moreno, tal vez no entendía del todo las palabras, pero algo si sabía, el si iba a luchar para poder estar al lado de su ángel, se fue a su habitación.

Harry se había quedado recargado en la puerta hasta que escucho los pasos de Draco alejarse, respiro profundo, era la segunda vez que cerraba la puerta con Draco enfrente.

Una oportunidad...? ahora estaba seguro de ser catalogado como "el mejor amigo" como decirle que ahora podía clasificarlo en la categoría de "el amor de su vida" claro para después pasar a la categoría de "la decepción de su vida" aunque le dijera la verdad ya le había mentido bastante, se tapo la cara con las manos, en que líos se había metido esta vez! Tenía que recuperar esa foto, era demasiado peligroso y si el rubio unía los cabos sueltos? Merlín no quería ni imaginarse, suficiente era saber que solo le tendría como amigo...

.:o0-&.O.&-0o:.

Draco estaba frente a la chimenea, hablaba con un hombre castaño, el rubio le calculaba unos 40 años, le entrego la foto –es el chico que esta en el fondo, también le entrega un sobre –aquí hay unos datos del barrio muggle donde vivía, cualquier cosa que encuentre quiero que me informe, pero quiero que venga aquí, nada de lechuzas o cualquier otra cosa, si yo no me encuentro entonces puede decirle a el Sr Potter, pero solo a él, entendido?- el hombre asintió y se fue por vía flú

Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario, estaba muy cercas de encontrarlo, no le importaba si se decepcionaba, si había una oportunidad, si fuese una en un millón, entonces la tomaría, ese detective privado era muy eficiente, ya había echo algunos trabajos para su familia en el pasado, si alguien podía encontrarlo ese sin lugar a dudas era él, además era bastante fiel y discreto.

.:o0-&.O.&-0o:.

Un pequeño de casi 5 años caminaba de un lado a otro, un rugido proveniente de su estomago lo hizo hacer una mueca de dolor, estaba claro que moría de hambre, se escuchaba un alboroto abajo, por que su tía no venía a llevarle comida? Eso había dicho hacia solo 3 horas " te quedas aquí sin hacer ruido, te traeré comida en un rato así no tendrás que bajar, no quiero que arruines la fiesta de Dudders entendido!?" su cara de caballo enojado, eso si era posible ver el enojo en un lindo caballito, se rió ante ese pensamiento, pobre caballo no tenía la culpa, su inmenso aburrimiento no lo ayudaba, se dejo caer en el piso mientras sujetaba su pancita, en verdad que no soportaba el hambre, miro el reloj de nuevo, agudizo el oído, tal vez su tía ya venía, suspiro, cada 10 minutos pensaba lo mismo, ni hablar no soportaría mas, afortunadamente era pequeño y menudo así que suponía que nadie notaria su presencia, tomaría comida y regresaría lo mas rápido posible, sin hacer ruido, si ese era un plan bastante bueno.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, se detuvo en seco al ver a dos niños que pasaron velozmente frente a él, su corazón le latía rápido, suspiro aliviado, o no lo vieron o no les importo su presencia, siguió caminando sigilosamente, llego cercas de la mesa y se fue debajo de ella, lentamente y a gatas avanzaba a la cocina, se detuvo al ver los enormes pies del tío Vernon iba a gritar pero tapo su boca, con los ojos bien abiertos, el mantel azul con aviones lo cubría, eso lo alivio bastante, su tío se movió de lugar y el continuo su camino, se asomo al llegar a la cocina, y entonces sobre una mesita observo lo que tanto quería, sus ojos se le iluminaron y comenzó a salivar, su estomago rugió de nuevo, se sujeto la pancita y se dijo, pronto, espera pronto te daré comida, corrió debajo de la mesa unos niños entraron y cogieron algo de la mesa, el niño espero hasta que se fueron, se asomo por debajo del mantel y estiro la mano para coger unos panecillos que habían, no soportaría ir de regreso hasta donde estaba, mordió y comió con avidez, tomo varias cosas de la mesa y se quedo debajo devorando todo, al final dio un buen trago de jugo de frutas y se limpio la boca con la mano, ahora debía regresar antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Regreso a la sala, todos estaban arremolinados en la mesa principal, las velitas estaban encendidas y todos cantaban alegremente al festejado. Un enorme pastel de chocolate con pocas velas en el, el niño se quedo un momento observando, seguro que ese pastel estaba delicioso, un flash lo hizo gritar, lo había dejado medio ciego, empezó a tallar sus ojos, al parecer por el escándalo nadie se percato de que estaba allí, comenzó a caminar mientras se tallaba los ojos, tropezó aventando a su primo directo al pastel, las caras de asombro de sus tíos y las tremendas carcajadas de los niños al ver el rostro redondo de dudley lleno de turron y una vela metida en su nariz, tal escándalo no fue suficiente para que no se dejara escuchar un POTTER!!! De un muy molesto señor Dursley.

Harry enfoco su mirada y veía como su tío se abalanzaba sobre el, lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir a toda velocidad, se fue a la cocina y se metió debajo del fregadero, se tapo los ojos temblando y su corazón latía a mas no poder, sabía que la reprimenda sería fuerte, después de todo había echo quedar en vergüenza a su único hijo frente a todos los vecinos y familiares, has pensó ver Volar un bastón proveniente de Tía Marge y si su tío no lo castigaba lo suficiente entonces su gorda hermana lo haría –no quiero estar aquí- susurro

Su tío volteo y la vio, la puerta entre abierta debajo del fregadero, rió maliciosamente –allí estas maldito rufián- abrió la puerta tan rápido que cualquiera hubiera pensado que la iba a arrancar, Vernon preparo su enorme mano para agarrar al niño, pero solo agarro la nada, volteo en ambas direcciones, se había XE "12" equivocado, se levanto y se fue al jardín a buscarlo.

Harry tenía los ojos apretados, pero nada pasaba, el ruido era diferente, abrió un ojo con desconfianza, miro asombrado, grandes edificios y muchos adultos caminando en largas hileras, miro unos árboles y una banca debajo de su sombra, caminaba distraídamente, definitivamente ese lugar era mejor que con sus tíos, siguió caminando hasta la banca se subió en ella mirando entretenido en todas direcciones, ese lugar era enorme, aunque estaba lleno de adultos vestidos de forma elegante pasaban sin mirar, sintió que alguien lo miraba y volteo, allí estaba un niño rubio, lo miraba sin parpadear, como si no creyera que el estuviera en ese lugar, Harry le sonrió, tal vez así el pequeño se animaría a acercarse, después de todo estaba en un lugar extraño y completamente solo, el niño seguía sin moverse, dio unos pasos al frente y después vio como un señor, del mismo rubio lo tomo en sus brazos, estrechado con mucho cariño, se bajo de la banca, de seguro era su padre, no pudo dejar de pensar en que el también hubiera querido que su padre fuera por el, ahora como regresaría con sus tíos? Aunque en verdad no lo deseaba, pero a donde mas podía ir?

Un extraño sujeto se acerco al niño –Harry estas perdido?

El niño lo miro extrañado, como sabía su nombre? No estaba muy seguro pero esa persona no le daba confianza, dio unos pasos para atrás y entonces el extraño sujeto se lanzó tras él, una sensación extraña muy similar al temor invadió al niño mientras todo se volvía negro...

Harry se levanto de golpe, estaba empapado en sudor y su respiración entrecortada, aun podía sentir esa sensación, estaba asustado? Doblo sus piernas y recargo la cabeza en sus rodillas, mientras se tranquilizaba un poco y pensaba en el sueño que acababa de tener, ese día lo había olvidado, había conocido a Draco ese día, estaba seguro puesto que reconoció a su padre, Lucius, solo eso ultimo, como fue que regreso a la casa de sus tíos? Y ese sujeto extraño, no podía recordar su rostro, solo recordaba una túnica y todo se había vuelto negro, ese era un mago? Por que había sentido tanto miedo?

No tenía caso intentar recordar, solo se provocaría un dolor de cabeza, decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse y tomar una ducha, entro en el agua tibia de la tina, eso era bastante relajante, si por el fuera se quedaría allí todo le día, pero imposible debía hacer muchas cosas ese día.

Salió del baño con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, unas cuantas gotas caían de su cabello, mojando todo el trayecto hasta la cama, tomo otra toalla y empezó a secar su cabeza.

Escucho que alguien tocaba al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta con prisa

–despierta bella durmiente! Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver a Harry sentado en la cama con solo una, una, muy corta toalla que dejaba ver su pierna mientras las manos estaban ocupadas con su cabello, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas aun así no pudo apartar la mirada.

Harry se quedo petrificado, por un instante, bajo sus manos sin quitar la toalla de la cabeza, de seguro estaba mas rojo que un tomate, no quería que lo viera así, un ligero silencio ante la escena que solo lograba amentar el nerviosismo entre ambos, Draco solo pensaba, "a que vine" "a que vine" demonios Harry había estado haciendo ejercicio? A que hora que no lo había notado o era el músculo normal del joven, y su estomago marcado esbelto, sumado a esas bien formadas piernas que ese pedazo de tela no cubría, unas gotas resbalaron por su cuello, deslizándose hasta el pecho, Draco siguió todo ese trayecto embelesado, esa piel se veía muy suave.

–esto se volverá un habito?

Draco sacudió su cabeza –perdón?

Harry coloco sus manos sobre sus piernas, miraba sus pies –que si esto se va a estar repitiendo? Ahora vas a entrar a mi cuarto sin siquiera avisar?

Draco se cruzo de brazos –pero toque antes de entrar!- reclamo

Harry sonrió –pero yo no te di permiso de entrar- suspiró –en fin ya entraste, que pasa?- regreso sus manos a su cabeza, frotaba tratando de secar el cabello lo mas lento que podía

Draco se quedo un rato pensando –disculpa pensé que aun estarías acostado, mejor espero a que te cambies- dios unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sin dar la espalda y cerro la puerta.

Aun con la mano en la perilla, respiro profundo, que había sido aquello? Por que solo podía pensar en lo bien que Harry lucia desnudo y en lo lindo que seria acariciar esa tersa piel, por que? Ahora que estaba tan cercas de encontrar a su ángel, se fue a la cocina, lo mejor seria preparar el desayuno.

Harry se quedo sentado mientras resbalaba lentamente la toalla por un lado de su cara, que lo había echo irrumpir de esa manera en su habitación? Se apresuro a cambiarse y salir en busca del rubio.

Llego a la cocina y allí estaban dos platos servidos con unas salchichas con tostadas, dos frascos de mermelada y leche, en verdad que olía muy bien, Harry se sentó en la mesa tomo un tenedor y pico un poco las salchichas –saben muy bien- dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba otro pedazo

Draco lo miro –oye! Espera a que yo me siente

Harry se rió –lo siento es que el aroma me provoco

El rubio puso dos platos con fruta picada sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Harry, tomo una servilleta y la coloco en su regazo –me extraña que este levantado tan temprano

Harry levanto una ceja – a mi me extraña verte en mi cuarto tan temprano- dijo para después morder una tostada

El rubio volteo a un lado mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco carmesí –como te dije no sabía que estarías saliendo de la ducha, además anoche no pude decirte, contrate a un investigador- Harry se atraganto con la tostada, tomo un vaso con leche que estaba en la mesa y lo bebió

–estas bien? Dijo el rubio, Harry asintió con la cabeza –como te decía, este detective es muy eficiente y cuando lo encuentre quiero que tu me acompañes- Draco tomo la mano de Harry, el moreno miro hacia su mano y luego a la cara de Draco, este tenía una expresión de suplica –si me acompañaras verdad?

Harry se soltó y acomodo sus gafas –sabes que te acompañare, claro mientras no sea en la semana del congreso, crees que lo encuentre rápido?- dijo con algo de temor

Draco parpadeo un par de veces –cuando es el congreso?

Harry paso su tostada –en dos días, crees que tu detective sea tan eficiente?

Draco se rasco la cabeza –cuanto durara?

Harry, estaba nervioso y temeroso, a quien le importaba un estúpido congreso, ese detective tenía que interceptarlo antes de ser descubierto –tres días, para el lunes ya estoy de vuelta

–bien, si lo encuentra para entonces supongo que podré esperar un par de días, digo si ya espere 20 años que mas da unos días- tomo una tostada y le unto mantequilla

Un detective, si que Draco se lo estaba tomando enserió, ahora si, de seguro que lo descubría, tal vez lo mejor sería decirle antes de que se entere por otra persona, abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salían, abrió sus ojos de golpe y comenzó a toser, tapo su boca, los abscesos de tos no paraban, Draco se puso de pie de inmediato preocupado, le sirvió un poco de leche, Harry lo rechazo mientras se ponía de pie, dio un hondo respiro –estoy bien- dijo débilmente, el rubio respiro aliviado –que fue eso? Quieres que te revise?

Harry negaba con la cabeza –solo fue un pedazo de tostada, eso es todo, nada de que preocuparse, volvió a sentarse a terminar su desayuno, mientras que Draco no se quedo muy convencido.

.:o0-&.O.&-0o:.

Privet Drive, el detective Burshffid caminaba lentamente por la calle, vio a una mujer que estaba regando su jardín, se acerco a ella –buen día disculpe que la moleste linda señorita – saco la fotografía y se la mostró –soy un detective privado y estoy buscando a un joven, el que esta en el fondo así lucia hace 20 años

La señora miraba con curiosidad, comenzó a negar con la cabeza, me parece que no lo e visto jamás- se quedo pensativa –pero el otro muchacho- apunto con el dedo a una casa –es de los Dursley

El detective bajo la cabeza en agradecimiento –es usted una jovencita muy amable- la señora se sonrojo –pero que caballero y siguió con lo suyo.

Burshffid llego a la entrada y toco, una mujer muy delgada, de cabello castaño y con un niño en brazos abrió la puerta –diga?

–es aquí con los Dursley?- la chica asintió, el hombre saco la foto –conoce a estos chicos?- la mujer tomo la foto y la acerco a su rostro –es mi marido Dudley el otro no tengo idea- menciono entregando la foto –puedo hablar con su esposo? En eso el susodicho apareció detrás de la mujer –cariño este caballero quiere hablar contigo- el detective mostró la foto –solo necesito que identifique a la persona que esta en el fondo- los ojos de Dudley se abrieron lo mas que sus regordetas mejilla le permitieron, intento cerrar la puerta, pero el detective puso su pie, sonrió –veo que lo conoce, no se preocupe solo quiero el nombre y lo dejare en paz, el labio del Dursley menor temblaba ligeramente, su esposa jamás lo había visto en ese estado –usted es uno de ellos? Chillo –uno de ellos? Pregunto curioso el detective –si de esos fenómenos con varitas, usted es uno de ellos cierto?- el hombre ladeo la cabeza, muggle tonto pensó –solo dígame el nombre- dijo con paciencia – Dudley trago saliva –no me va a hechizar cierto? Si le digo el nombre no me hará nada? El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, que no le acaba de decir que solo quería el nombre! Por Merlín! Ese era el muggle mas estúpido con el que había tratado –veo que es una persona lista, le diré que, usted me da el nombre y yo daré media vuelta y me iré, le parece?

Dudley se le quedo observando por unos segundo, asintió con la cabeza

–Harry Potter...

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Nota.- Ñaaaa. Ya cacharon a Harry, jo,jo,jo... para que vean que las mentiras tarde o temprano se descubren ja,ja,ja XD!! Parece que Draco se esta arrepintiendo de no haber visto lo que tiene en casa je,je... Burshffid creo que ese apellido ni existe O-ó y emmm para que no digan que soy tan mala, er... tan mala O.ó? bueno en el otro cap hay un bonus err.. como decirlo... gabyKinomoto entenderá este bonus, que es como parecido a celos o algo así emm no se como explicar sin que se enteren de lo que voy a poner así que tendrán que esperar je,je... creo que me vi mas mala :P 


	5. 5 Un verdadero amigo

ANGEL MUGGLE 

5.- Un verdadero amigo 

Made in yatta's brain 

**:.Oo-oO.:**

Harry iba llegando a la salita, un ruido había llamado su atención, un ligero golpeteo, al llegar estaba allí, el rubio cruzado de brazos golpeteando con su varita en la chimenea con fastidio.

El moreno se quedo por un momento observando, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo a solas, cuando se ponía en ese estado podía llegar a ser bastante insoportable

–Potter...

Harry se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa fría voz llamándolo, volteo lentamente con su mejor cara de inocencia, si estaba así era por que había echo algo que molesto al rubio, eso le recordaba su época de estudiantes cuando no estaba el elfo y la casa era un desastre. Solo de pensarlo no podía evitar pensar en Cenicienta.

El rubio se aproximo al ojiverde lo tomo de la manga jalándolo para entrar a la sala, para finalmente estamparlo en la pared, Harry estaba algo aturdido por el movimiento y miro asombrado al rubio que lo miraba con furia contenida

–lo sabías! Todo este tiempo lo sabías, dime fue divertido ser tu burla?? Lo fue!!

Harry se quedo serió, intentaba disimular el miedo que le recorría, intento hacer una expresión "natural" intento alejar un poco al rubio, pero este en vez de relajarse lo tomo del cuello dela camisa de manera amenazadora –contesta!! Lo fue!!

Harry frunció el ceño tiro de sus manos para liberarse –de que demonios hablas!?

El ojigris bufo, se volvió a cruzar de brazos –me tienes buscando como un imbécil por todos lados, pero claro!!!! Como lo voy a encontrar si lo tengo en mi propia casa!! El rubio dijo eso último tan cercas que pudo sentir como le escupía eso en la cara con un tono mordaz

–escucha Draco yo...

–NADA!! Grito el rubio antes de dejar defenderse al otro –sabías lo importante que esto era para mí y aun así, aun así, no me dijiste nada, tu me mentiste!

–pero Draco déjame que te explique- intentaba razonar el moreno

–quieres que te deje decirme mas mentiras? Dijo con sorna mientras le daba la espalada –quiero que te vayas de mi casa

Harry se quedo petrificado, no podía estar hablando en serio o sí?

Un nudo en su cuello se estaba instalando, intentaba no llorar estiro su mano para tocar al rubio, antes de tocarlo escucho claramente

–largate, no quiero verte mas

Los labios le temblaron ligeramente, no podía estar pasando eso, en verdad, estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo, su mano flotando aun en el aire, tan lejos y tan cercas de Draco, bajo su mano y agacho su cabeza derrotado, tal vez solo debía darle unos días para que se tranquilizara y entonces podría intentar hacerlo razonar estaba por irse cuando sin darse cuenta el rubio lo besaba con fiereza mientras lo presionaba contra la pared.

Le sujetaba las muñecas contra la pared mientras tomaba sus labios con fuerza, tanto que dolía, Harry intento quitar el amarre pero no podía el cuerpo del rubio se presionaba contra el suyo, no podía moverse, que estaba pasando? Poco a poco dejo de resistirse, el rubio lo noto y poco a poco lo libero para rodear su cintura, el beso dejo de doler para hacerse mas lento y suave, se abrazo del cuello disfrutando del agarre, el rubio se fue a su cuello, mientras Harry se ladeaba y cerraba los ojos, eso se sentía muy bien, estaba soñando? Cuantas veces había querido estar en una situación como esa, enredo sus dedos en ese suave cabello platinado, no pudo evitar jadear ante aquello, su respiración entrecortada y un gemido al sentir las manos del rubio bajo su ropa, las deslizo por la espalda para atraer mas el cuerpo y tomarlo de nuevo en un ardiente beso, comenzó a bajar lentamente sus manos deleitándose con la suave piel hasta que llego al limite donde empezaba el pantalón, lo ignoro y siguió bajando apretó esos bien formados glúteos y luego se desvió hasta llegar a su entrepierna atrapo con su mano sobre el pantalón el miembro de Harry, quien gimió al contacto, el rubio se acerco a su oído –yo también puedo humillarte

Lo libero y lo empujo con su mano en el pecho, Harry lo miraba aterrado –si el odio puede convertirse en amor, entonces también el amor puede convertirse en odio y yo lo que siento por ti en este momento es odio, ahora largo!

Harry intentó escabullirse pero Draco lo detuvo del brazo, Harry lo miro desconcertado, que demonios? A que estaba jugando el rubio? Le decía que se fuera pero lo retenía.

De un tirón el rubio lo lanzo al sofá, Harry cayo pesadamente en el mullido sofá, sacudio su cabeza y trato de enfocar, cuando menos lo pensó el rubio ya estaba sobre él –mejor no, aun no termino de humillarte- comenzó a morder su oreja mientras deslizaba su mano por la pierna de Harry para separarlas y después se fue al cierre, pero que estaba pensando? Pensaba violarlo allí mismo? Sin duda amaba al ojigris, Malfoy se había convertido en su mundo desde hacia varios años, pero esto? Él no quería que las cosas fueran así, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que termina odiándolo una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, Harry quiso detenerlo pero lo que recibió fue una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla...

Con la respiración agitada y bañado en sudor el ojiverde se despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama, asustado puso su mano en la mejilla, no había dolor, se retiro el sudor de la frente, había estado soñando, se dejo caer en la cama mirando fijamente al techo, en su época de colegio, había tenido premoniciones, al menos sabía que eran mejores que las de la profesora Trelawney, eso iba a pasar? Que tanto podía soportar aquello? Y si le decía al rubio la verdad y terminaba con todo? Entonces recordó lo que había pasado la mañana anterior, había abierto la boca pero simplemente el sonido se había negado a cooperar, ya era de día, bueno otra vez tendría que levantarse temprano, esperaba que el rubio no se infartara por la impresión, dos días seguidos ese si que era todo un record.

Ahora era Harry quien preparaba el desayuno, el rubio se quedo pasmado al verlo –Harry? En verdad eres tu?- camino un poco hacia delante y entrecerró los ojos como no creyendo lo que veía –ah ya... esto es un sueño verdad?

Harry ni siquiera volteo a verlo, puso en la mesa jugo de naranja, mantequilla, miel y un plato enorme con muchos hot cakes, ni siquiera volteo a ver al rubio, las imágenes vividas en ese sueño aun estaban muy frescas, el rubio noto la seriedad del otro –creo que si fuera un sueño el olor no sería tan delicioso- intentaba suavizar el ambiente, se sentó enseguida en la mesa, no vio respuesta en el moreno, no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco –es la segunda vez que te levantas tan temprano, pasa algo?

Harry se sentó dispuesto a comer, lo miro por un segundo, algo pasaba? Todo pasaba!! Tomo un hot cake, unto mantequilla y le puso miel –el hambre me despertó, eso es todo- eso sonó bastante coherente –eso explica lo de hoy, pero ayer?- Harry lo miro por un segundo –pues ayer ya tenías el desayuno preparado o me equivoco?- Draco no soltaba la mirada de Harry, por que no terminaba de creer aquello? –Harry si algo te pasara me lo dirías, cierto?- Harry asintió, bien pensó el rubio, se apresuro a desayunar, tenía algunos pendientes en el trabajo y quería llegar mas temprano que de costumbre.

Harry se quedo a recoger los platos en lo que el rubio salía, unos minutos después alguien llego por vía Flú, Harry se asomo, era un sujeto castaño, lo miro con extrañeza –disculpe no se equivoco de chimenea?

El sujeto lo miro –Harry Potter cierto?- Lo bueno de ser la celebridad del mundo mágico era que podía ahorrarse las presentaciones –y usted es...?

El sujeto dio unos pasos al frente y ofreció un sobre, el moreno lo tomo –no entiendo por que el señor Malfoy me pide que busque a una persona si esta persona vive con él desde hace tanto tiempo.

Harry aparto la vista del sobre y aterrado miro al hombre –tengo ordenes de entregar esta información personalmente al señor Malfoy o al señor Potter así que ya e cumplido, me retiro...

Se acerco a la chimenea y dio un ultimo vistazo a Harry quien lo miraba muy confundido, abrió el sobre y este contenía un papel, saco el papel y este solo contenía dos palabras "Harry Potter"

Sin proponérselo aun, el detective llegaba y le daba la información, todo había salido a la perfección, se sintió un tanto aliviado, pero a la vez intranquilo, no es un sueño esta vez cierto? Se pregunto a si mismo, se dio un fuerte pellizco, se quejo por el dolor que este le provoco haciendo una mueca, bien al parecer no era un sueño, si las cosas seguían así pronto se volvería loco de eso si estaba seguro, además ese sujeto aun sabía la verdad, así que si quería que solo quedara entre ellos dos tendría que darle una respuesta a Draco sobre el asunto, si tuviera mas tiempo, no podía dejar a Draco con la tentación de ir en busca del detective en esos tres días que estaría ausente o podía faltar al congreso, sacudió su cabeza, no! Para estas alturas pensó ya no podía cancelar su asistencia, además de que el iba a tener una ponencia, era importante ir entonces, debía decirlo lo que fuera al rubio ese mismo día.

.:O-o:.

El rubio estaba en su consultorio, Harry entro de improviso, dudaba un poco si decirle o no, Draco noto la duda en el otro –que pasa Harry? Si es por el asunto del congreso eh de decirte que ya esta confirmada tu asistencia y que no puedes retractarte, muchos de tus colegas quieren saber sobre tus métodos muggles y el por que tus pacientes salen tan contentos de tus consultas - sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Harry se quedo un poco serió, entonces Draco entendió que no era eso –que pasa?

Solo se lo pensó un poco mas, necesitaba tener la mente despejada para no echarlo a perder, hasta que por fin se animo a decir algo –vendré por ti a la hora de salida, necesito decirte algo importante de acuerdo?- no podía decirle en el trabajo, no sabía como se lo tomaría, así que lo mejor era hacerlo en un lugar tranquilo.

Draco se extraño un poco, estaba claro que no le iba a decir aquello en ese momento así que solo asintió, Harry salió antes de que otra cosa pasara, como si el rubio se fuera a arrepentir o algo parecido.

Draco abrió un cajón a su derecha y saco la fotografía, había conseguido que le sacaran una copia mas pequeña para así poder traerla consigo, tal vez era algo relacionado con su ángel, sonrió de solo pensarlo, en verdad estaba contento, muy contento.

Ese había sido el día mas largo en su vida, hasta las futuras madres habían notado su estado, su nerviosismo era mas que evidente y como no estar así, se sentía como colegiala, como si fuese a declarar su amor por Draco en televisión, afortunadamente o tal vez no su última paciente acababa de salir y ahora debía poner en acción su plan.

Harry fue por Draco, toco la puerta lo mas despacio posible, como esperando que el rubio no lo escuchara. El rubio apenas si escucho, miro el reloj, no podía ser otro paciente o sí? –adelante- dijo con algo de molestia, debía despacharlo rápido, Harry llegaría en cualquier momento, el Gryffindor se asomo –ya acabaste?

El otro se puso de pie y se acerco al moreno –a donde vamos?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Harry bajo la cabeza –ya lo veras- susurro, eso dejo intrigado al rubio que solo se limito a seguir a Harry

Por fin el ojiverde se detuvo en una pared, se veía vieja y hasta mohosa, saco la varita y apenas si la tocó, agarro la mano del rubio y se encamino, el rubio se asusto un poco, pero no se pudo resistir y fue guiado, todo se torno oscuridad y cuando menos lo pensó había mucha gente a su alrededor, enormes edificios, ese lugar le era familiar, volteaba en todas direcciones y entonces sintió que alguien tiraba de su mano. Abriéndose camino entre tantos muggles, por que estaba seguro que estaba en Londres muggle, llegaron a una banca Harry libero a Draco –será mejor que te sientes- Draco obedeció sin siquiera chistar, aun seguía observando todo a su alrededor, claro! Allí fue donde conoció a su ángel!! Miro a Harry esperanzado y confundido a la vez, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones como la vez que encontró la foto en su habitación.

Harry garraspeo –escucha Draco, esta mañana después de que te fuiste, apareció un sujeto

– Burshffid! Interrumpió emocionado

Harry levanto una ceja –no supe su nombre, el solo me entrego un sobre, dijo que tenía ordenes de entregar personalmente a ti o a mi

–si pero al grano que decía! Sin duda estaba muy ansioso por saber las novedades de su detective privado, Harry se sentó a su lado y lo tomo de las manos –ya se quien es...

Draco abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, apretó las manos de Harry, sabía que Burshffid era eficiente, pero sin duda alguna merecía un buen bono por la rapidez con la que había trabajado, sonrió, no lo pudo evitar, sus ojos brillaron, se sentía como en navidad y todavía era verano, ni siquiera noto que Harry no estaba contento si no todo lo contrarió –entonces quien es? Dijo muy ansioso y emocionado

Harry respiro hondo –lo que te voy a decir, Draco, quiero que lo tomes con calma- la sonrisa del rubio menguo, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad pensó, tal vez no eran tan malas noticias después de todo.

Harry se puso de pie repentinamente, Draco solo podía ,mirar la espalda de su mejor amigo mientras que el único sonido que lograba captar era el de los muggles al pasar.

Harry tapo sus ojos con la mano izquierda, no podía verlo a la cara, no podría decirle lo que le iba a decir si lo tenía de frente, se lo había pensado mucho y aunque no estaba convencido de que era lo mejor, por el momento era lo mas que podía decirle, dio un suspiro –él, Draco, tu ángel, esta, esta- maldición por que no lo podía decir y ya!, se tranquilizo de nuevo, el rubio estaba en suspenso –esta que? Termina Harry esta que? El moreno movía sus manos ansioso –muerto...

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho.

Draco se había quedado en shock, no podía ser, eso no era cierto –es una broma cierto Harry? Me estas mintiendo verdad? Quieres vengarte de alguna maldad que te hice en el colegio verdad? Dime que es mentira... DILO!! El rubio se pudo de pie y volteo a Harry, tenía que verlo y ver que en verdad no era una mentira, no podía estar pasando eso, ahora que le iba a decir, un te lo dije, se iba a burlar por su mala suerte, por haber creído que podía encontrarlo y ser feliz con esa persona, con su ángel, un ángel caído.

La angustia reflejada en el rostro del rubio hizo añicos su corazón, Harry lo rodeo con sus brazos, asombrando al otro, el moreno no le decía nada, solo lo abrazaba, podía sentir que lo rodeaba con fuerza incluso su magia cálida lo rodeaba, lo reconfortaba, apenas unas cuantas lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos y se abrazo a Harry con fuerza, escuchaba el acelerado corazón de Harry, seguro que había pasado un mal rato pensando en como sería la mejor forma de darle la noticia –quiero ir a su tumba- murmuro, Harry sabía que el rubio diría eso, lo mas difícil ya había pasado así que pudo contestar con mas tranquilidad –en el pasado, ni siquiera quisiste asistir a su funeral- el moreno lo dejo para sentarse en la banca, se cruzo de brazos y bajo la cabeza, Malfoy lo miraba extrañado

–entonces lo conocí?- Harry solo asintió –te dije, que a lo mejor ya te lo habías topado, lo tuviste frente a ti y no paso nada- Harry volteo a ver al rubio –quiero que entiendas que esto solo fue un capricho, lo que tu llamabas destino solo fue una coincidencia- el rubio se quedo muy callado, en el fondo tal vez Harry tenía razón, aún así no lo podía garantizar, no hasta saber quien era –entonces? Potter se quedo muy serio observándolo –quien es? Pregunto el rubio, en verdad necesitaba saberlo, un suspiro por parte de el moreno, tenía la esperanza de que no deseara saber quien era para evitarse ese dolor y una mentira mas.

–Cedric Diggory...

Draco no dijo nada a aquello, se sentó a un lado de Harrycon una mirada ausente, estuvo cercas de él por tanto tiempo y el ni siquiera lo noto, a veces incluso sintió que lo odiaba, jamás tuvo algún sentimiento bueno, nada, Diggory? Él era su ángel? Negó con la cabeza mientras tapaba su rostro con ambas manos, Harry lo jalo dejando que se recargara contra su pecho, le dolía ver al rubio en ese estado, pero sabía que lo mejor era que se olvidara de ese ángel, que intentara ser feliz con alguien que de verdad amara y no que terminara con alguien solo por un capricho, sabía que si le decía que el era el ángel perdería la amistad en algún momento, Draco no lo podía amar de la nada, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y el ni enterado, ninguna muestra de celos solo el cariño que se siente por un buen amigo, no podía permitirse que ambos sufrieran.

Draco se dejo hacer, Harry acariciaba su espalda, formaba círculos son su dedo ligeramente, era bastante agradable, escuchar el tranquilo latido, extrañamente no se sentía devastado, Harry tenía razón, tal vez solo fue un capricho

–gracias...

Harry le revolvió el cabello –gracias por que?

Draco se incorporo –por ser un verdadero amigo- le sonrió, Harry volteo, como podía decirle aquello, no era un verdadero amigo, le había mentido y lo había echo sufrir, el no podía llamarse amigo, Draco le hizo regresar el rostro con su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Harry se quedo atónito, Draco solo se sonrojo un poco por el atrevimiento –será mejor volver a casa- se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Harry –vienes?

Harry tomo la mano de Draco, pero se levanto tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio se sujeto del rubio, sus rostros quedaron tan cercas que Harry podía sentir la respiración del otro rozarle los labios, sintió la necesidad de besarle, tan cerca y tan lejos, siempre se decía eso, ni ahora sabiendo que a Draco le gustaban los chicos era capaz de lanzarse, Draco lo saco de sus pensamientos, le jalo ligeramente la oreja –ten mas cuidado, casi me aplastas- el moreno solo sonrió apenado a manera de disculpa, el rostro del rubio se torno melancólico miro la banca, allí era donde había visto al niño –adiós mi querido ángel...

Harry supuso que fue la manera de despedirse, caminaron por un rato por el lugar sin decir nada, solo en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, Draco se había colgado de su brazo, cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que son una linda parejita muggle. Harry no podía disfrutar de aquello por completo, se sentía culpable, pero sabía que el rubio estaría bien, no había echo un escándalo ni se había puesto necio, de algo si estaba seguro Cedric jamás había sido del agrado del rubio, tal vez las pocas lagrimas que derramo habían sido solo por orgullo.

Se fueron del lugar ya un poco tarde, al ocultarse el sol notaron era ya era el momento de volver a casa, al llegar Harry recordó que no había echo la maleta y no tenía nada preparado, salió disparado con cara de susto a su habitación, el rubio lo miro extrañado y fue en su búsqueda, toco la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, giro la perilla, estaba sin llave, eso ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre últimamente, decidió que ya no era algo tan terrible, Harry se había resignado en las anteriores ocasiones así que entro.

–que pasa?

Harry casi llorando de la angustia echaba ropa a la maleta, caminaba de aquí para allá después recordaba algo y se regresaba, buscaba en un cajón y después se rascaba la cabeza como intentando recordar algo

–Harry? Intento de nuevo el rubio, fue entonces cuando la actividad del otro ceso, se quedo mirando al rubio desconcertado –el congreso, no tengo nada listo!- dijo algo desesperado y regreso a su maleta

El rubio se quedo muy serió –tienes que ir?

Harry se dejo caer en la cama suspirando –esta mañana me dijiste que no me podía escapar

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior –ya se que te dije eso, pero...

Harry sonrió –estarás bien, además te harán falta unos días a solas para que reflexiones las cosas no?

Draco sopeso lo que acababa de escuchar, tal vez Potter tenía razón, unos días en soledad le sentarían muy bien para definir sus sentimientos –supongo que tienes razón- dijo no muy convencido de si mismo, la verdad era que no deseaba que el ojiverde se fuera

–solo serán 3 días- recalco el moreno –no es como si me fuera por semanas o meses, por que no visitas a tu padrino, ya tienes mucho que no vez a Snape o que tal tus padres, por que no te das un tiempo para ti?

La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de ver a su familia, con ellos no podría hablar sobre sus sentimientos y su madre de seguro le vendría con lo mismo o peor aún le conseguiría un buen partido según ella para después reclamarle por haberlo desaprovechado una vez que se deshiciera de él

–Draco, te vas a quedar allí parado? El rubio volteo –estorbas- dijo con impaciencia mientras lo empujaba fuera de su habitación, iba a cerrar la puerta pero la mano del rubio lo detuvo –si quieres puedo ayudarte, como en los viejos tiempos- una enorme sonrisa burlona se puso en su cara

–bien- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y alzaba las manos exasperado, de improviso sintió como el rubio lo abrazaba por la espalda, dejo caer su barbilla en su hombro, Harry se sintió muy vulnerable, podía sentir el aliento de Draco rozarle la oreja, se estremecía en cada respiración y él simplemente sin poder moverse o sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna...

Continuara...

Nota.- No puedo creer que el rubio se conformara con tremenda mentira marca chamuco je,je... pero bueno aun no esta todo decidido juar juar, en el próximo cap tratara de los días sin Harry, tal vez el rubio descubra algo importante je,je... como no se tal vez quien es el amor de su vida o algo por el estilo ja,ja,ja XD!! La cosa se va a empezar a complicar, al menos eso creo je,je...

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo 6.- Los días sin Harry, Draco no estará en sus mejores días... Prometo una escena clasificación N-17 ja,ja,ja XD!! Y a Harry desnudo en una bañera y un Draco Malfoy mirando je, je...


	6. 6 Los dias sin Harry

ANGEL MUGGLE

6.- Los días sin Harry

Made in yatta's brain

:.Oo-oO.:

Por que Draco lo abrazaba, sentía estremecerse ante el agarre, si no se tranquilizaba su respiración iba a terminar por delatarlo, escucho un sollozo ahogado, Harry intento voltearse, pero el rubio no se lo permitió apretando el amarre –disculpa, solo me dio algo de nostalgia- se soltó de Harry y se fue directo a la maleta –parece que jamás has hecho una maleta, mira como has echado la ropa- Harry se quedo observándolo, tal vez no estaba tan bien como el creía.

Draco doblo una camisa con sumo cuidado y la coloco en la maleta, iba a tomar otra pero la mano de Harry lo detuvo –si en verdad quieres que me quede lo hago- el rubio lo miro tranquilo y sonrió débilmente –no, tienes que ir, tienes que poner en alto el prestigio de... el moreno coloco su dedo en los labios del rubio –ni lo digas, o me pondré mas nervioso...

.:O-o:.

Harry se levanto muy temprano, mas temprano que nunca, odiaba las despedidas, así que para que molestar a Draco, de seguro tuvo mucho en que pensar una vez que se había ido a dormir. Así que solo y en silencio abandono al casa.

Media hora después el rubio despertó, todo estaba en silencio, aun estaba un tanto adormilado, de golpe recordó todo lo que había acontecido un día antes, miro el reloj, era tarde, HARRY!!!

Se levanto de inmediato y en vez de ir al baño como era su costumbre, fue directo a la habitación del moreno, de seguro se había quedado dormido, llego a la habitación, la puerta estaba entre abierta, sin darle mucha importancia solo entro, la cama estaba echa, la maleta no estaba, solo su respiración se escuchaba, todo estaba en un tranquilo silenció, se había ido, ya se había ido, y ni si quiera había podido desearle suerte, se sentía un poco triste por eso, regreso cabizbajo a su cuarto, el también tenía cosas que hacer y sus pacientes lo estaban esperando.

.:O-o:.

Día uno...

Draco estaba sentado en su escritorio, la mañana había sido como otras, la verdad no distaba de lo que era normal, pero algo le molestaba, Harry no se había despedido, por que? Dio un suspiro y salió a caminar un poco, debía despejar su mente antes de hacer la poción que tenía pendiente, sin darse cuenta termino en la sala de espera del consultorio de Harry, algo que recordaba era que el moreno se quejaba a veces de la gran cantidad de pacientes que veía por día, asegurando que en el turno vespertino el medimago se la pasaba de holgazán ya que el hacia todo el trabajo, miro la sala y habían escasas 3 personas, se acerco a la mujer que se encargaba de la recepción, a decir verdad era de las pocas asistentes con las que charlaba

–buenos días Allison- la mujer sonrió amablemente –buenos días Doctor Malfoy, que lo trae por aquí? El Dr Potter no se encuentra, Draco se sonrojo ligeramente

–eso ya lo sabía, dijo con evidente embarazo al notar el calor en sus mejillas, la mujer le sonrió cálidamente –entonces en que puedo ayudarlo?

Draco volteo y miro de nuevo la sala de espera, contó de nuevo con su dedo, para que la mujer lo notara –me equivoco o solo hay tres pacientes?

Allison comprendió lo que el rubio quería dar a entender y antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir otra cosa hablo –por lo general no me doy abasto con tanto paciente, pero la mayoría cancelo- dijo simplemente, como si fuera normal que tanta gente cancelara en un día

–por que cancelar? Tengo entendido que a veces es difícil conseguir cita con el Dr Potter

La castaña asintió –así es, es por la misma razón

Draco no entendió, como que por la misma razón, eso no sonaba coherente en lo mas mínimo –ellos sabían que el Dr Potter no estaría así que cancelaron, los magos que ve en este momento están aquí por que no les quedo de otra

Malfoy la miro con cierto asombro, sabía que Harry era un buen medimago pero a este grado?

–él, los trata como si fuesen familiares, es habitual que le traigan regalos, varios han intentado ponerle su nombre, pero el les pide que no, creo que ya hay demasiado chicos con ese nombre no le parece Dr Malfoy?

Draco se quedo mirando a la castaña –no me extraña Harry es un sujeto maravilloso... – dijo casi soñadoramente, la mujer levanto una ceja y lo miro fijamente sin parpadear, el rubio al verse descubierto garraspeo –bien el Dr Potter volverá el lunes así que supongo que sus pacientes podrán respirar tranquilos, que tenga un buen día- dio media vuelta y se fue a paso veloz. Que había sido aquello?

Por lo general los viernes tenía mucho trabajo, pero ese viernes había estado muy calmado, demasiado, era extraño, entonces recordó que muchas de las pociones que hacía eran para los pacientes de Harry, se recargo en su silla, siempre se asomaba con una sonrisa, ya sabía lo que eso significaba, una enorme lista de pociones, que a pesar de la queja terminaba haciendo de todo modos, suspiro, era el primer día que Harry se había ido y ya lo estaba extrañando, Mierda! Por que no se despidió en la mañana? Tal vez era eso lo que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, miro el reloj, era la cuarta vez que lo hacia en menos de media hora, en verdad que Harry era un gran amigo, era maravilloso en todo lo que hacía... detuvo su pensamiento, allí estaba otra vez, en verdad que lo estaba extrañando, miro de reojo otra vez el reloj y al notarlo se regaño mentalmente, se puso de pie por Salazar! Que demonios le pasaba!!

Primero en la habitación de Harry, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, bueno tal vez cualquiera que lo viera pensara lo mismo que él, Merlín si que tiene un buen cuerpo por que no lo había notado antes, es una lastima que estuviera sentado su trase... sacudió su cabeza, por que estaba pensando en como se le veía el trasero!! Siempre habían sido amigos, Draco había separado sus gustos en cuanto a hombres de él para poder conservar la amistad, hasta eso Harry fue muy comprensivo, no lo discrimino ni le hizo algún comentario sobre ese tema, se había preocupado mas por su estado emocional que en esas pequeñeces, se exalto un poco, oh a lo mejor ya sabía que le gustaban los hombres!! Se fue a su asiento mientras negaba con la cabeza, no Harry no podía saber aquello, nunca lo había demostrado, nunca había echo algo que pareciera delatarlo o sí?

Otra vez miro el reloj, eso lo estaba poniendo de mal humor, tomo el aparato y lo lanzo con fuerza a la pared, una vez que se dio cuenta delo que había echo corrió a recogerlo, que le pasaba, saco la varita y de un movimiento lo reparo.

.:O-o:.

Llego a la casa, se sentía tan fría, camino en dirección a su habitación, se detuvo en la puerta que daba entrada al cuarto de Harry, en la mañana la había cerrado y así permanecía, giro la perilla y la empujo, solo se quedo observando, bufo mientras se reía de si mismo por su comportamiento, como si fuera la primera vez que uno de los dos se marchaba, se fue a su habitación, aun era muy temprano, era viernes por la noche no podía quedarse en casa como un amargado! Ya estaba decidido la mejor medicina que podía recetarse es ir a un antro y divertirse.

Unas dos horas después ya estaba listo para salir, llego al lugar, los antros muggles eran los mejores y lo mejor de todo era que en ese lugar nadie lo conocería, se sentó en la barra y pidió una bebida preparada, los muggles ponían nombres raros a bebidas increíblemente simples, lo que hacia la mercadotecnia, básicamente era wisky con hielo, la mayoría de los presentes tomaban cerveza, era mas económico emborracharse con esa bebida, pero el rubio solo quería pasar una noche agradable, un joven se sentó a un lado de Draco, después de un sorbo el rubio volteo y miro al muchacho, no estaba mal tenía cabello negro un poco largo la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por el en un extraño peinado que lo hacia verse sensual, delgado, piel morena y con un buen gusto en la moda, a diferencia de otros a los que tenía que ayudar a comprar ropa para que se vieran decentes, otra vez! No podía estar pensando en Harry teniendo a un bom bom a un lado, un sutil coqueteo del otro le hizo ver que tenía luz verde termino su bebida de golpe y se acerco mas al moreno, este le sonrió –veo que terminaste tu bebida, no te gustaría bailar?

El rubio se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, acto seguido se dirigieron a la pista de baile, después de un rato y de que estuviera sudando y sediento, regreso con el mismo sujeto, a decir verdad ni siquiera sabia su nombre, solo se había dedicado a bailar por así decirlo, volvió a pedir lo mismo y se lo tomo con avidez, el otro lo miro –espera, no tan rápido, alguien que baila tan bien como tu no debe emborracharse tan rápido- Draco lo miro muy serió, miro fijamente a ese extraño, nadie le decía que hacer a un Malfoy, se poso en esos ojos, a pesar de que había poca luz podía distinguir lo suficiente como para ver que no había nada de interesante en ellos, un simple color café y eso era todo, la fría mirada del rubio hizo que el joven se alejara del lugar, Draco regreso a su trago, que fue aquello?

Llamo al barman en busca de otro trago, si seguía así iba a terminar por darle la razón a ese muggle, tomo otros tres tragos para "tranquilizarse" y una vez que se sintió un poco mareado se regreso, aun era un poco temprano, alrededor de las 11:30, ya ni la Cenicienta se rió, si debía estar algo ebrio como para pensar que algo como eso era gracioso, llego casi arrastrando los pies, si Harry lo viera en ese momento...

Harry!!! Otra vez ese nombre, recordó a Allison, lo que había dicho con respecto a que había demasiados chicos llamados Harry, a él no le molestaría que hubieran uno cuantos mas, al escuchar ese nombre se ponía contento, frunció el ceño.

Ya estaba cansado de regañarse a si mismo por pensar en él, si eso era inevitable entonces debía dejar a su mente pensar lo que le plazca, tropezó al ir por el pasillo, se detuvo con el marco de la puerta miro a su derecha –Harry tu cuarto se ve muy vació- el rubio se encamino hasta la cama y se sentó con torpeza mientras se reía sin ninguna razón, observo que una de las puertas del armario estaba mal cerrada, se aproximo a ella, había cosas que simplemente no soportaba, un pantalón con arrugas, la ropa sucia y un armario mal cerrado, tropezó de nuevo sosteniéndose con la puerta que se abrió mas con el balanceo, un sutil aroma a vainilla le llego, un aroma a Harry, pensó, tomo una de las pijamas y comenzó a desvestirse y a colocarse el pijama de Harry, se tambaleo un poco, pero por fin pudo cambiarse, miro la cama, sus párpados le pesaban, ya estaba vestido y tenía una cama que mas necesitaba para dormir? Se metió entre las sabanas de la cama de Harry y se abrazo a la almohada, aun podía sentir el aroma de Harry en esa almohada, era como si él moreno estuviera allí y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía el brazo un poco entumido, había estado abrazando la almohada todo el tiempo, se giro para liberar su brazo, pero topo con algo, termino por despertarse al sentir esa sensación, por fin logro girarse en el mismo sitió, entonces se encontró con unas esmeraldas mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios, esto lo desconcertó, no se suponía que Harry estaría en un congreso?

Se había quedado inmóvil entonces sintió como Harry se sentaba y se inclinaba un poco para tomar su rostro con las manos, de una forma delicada, primero rozando las suaves mejillas –no pude resistir y tuve que regresar- dijo muy bajito, Draco paso saliva, que estaba pasando? –no podía dejar las cosas así Draco- volvió a hablar –temía poder decirte la verdad- Draco lo miro confundido –cual verdad?- Harry sonrió, se acerco lo suficiente para rozar los labios del rubio, sintió como el ojigris temblaba ligeramente con ese roce y decidió besarlo, deslizaba sus labios con delicadeza y ternura, cosa que al rubio no le molestaba, solo lo desconcertaba, que se suponía que pasaba? –yo soy tu ángel- y reanudo el beso con un sorprendido Draco, su corazón comenzó a latir, que había de Cedric? Entonces le había mentido? Harry era su ángel, lo era? Necesitaba saber, necesitaba estar seguro esta vez, la mano de Harry se deslizo debajo de la pijama, acariciando la suave piel de su espalda, eso lo hizo desistir, tal vez podría disfrutar de eso por unos segundos mas,

Harry se separo del beso, poso su frente sobre la pálida frente del otro –veo que me extrañaste- le dijo mientras desabrochaba los botones, Draco enrojeció ligeramente al verse descubierto con las ropas de Harry, volteo el rostro con un deje de vergüenza, Harry sonrió

–esta bien, solo tienes que devolvérmela en este momento.

El rubio volteo mas que sorprendido, estaba insinuando lo que creía? Harry le estaba coqueteando? Sin darse cuenta el moreno ya le estaba quitando la parte de arriba, dejando su torso expuesto, lo acaricio son su dedo lentamente provocando una reacción en el rubio al toque, lanzándose sobre el moreno aprisionándolo mientras agarraba sus muñecas, veía una seductora expresión en esa cara y unos hermosos ojos que lo incitaban –hazme tuyo- le dijo mientras movía ligeramente las caderas debajo de el, para que Draco sintiera lo que estaba despertando en él con una sonrisa picara, fue cuando no pudo reprimirse y solo hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Le soltó las muñecas miro sentado sobre su estomago lo miro, estaba en ropa interior, recordaba ese bien formado dorso de aquella ves que lo encontró sentado en la cama secando su cabellera, algo dentro de si se iba encendiendo, hacía calor o era su imaginación?

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba acariciando ese pecho, vio la sonrisa del otro, Merlín! Era hermosa, la vista era espectacular y no solo eso, todo lo que veía estaba dispuesto allí para ser suyo, solo suyo, el pecho de Harry se elevaba y bajaba rítmicamente en cada respiro, bajo para besar y lamer toda esa piel, no iba a dejar un solo rincón sin probar, mientras los jadeos de Harry no se hicieron esperar, incitándolo a seguir cada vez mas excitado, bajo hasta el ombligo provocando ligeras cosquillas, arrancando risitas del moreno, despojo a Harry de lo único que le quedaba para cubrí su desnudes, toco ligeramente con su lengua el miembro de Harry semi erecto, un gemido que fue como música para sus oídos, quería seguir escuchando aquello, así que volvió a lamer con mas avidez, parecía hambriento, Harry abrió las piernas para darle mas acceso, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro entre cada gemido, Draco introdujo el miembro en su boca, lo sostuvo de las caderas mientras succionaba y deslizaba su lengua a su gusto – así... dijo apenas con voz ronca, mientras sujetaba la cabeza del rubio, luchando por aguantar las oleadas de placer que le hacia sentir tener la boca del rubio en ese lugar, no aguantaría por mucho, los jadeos y gemidos eran cada vez mas ruidosos y excitantes, hasta que la boca del rubio se lleno del liquido de Harry, se limpio la boca con la mano mientras miraba de forma penetrante esas verdes esmeraldas, necesitaba ver si había deseo en ellas.

Harry puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio, deslizo su dedo índice por los labios y esta fue atrapada por una pálida mano, Harry le sonrió acercando la mano de Draco a su boca, le dio unos cuantos besitos para finalizar con una lamida en la punta de uno de sus dedos, para después chuparlo de una manera que al rubio se le erizo la piel, el moreno lo acerco hasta tumbarlo sobre el, rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del rubio –soy tu ángel, solo tuyo...

Eso reanudo la pasión de Draco envolviéndose en un beso mas intenso, mientras deslizaba sus manos bajando por las bronceadas piernas "suyo, solo suyo" solo eso podía pensar, soltó el beso necesitaba aire, el cabello de Harry estaba húmedo por el sudor de su cuerpo, esa fragancia a vainilla impregnaba todo lo que esas gotas tocaban, quería seguir probando ese cuerpo, ladeo la cabeza de Harry en una disimulada caricia en ese suave cabello azabache y Harry se dejaba hacer, esos jadeos lo estaban volviendo loco, le encantaba escucharlos

–hazlo... hazlo... ah... Draco- gimió el moreno

La sensualidad no la conocía del todo hasta escuchar esas palabras en la boca del Gry, mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurro –es muy pronto, no quiero que termine- Harry lo abrazo con fuerza por el cuello y acerco sus labios a la oreja del rubio –no por que me hagas el amor una vez significa que esto termine, estoy aquí para ti, para complacerte- lamió la oreja y sonrió al sentir como Draco se estremecía con eso, eso era suficiente para convencer a un Malfoy, tomo las caderas de Harry para acomodarlo, le dio un beso en la clavícula y lentamente empezó a entrar en Harry, quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, poco a poco se acostumbraba a la intromisión y Draco entraba cada vez mas, un grito ahogado se escucho al terminar de entrar, Draco se quedo quieto por unos segundos mientras acariciaba lentamente las caderas de Harry a manera de disculpa por producirle eso dolor, el cuerpo de Harry se había relajado por completo, era el momento de empezar, lentamente con suaves movimientos entraba y salía, la voz de Harry en su oído mientras gemía de placer era todo lo que necesitaba para aumentar las embestidas

–aahhh Draco, así, así me gusta

Draco disminuyo un poco el ritmo, un ruidito de protesta por parte del moreno –no te escuche dijiste que te gustaba?- sonrió de medio lado

–me encanta, mas, mas!!!- dijo extasiado

Draco aumento las embestidas con mas fuerza mientras escuchaba cada vez gritar mas fuerte su nombre "Draco" y lo mucho que le gustaba pidiendo mas y mas, hasta que ya no pudo y un segundo orgasmo hizo que Harry se viniera junto con Draco, las embestidas cesaron abruptamente y salió de Harry para recostarse a su lado y abrazarlo posesivamente por la cintura –te amo- susurro cerro los ojos, se sentía un tanto agotado pero muy, muy feliz.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró abrazando la almohada, parpadeo un par de veces y se levanto de golpe, aun traía puesta la pijama de Harry y la cama estaba mojada

–Mierda!!

Había estado soñando con Harry!! Y no solo eso, había tenido un orgasmo durante ese lapso y en la cama del mismo, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, menos mal que era sábado y Potter regresaba hasta el domingo, agarro todo y se lo llevo para lavarlo, eso simplemente no podía estar pasando, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, ahora que recordaba había bebido la noche anterior.

Día dos...

Ya había cambiado las sabanas y lavado la evidencia, también se había tomado algo para la resaca, ahora podía pensar con mas calma las cosas, Harry su ángel? No, estaba imaginando cosas, ya! se había formado esa idea por que había estado extrañándolo.

Extrañándolo?? Eso todavía sonaba mas increíble, lo mejor era hacer algo para despejar la mente, iría a comprar ropa, si!, eso siempre lo relajaba, estaba decidido, así que eso hizo toda la tarde.

Cuando llego a su casa, aun seguía algo molesto, no había podido relajarse tanto como quería, hasta había terminado comprándole algunas prendas al moreno, solo por que le recordaba o pensaba en lo bien que se vería con ellas puestas, era el colmo! Respiro profundo una vez que Potter regrese todo volverá a la normalidad, si eso pasara se dijo así mismo, se fue a su habitación.

Dormir, si, eso era lo que necesitaba, no le importaba lo temprano que era, se iría a la cama y eso era todo, se puso su pijama y se arropo con las sabanas haciendo un puchero.

Había pasado mas de una hora, había cambiado de posición en repetidas ocasiones, era inútil, simplemente inútil, se levanto y comenzó a caminar descalzo por el pasillo, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Harry, se mordió el labio inferior, que daño haría? El ojiverde no regresaría si no hasta otro día, entro en la habitación y se arropo con las sabanas, ya no olía tanto como la vez pasada, solo la almohada ligeramente, se abrazo a ella y cerro los ojos, fue solo cuestión de segundo que se quedara dormido.

img src'http://i111. los ojos, estaba al limite de la cama en la misma posición intento girarse y había alguien a su lado, aun somnoliento abrió con pereza los ojos, Harry estaba allí, tenia los ojos cerrados, unas gotas de sudor le resbalaron por la sien del moreno, otra vez estaba soñando, era el efecto "dormir en cama de Harry" sonrió ante ese pensamiento, rozo con su mano en la mejilla, y después fue a la frente, alejo algunos mechones húmedos, se sentía muy cálido, era demasiado real, se quedo observando ese rostro "soy tu ángel" ese pensamiento cruzo por la mente del rubio mientras sus mejillas se encendian, este se inclino para besarlo, sentía que ese beso le era correspondido, se separo –Draco- dijo débilmente, mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, ladeo la cabeza y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Por Merlín!! Estaba empapado en sudor y se sentía muy caliente, salió corriendo en busca de un pócima para bajar la temperatura, se sentó a un lado de Harry y le levanto la cabeza para obligarlo a tomar la poción, este tosió una vez tomada, lo recostó de nuevo, era cosa de unos segundos y la temperatura cedería, se quedo allí, a esperar...

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y parecía seguir igual, la pregunta mas importante de todas era por que Harry estaba allí? Ya le había quedado claro que no estaba soñando, ahora que lo veía, Harry traía una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones café de vestir una corbata estaba tirada en el suelo, de seguro llego en la noche y solo se dejo caer, ya se estaba desesperando, la pócima parecía no querer funcionar, quito la camisa y los pantalones lo mas rápido que pudo con su varita lo levito y se fue al baño, lo deposito en la tina y abrió la regadera si los medios mágicos no funcionaban entonces tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, dejo a Harry por unos minutos allí, mientras esperaba sentado a un lado, como sería estar dentro de esa tina con él? Acaricio su cabeza, ya estaba un poco mas fresco, tomo una esponja mojándola con el agua y la paso por la frene de este, como si fuese la cosa mas delicada del mundo, volvió a mojar la esponja y la paso por su pecho, el agua resbalaba cayendo de nuevo en la tina, por que solo podía pensar en perversidades si estaba en un mal momento? La fiebre parecía haber cedido, era hora de sacarlo o se resfriaría, tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarle la cabeza, se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, debía cambiarlo de ropa y eso implicaba verlo desnudo, trago saliva.

Sopeso por unos segundos, como si jamás hubiera visto un hombre desnudo!! lo saco mientras pasaba la toalla quitando todo rastro de agua, bien el torso ya había quedado, lo levito para secar sus piernas, se fue primero al os pies y fue subiendo hasta toparse con el boxer empapado, este se pegaba amoldándose al cuerpo del ojiverde, no pudo evitar ver lo que había en su entrepierna, también debía secar ese lugar, respiro hondo, estaba titubeante con la toalla en la mano.

Era tonto!!? Supuso que no estaba pensando fríamente las cosas, era un mago maldición! Le lanzo un hechizo para secarlo y le puso una pijama de la misma forma para recostarlo en su cama.

Lo miraba detenidamente "tu ángel" esas palabras lo asaltaron, toco las suaves mejillas, ahora que lo pensaba tenía un gran parecido, el cabello negro, las facciones, ahora que podía ver su rostro sin esas gafas era que lo notaba, no sabía por que pero le apetecía un beso, bajo lentamente con un poco de nervios, esta vez no era un sueño, esta vez podría haber consecuencias, pero no le importo, los ojos de Harry se abrieron súbitamente, lo que hizo que Draco desistiera, se quedo observándolo, sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco –Draco? Escucho que el moreno decía un poco confundido, el rubio se separo y puso su mano en la frente de Harry –ya no tienes temperatura- dijo sin saber que otra cosas hacer, Harry retiro la mano de Draco, ya que no le permitía ver

–te dejare descansar, no se te ofrece nada?

Harry aun lo miraba confundido –descansa y después hablamos te parece?- el moreno asintió, pues se sentía agotado, se recostó y se quedo dormido, Draco por su lado se fue velozmente a su habitación, cerro con llave y se acerco a la foto de su ángel, intentaba moverle el cabello al niño, pero este se separaba y luego volvía a sonreír, necesitaba encontrar indicios de la cicatriz, que otra cosa podría hacerlo desistir de la loca idea de su sueño? Solo tonterías pensó y si no lo eran? Por que Harry le mentiría?

Se quedo viendo la foto, un momento! pensó, se acerco un poco mas y agudizo la vista, había una joya alrededor de su cuello, le era familiar, si esa joya estaba en el poder de Potter eso podría, se acerco a la salida, no podía entrar a buscaren sus cosas mientras él estuviera allí o si? Dio un suspiro, si eso era verdad, habían muchas cosas que ahora tenían sentido, el echo de que Harry tuviera la foto, el echo de que no se sorprendiera por sus gustos, bueno suponía que era mas fuerte el echo de pensar que era él esa persona, y lo de suponer que era un mago desde mucho antes siendo que ese chico de la foto estaba entre muggles y no cualquier muggle si no que su primo, y decirle con tanta convicción que se lo había topado, que lo había tenido de frente, por Salazar!! Solo le falto decir que hasta había vivido con el y no había mostrado interés por esa persona, no podía haber error, algo se le ocurrió, no podía volver a equivocarse, tenia que estar seguro, fue a la chimenea tomo polvos Flú y se asomo en ella

–Burshffid – llamo, el hombre apareció de malas, de no haber sido por ese jugoso bono que recibió lo hubiese ignorado –señor Malfoy, esto es urgente?

Draco asintió –del caso anterior...

Malfoy fue interrumpido por el hombre –señor entregue la información en un sobre que le entregue al señor Potter, si tiene alguna duda puede consultar en el

Draco frunció el seño –yo no tengo el sobre, además solo quiero que conteste si o no

Burshffid levanto una ceja –el nombre de la persona que mande a buscar es Harry Potter?- un suspiro por parte del mayor, que remedio –si- solo dijo Draco se dejo caer en el sofá, se puso pálido –se encuentra bien?- dijo con un poco de preocupación, Draco solo movió la mano en señal de que se retirar, pero él otro solo se quedo parado –váyase por favor- dijo finalmente y el mayor se fue.

No había duda...

Continuara...

* * *

Nota.- Ñaaaa siento que no avanzo ja,ja,ja XD!! Pero bueno ya esta! Un paso a la vez je,je... Draco ya sabe la verdad ahora la pregunta es como lo tomara? Ah!! Eso si les digo en el próximo capitulo por fin la tan esperada escena de celos!!

No se pierdan el capitulo que viene que ya me muero por publicarlo será el miércoles o jueves jo, jo, jo...

Capitulo 7.- Malditos celos, no esta demás decirlo, el mismo Draco será el responsable de todo ja,jaj,a XD!!


	7. 7 Malditos celos

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

7.- Malditos celos

_Made in yatta's brain_

:.Oo-oO.:

Burshffid había confirmado sus sospechas, Harry y el niño de la fotografía, el ángel muggle y él eran la misma persona!

Dejo su mente en blanco por un momento, trataba de asimilar la noticia, si era Harry entonces... por que no le dijo la verdad? Por que se invento eso de Cedric?

Pensándolo bien, el tonto había sido él, eso no sonaba nada coherente, Cedric ni siquiera se parecía, como había sido burlado tan fácil? imaginaba que lo había creído por el simple echo de que jamás se hubiera imaginado que tales mentiras provinieran de un Gryffindor y mucho menos de ese Gryffindor!! Draco tenía entera confianza en Potter, como le hacia esto?

Lo había estado pensando mucho, su cabeza le daba vueltas, había pasado por el enojo y la comprensión en tan solo unos segundos, le había mentido eso era cierto y tal vez no tenía perdón, pero las razones por lo que lo hizo no contaban? Recordaba todas las palabras que Harry le había dicho después de que supo lo de su ángel, todo era con la idea de que el rubio desistiera, de que lo había tenido enfrente, eso era cierto había vivido con Harry desde hace mucho tiempo y no había tenido intención de entablar una relación mas allá que una fuerte amistad, pero también Draco se había reprimido para no perder esa amistad y si en verdad era un capricho?

Se puso de pie y abrió los ojos desorbitados, su expresión era como la de alguien que acababa de tener el descubrimiento mas grande de todos, se paso la mano por la cara, como no se había dado cuenta, Harry no le había dicho nada, simple y sencilla mente por que a el no le gustan los hombres, eso debió ser de lo mas incomodo, ahora esas palabras tenían sentido "buscaría la felicidad del otro aunque no fuese conmigo" le dio un leve golpe con frustración a la pared, quería que entendiera esas palabras por que sabía que Harry no era para él, jamás sería para él, pero lo que sentía era amor? Si era amor...

–entonces buscare que seas feliz... susurro con dolor.

.:O-o:.

Harry se levanto, le había dado hambre, afortunadamente era domingo así que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, tomo un bizcocho de chocolate y se sirvió leche, con el hambre que tenía ese pedacito de pan dulce era lo mas delicioso del mundo para el en ese momento

–ese no es un buen desayuno y lo sabes

La voz del rubio lo saco de balance teniendo como reacción intentar ocultar el cuerpo del delito, para después sentirse estúpido por la manera de actuar, por que tenía que ocultarlo? Intento disimular que no había echo lo anterior y le dio un buen mordisco –buenos días, dijo aun con un poco de comida en la boca, el rubio lo miro reprobatoriamente, termino de pasar el bocado

–puedo preguntar algo?

Malfoy se paseo elegantemente por la cocina se puso de frente a Harry estiro su mano tomo un bizcocho –adelante- y dio un mordisco de forma retadora –que hacías es mi habitación esta mañana?

El rubio trato de parecer de lo mas calmado, agradeciendo que su tez era ya pálida por lo que de seguro no noto su estado –tenías temperatura, ahora que recuerdo no deberías estar en el congreso?- debía cambiar el rumbo de la charla o estaría perdido, Harry volteo la mirada –adelantaron mi ponencia y como el resto no me era relevante me vine, además- bajo un poco la voz –estaba preocupado- el rubio sonrió –pero ya te sientes bien no?- el moreno asintió –solo una cosa mas- el rubio se tenso un poco –me pusiste la pijama y cambiaste mis sabanas?

Bajo la cabeza, le avergonzaba un poco lo sucedido con las sabanas –si, el sábado las cambie y lo de la pijama, tuve que meterte en la tina por que la temperatura no cedía con la pócima, eso me resulto extraño ya que mis pociones son perfectas

Harry no pudo evitar ponerse un tanto nervioso –algún día debía pasar no? Aunque no me parece justo que te ocurra con tu mejor amigo- dijo lo ultimo en un tono acusador y a la vez bromeando guiñándole un ojo, el rubio se sonrojo con ese gesto, se había visto absolutamente adorable, trato de mantener la compostura, por que se comportaba así, había vivido con Harry por mucho tiempo, por que le estaba afectando ahora? Aunque claro antes la idea de robarle un beso no le pasaba de vez en cuando, pero eso no era lo importante!!

–Felicidades- dijo finalmente, el moreno lo miro intrigado –vamos me vas a decir que no fue a ti al que le dieron el premio? Trabajaste muy duro estos 4 años así que creo que merece una celebración!

–si, pero hoy no- dijo con desgana mientras bostezaba

–en verdad estas bien?- dijo con genuina preocupación –algo pasa, por que no me cuentas?

Draco se moría de ganas de que Harry le dijera la verdad y así platicarlo, necesitaba saber que pasaba por la mente del moreno, aunque en el fondo no quería saber que Harry lo rechazara, lo observaba atentamente, cada movimiento que el otro hacia.

Una risa fingida del Gryffindor mientras levantaba los hombros despreocupadamente –no pasa nada, llegue muy tarde anoche, cansado, es normal que me sienta aletargado

–que hay de la fiebre?- dijo de improviso con mucho interés

Harry suspiro –el cansancio supongo- dijo un poco derrotado mientras tomaba asiento –si esto es por que tu poción no funciono sabes que nadie es perfecto

Draco levanto una ceja, su poción estaba bien, no tenía duda de ello, intentaba recordar las posibles causas del por que no funcionara, pero no podía recordar, nunca le había pasado, se alejo un poco pensativo –podemos salir a celebrar el lunes, invita a quien quieras- y con esas palabras salió en busca de algo a su habitación.

Había estado buscando en su pequeña biblioteca, ya había ojeado 5 libros cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, quien mas podría ser si no Harry –adelante!

Potter abrió la puerta, había algo extraño en su manera de mirar incluso de moverse, algo que el rubio no pudo descifrar –escucha, no quería preocuparte, yo regrese antes por que no me sentí bien, mis colegas me dijeron que me fuese al hotel a descansar o que fuese al hospital, pero yo me conozco yo sabía lo que era, necesitaba regresar a la casa por que olvide mi medicamento.

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –QUE!!! Medicamento!? De que? Por que? Por que no me lo había dicho?

Harry sonrió con nerviosismo mientras movía las manos intentando calmar al rubio quien ya se había puesto de pie –no es gran cosa, es un raro síndrome Muggle y se controla muy sencillo, es como dicen ellos falta de una enzima por genética, solo debo tomar el sustituto de la enzima- bajo la cabeza –no quería que nadie se enterara de esto, es por eso que tu pócima no funciono y el baño si

El rubio no pudo descifrar si aquello era una mentira, sentía que todo lo que Harry decía era una mentira piadosa o simplemente no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

El rubio respiro aliviado y sonrió –pensé que estaba perdiendo mi habilidad con las pociones- bromeo, Harry entrecerró los ojos –eres imposible Malfoy- dijo un tanto molesto mientras salía de la habitación

Por que se había molestado? O también era una broma? Fue en la búsqueda de Harry para ver si estaba bien, escucho un ruido cercas de la chimenea, Harry hecho polvos –que haces?- le dijo el rubio, Harry volteo –lunes es mañana no? Necesito invitar a mis amigos hoy- Draco se sobresalto, cierto! Fue a su habitación a cambiarse, había algo que tenía que hacer, mientras Harry iniciaba la charla con Ron –hola Ron- el pelirrojo devolvió el saludo –hablaba para invitarlos, me dieron un premio por mis logros en medimagia y pensábamos celebrar mañana- dijo como si fuese normal que te dieran un premio todos los días

–eso es genial Harry Felicidades! A Herm le va dar mucho gusto, aunque ya ni se- hablo un poco mas bajo- su humor es de lo mas cambiante- se quedo en silencio por unos segundo, se estaba asegurando de que no estuviese ella allí –lo olvidaba mis hermanos Freed y George están de visita y Bill

–enserio!- interrumpió el moreno con entusiasmo, sabia lo de Bill, pero no lo de los gemelos, tenía mucho que no sabía de ellos –tráelos! Lo mas seguro es que Mione no quiera ir por lo del bebe así no tendrás excusa para no venir- río bajito –muy bien- suspiro, lo difícil era decirle a la castaña que la dejaría sola en caso de que decidiera no ir –donde será?- Harry se quedo muy serio –cierto! No le pregunte a Draco- dijo un tanto apenado –supongo, conociéndolo, será en el Patil Wings- el pelirrojo se quedo pensando por un momento –será una cena , te parece como a las 8:00?- pregunto Harry –estupendo!- Dijo finalmente convencido el joven Weasley, termino la comunicación y se fue a descansar.

.:O-o:.

Draco había salido de la casa, caminaba por una calle sosteniendo un trozo de papel, llego hasta la dirección que estaba escrita en ella, dio unos golpes a la puerta, una joven un año mayor que el rubio abrió, esta se quedo en shock al ver quien era la persona que estaba frente a ella y sin mucha ceremonia y unos saludos Draco fue invitado a entrar en la pequeña casa, la chica puso unas tazas con té y unas galletas en un plato

–me sorprende Malfoy, a que se debe el honor de su visita?

Draco puso una sonrisa fingida, de esas que usaba en fiestas de su padre –simple, quería invitarla a una celebración, recuerda a Harry Potter?

La chica abrió los ojos a mas no poder, que si lo recordaba? Como no lo iba a recordar!! –claro!- dijo entusiasmada, por que?- dijo al final con expresión confundida

–mañana por la noche celebraremos un premio que gano recientemente y quería darle una sorpresa llevándola

–a mi? La chica no entendía en lo mas mínimo

–no tiene compromisos o si?

La chica bajo la mirada –me gustaría ir, Merlín me encantaría ver a Harry pero no creo poder encontrar niñera tan pronto

Draco se cruzo de brazos, por que le llamaba por su nombre! No Draco concéntrate, esto es por Harry Draco se puso de pie –le diré que haremos, mandare alguien a recogerla junto con una niñera, vendrá alguien con usted su esposo?- sabía que no tenía pareja y que ese niño existía, pero no quería que la chica supiera que la había investigado.

La chica sonrió –soy madre soltera, seguro que le preguntaran la edad de mi hijo Rayan tiene 3 años

El rubio asintió –a las 8:00?

La chica se puso de pie también aceptando la invitación –que deberé usar?

–será en el Patil wings, algo formal estará bien, me retiro entonces- el rubio salió del lugar con toda la elegancia que poseía.

Se desapareció del lugar, no le importaba si Harry le mentía o no, él trataría de hacerlo feliz aunque eso significara emparejarlo con esa chica.

.:O-o:.

El lunes se había ido demasiado rápido para su gusto, no había hablado con Harry solo indicado lugar y hora, a lo que Harry respondió con una sonrisa, pero a Draco le extraño que no volviera a hablar con Weasley, aun así no le dio importancia.

Se estaba mirando en el espejo, quería estar perfecto como siempre, se había peinado para atrás unos cuantos mechones caían dándole un aspecto juvenil, portaba un traje de vestir con corbata y camisa verde esmeralda, estaba seguro que haría juego con los hermosos ojos de Harry, salió en su búsqueda, odiaba llegar tarde.

Harry llego sonriendo, no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, vestía con un pantalón negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, con una camisa color vino y una corbata a juego con rayas negras, se acerco para acomodarle la corbata –creo que jamás aprenderás a acomodarte bien la corbata- bromeo- soltó la corbata y se alejo para tener un mejor ángulo –perfecta!- dijo como si acabara de terminar su obra maestra –lo bueno es que te tengo a ti para eso- sonrió de lo mas inocente, el rubio se volteo –hora de irse, sabes que no me gusta la impuntualidad- camino con paso decidido, esperaba que su sonrojo desapareciera para cuando saliera de la casa.

Llegaron al Patil Wings, era un enorme y elegante restaurante, la decoración simplemente exquisita con enormes ventanales y finas cortinas de seda, el lugar se dividía en varias áreas, en el centro estaba una orquesta tocando música, lo que le daba un ambiente agradable rodeados por una línea de agua donde chorros de agua danzaban al compás de la música para después dar paso a la pista de baile la cual era bastante extensa mesas alrededor, con un segundo piso donde solo había mesas y hermosas esculturas con cuadros de reconocidos pintores en las paredes, otra de las áreas que mas fascinaban a sus invitados eran los balcones, por las noches podía verse el cielo estrellado y estaba iluminado de manera tenue con unas elegantes lámparas que apuntaban en un ángulo de 45 grados a la pared, ese era el lugar favorito de Harry y Draco, a pesar de que Harry se resistió la primera vez ya que no gustaba de lugares ostentosos, pero ese lugar era bastante agradable.

Fueron los primeros en llegar, pero eso ya lo sabía Harry desde el momento en poner un pie fuera de casa, de inmediato les dieron una mesa grande cerca de la pista, a Harry decía que le gustaba ver a las parejas danzar, aunque lo que en verdad pasaba era que no perdía la esperanza de poder bailar con Draco algún día.

–sabes, te tengo una sorpresa- la voz de Draco lo saco de sus pensamientos

–una sorpresa?- pregunto el moreno –para mi?- hizo un gesto algo gracioso mientras apuntaba con su dedo a si mismo, el rubio asintió feliz, mientras que los ojos de Harry brillaron de emoción, a veces el ojiverde podía ser tan infantil, el rubio se le quedo mirando fijamente al rostro

–por que no haces algo para quitar esas horribles gafas? No dejan ver tus ojos- acerco la mano para retirarlos, pero de inmediato Harry no se lo permitió

–y para que quiero que me vean los ojos?- dijo con toda la calma posible –el rubio sonrió –tus ojos son lindos- aquello tomo por sorpresa a Harry, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo carmesí, bajo la mirada apenado –no es cierto- murmuro mas para si.

Draco iba a decir algo pero un ligero golpe en la espalda del Gryffindor lo salvo del embrollo, los Weasley hacían su aparición, Bill los gemelos, Ron y Hermione, Harry se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo a los cuatro, y termino saludando a la castaña y a su futura sobrina acariciando la panza de Mione, estaba muy contento ya tenía mucho que no reía con las ocurrencia de los gemelos y Bill que era raro encontrárselo por su trabajo.

Tomaron la carta para ver que ordenarían, fue cuando Freed comentó –oye Harry le estaba comentando a mi hermano George que es extraño no verte casado con un montón de mini Harrys crispando los nervios de su madre- rió intentando ocultarse con la lista del menú –sí- agrego George –nosotros que pensamos que el ultimo sería Ron y míralo va por su segundo hijo

–Oye!! Reclamo el menor de los Weasley –es cierto Harry, Mione y yo pensamos lo mismo

–shh!!- lo cayo sus esposa dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo

Draco miro con mucho interés sobre el menú sin decir una sola palabra, mientras el moreno se escudaba en el bendito menú –ah ya se que voy a ordenar- dijo con entusiasmo mientras bajaba la carta y señalaba con su dedo uno de los platillos allí escrito, todos los miraron extrañados –otros amigos, ustedes que opinan?- Dijo con una sonrisa

Ron se atraganto con el agua que estaba bebiendo y entonces Bill decidió intervenir –suena apetitoso- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, todos voltearon a verlo y cierto rubio no pudo reprimir la risa –que es tan gracioso- dijo el pelirrojo molesto, Draco retomo la compostura

–no se preocupen, cuando sea el momento Harry nos dará la sorpresa- Harry lo miro extrañado –claro lo dice el soltero numero dos- dijo Hermione y entonces ahora el de las risa fue Harry al ver la cara descompuesta del rubio –esta bien- dijo entre risitas –voy a cambiar mi orden por delicioso filete de res, que tal?- todos soltaron la risa

Un mesero se acerco a Draco y le dijo algo al oído, este asintió y se puso de pie –disculpen la sorpresa de Harry acaba de llegar- se retiro lenta y elegantemente, todos voltearon a ver a Harry interrogantes, este solo elevo los hombros en señal de que no sabía lo que pasaba, en unos segundo mas Draco regresaba, solo?

Toda la atención se centro en donde estaba Harry, el moreno no entendía por que volteaban en dirección a él, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, miro a la persona que estaba a su lado, sus ojos se abrieron aun mas y se levanto un tanto torpe de la silla –Cho! Eres tu!? No puedo creerlo, abrazo a la chica con efusividad, tenía ya tanto tiempo que no la veía.

Hermione quien se sentaba a un lado de Draco se acerco a él –Draco?- el chico miraba a Harry, pero su rostro no expresaba la de alguien que acababa de dar una agradable sorpresa a alguien, un tanto seria con el labio queriendo hacer una mueca de enfado que no terminaba por formarse –Draco!- reclamo atención por lo bajito, el rubio volteo un tanto molesto –que!- luego miro la forma en la que la castaña lo miraba, esos no eran modales propios de un Malfoy –me decías?- trato de corregir, la castaña suavizo su gesto –podrías llevarme a ver los postres me dio un antojo- Draco se puso de pie –disculpen mostrare a Hermione donde están los postres para que elija uno- todos miraron algo confusos hasta que la castaña les hizo una seña con los ojos que calmo a los Weasleys.

La castaña caminaba pausadamente –por que has traído a Chang?- el rubio ya se esperaba algo así, después de todo era difícil ocultarle algo a la chica –pensé que seria una agradable sorpresa para Harry, el otro día hablábamos y ella salió en la platica, así que ya me conoces consigo lo que quiero- se detuvieron y Hermione veía los deliciosos pastelillos, gelatinas y turrones.

–no todo verdad?- dijo sin dejar de ver los postres –ya se cual quiero- y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, el rubio la miraba un tanto nervioso, se había dado cuenta de algo?

Regresaron a la mesa y ordenaron su comida, la velada fue muy entretenida, Draco se había comportado un tanto callado, miraba fijamente a Harry y a Cho que reían al recordar viejos tiempos en el colegio, Ron y Hermione se levantaron –entonces nos veremos después- miro a Draco de una manera similar a la de Dumbledore cuando quería averiguar algo, sonrió dulcemente y se fueron, ya era un poco tarde todos debían ir a trabajar el día siguiente, el resto de los Weasley se retiraron sonriendo, la velada había sido maravillosa, se quedaron por unos instantes allí los tres sentados, se hizo un incomodo silencio –creo que será mejor irnos nosotros también, los pacientes esperan mañana- dijo Draco de imrpovisto, el moreno no tenía deseos de irse, se pusieron de pie y Harry como buen caballero le tendió la mano a Cho, ese gesto hizo enojar a Draco, la música comenzó a sonar

–oh! Harry recuerdas esa canción?

Harry intento recordar –claro! Es la que se toco en el baile del torneo en mi cuarto año

La chica asintió –sabes yo quería bailar contigo, pero ya le había dicho que si a Cedric, eso me puso triste- la chica puso su mejor cara de tristeza, mientras que Draco solo pensaba en lo falso que se había visto eso, pero su sorpresa llego cuando Harry le invitaba a bailar –que tal si la bailamos ahora?- la chica sonrió lo mas encantadora que pudo y acepto.

Draco debía detener aquello –pero ya nos íbamos- dijo apresurado, deteniéndolos, Harry lo miro confundido –si quieres puedes irte, ahora que recuerdo me cancelaron las dos primeras citas, puedo llegar un poco mas tarde, no me esperes despierto- dijo guiñándole un ojo y se fue con Cho a la pista de baile.

Draco estaba que no se la creía, lo había dejado por ir con, esa, esa falsa! Ahora se arrepentía de haberla traído, pero si Harry la quería el no podía hacer mas que desearle su felicidad, decidió que estorbaba en ese momento y se fue a casa solo y un tanto resignado.

Entro azotando la puerta, en verdad estaba molesto y eso que solo estaban bailando! No quería ni imaginar su reacción al verlos besarse, una mueca de asco se formo en su cara mientras se sacudía como si quisiera quitarse algo desagradable de las manos, se abrazo a si mismo y se recargo en la pared, eso era lo mejor no? Lo era?

Se despeino el perfecto peinado y se aflojo la corbata, camino a su habitación aun molesto, se sentó en la cama, su imaginación empezó a viajar.

//Harry caminando con Chang tomados de la mano por la calle admirando las hermosas luces de los faroles, la chica se recargo en el hombro de Harry mientras este se sonrojaba

–Harry, sabes lo mucho queme arrepiento no habernos visto por tanto tiempo- Harry se detuvo –eso no importa por que estas aquí no?

La chica de rasgos orientales se puso de frente a el y le sonrió –aun no olvido ese beso- la joven se acercaba lentamente para unir sus labios mientras Harry cerraba los ojos...//

Se levanto exasperado –maldita!!!- grito – de seguro abusara de la inocencia de Harry!! Caminaba como si se tratara de un león enjaulado. Su mente volvió a volar

// Harry estaba arrinconado en una oscura y sucia esquina, temblando de miedo –no Cho por favor, esto no es correcto

La chica se acercaba con una sonrisa malévola y sus ojos denotaban toda la lujuria del mundo –Harry tu eres un chico yo una chica, ambos nos queremos, esto te va a gustar

Apretó el puño con evidente enojo, esa asalta cunas iba a besarlo y acariciarlo y, y...

Escucho ruido en la entrada, agudizo el oído, unas risas, había traído a esa a su casa! Se acerco a la puerta y tomo la perilla, se detuvo en seco, que estaba haciendo? No podía hacerle eso a Harry, él la estaba pasando bien y todo eso lo había provocado él mismo, se regreso y se sentó en su cama, escucho que una puerta se cerro, acaso habían entrado a la habitación de Harry? No se escuchaba ruido alguno, eso era aun peor

-No!! Espera

Un grito! Ese era Harry, se levanto y fue lo mas silencioso y rápido que pudo pego la oreja a la puerta

–pero por que, solo mírate eres la cosita mas linda- dijo la chica de una forma que al rubio le pareció un feo intento de seducción

–basta harás sonrojarme- dijo Harry apenado

Un momento de silenció, el rubio se pego mas a la puerta –Wo oye, espera, no vas muy rápido- dijo Harry exaltado

–claro que no, es mejor hacerlo rápido- la chica se escuchaba calmada

–a lo mejor tienes razón, ya es tarde y quiero dormir un rato por lo menos- un suspiro por parte del moreno

–tu corbata quítatela de una buena vez, estorba- ordeno la mujer

Draco abrió los ojos mas que asombrado, no se pego mas a la puerta por que simplemente mas era imposible

–oh si, lo siento- dijo torpe y tímidamente el ojiverde

No!! Eso si que no lo iba a permitir, eso era indecente, en su propia casa!! De forma desesperada abrió la puerta, su corazón latía con fuerza y la adrenalina no lo había preparado para lo que sus ojos veían...

Continuara...

Nota.- me encanta poner celoso a Draco jo,jo,jo... el rubio tiene una imaginación je,je... espero les haya gustado, me reía de solo pensarlo, no estaba muy segura de con quien ponerlo celoso pero quede satisfecha jo, jo... Harry enfermo de un síndrome raro muggle!!??? No creo que Draco crea eso y con lo que esta pasando, ya saben ese habito de mentir que Harry esta agarrando pues, la confianza se empezara a ir por el caño snif snif capitulo 8.- La subasta de beneficencia, el titulo lo dice todo no? La pregunta es quien será el subastado y quien lo comprar y err.. muy importante las prenda que usara jo,jo,jo... sorprice sorprice!!

Por cierto tengo publicado este fic en otra page y allí se pueden colocar imagenes así que hice algunos fan arts de este fic los pondre en mi perfil si los quieren ver, la imagen de este cap es cuando Draco se pone celoso imaginando a Cho queriendose aprovechar de Harry je,je.. ojala les gusten!

Ñaaaaaa gracias por los reviewss!!! Black. Alexa, Ylaris, Jack Dawson


	8. 8 La subasta de beneficiencia

ANGEL MUGGLE

8.- La subasta de beneficencia

Made in yatta's brain

:.Oo-oO.:

La corbata voló cayendo en sus pies, Cho besaba a Harry con suma pasión, mientras se oprimía sobre el cuerpo del chico y Harry se dejaba hacer, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, el moreno noto la presencia del rubio al mirar de reojo, pero no termino el beso llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de Cho y la ladeo para que continuara besando en su cuello, volteó a mirar a Draco –me obligaras a poner llave, si sigues entrando así a mi habitación...

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces, Harry se estaba quitando la corbata cuando se quedo paralizado al ver a Draco entrar a la habitación de improvisto, estaban sentados en el piso con una caja vieja llena de fotos y un álbum que Draco reconoció, era el álbum que Hagrid le había regalado, estaba abierto en las fotos de cuando Harry era un bebe

"solo mírate eres la cosita mas linda"

Ahora entendía que estaba jodidamente mas paranoico de lo normal y lo que era peor aun había irrumpido sin una razón valida, mas que los malditos celos, cosa que no podía decir.

Harry lo miraba atento el silenció seguía –pensé que había quedado claro lo de tocar la puerta antes de entrar- dijo el moreno, Cho entrecerró los ojos y miro fijamente al rubio, Draco se percato de ello y se incomodo un poco, trataba de pensar en algo, solo di algo, lo que sea, no puedes empeorar mas las cosas o sí?

–escuche un grito y creía que estabas en peligro

Harry levanto una ceja y la chica parecía que estaba reprimiendo unas risitas –y escuchaste mi grito hasta tu cuarto?

El rubio se recargo en el marco de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos –no, iba por un vaso con leche cuando escuche el sonido, solo que dudaba si entrar o no, solo me preocupe eso es todo- dijo como alguien al que no le importa mucho el asunto

Cho sonrió al rubio maliciosamente –Harry eres afortunado de tener un buen "amigo"- recalco esa palabra al terminar la oración, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio y frunció el ceño –que hacen?- desvió el tema de la conversación, últimamente había tenido que hacer aquello mas veces de las que recordara en esa semana

–prometí a Cho darle unas fotos del colegio y nos entretuvimos con otras- tomo una foto y se la entrego a la joven –esta, estará bien- dijo complacido

–son para mostrárselas a Rayan?- dijo en tono triunfal el rubio

Chang lo miro divertida, pero fue Harry quien contesto –si, ya sabes que a esa edad se ponen muy preguntones y todo parece interesarles

El rubio no pudo evitar preguntar un tanto sorprendido –l-lo conoces?

Harry sonrió extrañado –claro! Yo atendí a Cho cuando nació

Draco sentía que todo se aligeraba, entonces había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella y no lo había echo, eso significaba, solo significaba que no tenía interés por Cho Chang, el rostro se le ilumino y sonrió con esperanza renovada

–entonces me retiro- dijo la chica de rasgos orientales mientras se ponía de pie –gracias por invitarme fue muy agradable- hablo mirando a Draco –gracias por la foto Harry- sonrió dulcemente y entonces la acompañaron a la salida.

.:O-o:.

Draco ya estaba listo para irse al trabajo, iba en dirección a la salida cuando escucho la voz del pelinegro llamándolo, se detuvo en espera del moreno

–podemos irnos juntos?

El rubio estaba desconcertado, estaba soñando? Eso de no saber cuando estaba en la realidad le iba a acarrear mas problemas de los que pensó, Harry no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas –ya se que es extraño, pero tengo cosas que hacer- el rubio levanto una ceja –si, ya se que te dije que entraba mas tarde, pero la verdad es que no quería irme- dijo Harry a manera de disculpa –por cierto, no he tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias- y dichas esas palabras abrazo al rubio con alegría, Draco se quedo en shock, sin saber como responder a la muestra de cariño del Gryffindor, quería corresponder el abrazo, pero luego se reprimía, Harry lo libero y le jalo del brazo –vamos o llegaras tarde y luego te molestaras conmigo- dijo en tono burlón.

Draco se dejo llevar por unos segundos y entonces reacciono –pues si llego tarde será por tu culpa- bromeo sonriente, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ambos salieran juntos al trabajo.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando, Harry irrumpió la tranquilidad del Slytherin, asomo su cabeza como era su costumbre después de que Draco le indicara que podía pasar.

El moreno tenía una lista en la mano, Draco ya sabía que eso solo podía significar mas trabajo para él, así que sin preguntar extendió la mano y en efecto era una lista de pociones que Harry necesitaba –te las envió luego- dijo sin mirar a Harry, pero este no se iba como era lo normal, Harry siguió allí de pie, escuchaba el golpeteo de un pie, solo podía provenir de la única persona que le hacia compañía, volteó y miro a Harry un tanto molesto –pasa algo?- pregunto Malfoy de una manera muy calmada.

Harry estrello un pergamino en la mesa que tenía como encabezado "Subasta de caridad para muggles desamparados"

–que se supone que es esto!? Reclamaba el moreno

Ya sabía para donde iba el asunto –es beneficencia, por que te molestas Harry si es ayuda para los muggles? deberías estar encantado de ayudar- levanto las manos como diciendo, aquí no pasa nada.

Harry levanto una ceja –no me molestaría si me hubieras avisado con tiempo y hubieras pedido mi consentimiento!- el moreno se cruzo de brazos mas enojado

–lo siento, se que no hubieras aceptado...

–claro que no!- Dijo aun mas molesto interrumpiendo

Draco respiro hondo –entiende que si tu estas en esa lista atraerá mas personas, estoy seguro que tu harás ganar mas dinero que nadie y además solo será por unas horas, no veo el problema

Harry recargo sus manos en el escritorio y se inclino al frente –entonces si es así de sencillo por que tu no estas en la lista- rechino los dientes de ira muy cerca de su rostro

El rubio se puso de pie, la cercanía lo ponía algo nervioso –yo no puedo, soy el que coordinara el evento- dijo lo mas estricto que pudo –oh vamos ya no puedes desistir además prácticamente nos pagaran por tener una cena contigo, eso es todo- suavizo sus palabras

Harry revolvió su cabello, aunque se pensaría que mas imposible –no, no me molesta lo que tengo que hacer, me molesta que no me hayas dicho nada, cuando pensabas decirme, cuando llegáramos a la casa? O me llevarías al evento y me soltarías la sorpresa una vez que me entregaras al mejor postor?

El rubio rodó los ojos –no creía prudente decirte en la cena, puesto que te celebrábamos y esta mañana se me olvido, iba ir en un rato mas a buscarte, vamos Harry, una mentira piadosa no daña a nadie o si?

Harry se sintió pillado –claro como tu no serás exhibido como un pedazo de carne!- el moreno se calmo un poco, pareciera que ya se estaba resignando, que podía hacer no podía solo faltar a la subasta, no solo quedaría mal con el hospital si no que también consigo mismo –de acuerdo- dijo derrotado –pero me debes una- se retiro casi azotando la puerta.

Draco no sabía si reír o sentirse mal por la actitud del moreno, conociéndolo y como no le reclamo esa parte sabía que no había leído todos los términos, sería mejor ir en su búsqueda antes de que se enterara por alguien mas, terminaría la poción que estaba haciendo para ir en su búsqueda.

Llego cercas del pasillo que daba al consultorio de Harry y allí estaba Hermione sentada en una silla de ruedas –hola, falsa alarma?- dijo en broma

La castaña asintió –pero así puedo aprovechar

El rubio la miro con curiosidad –aprovechar?

–que fue todo eso de Cho Malfoy?- dijo directamente la castaña

Draco se hizo el que no sabía nada –a que te refieres?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco –por que llevaste a Cho a la cena?

–oh eso, es que Harry y yo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos y salió en la charla y me pareció buena idea, además Harry se la paso muy bien- dijo aquello no muy convencido de tanta felicidad

Hermione lo miro fijamente –si fue tu brillante idea dime por que estabas tan molesto?

El rubio se hizo el disimulado –no estaba molesto, por que habría de estarlo? Sabes que soy algo serió, eso es todo- intentaba convencerla

–lo que digas Malfoy- decía no muy convencida –vas con Harry?- este asintió con la cabeza –parece que hay una paciente difícil, detuvieron la consulta desde hace un momento

El rubio ya no escucho nada mas, se fue directo al consultorio en busca de Harry, la asistente se puso de pie al verlo allí –no puede- escucho vagamente que la mujer hablaba, pero eso no le importo, tomo la perilla, estaba cerrada, la giro desesperado varias veces con fuerza, era inútil, saco la varita y la abrió, entro lo mas rápido que pudo.

El lugar estaba vació, al menos eso parecía, camino lentamente observando detenidamente el lugar, aun con la varita en la mano, como si estuviera cuidándose de no ser atacado por un mortifago, escucho que alguien tosió detrás de la cortina de la mesa de exploración, se acerco y la jalo para apartarla, allí estaba Harry sentado a punto de llorar, el moreno se reprimió y se levanto alejándose lo mas posible del rubio, este estaba sin moverse siguiendo con la mirada al ojiverde

–que pasa?- preguntaba, mientras Harry solo negaba con la cabeza, Draco se quiso acercar pero Harry no se lo permitió –NI CREAS QUE USARE ESAS ROPAS!!- el grito del Gryffindor retumbo entre las paredes

Draco respiro aliviado, todo eso era por la ropa? Aunque era algo extraño, en verdad era por la ropa? El rubio dio unos pasos para atrás para darle espacio al moreno –escucha intentare que te toque lo mas decente, lo prometo- dijo calmadamente, intentando convencerlo.

Harry dio un hondo suspiro, y se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso –no se por que me metes en estas cosas- dijo entrecortadamente, al parecer su respiración estaba acelerada –no puedo creer que te pongas así solo por que tienes que usar un disfraz en la subasta

Harry lo miro con ira contenida –claro como no serás tu quien tenga la atención de todos

Draco chasqueo la lengua –como si no estuvieras acostumbrado a tener las miradas sobre ti

Harry escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas

–esto no es por la subasta- afirmo el rubio, Harry no podía ponerse en ese estado por una tontería como esa, iba a acercarse cuando escucho la voz del moreno –esta bien, pero mas te vale que sea el disfraz menos ridículo de todos- se puso de pie con cierta dificultad disimulada y hacia señas a Draco para que se retirara –debo reanudar mi consulta- el rubio salió sin poder decir nada mas, aun así alcanzo a ver un frasco en el piso que derramaba un liquido rojo tenue, se fue un tanto pensativo mientras sentía la mirada de la castaña al pasar por el corredor.

Iba a su consultorio cuando se le ocurrió algo, dio vuelta hacia la derecha y siguió por un largo pasillo, entro a un lugar lleno de gabinetes y estantes, en la puerta había un letrero que decía archivo, se acerco y allí estaba un gnomo –Dr Malfoy, necesita algo?- Draco lo miro de reojo –el expediente de Harry Potter por favor- el gnomo salió de la vista del rubio, unos segundo después este apareció con un expediente en la mano, apunto algo en una enorme libreta y después se la entrego –recuerde que debe regresarlos- dijo receloso –si puedo lo regreso hoy mismo- terminada sus palabras salió del Archivero con paso veloz hasta su consultorio.

.:O-o:.

Draco llego a casa con un paquete en la mano, fue a buscar a Harry toco dos veces la puerta y dejo el paquete en la entrada, salió directo a su cuarto, apenas si tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse.

Harry abrió la puerta, después de todas las veces que el rubio había entrado sin permiso, era raro no verlo adentro, no vio a nadie al asomarse, pero si se percato de la caja en el piso, lo cogió y se lo llevo a su cuarto, lo puso en la cama, estaba temeroso de ver lo que contenía, acercaba sus manos y después se arrepentía, que tontería!! Pensó algo molesto y en un arrebato de valentía quito la tapa para ver lo que en ella contenía.

El moreno salió de estampida en busca del rubio con parte del contenido de la caja en sus manos, abrió la puerta de la habitación del rubio y entro, vacía, escucho el agua caer de la regadera y entro en el baño, mas molesto que nunca

–esto es lo mas decente que pudiste conseguir!!?? No me pondré esto- dijo rotundamente

El rubio se asomo por la cortina, su risa burlona molesto aun mas al moreno –pues si quieres puedes ir así como estas.

Harry recordó que solo traía una toalla puesta en la cintura y se miro así mismo para comprobar en el estado que estaba e intento cubrirse con vergüenza lo mas que pudo con sus manos volteando en busca de algo que lo cubriera mas, el rubio le lanzo una toalla –usa esta, pero tendrás que traerme otra a mi- dijo con la risa contenida por la reacción de Harry, quien lo miraba con inocencia, al notar que Draco estaba desnudo en la bañera le dio la espalda sintiendo que hasta las orejas se le ponían coloradas –no contestaste mi pregunta- dijo en un tono mas quedito.

Draco regreso a su baño, era mejor que Harry no lo notara un tanto nervioso por tenerlo tan cercas, maldición! Solo una cortina de baño los separaba, pero no podía arruinar la amistad que permanecía intacta

–hubieras preferido el disfraz de serpiente?- dijo entono de burla –No ya se, el de conejito de Play boy, con unas mallas negras corbata de moño y unas adorables orejitas largas rosadas, no, creo que estaba mas decente el de guardián de la bahía con tan solo un bañador rojo, espera, debí traerte ese de ángel- Harry se tensó con esa palabra mientras que el rubio hizo una pausa –aunque ese lo tomo la doctora Wibber era un mini vestido blanco con sandalias imagino que se congelara, el tuyo es mas abrigador debes de reconocerlo- escucho un puchero por parte del moreno –querías algo mas Gryffindor? Un león? No encontré, ese fue lo mas parecido después de todo son de la misma familia no?

Harry suspiro, al menos debía probárselo y después juzgar, después de haber escuchado las otras opciones, la suya ya no parecía tan desagradable, se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, un sonido llamo su atención, era el sonido de la esponja al ser tallada sobre el cuerpo de Draco, ya podía imaginarlo, el con su mano en la esponja tallando esa blanca espalda...

–Harry?- el rubio lo llamo, pero no tenía contestación –Harry me pasas una toalla?- nada corrió la cortina, tal vez no estaba allí, lo miro aun de espaldas, le toco el hombro y el ojiverde saltó ante el contacto, volteo y allí estaba Draco, desnudo con una cortina cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, sus rubios cabellos destilando agua por todo su pecho y su mano extendida –la toalla- exclamo, Harry estaba embelesado se quito la toalla que había usado para cubrirse y se la entrego, el rubio volvió atrás de la cortina.

Fue cuando volvió a la realidad, recordó que solo traía la toalla en la cintura y que le había dado a Draco lo que lo cubría, salió a paso veloz un tanto ofuscado.

.:O-o:.

Miraba el disfraz extendido en su cama, si no podía ponérselo en la soledad de su cuarto, como pretendía exponerse con el frente a esos ricachones?

Resignado se coloco el traje, este era de tela negra elástica, así que le quedaría ceñido al cuerpo, había pedazos de piel expuesta, y otros pedazos de piel cubierta con una tela que semejaba el pelaje de un gato, cuando menos lo noto sintió que algo gopeteaba sus pies, tenía una cola que podía mover a voluntad, tomo las orejitas y se fue al espejo, se las coloco mientras se miraba en el espejo, no estaba tan mal y movió una orejita al escuchar ruido, era como ser un verdadero gato, los accesorios se habían vuelto parte de su cuerpo, como si siempre hubieran estado allí, fue a la puerta y antes de que pudiera tocar el rubio, se abrió, Harry se regreso al espejo, mientras acomodaba la pegada tela de su cuello.

El rubio no podía parar de mirarlo, era todo un sexy gato negro, esas orejitas lo hacían verse de una forma tan adorable y sensual al mismo tiempo, fue a la cama de Harry y tomo un collar de gato, se acerco a Harry y paso sus manos por el cuello para colocarlo, Harry se quedo paralizado, apenas si se movía para respirar, intentaba abrocharlo, mientras que trataba de tocar lo mas posible de esa piel sin ser detectados sus deseos, ahora después de verlo, ya no le gustaba la idea de exponer a Harry vestido así, otra vez estaba celoso?

Termino con el collar y coloco su barbilla en el hombro de Harry –se te ve bien, dijo calmadamente, Harry miraba su reflejo en el espejo, un rostro tranquilo y el un manojo de nervios –puedes colocarte el tuxedo encima y te lo quitas solo para la subasta imagino que así estarás mas cómodo- se separo de Harry –después de todo eres el último

Harry se dio media vuelta para encararlo, el rubio le sonrió –cerraremos con broche de oro- una sonrisa gentil pero triste al mismo tiempo adorno el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

.:O-o:.

Harry se paseaba por atrás de los vestidores del gran salón, ya casi había terminado la subasta, Draco estaba de presentador y subastaba a todos como un profesional, escucho que alguien le llamaba, pronto sería su turno, se coloco cercas del escenario a esperar que dijeran su nombre

–Señoras y señores, por fin hemos llegado al momento que todos esperábamos, la subasta mayor, quien ganara comprar al niño de oro, el mas grandioso y poderoso mago de todos los tiempos... HARRY POTTER!!

Harry no sabía si avanzar o no, por que tendría que haber dicho todas esas cosas!!

img src'http://i111. 

Alguien lo empujo por la espalda, intento caminar calmadamente y se coloco en el centro del escenario, aunque el lugar no era muy grande, para Harry era gigantesco, podía ver que el lugar estaba abarrotado de personas que lo miraban de arriba abajo, sentía que algunas miradas lo desnudaban, unas chicas lo miraban con ojos soñadores, mientras que otros tenían unas sonrisas que no le daban muy buena pinta al Gryffindor, un sujeto gordo que tenía unas enormes sortijas en todos sus dedos, se rascaba su enorme barriga mientras se relamía los labios, a Harry le recorrió un escalofrió, solo esperaba que ese hombre no tuviera tanto dinero como aparentaba, Draco lo saco de sus pensamientos

–como es la ultima subasta de la noche y la mas codiciada, iniciaremos con algo un poco mas elevado, que tal 5 mil dólares.

Una mano se levanto mientras Draco empezaba a regatear otras personas gritaban cantidades cada vez mas altas.

Había dicho dólares? Ese era dinero muggle, ahora que recordaba la beneficencia era para los muggles, esa debía ser la razón.

20 mil dólares grito una mujer sumamente delgada, ella estaba mejor que el sujeto obeso pensó Harry

–vamos solo 20 mil, acaso el señor Potter no vale mas? – dijo Draco, a decir verdad Harry había ya recaudado lo que habían juntado tres personas, pero sabía que podía aumentar esa suma si insistía un poco.

El sujeto obeso de los vistosos anillos levanto la mano –50 mil-

Se hizo un enorme silencio, el rostro de Harry se puso pálido, no podía terminar con ese señor, miraba esperanzado a todos lados, alguien cualquiera, por favor, rogaba en sus pensamientos, alguien aumente esa suma

–51 mil grito una mujer muy bella con un collar de diamantes en su cuello, el obeso se molesto y aumento la suma –55 mil- la mujer no se iba a dar por vencida –60 mil- Draco giraba de un lado a otro un tanto preocupado por el destino de Harry, uno un tipo obeso que no se le veían muy buenas intenciones y por otro lado una mujer de suma belleza, pero no podía parar aquello ya iban mas de 60 mil dólares!!

Una voz en el fondo se escucho –100 mil- todos voltearon a ver quien era esa persona...

Continuara...

Nota.- no había pensado en una subasta pero bueno ya salió je, je... haber quien es esa persona mmm... a quien proponen ustedes?? Jo,jo,jo...

El próximo capitulo 9.- Piezas de un sueño roto, oh! muy importante por fin hablare del por que Harry se enferma.


	9. 9 Pedazos de un sueño roto

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

9.- Piezas de un sueño roto

_Made in yatta's brain_

**:.Oo-oO.:**

Una persona estaba en la entrada con la mano alzada y había mencionado la ridícula suma de 100 mil dólares!!

Draco se había quedado en shock, al igual que Harry y todos los presentes, el sujeto obeso gimoteo con desgana y la hermosa mujer del collar de diamantes se cruzo de brazos, el motivo no era el no tener mas dinero que ofrecer, el problema era que no deseaban retar a esa persona.

De manera elegante se acerco hasta el subastador –no piensas contar hasta tres?- le guiño un ojo a Harry, quien estaba mas que sorprendido

A Draco le temblaban los labios, trago saliva –ci.. cien mil, a la una- miro en todas direcciones –cien mil a las dos...

Miro a la persona que hasta ese momento era el mejor postor tenía en su cara una sonrisa triunfal, Draco frunció el ceño, no podía permitir que lo comprara –150 mil!! Dijo el rubio sin querer- después se tapo la boca con la mano por su osadía.

Una sonrisa de medio lado fue dirigida al rubio, mientras Harry no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, quiso ver la expresión del comprador, este no se veía molesto, si no todo lo contrario –no puedes hacer eso, eres el subastador

–puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana, además no hay una regla que lo prohíba o si padre- corto el ojigris

Lucius Malfoy entrecerró los ojos molesto por la actitud de su hijo –esto es solo para retar a tu padre!?

–tómalo como gustes padre, solo te diré una cosa, si aumentas el monto los muggles te lo agradecerán enormemente- puso su mejor cara de malcriado, solo le había echo falta sacar la lengua

Lucius estaba furico, estaba por decir algo, pero Severus Snape llegaba para mediar la situación –entienden que toda la alta sociedad los esta mirando?

Los dos se miraron fijamente como dos niños que pelean por el mismo juguete, Severus se estaba hartando, al parecer todos los protocolos y etiquetas se habían desvanecido y todo ese publico solo esperando a tener un buen desenlace

–151 mil- dijo Severus cansinamente, los otros dos lo miraron confusos, Harry solo estaba expectante –151 mil a la una- susurro Draco –151 mil a las dos- todo estaba sumamente silencioso –151 mil a las tres...

Toda la atención se había centrado en Draco Malfoy, esperaban que terminara la frase –vendido a Severus Snape por 151 mil dólares, gracias a todos por hacer que esta noche de beneficencia haya sido todo un éxito- dijo esas palabras como aprendidas de memoria mientras ponía una de sus mejores sonrisas

Harry por fin se podría quitar ese incomodo disfraz, se acerco a Snape –vaya si en el colegio la profesora Trelawney hubiese echo esta predicción, ya sabe que usted pagaría tanto dinero por tener una cita conmigo, me hubiera reído en su cara sin reservas.

El hombre sonrió levemente –tendré que aprovecharlo al máximo ya que me ha dejado en la bancarrota- bromeo, pero eso no lo noto Draco quien se quedo mudo ante esas palabras tan insinuantes, Snape vio a Draco, no necesitaba las palabras de su ahijado en ese momento, jalo a Harry del brazo –será mejor irnos antes de que algo mas pase- Harry estaba siendo arrastrado prácticamente entre la multitud que no paraba de observarlos

–pero... quiero quitarme este disfraz- dijo Harry deteniendo el avance, Severus rodó los ojos –afuera tengo mi coche es mejor irnos ya, después se lo quita.

Severus veía como Draco se acercaba peligrosamente y volvió a jalar a Harry hasta salir del edificio y entrar en el coche, apretó el acelerador y salieron sin dar oportunidad al rubio de nada.

.:O-o:.

Draco llego un tanto agotado, Harry se había ido con su padrino, eso era mejor que su padre, de eso no tenía duda, se dejo caer en la cama, por que creía eso? Su padre siempre fue fiel a su madre, ahora que no estaba ella, él era libre de andar con quien le diera la gana, se sentó de golpe.

–soy un tonto!!- se tomo de la cabeza –a mi padre no le gustan los hombres!!- esos malditos celos y paranoias lo iban a matar, entonces por que su padre quería comprarlo? Y que había de Severus y si a él si le gustaba Harry y todo fue una charada para manipularlo y dejar el camino libre a su padrino?

Comenzó a reírse de si mismo, esas si que eran unas historias muy fantasiosas, Severus podría ser su padre no? Además a Harry le gustaban las mujeres, por que le gustaban, cierto? Puso su mano en su barbilla, por que no había quedado con Chang entonces?

Se dejo caer dando vueltas en la cama hasta topar con algo, era el expediente de Harry, gateo hasta agarrar la almohada y colocarla en su espalda mientras se recargaba para leer con comodidad, línea tras línea, imaginaba que si hubiera un expediente de el en Hogwarts sería toda una enciclopedia, no había gran cosa en ese, viejas maldiciones de la época de Voldemort, fracturas, golpes, gripe, dolor de cabeza, cosas sin importancia, nada de su síndrome, se suponía que todo debía estar ahí, se tranquilizo, tal vez como era muggle no había algo concreto, aún así debería haber una nota o algo, se fue a las notas de medicamentos, leyó todas las pócimas, Harry le había dicho que se controlaba con un tratamiento no muggle, nada, como conseguía las pociones? intento recordar el color de aquella poción, era roja...

Harry iba llegando, Draco miro el reloj, era bastante tarde, se levanto de la cama para encontrarse con Harry.

Al verlo, noto que traía puesta una camisa de Severus, o por lo menos imaginaba que era de el, ya que le quedaba grande, con los pantalones deslavados azules de mezclilla que tenía mucho que no veía en el moreno, no dejes que tu imaginación vuele se dijo a si mismo

–que tal tu cita?

Harry se asusto, no esperaba ver al rubio despierto –bien supongo- dijo sin muchos ánimos, camino para irse a dormir, pero Draco le obstruía la pasada, tenía muchas dudas, solo que no sabía como preguntar y algunas cosas sabía que eran sus paranoias, solo que fue el moreno en lanzar la primera interrogante –por que hiciste eso?

El rubio lo miro a los ojos –hacer que? Lo de la subasta?- el moreno asintió –no lo se, es que yo te metí en esto y sentí que no podía permitir que estuvieses con mi padre

El moreno bajo la mirada, había algo de decepción en esa mirada? Como se iba a pelear por el? Estaba claro que había sido una rabieta de niño malcriado

–Harry?- el ojiverde volteo de nuevo –por que no hay nada de tu síndrome en el expediente?- dijo fríamente

–sacaste mi expediente?- pregunto un tanto alterado, lo tomo del cuello de la pijama con furia –por que? No tenías derecho!!

Draco también se estaba enojando, se libero del agarre del Gryffindor –pues lo hice por que tu no eres sincero conmigo!- lo arrincono en la pared colocando sus brazos a los lados, el ceño fruncido y casi tocando su nariz con el otro, quería besarlo, estaba tan cerca, sus labios entreabiertos lo estaban invitando, pero esas verdes esmeraldas mostraban temor, se refugio en el cuello de Harry, era un maldito cobarde, eso era! Por que no le decía que sabía que era el ángel? Por que?

–que no somos amigos? no me tienes confianza? Murmuro, sus labios rozaron levemente la piel de Harry al hablar, el moreno cerro los ojos al contacto, Draco lo abrazo con fuerza –me da miedo no saber que te esta pasando, quiero ayudarte

–yo Draco...

El sonido de la chimenea y después un grito desesperado

–HARRY!!

Potter empujo al rubio, esa voz era de Ron, corrió a encontrar a su amigo

–Herm Hermione... ya viene!! Harry ya viene!!- su rostro de angustia lo decía todo, sintió la mirada del rubio en su espalda, pero la ignoro y se fue siguiendo al pelirrojo.

.:O-o:.

La noche parecía no querer acabar, agradeció que el parto no tuvo complicaciones y fue mas rápido de lo esperado, por fin tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña.

–es preciosa Mione, creo que esta pequeña revoltosa le va a sacar canas verdes a su papá- sonrió ante ese comentario junto con la castaña, termino de envolver a la niña en una manta cuando sintió un mareo, se detuvo en seco, estaba dudando si cargar a la pequeña que lloraba, debía entregarla a Hermione, ella estaba ansiosa, pero y si se le caía? No quería opacar el momento a la recién madre, que podía hacer?

Nunca sintió mas alivio de ver a Ron en toda su vida, coloco su mano en el hombro de Harry asomando su cabeza para ver a su hija entusiasmado, Harry le sonrió y le indico que podía cargar a su hija, sus ojos brillaban mientras tomaba a la niña con sumo cuidado, meciéndola para que dejara de llorar caminando lentamente hacia su esposa para dejarla conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia Weasley

–verdad que tu sobrina es encantadora... Harry?

Cuando se dieron cuenta Harry ya no estaba en la habitación, Ron miro a su esposa –tal vez otro paciente- dijo sin importancia, solo tenía cabeza para su hija.

Harry caminaba lentamente apoyándose en la pared, su respiración se estaba agitando –no de nuevo- susurro y perdió el equilibrio, apenas si pudo poner sus manos para amortiguar la caída, escucho un crujido, su muñeca le dolía, empezaba a sudar, de seguro le daría fiebre, trato de calmarse respirando profundamente una y otra vez

–por merlín!!

Harry volteo arriba, una enfermera lo había encontrado, sentía la boca seca –lléveme a mi consultorio- dijo apenas audible

La enfermera apareció una silla de ruedas –nada de eso Doctor Potter, lo llevare a que lo revisen.

Con un movimiento de varita lo sentó –acabo de atender un parto, olvide tomar mi poción, allí la tengo lléveme por favor- la enfermera no muy conforme obedeció, le recordaba un tanto a Madame Pomfrey, siempre preocupada aunque fuera un apequeña herida.

Llego a su consultorio, le indico donde estaba la poción, la tomo haciendo una mueca de desagrado, no era un secreto que odiara las pociones, intento ponerse de pie y trastabillo, la enfermera lo ayudo, hasta que lo recostó en la mesa de exploración, cerro los ojos, movió la mano y sintió dolor, la enfermera lo noto –Doctor! Que le paso?

Harry dijo levemente sin dar mucha importancia al asunto –tráigame algo de yeso y vendas por favor, parece que tengo una fractura-luxación de muñeca- a juzgar por la forma de tenedor que tenía no podía ser otra cosa mas que una fractura de Colles, solo que esa caída no era como para algo así, al menos que estuviera descalcificando, pero aun así.

La enfermera casi ni tardo en regresar le dio una botella con adornos de huesitos, movió la varita para inmovilizar el brazo dejando una férula en la muñeca, tomo la poción que había traído para la fractura, ese día no podía ser peor dos horrendas pociones en la misma hora, se recostó, solo necesitaba dormir unas cuantas horas y podría volver a casa.

.:O-o:.

A la mañana siguiente Draco noto que Harry no había regresado a casa, no que fuera la primera vez que pasaba, pero esa vez no habían quedado en buenos términos, así que no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto culpable.

Draco llego directo al consultorio de Harry la asistente palideció al verlo –buenos... días?

–Pasa algo?- dijo fríamente Draco, la mujer hasta pereció tímida, bajo la mirada mientras movía sus manos un tanto ansiosa

–que pasa?- pregunto de nuevo, la asistente pego un brinco, como si la estuvieran regañando, Draco no espero mas, se fue directo al consultorio y abrió la puerta, había dos frascos uno que reconoció por la forma de la botella y la otra era como la que vio derramada la ultima vez que vio a Harry en ese lugar

–se encuentra en la sala de observaciones- escucho una femenina voz detrás de él, volteo de inmediato, su manera de mirar pedía a gritos una razón y como si la mujer leyera su pensamiento contesto –lo encontré aquí, tenía un poco de fiebre y tenía una férula en su muñeca derecha, no sabía que hacer y llame a la sala de urgencias...

No termino de decir cuando Draco salía del consultorio para buscar a Harry, tropezó con el doctor Petters quien tenía una cara de frustración –lo siento Dr Malfoy- dijo un tanto ofuscado, su día apenas empezaba y estaba hasta las manitas de problemas –Potter, esta atendiéndolo?- este solo consiguió asentir con la cabeza –como esta? Que paso?

El Dr Petters respiro profundo –no sabemos no ha despertado, por lo menos ya le bajamos la temperatura, pero no encuentro su expediente...

–no encontrara nada en el, yo lo leí ayer-dijo interrumpiendo con la voz fría, Petters se asombro un poco, iba a decir algo pero llego una enfermera con los resultados de los estudios de Harry, los extendió para ver que podía encontrar, frunció el ceño, se fue a la segunda hoja, su cara no cambiaba, hasta que pareció detenerse en algo, puso cara de confusión y Draco ya no pudo soportar mas la espera y arrebato los estudios...

Todo estaba perfecto! Se podría decir que tenía salud envidiable, no había anemia, el conteo de glóbulos blancos estaba mas que bien, sus plaquetas también, la función hepática, función renal, glucosa, colesterol, triglicéridos, electrolitos, todo estaba en sus valores normales, hasta algunos factores tumorales también estaban bien, ahora si podía decir que era fiebre de origen desconocida, saco una imagen de entre los papeles, era de la fractura, regreso a los estudios y luego a la imagen, la densidad ósea estaba disminuida, como si tuviese osteoporosis, eso si era muy extraño.

Miro al Dr Petters y este negó con la cabeza, simplemente no había explicación para eso, Harry no presentaba ningún síntoma otros síntoma, aunque las fracturas eran el primer indicio de esa enfermedad junto con la densidad ósea, no podían ser ese diagnostico solo daba a personas mayores de 50 y en hombres era menos común, a menos que esa poción que estaba tomando tuviera algún componente que la causara, aunque eso no explicaba la fiebre, del todo.

Entro a la habitación y allí estaba Harry acostado en una cama, dormido, toco su frente, no había temperatura, luego su vista se fue directo a la fractura –por que no me dices lo que pasa Harry?- susurro al mismo tiempo que quitaba algunos mechones de su cara y lo miraba con ternura y preocupación.

Harry se levanto de improvisto, el rubio se quedo estático, solo observando, Harry sentado con los ojos cerrados, nuevamente se desplomo en la cama.

Quedémonos estaba pasando!? Necesitaba saber que era esa pócima que Harry tomaba, si sabía lo que era entonces sabría lo que el moreno tenía, no se lo pensó dos veces y fue a buscar mas de ella en el consultorio de Harry.

.:O-o:.

Había estado por mas de una hora trabajando en la poca cantidad de liquido que había encontrado, el era la máxima autoridad en lo que a pociones se refería, pero esa no tenía sentido, era desconocida para el, entonces recordó al comprador de Harry, si nadie del hospital le había dado esa pócima el único capaz de hacerlo era Severus Snape.

Fue a buscar al Dr Petters, quería ir en busca de Severus, pero antes necesitaba saber que le avisarían de cualquier cambio en Harry. Se acerco a la cama donde estaba, las cortinas estaban cerradas, se asomo, solo necesitaba verlo antes de irse, de un tirón aparto toda la cortina, la cama estaba vacía. Salió lo mas rápido que pudo, si Severus Snape sabía algo debía hablar con él.

Se apareció cerca de la casa del ex mortifago, cuando vio que alguien mas llegaba y tocaba la puerta, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, moviendo algunas ramas para tener una mejor visión, era Harry!!

La puerta se abrió Severus Snape era quien abría, el chico prácticamente se arrojo a los brazos del otro y Severus lo sujeto con fuerza, lo giro.

Maldición!! desde ese ángulo no podía ver muy bien lo que pasaba, solo podía ver la espalda de su padrino, Snape puso su mano en la cabeza de Harry y lo acerco, entrando mas en la casa y la puerta no le permitió ver más hasta que finalmente la puerta se cerro.

Eso había sido un beso? lo beso!? Draco se quedo allí por un momento pensativo, eso era una tontería, no podía, o sí? Recordó un poco las cosas, Snape lo compro y se fueron prácticamente huyendo de él, Harry regresaba tarde y con la camisa de su padrino, esas no eran suficientes pruebas?? Simplemente no lo podía creer, Harry y Severus sosteniendo un romance? Se tapo la cara con las manos, su padrino? No podía, una lagrima corrió solitaria por su pálida mejilla, otra amenazaba con salir, sentía ansiedad y una opresión en su pecho, se puso de pie decidido mientras se limpiaba los ojos, regreso al hospital no podía dejar su trabajo, encontraría al moreno en casa después, Harry tendría que ir a casa en algún momento, cierto?

.:O-o:.

Harry por fin llego a casa Draco estaba impaciente, había estado pensando como iniciar aquello y al escuchar llegar al moreno la mente se le puso en blanco y el corazón aumentaba de ritmo, sentía que el aire le faltaba, lo enfrento en el pasillo, el lugar era angosto por lo que el Gryffindor no se le escaparía, se quedo allí de pie hasta que el moreno lo miro un tanto inquieto

–Draco?- solo pudo pronunciar, estaba seguro que para esas alturas decirle que tenia un síndrome muggle no sería suficiente

–Harry quiero saber la verdad y la quiero ahora- eso era mas un reclamo que una suplica

Harry bajo la mirada –que quieres saber exactamente?- intentaba no hablar demasiado, tal vez aun podía safarse de aquello

–por Merlín! Estabas grave en el hospital- Harry intento ocultar su mano –y... yo te vi- dijo terminantemente

–me viste?- se rasco la cabeza –bueno todos en el hospital vieron mi estado supongo...

No termino ya que el rubio desespero –te vi con Snape, en su casa! Por que acudes a él? Yo podía hacer esa pócima! Tu... tu le quieres?- volteo en otra dirección, en el fondo no deseaba saber la verdad si la respuesta era un sí

Harry levanto una ceja, de entre todas las cosas esa era la pregunta mas rara que le habían echo en toda su vida

–lo siento Draco, no estoy para tonterías, estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo? Snape y yo? Por favor- intento caminar

Draco ya estaba muy molesto y celoso y al parecer Harry no quería darle respuestas, lo tomo de los hombros –no te iras hasta que me digas toda la verdad, Snape te compra, regresas con su camisa puesta y luego escapas del hospital para ir con él, por que no solo me dices que andas con un tipo que pudiera ser tu padre!!

Harry le dio una bofetada en la mejilla derecha, impactado por lo que acababa de hacer intento calmar el asunto –por que no descansamos y hablamos esto con mas calma en la mañana- intento liberarse

El rubio negó con la cabeza, su mejilla inchada y roja por el golpe se vislumbraba perfectamente, como pretendía el ojiverde que durmiera con tanta incertidumbre, haciendo conjeturas de pedazos vistos, su corazón casi desecho, todo parecía como un sueño que se estaba rompiendo, quería recuperar un pedazo de aquel sueño, llevarse una sola cosa, solo un momento...

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia, se unió a esos labios, presionando suavemente, mientras apretaba los hombros de Harry, el moreno no reaccionaba, si todo se estaba siendo tirado al caño por lo menos no se arrepentiría de no haber tenido el valor suficiente de besarlo.

Harry pareció reaccionar, intentaba alejar al rubio, entonces el rubio lo rodeo por el cuello acercándolo aun mas, no deseaba que ese beso acabara, entonces sintió como el moreno se relajaba disfrutando del beso también rodeándolo con su brazo izquierdo teniendo un poco mas de cercanía, acariciando su espalda, el abrazo seso y Draco sintió el cuerpo de Harry mas pesado, se separo para observarlo mientras lo sostenía –Draco- susurro el ojiverde antes de cerrar sus hermosos ojos, había perdido de nuevo el conocimiento, la mirada triste del rubio se poso en su rostro, las lagrimas estaban saliendo sin control –quiero saber lo que pasa, Harry confía en mi, déjame ayudarte- le dio un casto beso en la comisura de los labios, lo levanto en brazos y se fue a la habitación de Harry, lo deposito en la cama suavemente debía llamar a Severus y no le importaba lo que el hombre estuviera haciendo, mas le valía venir y darle las respuesta que Harry no le había dado...

Continuara...

* * *

Nota.- Ñaaa si se emocionaron con un Snarry olvídenlo juar juar, tenía que poner algo así por que últimamente estoy leyendo de esos ja,ja,j XD!!

El próximo capitulo 10.- El mundo de historias coloreadas. Draco por fin sabrá el misterio de los males de Harry, jo,jo,jo… o bueno mas o menos je, je…

Gracias a Jack Dawson y caro por dejar review!


	10. 10 El mundo de historias coloreadas

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

10.- El mundo de historias coloreadas

_Made in yatta's brain_

**:.Oo-oO.:**

Draco coloco a Harry sobre la cama, la única persona capaz de hacer lago y darle respuestas en ese momento era Severus Snape, así que mas le valía a su padrino estar completamente disponible.

Sin mucha ceremonia, Draco lo llamo por la chimenea, su voz firme alcanzo a decir solo dos palabras "Harry" y "ven"

Severus, tenía una idea de lo que pasaba y sin decir nada se apareció imponente frente a la chimenea, las llamas verdes se desvanecieron y Snape camino con paso decidido tras Draco.

Llego a la habitación de Harry, para su fortuna traía consigo un poco de la pócima, estaba guardando sus cosas cuando Draco apareció, así que traía consigo la botellita, se acerco a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Harry, paso su mano por detrás del cuello y le levanto un poco la cabeza, hizo que bebiera el liquido carmesí, después se levanto para encarar a Draco, había sentido su mirada penetrante desde el instante que se había acercado a Harry

–por que no vamos a un lugar mas cómodo para charlar, así dejaremos que descanse- propuso el mayor

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza y le indico a Severus avanzara a la salida, en la salita de estar estarían cómodos, se sentó en un sofá frente a Snape y guardo silencio, esperando a que el ex mortifago hablara.

El silencio se estaba sumiendo, al parecer no sabía como iniciar, Draco se estaba impacientando, el rostro inmutable de su padrino, le decía que el hombre no diría nada mas de lo necesario, así que decidió iniciar con el bombardeo de preguntas

–que hacia Harry en tu casa?

Severus parpadeo un par de veces y suspiro resignado –fue a pedirme ayuda

–ayuda para que?- interrumpió el rubio

–tuvo una recaída, no tenía mas pócima- dijo calmadamente, como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo que Harry terminara en el hospital, escapara y buscara a su peor pesadilla del colegio además de él, aunque ahora era distinto, eran amigos.

–para que es la pócima? Cambio la pregunta

–Draco, se que tienes muchas preguntas y no podré contestarte todas, ya que ni yo mismo se algunas respuestas, te diré solo lo que pueda, esta claro?

–es mejor que nada- Draco se acomodo, quería escuchar cada una de esas palabras, no importaba que fuese corta la información, necesitaba saber por lo menos la mitad de lo que estaba pasando

–Bien, esto se remonta hace aproximadamente 20 años, Harry recibió una maldición- el rubio parecía querer interrumpir, Severus le indico con un sutil movimiento de mano que aguardase –como sabes, Harry vivía entre muggles, una de las locas ideas de ese vejete de Dumbledore, al parecer un mortifago, lo reconoció y le lanzo una maldición…

**_(Flash back)_**

La plaza estaba abarrotada de muggles, Severus miraba en todas direcciones, ese maldito niñato, como había sido capaz de aparecerse?

Sintió como le llegaba una especia de residuo de magia oscura, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, escondía la varita entre la túnica para que ningún muggle la viera, entonces vio a lo lejos como un sujeto sacaba su varita y salía un alo de luz disparada potentemente contra un niño de cabello negro, sus ojos se abrieron del susto, había llegado tarde? Corrió al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor al atacante del menor, los muggles se apartaban presurosos por el horror de no saber lo que pasaba, después de todo cualquiera que no conociera el mundo mágico se asustaría de ver a un hombre derribar a otro con algo aparentemente inofensivo como una rama de madera.

Sin pensar en el echo de que estaba expuesto ante los muggles, llego junto a Harry, vio que estuviese con vida, el niño respiraba, solo estaba desmayado, aparentemente, Moody llego corriendo como pudo, su ojo giratorio escudriño cada rincón del área, lanzo un obliate a los muggles tomando al mortifago y a Severus para huir en un trasladador que llevaba en su bolsillo.

Llegaron frente a una casa, Moody detuvo a Severus por un instante, su ojo giro, mientras Snape gruñía molesto, suponía que ese paranoico jamás cambiaria, entraron en la casa, un preocupado Albus Dumbledore los recibió, quito a Harry de las manos de Severus y lo coloco en una mesa, madame Pomfrey estaba allí, comenzó a revisar al niño mientras iban con Moody para asegurarse que el prisionero aun estaba con vida.

Aun estaba un tanto aturdido, Albus levanto su varita –enervate!- el sujeto despertó, miro en todas direcciones, un tanto asustado por la situación

–que quieren conmigo?- dijo sisañoso

Severus se acerco, casi le escupía en la cara –que le has hecho al niño?

El sujeto bajo la mirada por unos segundos no se escucho nada, hasta que unas sonoras carcajadas inundaron la habitación –esperas que te confiese?

Severus frunció el seño y tomo al sujeto del cuello de la camisa –no necesito una confesión me lo dirás quieras o no- le soltó con brusquedad al sentir la mano de Dumbledore en su hombro –si me permites Severus, quisiera interrogar a nuestro prisionero

Severus le dio espacio para que este actuara, se quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que finalmente hablo –Alastor podrías traer el varitasserum?

El hombre ya lo tenía en las manos, supuso que debía estar preparado, Severus rodó los ojos mientras obligaba al prisionero a beber

Dejo que la pócima hiciera efecto, entonces inicio el interrogatorio

–cual es tu nombre? Dijo pacientemente Dumbledore

–Artemiso Redggfine- contesto sin pestañear

–que hacías en Londres muggle? Continuo Albus

–después de que mi señor fue derrotado, tuve que refugiarme en el mundo muggle

–allí encontraste un mago hoy cierto?

–varios- dijo mientras giraba la cabeza, empezaba a poner resistencia

–quienes eran?- dijo ya con un poco de impaciencia

–primero vi a Malfoy, fue cuando me percate de otro mago que me intereso mas, Potter…- convulsiono levemente

–fue con Potter? Se apresuro el mayor

–si- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

–lo ataco?- interrumpió Severus

–si- ligeras risitas escaparon de su boca

–que hechizo le lanzo?- Ahora fue Moody quien interrumpió

Artemiso se quedo en silencio, acaso había acabado el efecto del varitasserum? Entonces unas leves palabras se escucharon

–no lo se…

Los tres hombres se miraron preocupados

Madame Pomfrey apareció como caída del cielo

–el niño esta bien- pronuncio esas tranquilizadoras palabras –por lo pronto- termino, los tres la miraron angustiados –no parece grave, fue algún tipo de maldición, le di una pócima que reduce los efectos causados por maldiciones, pero si no me dicen que es no podré erradicarla por completo, no parece un imperdonable, supongo que el interrogatorio termino, y bien?-la mujer aguardaba impaciente

Dumbledore giraba la cabeza en forma negativa

–no lo sabemos, tendremos que esperar a que se presenten los estragos de la misma, Severus quiero que te encargues de proveer de las pociones a Harry, nadie debe enterarse de esto, solo de ser estrictamente necesario

Severus asintió, estaría pendiente de ello.

**_(Fin flash back)_**

Draco levanto una ceja –me dices que tiene una maldición y después de 20 años no sabes que es?- Draco se puso de pie y levanto las manos –el mundo se puede caer a pedazos, si tu no sabes sobre esta magia oscura entones quien mas puede saber?

Severus se cruzo de brazos –si tan solo hubiera acompañado a Lucius esa vez, hubiese estado antes en el lugar- Draco detuvo sus movimientos y miro a su padrino directamente a los ojos –me dices que mi padre estaba con los muggles hace 20 años!! Por Merlin yo también estaba en es lugar!

–si, ya lo se Lucius me lo comento, menos mal que no te hizo nada a ti también

–no lo entiendes Severus, en ese lugar yo lo conocí

El rostro de Severus cambió de incredulidad a uno de sorpresa –que dices? Tu lo viste antes del incidente?

Draco jalo a Severus del brazo y lo llevo a su habitación, le mostró la fotografía, Severus no lo podía creer, esa foto había sido tomada el mismo día del altercado, una idea golpeo su mente, miro a Draco quien estaba mirando fijamente la foto.

Severus no lo podía creer, trato de verse lo mas calmado posible, una pregunta despejaría algunas de sus dudas

–Draco, quiero que me contestes con la verdad

El mas joven lo miro extrañado –claro, dime

–que paso exactamente antes de que Harry se pusiera mal?

Draco enmudeció, su rostro se puso pálido, sus labios se separaron pero no salían palabras de allí, miro a Severus tratando de parecer natural –llego y se desplomo simplemente, antes de eso no lo…

–NO ME MIENTAS!!- dijo gritando, pocas veces veía a ese hombre perder la compostura como en ese momento, respiro profundo –dijiste que no mentirías- su mirada acusadora lo decía todo, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Draco suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama, miraba al piso con aire de preocupación, sus manos descansaban en sus rodillas mientras las movía ansioso, no sabía si decirle o no, se mordió el labio inferior, la ansiedad había llegado, por que seguir ocultándolo?

–sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no soy del tipo shismoso- esto ultimo había sonado como una broma, Draco volteo a verlo con una tímida sonrisa, el mayor se sentó a su lado en la cama y puso su mano en el hombro de su ahijado –te gusta no es así?

Draco abrió los ojos a más no poder y miro sorprendido, la serenidad con la que había dicho eso, sabía algo?

Severus le sonrió –no eres tan evidente, pero a mi no me puedes ocultar nada, estoy en lo cierto? Draco relajo sus facciones –lo bese…

Severus se puso de pie, dio unos pasos rumbo a la salida y Draco lo detuvo lo mas rápido que pudo –solo no le digas a Harry, esta bien?

Snape levanto una ceja –dije que no le diría a nadie- el mayor tenia intenciones de marcharse cuando Draco hablo de nuevo –el no sabe que yo se que la persona que esta en esa foto es el!

La idea de irse desapareció por un instante de la mente del pelinegro –como dices?

Yo le dije a Harry que ese niño fue mi primer amor, y el me dijo que me ayudaría a buscarlo, pasaron muchas cosas pero al final el decidió que ese niño no era el y quiero respetar su decisión, yo me entere hace poco, solo no le digas que viste esta foto de acuerdo?

Severus no esperaba aquello –dime desde cuando tienes esa foto?

Draco se quedo pensativo –no hace mucho-contesto finalmente –casi dos semanas, por que?

Severus negó con la cabeza –han pasado muchas cosas estos días no es así? No te preocupes, decirle eso a Harry no me corresponde a mi

Unos gritos se escucharon, al parecer provenían de la habitación de Harry, los dos corrieron, chocaron al querer entrar a la habitación al mismo tiempo, Severus se detuvo y espero a que Draco entrara, se veía la desesperación del rubio en cada movimiento

Harry se estaba abrazando a si mismo mientras se retorcía, en esa posición lo había encontrado en aquella ocasión, Draco observaba petrificado con miedo la escena, dio un paso hacia Harry, Severus lo detuvo, el rubio se extraño, Severus negaba en silencio con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, mientras que Harry parecía enloquecer, Draco sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo, pero Severus lo detenía con firmeza, esa sensación húmeda en sus mejillas, lagrimas le recorrían por ambas mejillas, sentía la impotencia de estar frente a él y no poder hacer nada mas que eso, observar…

Harry se detuvo abruptamente, y aunque fue como un susurro se entendió cada palabra dicha

"Magician Incantate"

Fue entonces que Severus aparto aun más a Draco y se acerco a él, toco la frente del moreno, al parecer los síntomas habían menguado, dio media vuelta mirando directo a los ojos del rubio, la dureza en el rostro le decía que era algo grave, limpio sus mejillas y miro atento a Severus

–escucha, no lo he confirmado pero creo que el factor desencadenante eres tu Draco

El rubio no se inmuto, eso era una broma cierto?,como podía ser él el factor desencadenante? Ahora que lo pensaba, eso significaba lo que creía?

Los rasgos de Draco cambiaban ahora sus ojos reflejaban miedo y duda –déjame investigar, pero por el momento nada de abrazos, besos o acercamientos de ningún tipo, de acuerdo?

Draco estaba atónito, solo se limito a contestar con la cabeza de manera afirmativa, antes de que el mayor saliera como bólido Draco hablo

–si se pone mal y no lo he tocado, significa que no soy yo?

Severus lo miro con tristeza –hace mucho tiempo el se puso mal, esa había sido la primera vez que tuvo una crisis como esta, fue después de que se graduaran, Harry no quiso que te molestara, dijo que habías bebido mucho, así que no lo podemos saber ya que tu no recuerdas nada por causa del alcohol no es cierto? Lo que paso ese día lo recuerdas?

Negó con la cabeza, recordaba pocas cosas de ese día, así que no podía asegurar nada, Severus termino por perderse de la vista del oji gris y Draco simplemente se quedo allí de pie, observar, eso era lo único que le estaba permitido, una gran tristeza lo inundo, no era que pudiera hacer otra cosa o sí? Lo había besado en ese entonces, eso era cierto, pero también Harry se había resistido… al principio se corrigió, había terminado por aceptarlo al final?

Harry estaba despertando, estiro los brazos como si estuviera despertando en la mañana, cuando sintió los grises ojos del rubio, desconocio esa silueta por unos segundos , un pequeño brinco por parte del moreno, se relajo dando un suspiro a saberse a salvo –ya ni se si preguntar por que estas en mi habitación

Miro a Draco con una sonrisa divertida, cuando los recuerdos de lo que aconteció antes de su siesta, le asaltaron la mente, la hospitalización, su escape, Severus, Draco, ese beso!

Temía preguntar pero mas valía estar seguro de todo, que tal si había sido un sueño como aquella vez que cuando regreso del congreso, ja! Como si Draco se atreviera a dormir en otra cama que no fuera la suya, además que demonios podía estar haciendo en su cama? y mas importante aun, no se atrevería a decirle esas palabras, soy tu ángel, si como no, no podría decirle esas palabras y menos a esas alturas, lo odiaría por mentirle

–que paso?- dijo con cierto tono de inocencia

Draco parpadeo un par de veces, al parecer no recordaba mucho, tal vez así era mejor, se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared

–te encontraron muy mal en tu consultorio, fuiste a parar a urgencias, te escapaste, Severus te trajo a la casa, escucha ya lo se todo- el rostro de Draco endureció, lo que hizo que Harry tragara saliva –estas enojado?- pregunto con temor el moreno

Draco volteo la mirada, mostrando toda su molestia con ese movimiento –por que no me dijiste de tu maldición? Que no somos amigos?- termino la frase para voltear y mirar esas verdes esmeraldas angustiadas

Harry no pudo sostener la mirada por mucho –no tenía caso molestarte con esta tontería, no me había molestado en mucho tiempo…

Draco lo interrumpió –el día que nos graduamos, que paso?

Harry se puso de pie –ese día me dio mi primer crisis verdadera, tuve que tomar mas de lo habitual, pero desde entonces no había pasado nada, por que preocuparte por algo como esto, no es como si estuviera desauceado

–si fuese así no me lo dirías verdad? Ni aun así cierto?- lo interrumpió

–si estuviera tan mal te lo hubiera dicho antes, pero no es como para preocuparse, he vivido casi 20 años con esto- Harry se quedo callado por unos instantes, se puso de pie, fue al armario tomo una toalla y se fue directo al baño.

Draco se fue tras el, la conversación no había acabado, Harry se estaba desabrochando la ropa cuando se percato de que Draco lo había seguido –quiero darme una ducha, por si no lo has notado- dijo con evidente molestia

–deberías dormir, eso es lo que deberías de hacer

–no soporto un minuto mas en la cama, me van a salir escaras, además tengo ganas de salir

Draco lo tomo del brazo, para después soltarlo repentinamente un tanto asustado, no podía tocarlo, no podía! "Maldición" pensó saco la varita tras la extraña mirada que le arrojaba el moreno, le apunto con ella –vas a regresar a descansar y no quiero malcriadeses, fui claro?

Harry se cruzo de brazos –si quieres detenerme tendrás que lastimarme, oh… puedes acompañarme y asegurarte de que este bien, dime cuantas veces soy yo el de la iniciativa?

Draco bajo la varita, tenía toda la razón –será solo un rato y regresaras a descansar esta bien?- no iba a ponerse a discutir para después ver el triunfo del Gryffindor

Harry sonrió –tienes un traro! Ahora sal que quiero ducharme,

Draco enrojeció, mientras se tensaba un poco

–no necesito supervisión para eso o si?

Draco negaba torpemente con la cabeza para después salir azorado del lugar

**.:O-o:.**

Draco se arreglo un poco, no deseaba tardar y después saber que Harry se fue sin su "supervisión" Harry salió de la habitación tranquilamente, de echo se había resignado a esperar a Draco, así que se sorprendió al verlo listo –el mundo se va a caer a pedazos! Draco Malfoy listo antes que yo, eso si que es para alarmarse, no será que hoy es el día del Apocalipsis- dejo escapar unas risitas

–ja, ja! Será algo rápido no? Además no necesito mucho soy apuesto por naturaleza

Harry rodó los ojos –entonces vamonos apuesto

"Apuesto" al escuchar esa palabra en la dulce voz del Gryffindor sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, camino distraídamente y choco con Harry en la entrada, sintió que algo salpicaba en sus pies, miro agua, agua? Estaba lloviendo!! No sabía si sentirse aliviado o triste por perder una salida con Harry

El ojiverde miro a Draco con esa mirada de decisión, Harry tomo su varita y le dio unos golpecitos a los anteojos, sonrió de la forma mas angelical que jamás le hubiera visto y como si fuese un niño travieso corrió para mojarse en la lluvia, extendió los brazos mientras giraba y brincaba en los charcos, el rubio no podía dejar de mirarlo, iba a correr junto a el cuando las primeras gotas mojaron sus finos zapatos y volvió a la realidad, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse

–HARRY!!- se cruzo de brazos –ahora si de seguro te enfermas

Harry le miro con esa sonrisa aun instalada en el rostro –un poco de agua no le hace daño a nadie- en eso la lluvia seso, Harry uso su varita y un ligero movimiento seco sus ropas –para eso somos magos no?

Draco se acerco a él –a donde quieres ir?- una sonrisa en el moreno mientras colocaba su mano en sus labios en señal de silencio –secreto-

El Gryffindor parecía muy contento, quien era él para cambiar las cosas y hacerlo infeliz? Simplemente se limito a seguirlo.

Después de un rato de caminata, el ojigris ya se estaba cansando, se detuvo un tanto fastidiado –sabes un Malfoy no se hizo para caminar…

Una risita escapo de Harry –si no duele no sirve-

Touche! Pensó el rubio reanudo su marcha

–ya casi llegamos- dijo el moreno, lo jalo de la camisa y lo metió en un bar que estaba a un lado –hace poco que descubrí este bar muggle, así no te preocuparas de que te reconozca alguien- decía Harry, aunque el rubio no pensaba lo mismo, ese bar era ampliamente conocido por él, solo que jamás había llevado a Harry a ese lugar por un motivo, ese lugar era un antro Gay

–sabes que clase de lugar es este Harry? Se aventuro a preguntar el rubio

Harry lo miro con inocencia –pues un bar con música, se ve bien no te parece?

Draco se sentó en la barra riendo internamente, definitivo Harry no tenía idea de donde estaba, solo esperaba que no se espantara, no le iba a arruinar la intensión así que solo pidió un trago, el barman lo vio, pero Draco lo silencio con una seña se acerco a el lo mas posible para hablar en voz baja y que Harry no lo escuchara –shh has como si no me conocieras y dame lo de siempre esta bien?- el rubio guiño un ojo con una sonrisa y volvió a su asiento

Harry revolvía su bebida mientras veía interrogante al rubio –que tanto le decías? –nada importante- dijo mientras recibía la bebida- sentía la profunda mirada esmeralda encima de él, taladrándolo –esta bien le dije que no te diera mucho alcohol, de acuerdo?

El moreno se giro para recargarse en la barra –no te creo, pero esta bien así lo dejaremos- dio un sorbo de su bebida.

Después de unas cuantas bebidas, la música le pareció mas rítmica, no le había dado por mirar a la pista de baile, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy curioso, en ese lugar casi no había chicas, no estaba tan ebrio como para alucinar algo como eso o si? Y algunas de esas chicas no eran muy atractivas, no que el alcohol te hacia ver lindo a cualquiera?

Volteo a ver a Draco, un chico bastante atractivo le estaba mirando descaradamente y Draco no parecía indiferente, al parecer Draco le había dado luz verde por que el sujeto se acerco bastante rápido, le decía cosas al oído mientras que el rubio se reía, no supo por que o en que momento sintió que la sangre le hervía, fue con paso decidido hasta donde estaba Draco y el sujeto extraño separándolos interponiéndose entre ellos…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Naaa no muchas cosas emocionante pero umm eso lo juzgan ustedes je,je.. no estaba segura si actualizar por que la otra page esta fuera de servicio hasta el 14 de este mes pero pss los lectores aqui son diferente a los de alla je,je.. asi que avanti avanti. 

Entre otras cosas Gracias a los review!! hasta que agarro fama ja,ja,j XD!! me he puesto de lo mas contenta jo,jo,jo... son un amor!!!!Jack Dawson quien siempre me deja review!!, Candii.Karii, caro quien tambien me a estado dejando reviews!, isabella blackheart, marjarie que se esforzo mucho por escribirlo!! y a Amazona Verde grax!!!!!

El próximo capitulo 11.- Magician Incantate, sip ya pienso explicar bien en que consiste la famosa maldición de Harry, hasta ahora solo he dado pistas… muchas pistas… ejem ojala les siga gustando, ya se pone medio raro en adelante jo,jo,jo…


	11. 11 Magician Incantate

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

11.- Magician Incantate

_Made in yatta's brain_

**:.Oo-oO.:**

Severus llego a la mansión Malfoy, el rubio lo recibió en su despacho, el moreno lo miraba de una forma muy seria, no que el hombre no lo fuera, pero esta vez era algo diferente, su amistad tenía bastantes años como para no notarlo

–pasa algo Severus?

El ojinegro aclaro su garganta –necesito hacer uso de tu biblioteca

El rubio levanto una ceja –claro ya sabes donde esta, puedes tomar los libros que quieras- sonrió de manera burlona

Severus carraspeo –la otra biblioteca- y volteo a una de las esquinas del estudio- Lucius volteo al mismo lugar y su risa burlona desapareció, camino hacia la esquina, levanto la varita dijo algo en voz baja mientras daba unos toques en la pared, se hizo para atrás y la pared se abría lentamente dando lugar a un lúgubre pasadizo.

Ya adentro Severus estaba buscando los libros que el consideraba le serian de mas utilidad, sacudió un poco el polvo mientras tomaba un libro que titulaba "El libro de las viejas maldiciones" por Patric Lilochtlee.

–que esta pasando?- se aventuro a preguntar Malfoy- Severus le puso en las manos tres pesados libros que hacen que casi caiga de frente, lo miro con extrañeza mientras Snape seguía buscando libros

–conoces la maldición magician incantate?- dijo sin mucha emoción, Lucius dejo los pesados libros sobre una mesita que estaba a su lado y se fue a un estante, sopeso un poco antes de elegir uno, saco algo que no se podía llamar libro, eran un montón de hojas entrelazadas con unos listones a manera de libreta, soplo el polvo en la primera hoja decía "maldiciones y maleficios" se la entrego a Severus de mala gana –ahora quiero saber todo lo que pasa- reclamo el rubio

Severus tomo las hojas y las ojeo, al parecer si mencionaba la maldición en esas hojas, miro a Lucius –ese es el nombre de la maldición que tiene Harry

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido –como es que sabes? Pero, vaya, tardaste demasiado en saberlo, como lo averiguaste?

Severus le dio la espalda, Harry lo recordó en un sueño o al menos eso parece

Una risa maliciosa se dejo entre ver en el rostro de Lucius –yo tenia razón cierto? Mi hijo esta enamorado de Potter, cierto?

Severus quería cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, pero también quería saber como es que este había llegado a esas conclusiones –por que lo crees?- volteo para ver su reacción

Lucius se dejo caer en un diván que estaba cercas, con toda la elegancia característica de un Malfoy levanto su mano explicando sus razones –en primera, el nombre de la maldición, segunda, mi hijo es uno de los solteros mas codiciados, es Guapo, tiene un buen puesto, es millonario por Merlin, pero desde que vive con Potter no le e conocido pareja alguna o pareja que le dure mucho tiempo, en pocas palabras nada! Pero también creía que era por su trabajo en San Mungo, pero Potter esta en las mismas también, los dos chicos mas codiciados del mundo mágico solteros y sin compromiso, entonces me entere de esa subasta y pensé en comprar a Potter para ver la reacción de mi hijo y créeme eso era lo que me estaba esperando, si mi hijo no lo ama al menos lo cree de su propiedad.

Severus suspiro –no por nada eras uno de los hombres de confianza de Tom, no te equivocas mucho y creo que Draco esta mas involucrado en esto de lo que crees-

Lucius se puso de pie –entonces deja que te ayude en tu búsqueda, si mi hijo esta involucrado yo también lo estoy.

**.:O-o:.**

Un joven pelinegro, bastante atractivo se había lanzado tras su presa al no ver indiferencia en el rubio, había mucho sonido en el bar, quería pensar que por eso le hablaba al oído, entonces una ligera curva amenazaba con terminar de formar una brillante sonrisa en el rubio, su rostro parecería concentrado en escuchar cada palabra que ese sujeto le estaba diciendo, no sabía si estaba loco o simplemente alucinaba pero pudo escuchar las carcajadas del rubio al terminar de hablar el sujeto, sentía su sangre hervir, estaba molesto? No supo lo que estaba pasando con él, lo que si sabía era que no podía permitir otro acercamiento, Draco venía con él! No iba a regresar solo a casa de eso si estaba seguro, se fue con paso decidido hasta separar a los dos, extendió sus palmas para separar los dos cuerpos, Draco se quito de inmediato, un tanto asustado, no contacto con Harry le vino a la mente y su risa ceso, el otro joven se quedo viéndolo desconcertado, Harry lo giro y lo empujo un poco por la espalda para que caminara, ya estando a una distancia prudente del rubio dio un bufido

–disculpa ese rubio viene conmigo

El sujeto sonrió divertido, a lo que el enojo de Harry fue mas evidente –eso no fue lo que me dijo él – una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Harry se sentía cada vez mas molesto, pero estaba claro que el rubio no mentía –bien no es mi pareja pero si viene conmigo!

El joven se le quedo viendo y se le acerco peligrosamente, le dijo con la voz mas sensual que pudo –le preguntaba por ti, como los vi llegar juntos- Harry enrojeció, no sabía si era por la vergüenza que sentía al ser acosado por un extraño o por el numerito que hizo frente a Draco.

Draco no apartaba la mirada de los dos, aun estaban a una distancia aceptable, ese sujeto le había preguntado por Harry, por su Harry!! Bueno al menos si venía con él, aunque no como el quisiera, en eso el ojiverde los había separado, estaba celoso? Harry celoso? No!! Estaba alucinando, aunque ser celado por Harry eso si sería lindo.

Harry regresaba un tanto malhumorado, imaginaba que ese sujeto le había echo alguna propuesta indecorosa y el pelinegro se había negado rotundamente, por eso no se había preocupado del todo, sabía que Harry lo rechazaría de inmediato

–vamonos! Dijo muy molesto prácticamente ordenando

Draco dio un sorbo a su bebida –pero aun no me acabo mi bebida, vamos solo un poco mas esta bien?- hizo una carita de cachorrito, que si no hubiese estado tan molesto de seguro le hubiese dicho que si, el moreno frunció el seño, esta vez su carita de niño bueno e inocente no le iba a servir de nada, le arrebato la bebida a Draco y se la tomo sin siquiera respirar, hasta que esta se termino todo el contenido, azoto el vaso contra la barra

–ya! Ahora vamonos!- reclamo de nuevo, el rubio lo miraba entre incrédulo y asustado, se puso de pie y siguió al moreno, unos pasos después y vio como Harry se iba de lado, ese ultimo trago de seguro lo había terminado de emborrachar, al salir del bar, Harry se detuvo en seco, se tambaleo un poco e intento sostenerse del rubio pero este lo evadió olímpicamente, apenas si pudo mantener solo el equilibrio, Harry lo miro de reojo, trato de estabilizarse lo mas posible, ese ultimo trago, no debió tomarlo tan rápido, respiro profundo

–Draco creo que lo mejor es… que nos aparezcamos…

Draco levanto una ceja –tu no eres Harry que hiciste con el- el rubio se estaba burlando

–mira como estoy- dijo después de hipar un poco –no voy a poder caminar por mucho- razono el moreno, se saco un caramelo que tenia en la bolsa y se lo metió a la boca

Draco se cruzo de brazos –y crees que puedas aparecerte en ese estado?

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada –no necesito hacerlo para eso estas tu!

Eso no se lo esperaba!! Draco camino unos pasos al frente, hasta quedar de espaldas al moreno, pero no podía tocarlo!! Como iba a hacer para llegar a casa sin tocarlo y sin caminar, descruzo los brazos y sintió un objeto en su pantalón, metió su mano en su bolsillo, era un llavero redondo, un trasladador!! Lo había olvidado, así es como lo haría, se dio media vuelta y mostró la pieza a Harry –vamos usaremos esto- Harry lo miro serio, extendió la mano, Draco sujetaba el objeto por el aro metálico mientras que Harry por la redonda figurita plástica.

Cuando menos lo pensó Harry caía al suelo, si sobrio terminaba en el suelo que lo hacía suponer que medio ebrio sería mejor.

Miro como Draco caminaba hacia la entrada –te quedaras en el piso lo que resta de la noche?- Harry ni tuvo oportunidad de reclamar y solicitar algo de ayuda, ya que Malfoy se había metido en la casa ignorándolo, esa había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, se puso de pie como pudo y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación, claro después de unos cuantos golpes con los muebles y dos que tres objetos quebrados, llego a su cuarto, estaba muy molesto, entro en el baño como pudo y se indujo el vomito, el sabor era muy amargo, se lavo la cara y se cepillo los dientes, se recargo un poco en la pared, cerro los ojos, ya se sentía mejor.

Draco no aguantaba la culpa, había dejado a Harry tirado en el piso, no le había ayudado a entrar a la casa, pero no podía tocarlo, y si le decía que no podía tocarlo? Claro! Y que excusa valida daría para eso? Severus me dijo que como me gustas no te puedo tocar por que soy el desencadenante de tus males, si como no. Al menos le daría las buenas noches.

Draco se encamino hasta la habitación deHarry, un poco dudoso se asomo por la puerta que permanecía abierta, vio a Harry salir del baño y dejarse caer en la cama, Harry volteo instintivamente y vio la rubia cabellera asomarse, Draco termino por entrar

–estas mejor? Harry se puso de pie y lo fulmino con la mirada

–que fue todo eso!!-reclamo

El rubio intento parecer inocente –a que te refieres? Yo solo vi que te tomaste todo mi trago muy de prisa imagino que ya se te subió, por eso vine a verte.

Harry se acerco al rubio, mientras este caminaba para atrás, hasta que topo con pared, Harry se cruzo de brazos molesto mientras lo miraba a la cara, de un rápido movimiento tomo el brazo del rubio y este con miedo se libero bruscamente.

Harry dio un paso para atrás –por que me tratas como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, es una maldición por Merlin! No te la voy a pasar solo con tocarme!

Draco frunció el seño –no es eso!!- Se tapo la boca, que estaba haciendo era la excusa perfecta para no tocarlo

–entonces? Dijo con la mirada serena

Había confusión en esas verdes esmeraldas, no quería decirle la verdad y no quería que Harry estuviera enojado con él, que mas podía hacer? Dio un suspiro –Harry no estas en buen estado, mejor nos calmamos y mañana lo hablamos- pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a postergar aquello –en buen estado? Entonces estoy como?

–ebrio! – soltó el ojigris ya un tanto molesto el también

Harry se descruzo de brazos y lo tomo por la camisa –pues tal vez tengas razón, estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para decirte que te amo! Harry se abalanzo contra el rubio, mientras besaba esos labios, Draco estaba petrificado, su mente se había puesto en blanco por un momento, después una tormenta de preguntas con posibles respuesta le vinieron a la mente abrumándolo, "no lo toques" esa fue lo ultimo que le vino a la mente y tomando toda la fuerza que pudo empujo a Harry lo mas lejos posible, Harry se golpeo contra una mesita sus lentes salieron disparados al impacto junto con una cajita que estaba en la mesa, un objeto rodó a los pies de Draco, se agacho y tomo el objeto, lo miro con mucho interés

–desde que vi este objeto tenía deseos de ver que había en el- abrió el relicario y allí estaba la foto de sus padres de un lado y una de bebe de Harry

Harry lo miro con asombro, ese relicario salía en esa foto, por que el rubio no se sorprendía?

–desde, desde cuando lo sabes?

El rubio centro su mirada en Harry quien se estaba incorporando, miro el relicario y entonces entendió, ahora si lo había echado a perder!! Se acerco quería tocar su rostro acerco su mano, pero lo que Severus le había dicho permanecía en su mente, en verdad tenía miedo tocarlo, tenía miedo saber que por su culpa Harry pudiese estar hospitalizado o peor que pudiera morir.

Harry estaba estático Draco con la mano extendida sin llegar a su destino, lentamente se alejo hasta golpear con la pared, de deslizo lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso, se tomo con las manos la cabeza, todo estaba perdido, lo estaba? Harry se arrodillo para buscar sus lentes Draco lo miro, se veía gracioso, sobre todo por que buscaba en el lugar contrario, se levanto y fue por ellos, se los tendió a Harry este los tomo y se sentó en la cama –entonces cuando lo supiste?

Draco respiro profundo –el día que regresaste del congreso- Harry se quedo muy pensativo

–quien te lo dijo? O como te enteraste?

Harry lo miro un tanto angustiado, el rubio sonrió

–técnicamente tu, lo soñé, dijo mientras recordaba esas maravillosas escenas… –soy tu ángel me dijiste- el rubio sintió que su cara le quemaba.

Harry abrió los ojos a mas no poder, sería posible? –si y de seguro estábamos en mi habitación, como si tu gustaras de dormir en mi cama mientras no estoy-

El rubio se levanto y se coloco enfrente de Harry –no podía dormir en mi cama…

Un silencio se hizo mientras Harry sopesaba lo que acababa de escuchar, pero fue Draco quien rompió el silencio –si yo, si me querías, por que no me dijiste que eras el ángel?

Harry respiro profundo –por que no habías dado señales de interés por mi, nunca, no quería que sintieras algo por mi solo por ser ese ángel

Draco sonrió –míranos, tenemos tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, siempre e sentido algo por ti, pero siempre pensé que gustabas de las chicas, perderte no figuraba en mi lista de opciones, por eso no quería que te sintieras incomodo…

El silencio retorno, estuvieron así por un tiempo indefinido, cuando Draco iba a decir algo se escucho la inconfundible voz de Severus provenir de la chimenea, Draco se puso de pie de inmediato jalando a Harry de la manga, el moreno no sabía lo que pasaba.

Severus tenía unas viejas hojas en la mano, detrás estaba su padre, Draco se detuvo en seco al verlo, que hacia su padre allí, miro interrogante a Severus

–yo lo se todo, note preocupes- dijo Malfoy al ver la expresión de su hijo

La molestia se evidencio en su rostro, esta dirigida a su padrino –yo no le dije nada- se defendió el moreno mayor –el lo dedujo por si mismo y gracias a el la búsqueda fue rápida

Harry que no sabía lo que pasaba se aventuro a participar –no se por que pero siento que soy invisible, de que están hablando?

–de usted Potter, de quien mas- dijo Lucius de lo mas tranquilo –será mejor que tomemos asiento- intento mediar el asunto Snape, al notar la evidente molestia tras esas palabras.

Severus respiro profundo –hemos estado leyendo todo lo posible sobre la maldición de Harry

El moreno interrumpió asombrado –ya saben que es lo que tengo?- la emoción en Harry no cabía, por fin sería seria libre, ese si que era un buen día, que mas podía pedir? Draco le quería y se liberaría de la maldición, todo en un solo día.

Pero la expresión de los mayores no era una que inspirara alegría

–entonces?- pregunto Draco

–me temo que hay buenas y malas noticias

–será mejor contarles desde el principio Severus- propuso Lucius a su amigo, este asintió

–existe una magia muy antigua, es algo similar a, ya saben esos cuentos de los muggles sobre encontrar tu otra mitad no?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza

–Esa que dice que antes las personas tenían cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas, estos fueron separados para quedar con el aspecto que tenemos ahora, pero se siente el vació, sentimos la necesidad de juntarnos de nuevo y es por eso que pasamos el resto de nuestras vidas buscando nuestra otra mitad

–al grano Severus eso que tiene que ver con mi maldición?- el ojiverde se estaba impacientando, Snape continuo

–este cuento, no es del todo una fantasía, que no saben que a veces toman una verdad y la disfrazan con palabras?

Ahora si que no entendía nada, ni Draco tampoco entendía lo que quería decir

–Harry, recuerdas ese día? Recuerdas como llegaste a ese lugar?

El ojiverde asintió, estaba asustado y solo quería estar lejos de mi tío…

–exacto!!- interrumpió –como un niño de cinco años puede aparecerse?

Ambos se quedaron mudos, no tenían una respuesta para eso.

–no creen que fue mucha casualidad que aparecieras en el mismo lugar donde estaba Draco? –hablo Lucius –yo estaba mas preocupado por encontrar a Draco que no lo note, pero ese mortifago al parecer si.

Los dos seguían en las mismas, de que hablaban? No se suponía que le explicarían la maldición?

–Harry, tu magia es como la otra mitad de la magia de Draco, en la actualidad eso es algo difícil de encontrar- termino la frase mirando fijamente las expresiones de ambos jóvenes

El desconcierto en Harry y Draco era mas que evidente, voltearon a verse sin entender nada

–pero en el colegio?- dijo Draco

–es parte del "Magician Incantate"- dijo Severus –la maldición consiste en separar estas magias gemelas por así decirlo, en ese entonces no eran muy maduros, así que la maldición actuaba sin dificultad, bueno ustedes eran declarados enemigos a muerte no es así? después de que su magia se volvió poderosa intentaba encontrarse de nuevo y lo logro, si no mírense viviendo en la misma casa!

–pero, Harry me beso hace rato y no se puso mal

Severus sonrió –lo siento Draco, no es que tu fueras el que desencadena, si no mas bien la magia que los envuelve al estar tan cercas, es decir tiene que ser algo mutuo

–por eso me tratabas como atestado!?

El rubio sonrió con nerviosismo mientras asentía –hay una cura, alguna poción que arregle todo esto?

La mirada del pocionista se ensombreció –no hay cura, ni poción capaz de revertir esta maldición

El rubio se levanto de inmediato –como que no hay cura!!? Entonces cual es el plan? Separarnos de casa, ser infelices por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Harry puso su mano en el hombro del enojado rubio, este se calmo un poco al contacto y se dejo caer en el sofá

–dije que no había cura, pero no significa que estará así para siempre

Ahora si tenia la atención de los dos –entonces? Puedo deshacerme de ella?

Los mayores asintieron –la maldición debe culminarse- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Caras de interrogantes por parte de los menores –culminarse?- dijo Harry –que se supone que eso significa?- termino por decir el rubio

–que la maldición debe terminar su curso, que parte no entendieron? Solo que esta es la parte complicada, no sabemos que vaya a pasar, Draco- Snape poso su mirada en la de su ahijado –esto tiene que ver con lo ultimo que pensaste al ver a Harry, pero aun así no lo sabremos con seguridad, tendrán que arriesgarse, solo les digo que esta maldición tiene un porcentaje de seguridad como de un 95 lo que significa que tienen un 5 de probabilidad de que esta no destruya su relación.

Draco se puso de pie –entonces fin de la discusión, mientras no haya nada entre nosotros tu estarás bien cierto?, si hemos estado viviendo así por tanto tiempo podremos seguir no?

Harry volteo a donde estaba Severus –y que habría que hacer para que la maldición termine por cumplirse?

–no se imagina Potter?- Harry volvió su mirada a Lucius

–si esta consiste en separar nuestra magia entonces hay que unirlas?…las mejillas de Harry se pusieron de un color rojizo –es una broma cierto?

–pero ya estaba decidido, no lo intentaremos, ya te había dicho que no estaba en mi lista de opciones el perderte, así estamos bien

–claro que no! Ahora que sabes lo que siento por ti lo resistirás? Por que yo no! No soportare vivir en la misma casa del hombre que amo y que se que me ama sin siquiera poder tomarlo de la mano, si nosotros no podemos lograrlo con lo poderosa que es nuestra magia entonces ese 5 es una mera formalidad

–no quiero, me da miedo lastimarte… dijo como un susurro el rubio

Harry lo tomo de la ropa y lo jalo –Severus traes pócima?

Severus saco unos frascos de su túnica y se los entrego a Harry, este se los tomo sin pensarlo –esperen aquí hasta que termine, no sabemos lo que pasara- Harry se llevo a un muy confundido Draco fuera de la habitación

–que! Ahora tenemos que esperar a que esos dos tengan sexo!?

Severus comenzó a carcajearse, la cara que había echo Lucius era única –tu quisiste involucrarte por tu hijo lo recuerdas?

Un bufido por parte de Malfoy mientras volteaba el rostro para no ser visto por su mejor amigo…

Continuara…

* * *

Grax por los review!! 

Amazona Verde, Jack Dawson, CanDii.KaRii, caro, Isabella Blackheart

No se pierdan el proximo cap donde habra escenita candente obligaremos al rubio si señor!! capitulo 12 El diario de Harry. Que mala soy aclaro dudas y luego pongo mas ja,ja,ja XD!!

En cuanto a mis actualizaciones, para que no estén viendo todos los días (alguien así dijo) je,je... seria mejor si sacaran cuenta y me ponen en alerta o algo así.

O si no pues se supone que actualizo cada semana los jueves o viernes pero como la otra page tuvo problemas me destantie je,je.. y me quiero poner a la par con esta page la próxima actualización será en una semana como máximo dos jueves o viernes okis, en esta si me tarde por que estaba en exámenes (de echo tengo uno mañana T-T) y tareas y esas cosas ya saben chica universitaria T-T pero prometo que no serán mas de dos semana jo,jo,jo... gracias por leer!!


	12. 12 El diario de Harry

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

12.- El diario de Harry

_Made in yatta's brain_

**:.Oo-oO.:**

Harry llevaba a Draco casi a rastras, hasta que este de un jalón se libero y encaro al ojiverde

–que te pasa? Terminar que? A donde vamos?

Harry movía su dedo índice en forma negativa –no, el lugar no importa o si? Digo si no te importo estar en mi cama, o quieres que sea en la tuya?

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron enormemente y no solo sus mejillas si no toda la cara se puso extremadamente roja, el rubio hubiera jurado que si estuviera en una caricatura le saldría humo por los oídos, sentía que su rostro hervía –no creerás que?

Harry asentía como si solo fueran a comer pay, no aquello!! Que acaso no estaba nervioso?

–no pienso hacer nada!- aseguro el rubio un tanto molesto

Harry lo miro reprobatoriamente –por que te haces el difícil?

Draco volteo la mirada –no quiero y ya, entendido?

Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación –has estado entrando a mi habitación sin autorización los últimos días y ahora resulta que no quieres entrar!!

Harry un tanto cabreado jalo de improvisto al joven Malfoy, este trastabillo y casi cae de lleno en la cama, apenas si alcanzo a mantener el equilibrio, dio un leve suspiro de alivio, cuando sintió alguien atrás de él, se movió lo mas rápido que pudo a un lado, mientras Harry caía en la cama, ahora el moreno se sentía como un tarado, se quedo unos segundos boca abajo en la cama, pensando un poco las cosas, se giro levemente, no era su intención parecer seductor al ponerse de lado con una mano apoyando su cabeza, aunque eso le pareció al rubio, quien estaba en una batalla interna

–por Merlin Draco, no te estoy pidiendo algo muy complicado o si?

Draco lo miro con extrañeza –ni creas que tu sugestiva pose me hará cambiar de opinión!!

Harry levanto una ceja, sugerente pose? De que demonios hablaba –Draco por que, por que te niegas? Me vas a decir que no quieres?

Draco abrió la boca pero no pudo decir una sola palabra…

**.:O-o:.**

Lucius estaba más que impaciente, estaba caminando en círculos por la habitación, Severus lo admitía, al principio fue muy divertido, pero ahora verlo así era bastante molesto

–por que no te calmas y te sientas? Le dijo no dándole mucha importancia al asunto

Lucius lo fulmino con la mirada –no puedes estar simplemente así de tranquilo, se que fuiste un experimentado mortifago, pero es el colmo contigo, entiendes la situación?, como sabremos que ya terminaron eh?

No había remedio, sabía que era su hijo el que estaba allí, pero el también había estado entre las filas de Voldemort, acaso no podía aparentar calma tal y como lo hacia él?

Lucius al parecer no aguanto más pues estaba decidido a salir de la habitación en busca de esos dos, Severus se levanto exaltado e intento seguirle los pasos, se quedo de pie frente a la habitación de Harry mientras esperaba el retorno de su rubio amigo.

Este no tardo en regresa algo molesto –por que no están en la habitación de Draco?

Una risa burlona por parte del moreno –que esperabas Harry lo llevaba, no tenía opción o si? – Severus se recargo a un lado de la puerta –solo nos queda esperar

Lucius intento calmarse lo mas posible, se daba cuenta de lo divertido que estaba Severus en cuanto el reaccionaba de manera poco Malfoy.

**.:O-o:.**

Draco no podía decir una sola palabra, que si quería? Que si quería? Por Merlín si tan solo de verlo allí, sentía deseos de lanzársele encima, besarlo y hacerle todo lo que su imaginación le dejara, pero tenía miedo, si lo lastimaba, no deseaba hacer tal cosa, no podría, si por lo menos supiera lo que venía lo pensaba, pero… no! De ningún modo lo haría!

Negó con la cabeza –no quiero! Ya lo dije, no podrás convencerme

Harry se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dio un respiro de resignación, se puso de pie y se acerco lentamente al rubio, mientras que este ansiaba traspasar la pared para que el encuentro no se diera, giro la cabeza para no verlo, pero podía sentía su presencia, su respiración en su mejilla, tenía que soportarlo!

Harry poso su mano en la mejilla del rubio para atraer la mirada del otro –la pócima pasara, necesito que lo hagas por mi –suplico el moreno de tal forma que Draco cerro los ojos

Podía sentir la verde mirada, demasiado intensa, deseándolo, mientras el toque de su mano en su mejilla le quemaba, su aliento le rozaba los labios haciéndole leves cosquillas, si tan solo el Gry no actuara de manera tan segura, pero eso lo ponía aun peor para él, no resistiría si Harry seguía pidiéndoselo terminaría por acceder, con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar empujo a Harry, quien ya se lo esperaba, solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se quedo allí, solo observándolo

–quieres que te lo pida de rodillas?? Por que créeme que estoy dispuesto…

–No! Eso no es necesario, ya dije que no lo haré

–pero…

Harry iba a intentar de nuevo convencer al rubio, pero este le quito la palabra

–por que, por que te muestras tan seguro? Debo de suponer que no es la primeraza vez que haces algo como esto –giro la cabeza un tanto dolido –entiende que no puedo, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que las cosas sean de este modo

–estoy tan acostumbrado- interrumpió el moreno –a aparentar que no pasa nada cuando estas cercas de mi, pero la verdad es que mis rodillas tiemblan, siento que me voy a derretir en cualquier momento, mi corazón, toca mi corazón- Harry se acerco a Draco le tomo la mano y la coloco sobre su pecho, este latía rápidamente –lo sientes?- Draco lo miro a los ojos –siempre a latido por ti, ansioso de que este día llegara, Draco…

Todas esas palabras estaban girando en su cabeza, aparentando? Aparentando al igual que él? Todo ese tiempo en el que lo había querido y temido decirle algo por miedo a que se fuera de su lado, todo a causa de esa maldición, si quería, ansiaba tanto como el oji-verde hacerlo, solo que…

El rubio dudo un poco, fue cuando Harry se separo de el repentinamente, se metió en su armario y saco un libro de el –este es el trato! Tu accedes a lo que te pido y no importa lo que llegue a pasar puedes conservar esto- Harry le tiende el libro para que lo agarre, el rubio lo toma, mira la portada "Diario" era un diario, pero no cualquier diario, era el del mismísimo Harry Potter!! Abrió la primera página, apenas alcanzo a ver el nombre de Harry escrito en la contra portada con la letra de un niño.

Harry cerró el libro y negó con la cabeza mientras Draco lo miraba un tanto atónito –lo podrás abrir después de…

TAZ… TAZ…!!!

Unos golpes se escucharon provenientes de la puerta y el grito de un padre desesperado también

–Draco!! Todavía no acaban con un…

Harry sonrió intentando ocultarse, mientras que el carmesí invadía el rostro del menor de los Malfoy

–No quiere!!- grito Harry sonriente, como si de una bromase tratase

Los dos mayores estaban del otro lado de la puerta, mientras que Severus se atragantaba de la risa el otro ponía su mejor cara de indignación

–Draco eres un Malfoy actúa como tal y has- dudo un poco –lo que tengas que hacer!!

Harry comenzó a reírse, esta vez no pudo ocultarlo –a esto querías llegar Draco? Ja, ja, ja…

Draco frunció el seño –solo puedo decirte que soy un hijo muy obediente, 20 MINUTOS MAS!!- grito al final para tirar a Harry en la cama, entrecerró sus ojos con malicia mientras se despojaba de su camisa

Harry no sabía si sentirse aliviado o correr del lugar.

**.:O-o:.**

Lucius se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar el grito de su hijo, 20 minutos? Volteo a donde Severus quien solo se limitaba a elevar los hombros asegurando no saber lo que estaba pasando allí adentro

–Parece que convenciste a tu hijo, le has dado toda tu bendición- una maliciosa risa se apodero del oscuro profesor de pociones

Lucius se irguió acomodo su ropa, sacudió una de sus mangas –por lo menos se que aun tengo el control de la situación, además solo hay que esperar 20 minutos no?

La ceja levantada de Snape fue todo lo que Malfoy necesito para sentirse triunfal ante el asunto.

Que mas daba pensó Snape.

**.:O-o:.**

Harry sentía que las manos le temblaban, ver el dorso desnudo de Draco era una de las cosas mas hermosas que jamás había visto, el mismo se sintió acalorado y comenzó a deshacerse el mismo de la prenda en cuestión, el rubio lo obligo a recostarse en la suave cama mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, se miraron por un instante, los labios de Harry temblaban ligeramente hasta que el ojigris se decidió a besarlo, primero lentamente, saboreando cada rose, se sentía tan espectacular como en aquel sueño, sus manos viajaron por un costado hasta llegar a las piernas de Harry necesitaba tocarlas, necesitaba tocarlo por completo!

Harry por su parte empezaría por acariciar ese suave y platinado cabello, desde hacia tanto que lo deseaba en verdad, el cabello de Draco era como una clase de obsesión, siendo uno de lo rasgos mas llamativos y maravillosos de él, claro que todo él era mas de lo que cualquiera pudiera pedir.

Los traviesos labios del Slytherin se aventuraron a recorrer el delicioso cuello, esa piel morena que gritaba bésame en cada poro

Se deslizaba lentamente y después frenéticamente, lamiendo y mordisqueando todo a su paso, quería dejar marcas, en esa piel y proclamarlo como suyo, solo suyo, subió hasta llegar a la oreja de Harry, le dio un ligero mordisco al lóbulo y le susurro al oído "te amo mi angelito muggle" Harry se paralizo por un momento e intento ver a los ojos al rubio, este le sonrió tiernamente, fue cuando Harry giro y se coloco sobre el rubio –pues aquí tienes a tu angelito- se acerco para besarlo, podía sentir la acelerada respiración de Draco mientras jugueteaba con sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo, tocando cada área con sumo cuidado de memorizar cada espacio, Draco se sentó apretando su cuerpo con el de Harry en un abrazo apasionado, mientras besaba todo lo que le estuviera al alcance, posándose de vez en cuando en los labios de Harry hasta dejarlo sin aliento, haciendo que este gimiera en cada respiro.

Sintió las traviesas manos del Gry bajando hasta la cremallera de su pantalón, la mano de Draco lo detuvo, Harry rió seductoramente

–recuerda que solo tenemos 20 minutos

Entonces el rubio lo libero y el también forcejeo un poco con el cinturón del pantalón del moreno, cuando por fin gano la batalla los deslizo lentamente, intentando tocar lo mas posible de piel expuesta al hacerlo, el suave trasero de Harry era muy interesante, mas que eso, termino de bajar los pantalones y regreso sus manos por el mismo camino, apretando un poco los glúteos al final, arrancando suspiros de Harry, en un rápido movimiento el mismo se deshizo de su pantalón, escuchando un puchero por parte de Potter, quien estaba ansioso de imitar la acción de Draco, pero el rubio lo recompenso profundizando el beso, abriéndose paso con su lengua en esa tibia boca, succionando con fuerza hasta dejar sin oxigeno a su amante, Harry se sentía un poco mas tibio de lo normal, su respiración se agitaba un poco mas, el sudor le escurría por la espalda lentamente

–te esta dando fiebre- Harry negó con la cabeza y con la mirada llena de deseo le dijo –solo significa que tienes que apresurarte un poco mas, hazlo Draco

Se abrazo con fuerza, sabía que no podría haber preparación previa y que eso resultaría doloroso, pero no había tiempo la pócima estaba perdiendo el efecto, Draco comprendió y tomo las caderas de Harry para colocarlo sobre su ya muy dispuesto miembro –de esta forma podrás controlar los movimientos – susurro al oído de un muy excitado Harry, escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Draco esperando lo que viniese, lentamente Draco se introducía mientras que Harry se aferraba con mas fuerza a su espalda, por fin dentro de esa estrechez, deslizo sus manos de nuevo a los glúteos apretando suavemente, la lengua de Harry lamiendo la pálida piel del rubio, le dio a entender que era el momento

Se movía lentamente junto con la cadera de Harry, meciéndolo rítmicamente, mientras la lengua de Harry se detenía para después escuchar la hermosa canción llena de gemidos que el Gry le regalaba, lo encendía mas de lo que ya estaba, mientras que había empezado con suaves embestidas ahora su cuerpo le pedía mas y Harry también, se lo hacía saber con jadeos y gemidos que procuraba hacer cercas de la oreja de Draco.

Draco sentía que no podría resistir por mucho mas tiempo, hasta que sintió un liquido derramarse en su estomago al mismo tiempo que Harry jadeaba con fuerza, fue lo ultimo que necesito para sobre excitarse y llegar al climas, derramando su liquido dentro de Harry, Harry pareció perder la fuerza, quedo como una muñeca de trapo, realmente se sentía muy débil, Draco lo sujeto de los hombros y lo coloco un tanto nervioso en la cama, le dio un dulce beso en la frente

–delicioso- le susurro al oído y le dio otro beso en la mejilla, provocando una sonrisa en Harry quien cerro los ojos un tanto adormilado, el sudor estaba escurriendo por su cabeza, Draco tomo una pijama de Harry y se coloco el pantalón cuando un alarido de dolor proveniente de Harry llamo mas que su atención.

Harry se había puesto boca abajo, mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas hundía su cara en la almohada, para ahogar los gritos, Draco se acerco, le estaban saliendo unas marcas en la espalda, parecía que le quemaba, que estaba pasando? Estaba paralizado mientras que Harry estaba sufriendo, sufriendo por culpa suya! Lentamente intento acercarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Draco solo pudo ver a su padrino acercarse a Harry, mientras que su padre lo abrazaba para detenerlo, solo podía ver en cámara lenta como Severus exponía una filosa daga en su mano lista para dar el primer golpe, un golpe certero en la espalda de Harry.

Con fuerza y de un solo movimiento hundió la daga, sin miramientos, sin compasión rajo la suave piel mientras Harry gritaba sin reservas, veía como la roja sangre se deslizaba hasta mojar las sabanas, Severus levanto la mano otra vez, acaso lo repetiría? Se libero como pudo de su padre y detuvo la daga por el filo, el rubio ahogo un grito mientras miraba con rabia a su padrino

–no lo entiendes ahora Draco, pero lo harás- la seca voz de Snape, el que fue una vez un mortifago se había echo presente, de un fuerte movimiento lanzo fuera a Draco y arremetió contra la espalda de Harry de nuevo, Draco miraba asombrado la escena quiso ponerse de pie e ir en ayuda de Harry pero su padre no se lo permitió

–SUELTAME! SUELTAME! TENGO QUE AYUDAR A HARRY!!

Draco gritaba con desesperación a su padre, este solo agarraba con fuerza a su hijo, mientras se le partía el corazón al ver como sufría su único hijo.

Severus se alejo de Harry quien había dejado de gritar, estaba inmóvil, mientras la sangre escurría y manchaba toda la cama, sintió que su padre lo liberaba, fue el momento en el que lo empujo y fue hasta donde estaba Harry le tomo una mano, quito unos mechones de su cara, sus ojos cerrados y sin respirar, no podía ser cierto, estaba soñando de nuevo verdad?

Vio sus manos manchadas de sangre y un enorme deseo de venganza contra aquellos culpables de todo aquello, Había perdido a Harry y ahora perdería lo que le quedaba de familia, por esa traición, le dio un tierno beso en la mano y la dejo con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, miro con ira a su padre y padrino

–Como pudieron!!

Severus sabía que Draco reaccionaria de esa manera, saco la varita y apunto contra él, Lucius hizo lo mismo

–hijo cálmate no es lo que parece, deja que te expliquemos

Draco permanecía en el mismo sitio, estaba desarmado frente a dos poderosos magos, debía ser astuto en sus movimientos, pero el rencor lo cegaba

–explicarme? Que me van a explicar? Que fue un truco para matar a Harry!!?

Severus dio un largo suspiro –no tendremos que explicarte, es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, ya a comenzado

La sangre de Harry comenzaba a evaporarse, inclusive la que estaba manchando a Draco, toda desapareció sin dejar algún rastro, unas alas blancas salieron de las heridas que Severus había echo mientras se evaporaba la sangre que las había manchado al salir y la herida se cerraba, como si la daga jamás hubiera estado allí, la mano de Harry se movió, la uso para apoyarse mientras se incorporaba, sintió tres presencia y volteo con curiosidad a ver quienes estaban en ese lugar…

CONTINUARA…

Nota- Kyaaaa!!!! Si así lo tuve que dejar lo siento, estas escenas me ponen mal, escribirlas no leerla ja, ja, ja XD!! Es que me mortifica por que siento que no soy muy buen en esto je, je… pero feliz de haber terminado jo, jo, jo… los asuste verdad cuando Snape llego todo valiente y zaz!! Tremendo tarascazo con la daga ja, ja, ja XD!! Creo que el mas asustado fue Draco je, je… no se pierdan el siguiente cap 13.- "lo que un beso significa" este capitulo será medio relax y medio auxilio, emm ya verán por que lo de medio auxilio casi al final del cap je, je... solo les digo no me maten!! por lo menos no hasta que termine el fic ja,jaa,j XD!! creo que lo prolongare mucho con esto ja, ja, ja XD!!! pero esta permitido odiarme je, je... U.U huyy mejor no les doy ideas, no se pierdan el próximo desgraciado capitulo emm... solo no se lo pierdan je, je... y…

Grax por sus reviews!! mi corazón brinca de alegría jo,jo,jo... sobre todo a: Jack Dawson, yolithza, Amazonas Verde, Hikaru H.K, Isabella Blackheart, Murtilla, ndarcy, AlmaRosaNS son unos amores!!!


	13. 13 Lo que un beso significa

Todo lo que esta ëntre doble comilla" es lo que Draco lee en el diario de Harry

* * *

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

_**13.- El significado de un beso**_

_Made in yatta's brain_

**:.Oo-oO.:**

Draco estaba que no creía lo presenciado, estaba seguro de que Harry había dejado de respirar, lo había dejado con temperatura, después esos alaridos y luego Severus esparciendo toda esa sangre, el mismo había estado manchado por la sangre de Harry, la misma que ahora ya no estaba, y ahora, ahora…

Harry estaba sentado sobre la cama, mirando a las personas que estaban frente a él, quiso ponerse de pie, pero una de sus alas lo empujaron y cayo boca abajo, al parecer sus alas eran muy grandes, los mayores no sabían si reír, Draco los miro con evidente confusión

–Harry te saco de la habitación muy rápido, no me dio tiempo de decir mis sospechas sobre lo que ocurriría, además no era algo seguro- Severus dijo con voz firme –además no lo habrías aceptado cierto?- Draco miraba a Severus con detenimiento, como si quisiera leerle la mente…

El ruido de la lámpara cayendo al suelo los saco de sus cavilaciones, Harry se movía torpemente a causa de las alas, se veía la angustia en su rostro al ver el objeto tirado

–que alguien no piensa vestirlo!- reclamo el rubio mayor

Draco se apresuro y lo envolvió en la sabana como si fuera un romano, movió las alas para que ya no molestaran y lo miro a la cara, se sentía extraño estar haciendo aquello, Harry le sonrió en ese momento, su rostro lleno de inocencia, definitivamente, era diferente en cierto modo al Harry que conocía.

Severus hablo para que Draco saliera de ese trance –como te llamas?

Todos se quedaron callados, que clase de pregunta era esa? Se suponía que el afectado era Harry –no bromees Severus… Draco quiso intervenir pero Snape lo callo terminantemente –le pregunte a él- su dedo apunto a Harry, quien lo miro calmado, sonrió tan angelicalmente como su persona lo era, abrió ligeramente los labios, no salía nada de su boca, volteo a donde estaba Draco

–disculpen, soy un grosero- fue lo que dijo mientras Draco levantaba una ceja, era una broma?

–soy un ángel, e bajado a la tierra, solo que aun no comprendo por que?- su pose de apenado contestaba muchas interrogantes para Severus y Lucius, mientras que Draco estaba mas perdido que nunca

–soy un ángel de la guarda- dijo finalmente Harry

Draco estaba mudo, balbuceo un par de letras antes de poder hablar –ángel de la guarda!?

Harry asintió –soy tu ángel de la guardia- volteo a donde estaba Severus –lo siento no tengo un nombre, no lo necesitamos, cuando bajamos a la tierra los humanos pueden llamarnos de una forma para no confundir, así que Draco Malfoy es la única persona que puede responder esa interrogante- volvió a sonreír

Draco miro a su padrino y luego a su padre, Harry era su ángel de la guarda? Y ahora como si se tratase de una mascota debía ponerle nombre?

–Harry – tomo de los hombros al ojiverde

–lo recuerdas hijo? Tal vez no por que eras muy pequeño, aquellas palabras que dijiste, los ángeles existen? Creíste que Harry era un ángel en aquel entonces, creíste que era tu ángel de la guardia por que te cuido mientras estuviste perdido, lo recuerdas?

Draco miro a su padre y luego la sonrisa que permanecía constante en Harry

–Harry, así te llamaran todos y tu deberás responder a ese nombre, Harry Potter…

Draco lo abrazo fuertemente, no podía ser tan malo, el moreno estaba bien, estaba junto a él, supuso que había temido demasiado a esa maldición, por que no creer en las palabras de Harry "si nosotros no podemos nadie podrá" lo lograría, haría ver a Harry que él no era un ángel, si no un mago

–aunque… Snape dudo antes de hablar –no entiendo, debe haber una trampa en todo esto

–tal vez, solo es para asustar a los maldecidos- dijo Lucius

Severus lo miro fijamente –magias gemelas, de eso estamos hablando recuerdas? No se echarían para atrás oh…

La mirada que Lucius hacia al insinuar que Draco se había negado rotundamente al inicio –entonces no lo se!- dijo ya algo fastidiado y cansado –tal vez solo necesitemos descansar un poco para aclara la mente

Lucius miro algo que parecía un libro, lo levanto "diario" era un diario, abrió la cubierta, allí estaba el nombre de Harry en la contraportada, iba a hojear el libro cuando le fue arrebatado por su hijo –no te esta permitido hacer eso!

Lucius rió con sorna –pero a ti si?

Draco afirmo con la cabeza –me dijo que no importaba lo que pasara después, yo me quedaría con sus secretos, solo para mi- abrazo el diario con cariño, ahora se había convertido en uno de sus tesoros.

Severus camino a la salida –por que no mejor nos vamos Lucius, es mejor descansar y buscar mas información, no queremos sorpresas, cierto?

Lucius asintió sin dejar de ver a su hijo, se aliso el cabello y salio caminando de forma elegante, Snape le dio el pase –te enviare en un momento una poción para encoger un poco esas alas esta bien?

Draco sonrió agradecido con la oferta y Severus termino de retirarse

Draco volteo a ver a Harry –por donde empezare – se dijo para si mismo, fue a buscar algo de ropa para vestir a Harry por lo menos un pantalón y zapatos en lo que resolvía lo de las alas.

**:.O-o:.**

Había llegado un poco de pócima con una nota de su padrino "usa esto por lo pronto"

Tomo el frasco y se acerco a Harry –bebe esto…

Harry miraba curioso –que es eso?- se movió y un objeto cayo al piso

Draco sonrió levemente –es para que no estés tirando cosas, bébela

Harry obedeció y la tomo toda, las largas alas ahora estaban encogiendo, acerco una camisa la cual ya había encantado para que las alas pudieras salir por la espalda y como si se tratara de un niño lo vistió

–vez bien?- Pregunto Draco, Harry no había pedido sus lentes, este asintió feliz.

Draco sentó a Harry en el suelo, le puso en las manos un álbum de fotos, lo abrió y señalando

–mira este eres tu cuando…

–mira!! Ese humano es muy parecido a mi!!- interrumpió algo emocionado el ojiverde

Draco trato de mantener la calma –no se parece, eres tu, antes de ser un ángel- el rubio sonrió lo mejor que pudo

–siempre e sido tu ángel de la guardia, por eso no puedo ser yo- dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

El rubio respiro hondo, no tendría por que ser tan sencillo cierto? –por ahora solo quiero que veas estas fotos a ver si algo de esto te es familiar

Harry tomo el álbum en sus manos algo curioso, veía detenidamente las caras de esas personas mientras sonreía, se veía muy entretenido.

Draco se sentó a un lado, era la oportunidad perfecta de leer el diario, a decir verdad estaba que moría por saber lo que contenía

Abrió la primera pagina había unas cuantas letras en ella

"Hola, soy Harry Potter, se que me reiré de esto cuando lo vuelva a leer, jamás pensé en iniciar un diario, pero este pequeño libro a estado insistente entre mis cosas, es ridículo cierto? No importa lo que haga, aparece como por obra de magia entre las pocas cosas que tengo, pero no pretendo que sea un diario, mi vida no es nada interesante, no deseo leer cosas tristes así que, este será mi libro de buenas memorias."

Así terminaba la primera página, el rubio estaba conciente de que la infancia de Harry no había sido muy buena, pero Harry tampoco había querido hablar mucho del asunto.

Dio vuelta a la página para leer lo siguiente, según la fecha colocada en la parte superior, eso fue poco antes de entrar al colegio.

"Paso algo extraño, fui al zoológico con mis tíos, era el cumpleaños de primo Dudley, comencé a charlar frente a una serpiente y esta me respondió, la serpiente me entendía, no lo podía creer, ella jamás había sido libre, así que pensé en liberarla y el vidrio desapareció y mi primo cayo dentro, la serpiente salio y me dio las gracias, mientras que mi primo se quedo encerrado en lugar de la serpiente, ver la expresión de mis tíos junto con la de mi primo, eso si que fue divertido, solo que no entiendo que fue lo que paso"

Draco, se quedo pensativo, entonces Harry en verdad era un poderoso mago desde niño, libero a la serpiente con solo desearlo!! Continuo con la lectura

"mi tío esta como loco, esas cartas llegan y llegan, todas dirigidas a mi, lo mas curioso es que no importa en que lugar de la casa sea mi habitación, esa dirección aparece en el sobre, por lo menos ahora tengo una habitación mas o menos decente y cuando pensé que no podría leer esa carta un sujeto enorme de nombre Hagrid me permitió leerla y no solo eso, él conocía a mis padres, estaba muy emocionado, también descubrí que soy un mago, un mago!! No puedo creerlo, ahora me ha llevado con él ya que iré a una escuela de magia, en verdad no puedo explicar toda la felicidad que siento al dejar a mis tíos"

Bien algo estaba claro, pensó Draco, nunca a querido a sus tíos, no lo culpaba, al parecer le habían ocultado lo que en verdad era.

"Hoy conocí a una persona de mi edad, en una tienda en el mundo mágico algo de la Señora Melkins, estaba probándose una extraña ropa, que al parecer yo también la usare, me dirigió la palabra, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, pensé que este se saldría de su lugar"

Draco dejo de leer por un instante, miro a Harry, este seguía muy entretenido observando las fotos, algunas las tocaba para ver el movimiento de estas.

–me dieron celos no lo puedo creer!!- dijo lo mas bajito que pudo con molestia, continuo con el diario

"Volví a verlo!! Aunque parecía otra persona, donde quedo ese chico rubio que conocí en aquella tienda? A pesar de que me sentí muy feliz por verle, me dolió rechazar su amistad, tal vez le di mucha importancia, tal vez no, no lo se a veces detesto mi forma de ser, en verdad deseaba estrechar esa mano."

Draco abrió los ojos, se trataba de él!! Un momento, se había puesto celoso de él mismo, eso era aun más patético, mejor no perder el tiempo y leer

"Siempre que lo veo es lo mismo, se que dije que escribiría cosas agradables, pero simplemente necesito sacar esto de mi cabeza, siempre peleas, de algo estoy seguro, jamás seremos amigos, se que me odia y yo siento que no soportare una traición si bajo la guardia con él, por que me molesta tanto!? Tengo a Ron y a Hermione, no necesito de la amistad de ese!"

Todo lo que le siguió, fue de sus aventuras en Hogwarts, cada año con una nueva amenaza demasiado estrecha con Voldemort, incluso se desconcertó al ver que su padre propicio la apertura de la cámara de los secretos, los partidos de Quidditch que jugaron, el nombre de Malfoy estaba escrito en ese libro mas veces de las que él pudiera contar.

"Draco esta de nuestro lado!!"

Esa línea llamo su atención, era la primera vez que lo mencionaba en el diario por su nombre.

"No lo puedo creer, pero no debo emocionarme, aun existe esa barrera entre nosotros, seguimos siendo enemigos, tal vez sus intereses solo cambiaron, o será que eso es lo que según yo es una buena explicación, Dumbledore me dijo que las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen, pero no deseo tener esperanzas en esto, además falta que Voldemort no me mate."

Mencionaba más adelante, la derrota del Lord oscuro, los deseos del Gry por no querer saber nada de artes oscuras después de aquella cruel batalla y lo mucho que había pensado en sus seres queridos, y también en el mismo Draco justo cuando creía que perdería.

El colegio terminaba, había sido triste dejar el lugar que consideraba su hogar, pero estaba feliz, un nuevo comienzo estaba en la salida.

"Esto si es algo para el recuerdo! Sentado junto a mi, se encuentra la persona que menos pensé, tomaremos clases de medimagia juntos!! Ya no somos unos niños, somos personas maduras, después de la guerra las cosas son diferentes y este cambio nos dará la oportunidad de ser amigos, por fin parece que mi deseo se cumplirá."

Una sonrisa que no pudo evitar formarse en la cara del ojigris, ese mismo sentimiento era el que había sentido, al principio un poco de fastidio por la sombra del salvador del mundo, pero en el fondo ese deseo era compartido, él también deseaba ser su amigo o por lo menos llevarse bien, todo resulto de maravilla, pues terminaron incluso viviendo en la misma casa.

Miro con ternura a Harry este había terminado de ver el álbum, cerro el diario y se acerco a Harry, se quedo de pie frente a él, Harry también se puso de pie, Draco se veía contento, eso estaba bien, y cuando menos lo pensó, los labios de su protegido estaban en su mejilla, nunca había besado de esa forma a Harry en la mejilla, se sintió tan bien, se fue caminando casi saltando como un niño, si le preguntaban como se sentía, el contestaría 'entre nubes'

Harry abrió la boca con asombro mientras coloco su mano en el lugar del beso, que había sido aquello?

Harry tenía una carita demasiado tierna e inocente, quería hablar, extendía su brazo, como si quisiera alcanzar al rubio para llamar su atención, este lo noto y no pudo evitar sentir emoción, como esas fanáticas del slash que gritan y hacen caras, pero él no podía comportarse así era un Malfoy!

–pasa algo Harry?

El moreno asintió –que fue, eso, lo que hiciste hace un momento?

Draco levanto una ceja 'eso?' se acerco a Harry y puso su mano en la cabeza del Gry como si de un cachorrito se tratase –eso es un beso- dijo muy animado

Harry seguía con una carita de incomprensión –y por que, hiciste eso?- pregunto el ángel

Draco revolvió un poco más el negro cabello –para agradecerte- dijo solamente

Harry sonrió –agradecerme que?

Draco lo miro –cando las personas hacen algo por otras agradecen, tu me estas cuidando no es así? Eres mi ángel no? Piensas en mi no?

Harry asintió

–Son gracias por pensar en mí-

Harry se quedo pensativo, entonces las gracias se dan con un beso, eso es lo que un beso significa, Harry sonrió ampliamente, había aprendido algo muy valioso.

**.:O-o:.**

Severus llego un poco mas tarde con una buena dotación de pócima para encoger. El rubio dejo a Harry a su cuidado en lo que el se cambiaba para ir a San Mungo, debía arreglar la ausencia de Harry y la propia, no podía permitir que alguien se enterara de que el gran Potter ya no era un mago.

Severus guardaba las pócimas en un cajón, mientras sentía la mirada de Harry sobre él, eso empezaba a incomodar, termino con lo que estaba haciendo y volteo en dirección al ojiverde, había algo raro en todo ese asunto, Harry aun tenía la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su cara, se suponía que como ángel no debería tener ese tipo de defectos o si? Después de todo ya no usaba esas tontas gafas que le recordaban tanto a James.

Harry quien estaba sentado en un sofá, se puso de pie y se acerco al mayor –por que no se lo dice?

Severus lo miro con extrañeza –de que hablas Potter?

Harry ladeo la cabeza –a Lucius, por que no le dices?

Severus se sintió un tanto espantado, pero trato de mantener la calma, no sabía en realidad si Harry sabía algo o no

–no olvides tomar esta pócima, de lo contrario romperás todo en esta casa- intento cambiar la conversación

–exactamente cual es la función de esta pócima? Draco solo me dijo que era para que no rompiera cosas con mis alas – Harry tomo una botellita y la miraba por todos lados

Snape hubiera estado mas feliz si Potter hubiera mostrado un poco de ese interés por la clase de pociones en Hogwarts, por lo menos desvió su atención, le quito el frasco –es para encoger tus alas- Harry lo miro interrogante, como si no comprendiera esas palabras –es para ayudar?-dijo finalmente el menor, Severus solo asintió.

Harry se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después sonreír satisfecho, Severus no comprendió aquello, pero sintió mucha ternura, puso su mano en la cabeza de Harry y sonrió, le hubiera gustado tener un hijo como Harry, a pesar de todo, Potter era un buen chico.

Draco termino de vestirse, Lucius hizo su aparición –que es eso tan importante que tengo que hacer?- pregunto sin siquiera saludar

Severus con risa burlona hablo al instante –Draco debe de ir al trabajo a arreglar las cosas, yo debo de ir a ayudarlo con los sustitutos y tu mi querido amigo te quedas de niñera- apunto en dirección a Harry, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de tonto que no podía con ella.

Lucius permaneció serio –es una broma cierto? Eso era lo urgente?- miro a su hijo con suplica en los ojos

–lo siento padre, solo nosotros sabemos el secreto, no puedo llevarlo conmigo y necesito a Severus, solo mantenlo fuera de la vista de cualquiera por unas horas, no es tan difícil o si?

Malfoy se quedo muy callado, horas??? maldición!!!!! Ahora se quedaría a cuidar a Potter!! que en ese mundo no había justicia? Que no era un buen hombre acaso?

Los otros dos se fueron antes de que Lucius se arrepintiera, el rubio sintió la presencia de su mejor amigo e hijo escurrirse como mantequilla por sus costados mientras frente a él la imagen de Harry, abrió los ojos a mas no poder, se giro espantado, no podían dejarlo a solas con el!! Eso iba a ser toda una tortura, que no era suficiente saber que era el amante de su hijo!!??

**Continuara…**

* * *

Nota.- yo dije que este iba a ser un cap relax je,je… creo que lo desgraciado lo dejare para después ya me tocaba algo de descanso de las emociones jo,jo,jo… U.U bueno ni se como se va a llamar el siguiente cap T-T estoy fatal!! Ja,jaj, XD!! Pero no se pierdan el cap que sigue 14, que ya le toca a Lucius jo,jo,jo… me vino a la mente una escenita cómica que me gustaría escribir ja,jaaj, XD!! ya se!! le pondré algo así como el niñero mas elegante al capitulo ja,jaj,a XD!!

Gracias por los reviews!!! Ustedes son lo máximo!!! Jack Dawson, CanDii.KaRii, Amazona verde, Aru Malfoy, n-darcy


	14. 14 La niñera mas sexy

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

_14.- La niñera mas sexy_

_Made in yatta's brain_

**:.Oo-oO.:**

Lucius había escuchado bien? Estaba de pie estatico, las personas a las que llamaba familia se habían desaparecido, dejándolo con…

Harry sonreía como un bobo, al menos eso diría Lucius si le preguntaban, lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, sabía que sin importar lo que hiciera y aunque cerrara los ojos el tonto de Potter no desaparecería y además estaría a su cuidado esa tarde.

Paso por un lado del ojiverde un tanto molesto, sin duda necesitaba un trago para sobre llevar aquello, sintió que algo tiraba de su fina ropa, detuvo la marcha al escuchar unas palabras provenientes del Gryffindor

–papi Lucius…

Se congelo al escuchar esas palabras, seguro había escuchado mal, Potter no había dicho esas palabras cierto??

Respiro profundamente eh hizo como si nada hubiera escuchado, iba a ir por ese trago cuando escucho un rugido, algo así como cuando tienes hambre, se dio media vuelta y no miro esa sonrisa de toda la vida, Harry se sujetaba el estomago mientras ese ruido salía de nuevo, levanto una ceja y enderezo un poco mas su postura

–hambre Potter?

Harry lo miro con inocencia –que es hambre?

Lucius no lo podía creer, de seguro se estaba haciendo solo para hacerlo sufrir!!

–cuando uno no come surge el hambre, no has comido cierto?

Harry salto de la emoción –oh! Eso que hacen los humanos en exceso y se ponen obesos, eso es comer cierto!?

Lucius asentía con la cabeza mientras que no podía creer lo que veía, un niño de primaria atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, aunque no lo negaba, se vio algo gracioso portándose así, iba a sonreír, pero no perdería su postura, agarro el brazo del moreno y se lo llevo a la cocina.

Lo sentó mientras buscaba que preparar, en su búsqueda solo podía pensar, como era posible que su hijo no tuviera un elfo domestico, encontró una sopa instantánea de vaso, miro la etiqueta, solo había que ponerle agua caliente, que tan difícil podía ser eso?

Destapo la sopa y fue a buscar la tetera, después de sacar unos cuantos sartenes y ollas por fin la encontró, miro el desorden que había echo –que mi hijo lo acomode, suficiente con cuidar de Potter- la lleno de agua y llego a la estufa, la miro por todos lados, como se suponía que servia esa maldita cosa!? Si mal no recordaba su hijo giraba esas perillas y el fuego salía por esas hormillas.

Giro las perillas que estaban al frente, nada, esa cosa de seguro se descompuso, saco su varita, la calentaría como el mago respetable que era, un extraño aroma le estaba llegando, algo así como gas, apunto con su varita a la tetera y lanzo un rayo de fuego, una ligera explosión provino desde la hornilla mas alejada, su cara se torno de un negro ocre, parpadeo un par de veces, giro la perilla hasta que todas estuvieron igual y ningún aroma salía de ella, esto no podía estar pasándole a él!!

No le importaba como estaba el agua, acerco el vaso y echo el agua, la tapo y la puso frente a Harry –aquí esta tu comida- dijo con desgana

Harry lo miraba un tanto asombrado –estas bien papi Lucius?

La paciencia de Lucius estaba llegando al limite, primero cuidar de ese, después darle de comer, una explosión en el proceso y ahora se empeñaba en llamarlo papi!!

Paso un pañuelo por su cara –por que me llamas papi Potter?- intentaba mostrarse lo mas calmado que podía, pero simplemente no podía mantener la compostura

Harry tomo la cuchara y agarro un poco de sopa a como su mente le daba a entender –así es como Draco te ve, ese nombre se forma en su mente cuando piensa en ti- metió un poco de sopa a su boca, mastico un poco y luego su rostro de desagrado lo dijo todo, empezó a escurrir un poco de comida por su boca y de inmediato la regreso al vaso, escupiendo cualquier rastro de esa horrible sopa –como es que los humanos comen tanto de esto?? si ni sabe bien- pasaba su mano por la lengua intentando quitar el sabor, Lucius le dio una servilleta para que se limpiara, mientras su mirada perdida y en la mente esas palabras 'papi Lucius' proviniendo de su hijo no sonaba tan mal.

Harry jalaba la manga de su ropa, quería llamar su atención, aun tenía eso a lo que llamaban hambre, miro a Lucius como si fuera un cachorrito desamparado, el rubio lo miro de reojo, se dio por vencido –esta bien! debe de haber algo que puedas comer sin que tenga que preparar nada, busco en la alacena, muy en el fondo encontró unas cajas de galletas y frituras, sabía que no era algo sano, pero que mas podía hacer.

Expuso la comida ante Harry, este la miraba un tanto desconfiado, tomo una galleta y la miraba por todos lados –sabe bien, solo cómela esta bien

Harry cerro los ojos y la metió en su boca, comenzó a probarla, eso no estaba nada mal, ese sabor azucarado y ese relleno color café, tenía un sabor simplemente delicioso, era eso que los humanos llamaban chocolate.

Tomo una tras otra, mientras su boca estaba embarrada de chocolate, Lucius puso un vaso grande de leche y este se lo bebió completito, ahora si que entendía por que la gula existía.

Tomo la bolsa de frituras y de inmediato las quiso probar, tenía un sabor saladito muy diferente a las galletas, pero sabían muy bien, comía una tras otra, se había ensuciado todo de chocolate y migas de galleta y frituras.

Lucius ahora suponía que había que limpiarlo, lo llevo al baño para lavarlo, limpio bien sus manos, miro la ropa que llevaba, incluso había derramado un poco de leche en ella, definitivamente no iba a mudarlo de ropa!

Miro hacia la mancha insistentemente, le incomodaba demasiado, tal vez solo tenía que dejar de verla y así no tendría que cambiarlo, volteo en otra dirección, la incomodidad no se iba, tenía que ver algo perfecto para olvidarse de ese detallito, miro el espejo, por Merlin!!

El también estaba echo un desastre!! No podía permitir que lo vieran en ese estado! Fue en busca de ropa, se limpio el primero y cambio rápido de camisa, peino su sedosa cabellera, tomo mas ropa de Draco, no entraría a la habitación de Potter por ningún motivo.

Miraba con insistencia las alas de Harry y luego la fina prenda de su hijo, no iba a arruinar tan hermosa camisa solo por que a Potter se le ocurrió convertirse en ángel, lo primero era quitarle esa cosa que decía llamar ropa

–por que crees que Narcissa se moleste por eso?

Las palabras de Harry salieron sin previo aviso, el rubio se le quedo mirando –deja de husmear en mi mente y mejor dime como haré para vestirte!- movió una de las alas de Harry a un lado un tanto molesto

–puedo decirle que ella lo sabe y no esta molesta y lo de la ropa es sencillo…

El rubio interrumpió al moreno –como que lo sabe!?- tomo a Harry de los hombros mientras lo movía un tanto enérgico, Harry tenía la mirada serena –ella estaría mas molesta si no le hicieras caso a tu corazón, si no fueras feliz.

Malfoy soltó al chico y soltó el aire –supongo que como ángel sabes estas cosas no?

Harry asintió, desde que se había convertido en ángel no lo había visto tan serio, Potter no era tan malo después de todo, parecía una persona confiable

–si quieres puedo desaparecer mis alas para poder cambiarme de ropa -Dijo para volver a su boba sonrisa

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron por completo –estas diciendo Potter que puedes guardar tu alas?- una pequeña vena en la cabeza del rubio se estaba saltando –si por que?-dijo el moreno

–las pócimas, el esconderte, el que yo este aquí cuidándote!! Se pudo evitar si hubieras escondido tus alas!!!- Lucius miro bastante enojado a Harry quien no cambiaba su lindo y sonriente rostro con tales gritos y palabras –nadie me lo pregunto- fueron sus inocentes palabras

Puso su mano en la cabeza de Harry un tanto resignado –bien lo hecho, echo esta, será mejor cambiar tu ropa.

Harry desapareció sus alas, Lucius se acerco y comenzó a quitar la prenda, la tiro en el suelo y tomo la fina camisa de Draco, la coloco para que Harry pudiera introducir su brazo, como si se tratara de un niño de 4 años, pero este la tomo con la mano

–yo se como vestirme- tomo la camisa y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

El rubio estaba que no lo creía, puso su mano en la mejilla, sabía que se había puesto rojo, se sentía apenado, pero a la vez se sintió reconfortado, de pronto ya no estaba molesto –Harry, papi Lucius esta muy largo, por que no solo me llamas Lucius?

Harry lo miro con inocencia dejo la camisa sin abrochar los botones –pero papi es mas corto que Lucius que no? –Harry dio un paso en dirección al rubio topándose con la ropa sucia en sus pies, trastabillo un par de veces y fue Lucius quien lo sujeto de los brazos para que no cayera en el suelo.

Dos figuras entraron en la habitación en ese momento, Lucius sintió sus presencias y volteo un tanto nervioso, sus manos sujetando a Harry en una posición un tanto comprometedora

–por que Harry trae la camisa desabrochada?

Los rostros de desaprobación de los dos Slytherins lo decían todo, Lucius volteo y en efecto, la piel de Harry estaba expuesta, no había abrochado la camisa de Draco!

De inmediato soltó a Harry un tanto alterado –esto no es lo que parece!!

Harry miro un tanto curioso a Lucius –pero si es lo que parece- dijo el ojiverde

Draco y Severus voltearon donde Harry untando desconcertados por las palabras

–Lucius me cuidaba, lo hace muy bien me dio comida rica, dijo con una gran sonrisa

Draco respiro aliviado al ver la prenda de Harry sucia en el piso

–padre gracias por cuidar de él, ahora puedes dejármelo a mi- se acerco a Harry y comenzó a abrochar los botones

Severus no perdía la mirada de Lucius, este sonrió mientras veía a su hijo, al sentir la mirada de Severus, se puso serio y se encamino a la salida –entonces me retiro, vienes Severus?

Este asintió –nos vemos Draco

Draco se quedo viendo a Harry duramente –bien que fue lo que te dio mi padre de comer?

**.:O-o:.**

Severus iba caminando con Lucius a la salida de la casa, se detuvo por unos segundos –espera deja que tome un vaso con agua- dio media vuelta y estaba por ir a la cocina, pero la mano de Lucius lo detuvo

–no te consejo entrar allí- le dijo amenazante

Severus levanto una ceja –no te imagino cocinando para Potter, por Merlin!! No te imagino cocinando para nadie

Lucius frunció el seño –no cocine, le di comida preparada- dijo sin darle importancia

–por lo menos veo que te llevas mejor con Harry- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

–por que dices eso?- dijo como quien es cachado en la acción

–lo cuidas, lo vistes, le das de comer y le llamas por su nombre, te pusiste rojo cuando nos viste en la habitación, podría decir que eras la niñera mas sexy ja, ja…

Pocas veces Severus se reía de esa manera y la razón, la simple burla de su persona, Lucius volteo la mirada –me dijo algo importante- fue todo lo que dijo

Severus dejo de reír y se puso serio –a mi también me dijo algo, parece que puede entrar en nuestros sentimientos, que fue lo que te dijo?

Lucius respiro profundo –me hablo de Narcissa- se quedo en silencio

Severus pudo sentir como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, le había hablado de su difunta esposa, tal vez por eso Harry se había ganado la simpatía del rubio –que te dijo?

Lucius sonrió con melancolía –por el momento me declaro un cobarde, no puedo decírtelo, pero tenlo por seguro que cuando decida contarlo, serás el primero en saber

Severus se quedo muy serió con eso, que le habría dicho Potter sobre Narcissa?

–por cierto- Severus salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del rubio –aun no entiendo del todo por que Harry es un ángel

Severus puso su mano en la barbilla –yo tampoco estoy del todo seguro, pero la maldición, según leí, para efectuarse debió haber un encuentro previo entre las almas gemelas, se supone que utilice los últimos pensamientos del no maldecido en su contra, el objetivo de la maldición es la de separarlos, por eso no entiendo, como ángel de la guarda Potter esta pegado como lapa a Draco, así que creo que esto aun no acaba, algo mas debe de haber en todo esto, pero no se que es- respiro resignado

Lucius se quedo pensativo –tal vez ya no es importante buscar sobre la maldición, tal vez deberíamos de buscar sobre la condición de Harry, es decir sobre ángeles según los muggles- Severus asintió cansinamente –tal vez tengas razón- miro de reojo al rubio y de inmediato echo a correr en dirección a la cocina, Lucius no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo y fue tras él.

Severus se detuvo en seco al ver el lamentable estado de la cocina, Draco se morirá cuando vea esto pensé, miro la caja de galleta y la bolsa de frituras abierta, levanto una ceja –le diste comida chatarra de comer?- Lucius se dio media vuelta indignado

–si tenemos hijos recuérdame no dejarlos a tu cuidado- dijo sin querer el moreno, de inmediato tapo su boca

Lucius estaba tan indignado que no se percato de nada –pues ni quien quiera cuidar tus hijos- dijo casi como un niño haciendo puchero –me voy si quieres seguir aquí es asunto tuyo- dicho eso emprendió la marcha

**.:O-o:.**

GALETAS!!! FRITURAS!!!

Draco se dejo caer sobre su cama, sabía que no era la mejor de las ideas haberlo dejado al cuidado de su padre, pero no sabía que tan mala era la idea, miro a Harry, algo hacia falta, se levanto y le dio la vuelta –no están!!- giro de nuevo a Harry –donde están tus alas??

Harry sonrió –las escondí por que Lucius me lo pidió- dijo sin mas explicaciones –podías hacer eso? Por que no lo mencionaste?

Harry se quedo un tanto pensativo –nadie me lo pregunto, no tendrás mas galletas?

Draco movía negativamente la cabeza –no puedes solo comer galletas, tienes hambre?

Harry negaba con la cabeza –es solo que saben muy bien y quiero seguir comiéndolas- su carita de niño bueno enternecía a cualquiera

Draco jalo a Harry para que se sentara en la cama con él –mejor dime que hicieron tu y mi padre en todo este tiempo?

Al moreno se le ilumino la cara, Lucius saco cosas de la cocina y luego le exploto la tetera y me dio una sopa que sabia muy mala, después me dio comida rica y terminamos aquí en tu habitación por que le molestaba mi ropa, le agradecí como me enseñaste

Draco se quedo en shock –como que le agradeciste??

Harry asintió con la cabeza –si y también a Severus

Draco se puso de pie –me estas diciendo que solo les dijiste gracias verdad?- dijo algo inseguro

Harry negó con la cabeza –los bese

Draco se sintió terrible al escuchar esas palabras, no podía ser estaba molesto por que beso a su padrino y a su padre y después de encontrarlo así con su padre, mas le hervía la sangre, pero no tenía por que estar… celoso? Harry era inocente no lo hizo con esa intención cierto? Fue un beso inocente en la mejilla de seguro, pero por que a ellos los besaba y el aun seguía sin un solo beso de su ángel!!

Se acerco posesivamente y le dio un beso en los labios, Harry no correspondía, solo estaba estático, con los ojos bien abiertos, Draco se percato de ello y de inmediato se retiro

–lo siento, no fue mi intensión yo…

Harry se acerco a él –que? Que fue eso?

Draco lo miro serio –es un beso

Harry se desconcertó a un mas –no, tu ya me habías explicado lo que era un beso y eso no es un beso

Draco sonrió amargamente –hay muchos tipos de besos, es complicado por que el mismo tipo de beso significa muchas cosas entiendes?

Harry asintió con la cabeza –y ese beso que significo?

Draco se quedo callado, no sabía que contestar a aquello, estaría bien decirle que fue por celos? O por que lo amaba demasiado? –no estoy seguro del por que lo hice, es complicado también- Draco dio media vuelta para encararlo, pero el rostro de Harry estaba frente al suyo –por que es diferente contigo? Que es ese sentimiento que surge contigo y con nadie mas?

Draco no sabía que contestar a aquello, abrió su boca para decir algo pero las palabras no terminaban de formularse en su mente, entonces Harry atrapo sus labios en un inocente beso…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Nota.- Kyaaaa por fin termine el cap jo,jo,jo… este también fue relax, pero por la ultima escena les diré que la que viene no es nada relax jo,jo,jo,jo… van directo a mi trampa juar juar eemmm… je,je… no me hagan mucho caso olviden lo anterior, ojala les haya gustado, la verdad no me salio tan cómico como hubiera querido pero bueno ojala que por fin entiendan por que se dio la maldición, yo pensé que me había dado a entender pero veo que no, así que si hay algo que no entiendan pregunten y así lo aclaro jo,jo,jo…

Gracias por leer mi fic!! y sobre todo por dejar un review o son maravillosos!! sobre todo: Jack Dawson, Marjarie, Amazona verde, ndarcy, Devil Lady Hitokiri.


	15. 15 Crueles intenciones

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

15.- Crueles intenciones

_Made in y__atta's brain_

**:.Oo-oO.:**

Por que demonios Harry tenía que verse tan lindo e inocente, por que al decir aquellas palabras su mente se puso en blanco, lo había pillado, se sentía desarmado, que podía decir para que el moreno se quedara tranquilo.

Entre todas las posibilidades que pudiesen existir o pudiese inventar en su retorcida y libidinosa mente, lo que paso a continuación no estaba entre ellas, Harry ahora un inocente ángel comedor de galletas, por quien sabe que razones, ahora lo estaba besando!! No era que se estuviera quejando, era solo que lo había dejado en una terrible confusión, que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Estaba tan nervioso como si fuera la primera vez que besara a alguien, pero no era así! Dejo de pensar en todas esas abrumadoras preguntas y solo se limito a disfrutar del rose de esos labios, lentamente se separo y con sus ojos cerrados solo atino a susurrar unas palabras

–galletas entonces?

Harry rió levemente al escuchar esas palabras, lo que hizo que Draco abriera los ojos y se topara con esas verdes orbes –encontré algo mas rico que las galletas- entonces fue Draco el que se acerco ahora estaba a punto de besarlo cuando un ruido lo detuvo en seco, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, Harry se separo y le toco con su dedo índice la nariz con cariño

–tienes hambre!- sonrió satisfecho, por haber contestado correctamente

Draco agarro la mano de Harry y se lo llevo consigo –ya se que comiste, pero ahora me acompañaras a comer algo saludable-

El rubio se detuvo en seco por unos instantes, Harry lo miraba con curiosidad, parecía una estatua, ni siquiera parecía que estuviese respirando, evidentemente estaba en shock

MI COCINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Claro que el rubio no emitió sonido alguno, un Malfoy no pierde la compostura, pero su molestia lo estaba haciendo fruncir el seño, la causa de sus males, su padre!

Miraba los utensilios fuera de lugar, la tetera quemada, la sopa tirada, migas de galletas y una bolsa de frituras abierta, así como leche derramada y un vaso sucio!!!! No deseaba mirar al piso si este estaba tan mal como la parte de arriba seguro que entonces si perdía la compostura, una extraña aura se veía en el, estaba cargada de ira y enojo, sus ojos se encendían cada que veía un desperfecto en "su cocina"

Harry estaba muy preocupado, podía sentir todo eso, su protegido estaba cayendo en la oscuridad!!

Sin saber por que, simplemente sin pensarlo abrazo al rubio con fuerza por la espalda, recargo su frente en la espalda del ojigris mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, este sintió el tibio cuerpo del moreno, era reconfortante, el enojo se estaba disipando poco a poco, miro a su pecho las delicadas manos de Harry se aferraban a su ropa, Draco tomo una de las manos y le dio un beso –y ese abrazo por que?

Harry parpadeo un par de veces y lo libero, el rubio lo miro de frente, el ojiverde se veían un tanto apenado sin saber que decir y las mejillas enrojecidas, tomo un poco de valor y dijo –soy tu guardián!!- afirmo para que no quedara duda –debo protegerte- bajo un poco la voz, su valentía se estaba desapareciendo. Draco sonrió de lado, por un momento había olvidado la cocina, bueno el abrazo de Harry bien había valido la pena, dio un suspiro, era mejor romper el encanto antes de que su estomago lo hiciera.

Se fue a la nevera y la abrió había un recipiente con comida la coloco en el microondas y apretó los botones.

Cuando volvió con Harry este ya no estaba, Malfoy volteo en todas direcciones en la búsqueda de su lindo angelito, en el gabinete donde Harry guardaba, mas bien escondía comida, estaba asomado el moreno, saco una caja de galletas, en la imagen que presentaban estaban unos bombones cubiertos de chocolate encima de la galleta, la abrió y no había uno solo, su rostro de desilusión al no encontrar nada enterneció a Draco quien solo se limito a observarlo, puso la caja en la mesa y metió mas su brazo para alcanzar otra caja que estaba al fondo, la saco, sus ojos brillaron, pero esa caja se sentía igual de ligera la agito antes de abrirla y nada sonó, asomo su cabeza, el lugar estaba vació, pero él estaba seguro de que no era así, no sabía por que, solo volvió a meter la mano, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuese una ilusión, sintió que algo se movió adentro y una caja apareció, intento jalarla pero estaba algo pesada, sus ojitos brillaron de emoción si la caja estaba pesada era por que tenía montones de galletas!! En su prisa por sacar las galletas la caja se le resbalo de las manos y fue a dar al piso, algo como un cristal que se estrella en el piso se escucho y líquido cafesino escurría por el piso, Draco fue de inmediato a ver que era lo que había caído, no era una caja de galletas!! Era una botella de licor, el aroma le había golpeado la nariz, miro a Harry quien estaba mas que desilusionado por no encontrar sus preciadas galletas, en eso el sonido del microondas sonó anunciando que había terminado, Draco jalo a Harry y tomo la comida del micro, lo arrastro hasta la chimenea y llamo

–padre, creo que no es propio de un Malfoy lo que le hiciste a mi cocina!!- eso había sonado casi como un reclamo

Su padre contesto –ya no exageres, te mando uno de mis elfos y solucionado

–pues mas te vale que se solucione, no puedo ocuparme de eso ahora

Corto la comunicación, en eso apareció una elfina, esta hizo una reverencia –mi amo me envió, cual es la tarea que debe hacer Minky amo?

Draco rodó los ojos –solo limpia la cocina eso será todo, después puedes retirarte

La elfina hizo una reverencia –si amo- y desapareció

Draco sentó a Harry en uno de los sillones y el a un lado, tomo un poco de comida, masticaba por inercia, mientras pensaba "que demonios hacia una botella de licor disfrazada de caja de galletas?"

Harry lo miraba intrigado, fue cuando Draco sintió la verde mirada, tomo un poco de comida y se la ofreció a Harry, este la miro, olfateo un poco –vamos sabe bien, solo cómela

Harry acepto gustoso, en verdad eso sabia muy bien –se llama lasagna- dijo mientras comía un poco mas, Harry se acerco con la esperanza de poder comer un poco mas de eso

Draco lo miro y tomo un poco mas se lo ofreció, Harry abrió la boca, pero los planes de Draco no eran esos, como si se tratara de un bebe, movió el tenedor como si fuese un avión y viro metiéndolo a su propia boca , el moreno hizo un puchero, mientras que Draco reía al masticar, Harry se acerco un poco mas y Draco intentaría la misma jugarreta, justo antes de entrar a la boca de Harry regreso para meterla a la suya, solo que no contó con que Harry perseguiría el tenedor estrellándose con su boca, se taparon la nariz un poco adoloridos mientras que Draco soltó una carcajada, Harry levanto una ceja , pero ver feliz a Draco lo ponía contento a él también, su risa ceso y miro al moreno muy serió "que había llevado a Harry a esconder alcohol en la casa?" sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, lo rodeo con sus brazos, si harry tenía problemas por que no le dijo nada? Se quedo así por un rato, ahora el moreno parecía tan feliz, podía tocarlo sin temor a lastimarlo, las cosas parecían estar bien, mejor que nunca, aun así algo le molestaba, ese no era del todo su Harry, pero el lo haría volver, encontraría la manera de regresarlo a ser un mago.

Se separo por un instante y lo miro a los ojos, el moreno le sonrió –puedo abrazarte yo también?

Esa pregunta saco de balance al rubio, asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, recargo a Harry sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaba –por que quieres abrazarme?- no pudo evitar preguntar el rubio, sabía que Harry no mentiría en lo absoluto, quería saberlo, Harry apretó un poco mas el cuerpo de Draco mientras se acurrucaba –siento que te estoy protegiendo y al mismo tiempo me siento protegido, es una sensación extraña, pero me gusta mucho- dijo de la manera mas sincera que jamás hubiese escuchado el rubio –te gusta tanto como el beso?

Las mejillas del Gry se enrojecieron, intentaba ocultar su rostro en el pecho del rubio –es que no se que me gusta mas- solo atino a contestar, Draco lo hizo dejar de esconderse –que tal los dos al mismo tiempo?

El moreno lo miro confundido como diciendo eso es posible?

Lo beso tiernamente mientras lo pegaba más a su cuerpo en ese abrazo, Harry respondió acercándose más al pálido cuerpo, rodeo al rubio por la cintura disfrutando del momento.

Permanecieron así, besándose, sin prisas, solo disfrutando por unos minutos hasta que un "plop" les aviso de la llegada de la elfa que había terminado la tarea encomendada

–amo, perdón por la interrupción, solo eh venido a avisar que Minky a terminado señor

Draco se separo ligeramente de los labios de Harry –entonces puedes retirarte- iba a seguir con lo que estaba cuando Harry se levanto de inmediato

–espera! No habrás encontrado galletas??

La elfita lo miro detenidamente por unos segundos y después desapareció, Harry volteo en todas direcciones –a donde se fue?- miro a Draco en busca de una respuesta, este estaba callado, hasta cierto punto se podría decir que no tenía una respuesta para eso, los elfos por lo general hacían una reverencia o contestaban a lo que se les preguntaba y entonces se iban, esa elfa se había ido sin previo aviso.

–eso significa que no encontró galletas?- dijo inocentemente

El rubio curveo los labios, se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, hasta que no pudo mas y soltó las carcajadas, fue cuando un nuevo "plop" les llamo la atención, la risa de Malfoy ceso para quedar sorprendido, allí estaba la elfita con un plato con muchas galletas, chispas de chocolate, bombonetes, y confitados, se los ofreció al moreno sin decir una palabra, Harry tomo el plato con una gran sonrisa en la cara –gracias!

La elfita hizo una reverencia –me retiro amo- y con esas palabras desapareció

Draco se había quedado desconcertado, acaso la elfa se había dado cuenta de que Harry era un ángel?

Miro a Harry, este llevaba ya llevaba la mitad de las galletas, de inmediato le arrebato el plato –son demasiadas- los ojos de Harry se pusieron llorosos, por Merlin! No podía ver eso! Tomo una galleta con sus manos –te daré una galleta mas- un brillo de esperanza para el Gry –pero- puntualizo el rubio, Harry estaba atento –te alistaras para dormir ya es muy tarde- Harry asintió, y con eso le entrego la galleta, se llevo los dos platos a la cocina, la cual estaba limpia y ordenada, como a el le gustaba, regreso y Harry ya no estaba, fue en dirección a la habitación y Harry estaba sacando una pijama, sonrió al ver que se portaba como un niño bueno, a decir verdad ese era su comportamientos, bastante infantil, no que le molestara mucho, pero comenzaba a extrañar las charlas de adultos, se fue a su habitación el también se pondría la pijama.

Se coloco el pantalón, era de seda en un verde oscuro con algunos adornos en un verde mas claro y botones plateados con unas serpientes grabadas en ellos, desabrocho los botones para colocarla es su pálida piel expuesta, cuando escucho una voz

–no entiendo por que los humanos usan ropa

Draco volteo y allí estaba Harry con una de lo que el llamaba anticuadas pijamas en color rojo y amarillo, siempre las compraba un poco grandes, decía que eran mas cómodas, claro si la definición de comodidad fuera nadar en la pijama seguro que las suyas serian de lo mas cómodas, afortunadamente Draco le había regalado algunas, aunque no las usara frecuentemente.

Harry no quitaba la mirada del rubio –bueno Harry- siguió desabotonando mientras explicaba –la ropa se usa, por que hace frío- Harry lo interrumpió –no hace frío- Draco dio un suspiro –no me dejaste terminar, son varias las razones por las cuales se usa ropa, costumbre, el clima, pudor, vanidad entre otras cosas

–tu la usas por costumbre?

Draco sonrió –bueno, también por vanidad, me gusta lucir la ropa

Harry parpadeo un par de veces –pero tu no necesitas ropa, eres mas hermoso sin ella

Draco se quedo paralizado con eso, había escuchado lo que creía? Si Harry estuviera conciente y no fuesen inocentes palabras, eso tomaría otro significado, pero hablaba de alguien con la mentalidad de casi un niño, cierto? No podía aprovecharse de él o si?

Termino con los botones, extendió la prenda, pero la mano de Harry lo detuvo, el Gryffindor estaba frente a él, en que momento se había acercado? Deslizo su dedo por el pecho de Draco, mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda –tu piel es blanca y suave, por que opacarla con estas prendas- le arrebato la otra parte de su pijama, mientras permanecía inmóvil, por que no podía moverse?

La nariz de Harry rozaba su pecho, podía sentir la respiración del moreno, que pretendía!!

–hueles rico- lo miro a los ojos y después su vista se fue mas abajo, atento a los entreabiertos labios del rubio, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando –me gusta besarte, puedo hacerlo?- pregunto Harry, fue cuando el rubio reacciono y sin decir nada unió sus labios a los de Harry, el ojiverde lo rodeo por la cintura para después deslizar sus manos por la pálida espalda, Draco se fue al cuello del Gry mientras le retiraba la pijama –que haces- preguntaba Harry con la respiración entrecortada, Draco le lamió el cuello –tu también eres hermoso sin ropa…

**.:OoO:.**

Severus estaba con Lucius, estaban sentados en la oficina de Malfoy, habían estado revisando algunos papeles del trabajo, no iba a descuidar del todo su trabajo, solo por que Potter tenía una maldición

–ya me vas a contar?- interrumpió el moreno

Lucius salió de su charla interna y puso atención a su amigo –contar que? De que Hablas Severus?

Snape levanto una ceja –que fue lo que Potter te dijo?- Severus dejo a un lado el libro que había estado revisando, este titulaba "Ángeles de la Guarda"

Lucius tomo la copa que estaba a su lado, dio un sorbo –no es el momento de contarte- iba a dar otro sorbo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había terminado –Flin!- exclamo a la nada

Un elfo un tanto mas viejo apareció –llamo el amo?

Lucius mostró su copa –abre una botella de vino tinto

–si amo- contesto en una reverencia, el elfo estaba por irse cuando su amo lo detuvo

–espera! Este volteo –desea otra cosa el amo?- Lucius se quedo sopesando por unos segundos –Minky no ha regresado?- pregunto como no dando importancia el elfo de inmediato contesto –si amo hace unos minutos que regreso- Lucius se quedo pensativo de nuevo –ve por mi botella- le dijo al elfo este se retiro entonces

Severus lo observo –que pasa ahora?

Lucius lo miro –es que no se, hay algo que me incomoda, que encontraste en el libro muggle que conseguiste?

Severus lo miraba fijamente, estaba cambiando la conversación, eso significaba que no deseaba hablar del asunto, algo lo estaba molestando, por que no se lo contaba, si no sabía nada entonces como podría ayudarlo?

–puras tonterías de muggles- dijo con fastidio –este libro debería ir a parar al basurero, los muggles al parecer sienten fascinación por estas criaturas hay montones de libros sobre el tema y no creo que nos ayude en nada leerlos.

El elfo apareció con la botella abierta de vino, sirvió en la copa de su amo –llama a Minky- dijo sin previo aviso, el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció, al instante la pequeña elfa apareció –el amo me llamo?

–viste a mi hijo antes de irte?

La elfa asintió –el amo estaba con alguien mas, no era un mago mi señor, era muy extraño amo, me pidió galletas

Severus sonrió –Lucius creaste un mounstro, ya quiero ver a Draco reclamándote por eso- dijo con tomo de burla

Lucius lo miro con ira contenida –dices que fue raro por que te pidió galletas?

La elfa movía enérgicamente su cabeza negando lo dicho –amo Minky sintió algo raro en ese ser, una mezcla entre miedo y tranquilidad.

Severus se quedo viendo a la elfa y luego a Lucius –no se supone que un ángel te haga sentir tranquilo? El libro decía algo sobre el consuelo de los mortales y la ayuda divina, pero jamás miedo, la atención se centro en la elfa de nuevo, la cual se encogía tratando de hacerse más pequeña

–exactamente que estaba haciendo mi hijo y ese ser?

La elfa pensó un poco lo que diría –el amo lo abrazaba y lo besaba antes de que le pidiera galletas a Minky

Las miradas de los magos se encontraron un tanto asustados, Severus recordó haber visto algo sobre ángeles y demonios

–Severus, crees que este bien…

Lucius no termino de hablar cuando Snape se puso de pie –debemos impedir que Draco haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir!

–de que hablas?

–como no me di cuenta antes!?

El rubio no entendía del todo, aun así fue tras Severus, si su hijo estaba en peligro, el estaría allí para ayudarlo, se fueron por la chimenea, entraron a la casa de Draco, escucharon un grito, no podía ser!

Fueron de inmediato al lugar donde se habia escuchado el grito, entraron en la habitación, se quedaron paralizados en la entrada, frente a ellos estaba una criatura, su piel azulada con marcas negras, unos cuernos rectos en su cabeza, alas solo comparables con las de los murciélagos, y garras en las manos, una sonrisa que les hizo helar la sangre los hizo reaccionar y sacar sus varita, apuntaron a la criatura.

img src'http://i111. comenzó a lamer sus garras, comió toda sangre que escurría por ellas –este lugar es aburrido, les recomiendo que en vez de perder su tiempo conmigo se ocupen de él- apunto a la pared, una pierna sobresalía entre una sabana blanca manchada de sangre –Lucius tu ve con Draco yo me ocupare de…

Ya no estaba, el demonio ya no estaba, sintió como las garras de ese ser le tomaban de la cabeza –sería muy fácil arrancar tu cabeza de un solo tiro, pero eso no sería divertido, existen mejores formas de tortura y yo solo tengo que ser paciente- de un zarpazo solo rasguño el brazo de Severus, volteo, era demasiado rápido

–Severus!- Snape volteo a donde estaba Lucius, su voz se escuchaba quebrada –ayúdame- suplico, Draco balbuceaba el nombre de Harry, mientras se quejaba del dolor, un brazo roto, algunas cortadas y moretones le parecían suficiente razón para ello, el rubio termino desmayado mientras Lucius lo cargaba –trae las pociones necesarias rápido!

Severus salio en busca de pociones y un medico, no podía saber que tan grave estaba su ahijado y no esperaría para averiguar.

Continuara…

Nota.- Kyaaaaaa malvado cambio de clima snif snif T-T y luego yo que malvada también ja,ja, XD!! Seguidoras del lindo rubio por favor no me maten ja,ja,jaXD!! Siento no haber actualizado pero se me acumularon las tareas y mañana tengo examen pero dije no te hagas ja,ja,ja XD!!! Por lo menos la primera parte estuvo linda jo,jo,jo… si explicare que paso exactamente para dejar en ese estado al lindo rubio no se pierdan el siguiente cap 16.- Los secretos de Harry, creen que me olvide de la segunda parte del diario? Pues no! Mírenlo así la peor parte de la maldición ya paso ja,ja,aj XD!!!

gracias a los reviews!! Jack Dawson y Alma!! por tu doble jo,jo,jo...


	16. 16 Eso que perdi es amor

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

16.- Eso que perdí es amor

_Made in yatta's brain_

**:.Oo-oO.:**

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, que había sido aquello? No había podido poner objeción a nada, todo había sido tan extraño demasiadas sensaciones lo habían echo perder la razón, y solo deseaba mas de aquello, había gritado sin poder reprimirse, había rogado al rubio para que no se detuviera, sus alas habían emergido sin siquiera pensarlo, que era aquello por lo que los humanos pecan tanto?

Un susurro en su oído lo despertó de ese maravilloso sueño

–delicioso…

Draco le había susurrado esa palabra, de una manera tan simple pero a la vez amorosa, sentía como si no fuese la primera vez que lo escuchaba, una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla, aquella palabra, la recordaba, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, de eso estaba seguro…

Empujo a Draco de inmediato, podía sentir una corriente en su interior que le producía dolor, poco a poco las plumas de sus alas se desprendían, podía sentir como cada una de ellas se iba cayendo, Draco lo miro confuso, al ver la lagrima en el rostro supo que algo estaba mal

–Harry?

–vete! de esto no podré protegerte Draco, rápido!!

–pero…

–Confía en mi- se abrazo al sentir que el dolor se intensificaba –por favor…

Draco envuelto en una sabana blanca se agacho y tomo del piso el primer pantalón que encontró, llamaría a Severus, el sabría que hacer o al menos tendría alguna explicación para eso, dejo la sabana en el piso.

Un grito intenso por parte del moreno lo hizo voltear, todas las plumas se habían caído, Draco se había quedado petrificado, solo una delgada capa de piel que comenzaba a mancharse de negro, las manchas iban invadiéndolo todo, la piel engroso hasta convertirse en unas alas similares a las de los murciélagos, la piel morena se había palidecido y tomado un color azulado, el sonido de la tela rasgada lo hizo ver que unos cuernos se asomaban en la cabeza del pelinegro

–que demonios?? Dijo sin poder evitarlo

Harry se masajeaba el hombro, al parecer la transformación había cesado

–tu eres la causa de este ángel caído?

Draco estaba mudo, que podía decir si no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando menos lo pensó ya lo tenía a su lado susurrándole al oído –no esta mal, puedo sentir tu miedo, ya no soy tan hermoso cierto?

Draco abrió la boca, pero no podía articular palabra alguna, su labio inferior temblaba, Harry lo rodeo colgándose de sus hombros –debió ser divertido, después de todo no te vez del tipo aburrido, ahora diviérteme

Harry empujo a Draco hasta estrellarlo en la pared, esto hizo volver en si al rubio al ver por completo la figura de su amante

–Harry?- intento ponerse de pie –Harry, todo va a estar bien, Severus sabrá que hacer, por favor solo intenta tranquilizarte…

El demonio sonrió de medio lado –yo estoy tranquilo, aquí el único histérico eres tu!

Le dio una bofetada –sabes que eres el causante de mi estado, ahora soy un demonio!- le dio otro golpe –pero esto no es tan malo- extendió sus garras y la acerco a la piel expuesta de Draco enterrándolas marcando un camino de sangre y dolor en el pecho –Harry.. dijo el rubio mientras aguantaba el dolor que le provocaba –no te vayas, quédate conmigo

El demonio lo vio serio –no me estoy retirando querido, sabes cuantas cosas puedo hacer contigo antes de marcharme? Draco se abrazo al demonio –no me dejes, quédate conmigo

El demonio lo separo bruscamente golpeándolo en el estomago, el rubio tocio un poco de sangre –eres un ser muy extraño acaso te gusta que te golpeen? Bien concederé tu deseo, el rubio intentaba recuperaba el aliento –por que quieres que me quede contigo? Le dijo acercándose

–te amo, no quiero que me dejes

El demonio se separo un poco aruñaba el brazo de Draco como si se tratase de una caricia –que me amas dices?- jalo el brazo mientras el sonido de un grito se mezclaba con un crujido

–ups creo que lo rompí- el demonio rió malévolamente

Draco se recargo en la pared mientras se sostenía el brazo, su respiración se escuchaba un tanto agitada, pero no se dejaría vencer, todo era por la maldición, no se podía permitirse perder a Harry, no cuando había llegado tan lejos

–dices que me amas? Que tal si te rompo ahora una pierna y me lo repites

–hagas lo que hagas no dejare de amarte- dijo algo molesto

Harry se acerco a Draco –en verdad eres sincero? Puedes amar a un mounstro como yo?- la actitud de Harry había cambiado parecía un niño temeroso de ser abandonado –tu serás quien este conmigo por siempre, me amas?

Draco sonrió lo mejor que pudo –jamás te dejaría, no importa tu aspecto yo te amo por que eres Harry, no lo dudes…

Harry se acerco a Draco deslizo su nariz en los labios del rubio mientras subía lentamente para posesionarse de esos rojizos labios, el Slytherin correspondió al beso, tranquilizándose un poco, dejándose llevar, olvidándose del dolor de su brazo roto, hasta que sintió la mano del Harry enterrarse en su hombro, quiso quejarse pero el beso lo ahogo, se separo un poco mientras sonreía, enterró sus dedos en el hombro hasta manchar todo de sangre el alarido de Draco retumbo por toda la habitación, volteo a la puerta, alguien mas estaba en la casa, se puso de pie a esperar las visitas

La puerta se abrió Severus y Lucius estaban de pie atónitos con lo que veían, Harry se lamía la sangre que había en su mano una sonrisa que les hizo helar la sangre los hizo reaccionar y sacar sus varita, apuntando a la criatura.

–este lugar es aburrido, les recomiendo que en vez de perder su tiempo conmigo se ocupen de él- apunto a la pared, una pierna sobresalía entre una sabana blanca manchada de sangre –Lucius tu ve con Draco yo me ocupare de…

Ya no estaba, el demonio ya no estaba, sintió como las garras de ese ser le tomaban de la cabeza –sería muy fácil arrancar tu cabeza de un solo tiro, pero eso no sería divertido, existen mejores formas de tortura y yo solo tengo que ser paciente- de un zarpazo solo rasguño el brazo de Severus, volteo, era demasiado rápido

–Severus!- Snape volteo a donde estaba Lucius, su voz se escuchaba quebrada –ayúdame- suplico, Draco balbuceaba el nombre de Harry, mientras se quejaba del dolor, un brazo roto, algunas cortadas y moretones le parecían suficiente razón para ello, el rubio termino desmayado mientras Lucius lo cargaba –trae las pociones necesarias rápido!

Severus salio en busca de pociones y un medico, no podía saber que tan grave estaba su ahijado y no esperaría para averiguar.

**.:O-o:.**

Draco estaba descansando en su habitación un medico de confianza de Lucius, de los tiempos de Voldemort se había encargado de sanar las heridas de su heredero, Severus termino de anotar en un pergamino lo que necesitaba para re-avastecer las pociones que necesitaría su ahijado, miro a Lucius un tanto triste, aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de su viejo amigo

–volveré en un momento, esta bien?

El rubio solo asintió apenas perceptible, Severus salió del lugar un tanto preocupado, debía apurarse no quería dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo y menos sabiendo que Harry andaba por allí, cuando Draco despertó no pudo mas que preocuparse…

[_Flash back_

Lucius le agradecía al medico por atender a su hijo

–como en los viejos tiempos eh Malfoy?

Lucius solo asintió con una sonrisa triste, el doctor se despidió sin mucha ceremonia, Severus lo acompaño a la chimenea, Lucius no se separaría por nada de su hijo, tenía una idea de lo que había acontecido, pero necesitaba la afirmación de su hijo.

Un quejido por parte del menor, estaba despertando, lentamente abrió los ojos, miro todo lo que su visión periférica le permitió, el cuello le dolía moverlo, entonces recordó y como si un fuerte golpe lo impulsara se sentó en la cama, quejándose de su brazo mientras llamaba con cierta desesperación y suplica en su voz

–Harry? Donde esta Harry?

Miro a su padre implorando una respuesta, donde había quedado el orgulloso Malfoy? Ese ser lastimero era su hijo sufriendo? Había perdido toda la compostura característica de su familia.

Se acerco a él incitándolo a recostarse de nuevo

–Draco necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso?

El ojigris se termino de recostar, mientras su mente iba a aquel momento, las lagrimas comenzaron a emerger –dejo de ser un ángel- termino a decir cuando el llanto no le permitió articular mas palabras, Severus quien había estado escuchando en las sombras decidió entrar

–ese era Harry, cierto?

Draco miro a su padrino mientras asentía entre sollozos –donde estas? Que?- respiro profundo, necesitaba calmarse y dejar de pensar lo peor Severus se sentó a un lado de Draco –se fue- dijo simplemente Draco lo miro desconcertado –pero esta bien?- de nuevo comenzaba a ponerse intranquilo, eso lo dañaría –él esta bien, yo te aseguro que sabremos de él aparecerá en cualquier momento- Snape abrazo a Draco para reconfortarlo –claro que volverá no me puede dejar solo, no puede abandonarme…

[_Fin flash back_

Algo le golpeo la mente, se detuvo en seco, debía regresar!

**.:O-o:.**

Lucius seguía en el mismo lugar, escucho que alguien entro, se puso de pie

–Severus que olvidaste?

Severus lo observaba detenidamente, se había quedado solo así mirándolo –olvide decirte algo importante

Lucius se quedo extrañado –bien entonces dilo no te quedes pensando

Severus se acerco –a mi no me puedes engañar Lucius, yo se que estas muy mal

Lucius levanto una ceja –claro que estoy mal, mi hijo esta mal herido y esperando a que un mounstro regrese a terminar el trabajo!

La mano de Snape se poso en la mejilla de Lucius –sabes que puedes apoyarte en mi

Malfoy estaba petrificado, su "amigo" jamás se había comportado de esa manera, no el estaba alucinando cosas, eso era lo que estaba pasando, movió su mano para quitar la de Severus y este la atrapo en su mano –escuchaste lo que te dije? Apóyate en mí, no tienes que sufrir solo, yo estoy contigo.

Lucius solo atino a moverse para atrás hasta que ya no hubo lugar donde huir, Severus lo atrapo, lo miraba directo a los labios –desahógate conmigo…

Termino esas palabras para unir sus labios con los de su compañero de antaño, que estaba pasando?? Ese no podía ser el reservado de Severus, por que ahora mostraba interés en él de esa manera? Como podía saber? Se dejo llevar por el beso, ese maldito si que sabía besar! Lo rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, disfrutando del rose de esos labios y esa lengua que amenazaba con entrar…

–Lucius!!

El beso fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar, Lucius volteo, un sorprendido Severus lo miraba, si Severus estaba allá, a quien acababa de besar? Volteo para toparse con una verde mirada que le sonreía con malicia, Lucius estaba en shock, había besado a Potter!!!

Harry estaba en su forma humana y miraba triunfal a Severus mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba –no te dije que esto seria mas divertido- dijo Harry, Severus miro a Lucius interrogante y en un parpadeo el ojiverde ya no estaba

Severus centro su mirada en el rubio –que paso aquí? – dijo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, era como si lo estuviera acusando de haber echo algo malo y ahora esperaba explicaciones para ver si el castigo era menos fuerte.

Lucius frunció el seño –pensé que era otra persona- se volteo indignado por la acusación silenciosa –sabes que no lo soporto, por que lo besaría por voluntad propia

Severus se relajo un poco, que estaba haciendo, le recriminaba como un novio celoso, Harry era un demonio, estaba claro que era un ser malvado y manipulador, mas de lo que ya era en el colegio según recordaba.

–entonces…

Lucius volteo a verlo –entonces que?

Severus lo miro a los ojos –quien creías que era?

Lucius sabía que debía cambiar la conversación, como iba a decirle que pensaba que era él! –debo ir a ver a Draco si Harry esta aquí entonces…

Severus lo detuvo del brazo –Lucius, estas bien? Palideciste, en situaciones como estas permíteme ser tu apoyo

Lucius abrió los ojos como plato, se libero con brusquedad –el mismo truco no te funcionara dos veces Potter- dijo mientras fruncía el seño

Severus se quedo desconcertado –el mismo truco? Dos veces? La persona que besabas con tanta pasión, esa persona pensabas que era yo?

Lucius se dio la media vuelta horrorizado –debo ir con Draco- dejo a Severus con sus pensamientos, mientras que el se encaminaba lo mas rápido posible a ver a su hijo, no por la preocupación, si no mas bien por la vergüenza de ser tan descuidado con sus palabras, estaba tan confundido, maldito Potter por que tenía que besar tan bien, ahora entendía por que su hijo estaba tan prendado de él, aunque hubiese deseado que en verdad esa persona fuese Severus…

Severus se había quedado pensativo, podría ser posible? Se encamino hasta la habitación de Draco con rapidez, alcanzo a detener a Lucius antes de abrir la puerta, hizo que se diera la vuelta

–Lucius dime pensaste que era yo?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos –no, solo fueron las palabras que dijiste, sabes que solo e amado a Narcisa y ella es una mujer, espero no haberte alarmado, entre nosotros solo puede existir la amistad no tienes que preocuparte, Lucius palmeo el hombro de Severus y entro en la habitación… Severus se quedo sin palabras ante aquello, aunque el comportamiento de Lucius no era el habitual, el no andaba por allí dándole palmaditas en el hombro, se fue en dirección al el estudio.

Dentro del cuarto de Draco, el hombre se quedo de pie recargado en la puerta mirando como el verdadero Lucius estaba sentado junto a su hijo, sonrió internamente, era divertido engañar a esos dos, así que por que para ahora? –Lucius, sabes que no puede existir nada entre nosotros, lo sabes verdad?

Lucius no quiso ni voltear –no tienes que decirlo, por ahora solo me preocupa mi hijo, podemos dejar esto para después?- dijo con algo de pesar

Severus se acerco un poco –dejarlo para después? No hay nada mas que decir, solo seremos amigos y nada mas, que hay que aclarar?

Aquellas palabras habían golpeado mas el adolorido corazón de Lucius –tienes razón, discúlpame Severus…

Severus dio media vuelta –puedes dejarme un rato con Draco, regrese por una razón, necesito estar a solas con él, de acuerdo?

Lucius solo se levanto paso por un lado de Severus mirándolo de reojo y salio de la habitación…

Fue directo a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso con agua, mientras se servia el liquido en un vaso no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lagrima, había estado aguantando todo aquello, escucho pasos atrás y de inmediato se limpio el rostro –ya terminaste?

Severus se quedo un momento pensando –si, ya recogí lo que olvide, ahora me retiro- estaba por irse, cuando el rubio lo encaro bruscamente –espera no estabas con mi hijo?

Snape lo miro desconcertado –el que estaba allá eras tu, aclaraste las cosas y entraste

Lucius negaba con la cabeza –no tu aclaraste las cosas y me pediste que te dejara a solas con mi hijo, se supone que por eso habías regresado!

El moreno elevo una ceja, le mostró un frasco –yo regrese por esto, no e visto a Draco desde que Salí de la casa hace rato

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundo HARRY!! Dijeron al unísono, los dos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Llegaron a la habitación, de inmediato entraron con movimientos algo torpes, Draco estaba sentado en una silla, miro de reojo mientras deslizaban sin parar las lagrimas por sus pálidas mejillas, el aire entraba con fuerza en el lugar, la ventana estaba abierta de par en par, Severus se acerco y arrodillo frente a Draco, le tomo la mano –que paso?

Draco negó con la cabeza, Lucius frunció el seño –ten cuidado Severus, hasta donde se, ese podría ser Harry!

Severus miro a su amigo, negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada llena de compasión, le pedía que se tranquilizara, estaba seguro de que ese era su ahijado

–donde esta Harry Draco?

Draco abrió la boca, pero no podía hablar, se soltó la mano para presionarla contra su pecho

–se fue…- se escucho como en un susurro

–tranquilízate, ya veras que regresa- Draco negó con brusquedad –no entiendes lo que te digo!?- dijo visiblemente alterado –el no volverá, se fue para siempre- su voz se quebró al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras y su llanto ya no pudo controlar.

Se fue y no volverá…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Nota.- Ya se que mala soy!! T-T es que no me salía la escenita donde Draco era golpeado je,je.. espero me comprendan je,je… y además empezó una clase donde casi todos los viernes eran de examen T-T y tenia que usar el jueves para estudiar y pues es el día que actualizo je,je… pero ya se va a acabar jo,jo,jo… por lo menos Salí bien en los exámenes por lo que creo que valió la pena no actualizar, además que en uno de esos no me dejo entrar a la page como que se estaba terminando de actualizar y en otro atrape un resfriado marca chamuco de esas que terminas con una voz sexy ja,jaj,a XD!! Y como ya estoy próxima a la graduación pues se me vino mas trabajo y re-abrió el foro que amo tanto! No lo podía abandonar y menos siendo la moderadora yaoi jo,jo,jo… como les dije esto se pone cada vez mas raro, así que no se extrañen y no sufran por que Harry se fue, que ya lo voy a arreglar je,je… no se pierdan el próximo cap 17 Conozcámonos de nuevo. Nada mas que cuando lo lean agarrence bien del asiento por que se que esto no se lo esperan ja,ja,ja,ja XD!! Que dramática no es para tanto U.U

Gracias Jack Dawson por que siempre me dejar un lindo review!!!


	17. 17 Conozcámonos de nuevo

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

_17.- Conozcámonos de nuevo_

Made in yatta's brain

**:.Oo-oO.:**

Lucius se había tragado todo su orgullo al decir aquellas palabras, solo son amigos y nada mas, por que hacer mas complicadas las cosas?

Severus dio media vuelta –puedes dejarme un rato con Draco, regrese por una razón, necesito estar a solas con él, de acuerdo?

Lucius solo se levanto paso por un lado de Severus mirándolo de reojo y salio de la habitación…

La puerta se cerro y Severus se acerco al cuerpo que descansaba en la cama, se sentó a su lado, movió unos mechones de cabello, el rubio se movió, abrió lentamente los ojos, intento enfocar su mirada, sonrió levemente –Harry viniste a visitarme…

Intento mantener la calma –no soy Harry soy Severus

El rubio sonrió y negaba con la cabeza algo divertido –tu aspecto es como el de Severus, pero eres Harry, la forma de demonio volvió a Harry

–como puedes reconocerme?

Draco intenta incorporarse, con un poco de dolor logro sentarse en la cama –te reconocería si te tuviera enfrente, tus ojos no mienten

Harry frunció el seño –eres un ser muy extraño

Draco intento ponerse de pie, se acerco a Harry hasta colocar su mano en su hombro –tienes curiosidad de mi cierto?

Harry quito la mano de Draco con brusquedad, el rubio se tambaleo un par de veces, seguro caería al piso, pero Harry lo detuvo sin saber por que, se quedo sujetándolo, sin saber por que había echo eso, lo dejo sentarse en una silla cercana –gracias por sujetarme- dijo con amabilidad Malfoy

Harry se alejo un poco, untando indignado por las gracias del rubio, por que había echo eso? Por que ese sujeto rompía con todos los patrones? Primero no lo había matado la primera vez, supuso que no le dio la gana, pero en verdad había sido eso? Jugar con Severus y Lucius había sido divertido, pero tampoco los había matado, por que?

–Harry, debemos de buscar la manera de regresarte a la normalidad

El rubio saco a Harry de sus pensamientos, este se le quedo viendo por unos segundos sin parpadear –sabes que si quisiera podría matarte en un segundo?

Draco levanto una ceja –pero no quieres por eso no me mataras- dijo con toda seguridad en sus palabras

Aquella respuesta saco de balance al ahora demonio –como estas tan seguro?

Draco se rió levemente, no pudo evitarlo –ya lo hubieras echo no? Además no puedes dejarme, hay algo que te llama a mi no es así?

Harry se quedo serio, no podía desmentir a ese mortal

–Creo que estoy entendiendo esta maldición, no importa en lo que te conviertas, tu permanecerás a mi lado- un brillo en los ojos del Sly hizo que el demonio se sintiera extraño, sintió estremecerse y no solo eso, se había quedado en blanco sin saber que hacer o decir, como se supone que debía actuar? era un demonio sediento de sangre! Y no había cobrado una sola victima.

Saco sus garras y se acerco lentamente al rubio, lo mataría y así dejaría de estar tan confundido de eso estaba seguro, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa –tu existencia es peligrosa para mi- dijo amenazadoramente, levanto la mano para dar el zarpaso, cuando sintió la tibieza de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos.

Por que ese mortal era tan impredecible? Su mano temblaba suspendida en el aire, su mente le decía mátalo! Pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía a ese llamado, por que? Por que no podía simplemente matarlo y ya?

Empuño su mano tan fuerte que comenzó a derramar su propia sangre, no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por ese delicado beso, poso su mano manchando un poco la cara de Draco, el rubio poso su mano sobre la de Harry tomándola, sintió el liquido mojar su piel, se separo asustado, miro la lesión y de inmediato en todas direcciones buscando algo con que limpiarlo –estas sangrando! Hay que curarte…

El demonio frunció el seño y con brusquedad se soltó –por que hiciste eso?

Draco parecía no hacer caso a sus palabras, seguía buscando con la mirada algo que lo ayudara, eso molestaba y a la vez confundía mas al ojiverde, se relajo un poco y observo al rubio por unos instantes, un mortal que no le temía y al que no podía matar, ahora sabía lo que vendría a continuación, solo había una solución para todo, era un demonio que no podía cumplir con sus obligaciones, un demonio de clase baja, un ángel caído, obligo a que el rubio lo mirara moviendo su barbilla por uno de sus dedos, en sus ojos se podía ver el reflejo del mago que Harry una vez fue, Draco abrió sus ojos con temor, no entendía muy bien del todo lo que ocurría, pero presentía que las cosas no andaban del todo bien, el demonio le sonrió ligeramente –Esto no tiene futuro, si no puedo matarte, entonces seré castigado por no poder realizar una tarea tan simple, si las cosas fueran de otra manera si yo no fuera así, si no fuera un demonio, me gustaría que nos conociéramos de nuevo- Harry se acerco y rozo apenas los labios de Draco mientras sentía el aliento del Sly al cerrar los ojos, sintió una opresión en el pecho, puso su mano intentando mitigar ese sentimiento, hasta que un dolor agudo lo hizo retorcerse, Draco intento ponerse de pie, pero el demonio lo detuvo

–este es el adiós, mi dulce mortal…

La mano que Harry tenia en el pecho termino enterrándola ahogando un grito en el proceso, su respiración se volvió algo violenta, con una sonrisa final dedicada al rubio comenzó a desvanecerse, la sangre que manchaba la pálida piel de Malfoy evaporaba, Draco no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su mente en blanco, las palabras "Harry te estoy perdiendo" brotaban una y otra vez, siendo lo único que podía pensar, las lagrimas deslizaron por sus mejillas, esa había sido la despedida mas torpe, el amor de su vida se había ido y el no había dicho nada ni había echo algo al respecto, una torpe despedida…

Escucho que Lucius y Severus entraban estrepitosamente en la habitación, Severus se acerco, hablaba claro y firme, y el solo podía negar con la cabeza, Harry se había ido, de nuevo Severus hablo, Draco quería hablar pero no podía, sintió que le sujetaban la mano, una mano quevno era de Harry, su Harry, se libero de inmediato y la presiono en su pecho, reviviendo en su mente la escena anterior, deseando el también poder traspasar su pecho con la mano y seguirlo –se fue…

Apenas audible dijo el rubio, estaba volviendo en si –tranquilízate Draco el regresara

–no entiendes lo que te digo!?- dijo visiblemente alterado –el no volverá, se fue para siempre- su voz se quebró al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras, su llanto ya no pudo controlar, se abrazo a Severus.

Se fue y no volverá…

El moreno miro de reojo al rubio mayor, en si no entendía mucho –escucha Draco, seguramente es un engaño, el aparecerá- decía esas reconfortantes palabras mientras acariciaba el suave platinado cabello, Draco solo se quedo en silencio, se dejo consolar mintiéndose a si mismo, creyendo en las palabras de su padrino, por ahora tendría que pensar en eso para no terminar por derrumbarse.

**.ooOoo**.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses, no había habido señales de Harry, el primer mes había sido el mas difícil para Draco, quien no había querido salir de su habitación y con ayuno permanente, sus brazos adelgazados eran la prueba de que estaba muriendo lentamente de inanición, Lucius intento ponerlo en cintura, pero había sido inútil, su hijo solo tenía deseos de morir, el dolor y el sufrimiento lo estaban consumiendo.

Fue Severus quien con voz firme lo reprimió, sus palabras habían sido las siguientes –quieres que Harry te vea en ese lamentable estado?- a lo que el rubio solo había reaccionado a la mención del moreno, Lucius entendió cual era el camino para el bienestar de su hijo, después de fallar con los hechizos de memoria, solo le quedaba usar la manipulación –crees que el gran Harry Potter no encontrara la manera de regresar a tu lado?-

Ahora tenía toda la atención de su hijo –el salvador del mundo mágico encontrara la forma, acaso no confías en él? No lo amas tanto como dices para confiar en él?

Draco frunció el seño y se tapo por completo con las sabanas, asentando que la charla había terminado, los dos se habían dado por vencido, solo si Harry entraba por esa puerta podría hacer que su hijo reaccionara, salieron de la habitación, Severus se abrazo a Lucius mientras este jugueteaba distraídamente con su negro cabello –por lo menos tengo que agradecerle que te tengo a ti- Severus se separo para mirarlo a la cara, mostro una sonrisa de preocupación, no podía ser del todo feliz, no con Draco en ese estado, beso al rubio en los labios, necesitaba ser reconfortado y al mismo tiempo sentir que hace algo por el hombre que ama.

Lentamente se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Draco, como si el viento la hubiera movido –desde cuando?- el rubio se recargo en el marco de la puerta, se sentía muy débil –no importa, me alegro por ustedes- apenas una ligera curvatura que parecía una sonrisa –padre tienes razón, Harry encontrara la manera, no me abandonara, are lo que sea necesario para estar bien para su regreso…

El siguiente mes fue mejor, Draco comenzó su recuperación, ahora tenía esperanzas, la pregunta era por cuanto tiempo? Había decidido que lo mejor sería tomar terapia, necesitaba sobrellevar la ausencia de Harry, tres meses habían sido mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo…

**.:OoO:.**

Draco salía de la sección con el psicólogo, se quedo muy pensativo, la tarea que este le había encargado era algo extraña para él, sobre todo por que no había entrado en la habitación de Harry desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, había dejado todo igual, no se animaba a entrar solo se quedaba de pie con la puerta abierta, le daba miedo darse cuenta de la realidad, tal vez eso era lo que su psicólogo intentaba hacer, creía que ya esta listo para recibir la noticia de golpe, de encontrarse con la cruda realidad.

Llego a su casa, se quedo de pie frente al cuarto de Harry, tomo la perilla con su mano, dio un suspiro, lo haría mañana, después de todo no era el único lugar que debía visitar, podría dejarlo para la hora del almuerzo, después del trabajo, si eso haría, dejo el lugar y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, llego al trabajo, estaba sentado en su escritorio, movía las manos ansiosamente, se puso de pie y camino unos pasos de ida y regreso como un gato enjaulado, se detuvo en seco, se molesto consigo mismo por ser tan infantil, salió de su oficina.

Se asomo por el lugar, había unas cuantas mujeres embarazadas, ese lugar ya no estaba tan lleno, recordaba lo difícil que era acceder a Harry una vez que iniciaba, el lugar abarrotado de mujeres felices con sus parejas y otras no mucho listas para dar a luz, una voz femenina le llamo

–Doctor Malfoy? Necesita algo?

Draco volteo a ver a la mujer, esta era la asistente, dio un suspiro, solo debía de despedirse de Harry en ese lugar, esa había sido la tarea que le habían encomendado en su terapia, Draco solo negó con la cabeza –no necesito nada, es la costumbre, estiraba las piernas

La mujer sonrió –lo extraña verdad? A pesar de que se molestaba por todo el trabajo que le encargaba con las pociones, usted lo extraña eso cierto? No lo culpo es un gran medico yo también lo extraño y creo que mas sus pacientes

Draco se quedo observando a la mujer muy serio, claro que lo extrañaba! Pero no lo admitiría frente a extraños, abrió la boca para negar aquello, pero la mujer se adelanto

–cuando regresara el Doctor Potter? Lo sabe?

El puro nombre hizo que sintiera una opresión en el pecho, sintió deseos de llorar, pero se trago todos esos sentimientos e intento hablar lo mejor posible –Potter esta haciendo una especialidad en Alemania, esas cosas no son de 1 o dos meses, ya vera que el curso se va volando y de nuevo me tendrá aquí gritándole- sonrió tristemente –con su permiso- Draco solo se alejo del lugar un poco lo suficiente para quitarse a la asistente de encima, se asomo de nuevo –adiós Harry- susurro y entonces se retiro.

Había llegado a su casa, aun había otro lugar al que debía de ir, tal vez podría dejar la habitación para lo ultimo, se fue directo a la cocina, no tenía hambre, en realidad no sentía hambre desde aquella vez, comía por que debía hacerlo, sintió deseos de comer galletas, seguro habían quedado algunas, se asomo al gabinete, si claro unas galletas caducas, 3 meses y quien sabe cuanto mas, aunque Harry acababa con ellas rápido, algo le vino a la mente, "el diario" lo había dejado inconcluso! La curiosidad empezó a carcomerlo, supuso que al fin tenía una excusa para no dejar de entrar al dichoso cuarto.

Llego a la habitación, había dejado un hechizo removedor de polvo, por lo que estaba limpio, se fue al cajón donde lo había guardado, lo tomo y se dejo caer sobre la cama, se paso las paginas que ya había leído esas que hablaban de la vida de Harry antes de que vivieran juntos. Y comenzó con la lectura:

"No puedo creer lo que Draco hizo, compro una casa sin siquiera decirme nada! Se suponía que compartiríamos apartamento no una casa! Pero como rechazarlo? No podría hacerlo ya no más"

Draco se detuvo, eso quería decir que no importara los términos que el pusiera Harry no se negaría a vivir con él, y el que se había partido la cabeza y le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto para comprar esa casa, en si pensó que se lo estaba jugando todo. Continúo con el diario

"el tiempo se vuelve insoportable, solo deberes que hacer, nuestros horarios simplemente no concuerdan, es ridículo pensar que dos personas que viven en la misma casa no se vean, es una broma de mal gusto? Lo extraño mucho, tengo deseos de verlo, platicar con él, ya me muero por que la graduación llegue y por fin tengamos algo de paz"

Draco hizo memoria, si recordaba esa época, el estaba igual, estaba haciendo sus deberes en la biblioteca y de pronto la imagen del ojiverde le asaltaba la mente, se regañaba a si mismo, no había tiempo para esas cosas, su prioridad era terminar sus estudios.

"Ya no lo soporto!! Si en la próxima semana no lo veo o se algo de él me volveré loco! Mis vacaciones empezaron ayer y ni así me es posible verlo, por que tiene que llevar guardias de 48 horas justo en sus vacaciones? el rubio solo llegaba a dormir a la casa, y si ya tenía una novia? Y el sin saber nada de nada, como preguntar a los compañeros de Draco? Si se supone que vivimos juntos!? Pero que tonterías estoy escribiendo primero debería preguntar si el esta bien de salud si come bien, no si ya tiene pareja!"

Ahora recordaba, había elegido esas fechas por que sabía que las vacaciones de Harry eran esa semana, ese distanciamiento lo había echo entender lo mucho que lo quería, pero también había pensado que ese sentimiento no era bueno, si el le decía a Harry algo sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, temía ser abandonado, no quería incomodarlo, no quería ser abandonado.

"Es todo, estoy harto! Es oficial, ni siquiera las vacaciones con mis tíos fueron tan miserables, mis amigos están de viaje, otros estudiando, y yo, solo, totalmente solo en esta enorme casa, Draco ni siquiera ha venido a dormir en dos días, es todo no puedo quedarme aquí! Saldré a divertirme o me volveré loco"

Draco se quedo en shock, no sabía lo mal que Harry lo había pasado por su egoísmo, solo fueron 2 semanas, y nada paso, así que tal vez solo Harry exagero un poquito, al menos eso quería pensar, el echo de ser la causa numero 1 de sus desgracias en esas vacaciones no lo hacia sentir muy bien que digamos.

"No recuerdo bien lo que paso anoche, desperté en mi habitación, se que fui a ese club y comencé a beber, estaba muy molesto, pero no recuerdo mas"

Draco sonrió, de seguro se había pasado de mas con las copitas, no imaginaba ver a Harry ebrio, él Gry casi no tomaba, por lo menos no al grado de estar hablando incoherencias y tambaleándose al caminar, siempre había tenido un aspecto bastante sobrio, claro que tampoco le contaba las cervezas, aquella vez que ellos tomaron el primero en caer había sido el y eso que pensaba que era buen bebedor.

"Otra vez nada que hacer, debería salir de nuevo? Después de todo aquella vez el día se había ido muy rápido, claro con una resaca del demonio pero nada que una poción de Draco no arregle"

Ahora entendía! Esa vez que sus pociones e ingredientes empezaron a desaparecer, pero habían sido varios, cuantas pociones había echo? Aunque conociéndolo habría echado a perder algunas cuantas, sonrió para si

"Me siento muy intranquilo, mis manos tiemblan un poco"

La escritura se deformaba un poco, se notaba que escribía con dificultad, enfoco la vista para descifrar algunos garabatos

"Parece que mis vacaciones se han calmado, y aunque se terminan hoy también las guardias de Draco al menos lo veré hoy, eso espero"

El día que sus guardias de 48 horas terminaron habían sido la gloria, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando, estaba emocionado por ver a Harry, ahora que lo recordaba esa había sido una de las pocas veces que había visto a Harry alterado, tal vez tenía deseos de reclamarle o algo y no se atrevió.

"No puedo creerlo Draco casi me descubre"

Draco levanto una ceja descubre?

"No lo pude evitar, necesitaba tomar un poco para calmarme, la ansiedad es demasiada, no creo tener mas problemas con ello, ahora que regrese a mis labores la ansiedad se ira y lo dejare, estoy seguro que eso pasara"

No, eso no podía ser, todos menos Harry podrían pasar por algo como eso, el ojiverde era mas fuerte que eso, cierto? Lo era? Después de todo era el salvador del mundo mágico peores presiones había tenido, Harry estaba bien en ese entonces

"Maldición, la ansiedad no se va, solo tomare una, es todo lo que necesito, no es como si estuviera ebrio, solo es un vaso… solo que, por que siento que no esta bien? Tuve que esconderla con las galletas, es el único lugar donde se que no la encontrara."

El ojigris trago saliva, la botella escondida entre las galletas, el que el moreno aguantara tanto beber, Harry tenía un problema con el alcohol? Draco cerro el diario de golpe, no podía seguir mas con esa tortura, el había contribuido a que Harry se sintiera tan miserable que había terminado en el alcohol, la pregunta era, como no se había dado cuenta? Sin duda Harry era bueno ocultando las cosas.

Guardo el diario en el cajón, salió deteniéndose en la entrada, puso su mano en el marco de la puerta –adiós Harry lo siento…

Se fue por un abrigo, estaba decidido, debía terminar con aquello antes de sentirse mas miserable de lo que ya era.

**.ooOoOoOoo**.

Había llegado al ultimo lugar, donde debía despedirse para terminar con todo aquello, el lugar estaba lleno de muggles caminando sistemáticamente, se acerco al parke, se quedo de pie, buscando con la miraba aquella banca, camino en dirección a ella, se detuvo en seco, su mente le estaba jugando una broma, sabía que después de leer ese diario, el despedirse de Harry en ese lugar no le resultaría fácil, no deseaba moverse ni siquiera pestañear, no quería que la imagen desapareciera, pero era solo una ilusión de su mente, Harry estaba sentado en esa banca, vestido de blanco, sin sus lentes, parecía muy concentrado en su lectura, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de la ilusión

–Harry… - dijo despacio

Era tan real, la imagen volteaba a verlo con curiosidad, sonrió al mirar al rubio, aquello provoco una sonrisa en Draco, quería llorar como en la sala de maternidad

–si? Necesita algo?

Draco abrió los ojos como platos –Harry?- pronuncio con duda

–eso dice mi gafete de hospital- dijo mientras verificaba que en verdad lo traía puesto.

Draco se quedo helado, esa era una ilusión, cierto?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Nota.- 18.- Las señales repetidas, no se lo pierdan va a estar bueno ja,j,a XD!! Por lo menos algo relax y meloso, lo que Draco había estado esperando ja,ja,ja XD!!

Gracias por sus reviews!!!!! sobre todo a AlmaRosaNS, antOoniia y jack Dawson

Y las personas que me tienen este fic entre sus favoritos son todos unos soles!!


	18. 18 Solo con tu voz

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

**18.- Solo con tu voz**

**_Made in yatta's brain_**

**:.Oo-oO.:**

Quiero seguir soñando sobre ti, por que te amo quiero creer que nunca mas te iras…

Pero al mirar la realidad mi alma llora, tu no estas, no puedo verte, vuelvo a sentir la soledad en mi alma, tu no estas cerca de mí y no entiendo el por que…

Quiero escuchar tu voz y que me diga te espero, te espero…

Quisiera morir para unirme a ti, no podré mas con esta pena tan onda que al escuchar la soledad se va perdiendo tu voz…

Harry estaba sentado en esa banca, vestido de blanco, sin sus lentes, parecía muy concentrado en su lectura, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de la ilusión

–Harry… - dijo despacio

Era tan real, la imagen volteaba a verlo con curiosidad, sonrió al mirar al rubio, aquello provoco una sonrisa en Draco, quería llorar como en la sala de maternidad

–si? Necesita algo?

Y al escuchar tu dulce voz renace mi alma, vuelvo a creer que existe el amor, que existes tu…

Quiero gritar, quiero implorar y ya no puedo…

Tanto llorar tanto sufrir por ti, siento latir tu corazón cerca del mió…

Y al escuchar tu voz siento que existes…

Y al escuchar tu dulce voz siento que ya no me dejaras jamás…

No quiero mirar la realidad, en esa en la que no estas, ya no quiero llorar, te quiero a ti…

Era un sueño? Una voz tan real Draco abrió los ojos como platos, debía estar seguro –Harry?- pronuncio con duda

–eso dice mi gafete de hospital- dijo mientras verificaba que en verdad lo traía puesto.

Draco se quedo helado, esa tenia que ser una ilusión, cierto?

Su mente le estaba jugando una broma cruel, su psicólogo se había equivocado, no estaba listo para despedirse, no lo estaba.

El rubio se puso mas pálido de lo normal, sentía que el aire le estaba faltando, el moreno quien se había quedado esperando por una respuesta, se percato de ello

–se siente bien? Se a puesto pálido!

Harry lo tomo del hombro, ese toque, una ilusión no podría tocarte o sí? Era verdad, él estaba allí! Harry había encontrado la manera de llegar a el, la había encontrado!!

El rubio reacciono, el color de su piel regreso a la palidez habitual, miro el rostro de preocupación del ojiverde, esos ojos no podían pertenecerle a nadie mas, viro a la frente, la cicatriz estaba allí o por lo menos lo que el cabello le permitía ver

–puedo sentarme en esta banca?- atino a decir algo nervioso, el moreno asintió, Draco se sentó en la orilla de la banca, no deseaba incomodar, se quedo un tanto pensativo, su corazón aun latía con fuerza

–esta seguro que se siente bien? Aun lo noto pálido- dijo en tono de preocupación

Draco volteo a mirarlo, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, no pudo evitar saludar como un bobo –hola!

El moreno se alejo lo mas que pudo, ese cambio de personalidad no era saludable, ese sujeto si que era raro, aunque por las vestimentas que traía, la palabra mas correcta seria, excéntrico, claro solo los pobres pueden estar locos

-gracias por preocuparte, pero mi piel es pálida, ya estoy bien, me llamo Draco- extendió su mano para saludarlo

Harry lo miro un tanto desconfiado pero, al final también extendió su mano –Harry aunque creo que eso ya lo sabe, el moreno sonrió encantadoramente, estaba aguantando las ganas de saltar sobre él, de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero por el trato podía darse cuenta que Harry no le reconocía

–eres medico o algo así?

Harry lo miro reprobatoriamente –se burla de mi? No vio mi gafete?

Draco se quedo helado, una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien, debía pensar mejor las cosas que diría –solo alcance a leer el nombre, lo siento, entonces?

Harry no estaba muy convencido, después de todo estaba sosteniendo una charla con un desconocido, que mas daba –soy enfermero en el hospital general que esta por aquí

Draco se quedo muy serio –creo que tienes mas pinta de medico que de enfermero!

Harry sonrió con tristeza –eso quería ser pero, no pude pagar la carrera y mis tíos jamás la pagarían, así que esto fue lo mas cercas que encontré

Ahora había echo que se pusiera triste!! Mejor cambiar de tema –ya saliste?

Harry levanto una ceja, va por allí charlando con el primero que se le pone enfrente?

Draco sonrió, no le extrañaba nada, Harry siempre había sido algo desconfiado –no es como si te fuera a raptar, es que si ya saliste, sabré que no te estoy entreteniendo- se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos –estoy en mi descanso- termino cediendo el ojiverde.

Draco lo miro directo a los ojos, se acercaba discretamente, Harry se tapo la cara –tengo algo malo en mi cara!?- Draco negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía amablemente, retiro una de las mano de la cara de Harry –esa cicatriz como te la has hecho?

Eso pillo a Harry con la guardia baja, siempre la cubría bien, no que nadie lo hubiera notado antes pero, el siempre decía que era a causa de una caída de cuando era niño, la verdad es que no lo sabía, había preguntado a sus tíos y ellos le decían que cuando llego a ellos ya la tenía, que no sabían –no lose- susurro, por alguna extraña razón no pudo decir las mentiras que decía a los demás, la cara del rubio estaban muy cercas de la suya, el rubio quitaba los mechones de cabello de la cicatriz, tanta cercanía ponía al moreno nervioso, inmóvil, se sentía vulnerable, la pálida nariz rozo con la suya, podía sentir la respiración del otro no sabía por que pero no podía dejar de pensar que era sensual, cerro los ojos con fuerza, estaba seguro que lo besaría…

–creo que es una cicatriz muy peculiar, te distingue de los demás, se te ve bien- el rubio se separo de el mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, miro azorado su reloj, sentía calor, sabía que estaba rojo –mira la hora no quiero llegar tarde de mi descanso- se puso de pie casi como robot y el rubio le siguió –puedo acompañarte, yo también debo ir a ese hospital.

Potter movió mecánicamente su cabeza asintiendo, respiro profundo, por que se ponía así con un extraño? Mejor distraerse con algo –y por que va al hospital, tiene algún conocido hospitalizado? Por que la hora de visita empieza en 1 hora, oh! Disculpe mi indiscreción, no debí… Harry se quedo callado, genial Potter sigue hablando como un tonto pensaba, se sentía ridículo con su comportamiento

–no te preocupes, no voy de visita a enfermos, y por favor no me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo, además con preguntas tan personales, no suena adecuado no lo crees?

El ojiverde, volteo en otra dirección –lo siento… llegaron a la puerta del hospital Harry saludo al guardia que ya lo conocía y siguió sin detener su marcha, el guardia se quedo mirando a Draco, de inmediato su preocupación salio a relucir, el rubio le guiño un ojo mientras le pedía guardar silencio con una seña, Harry volteo al no sentir al otro a su lado, el rubio se había quedado en la entrada –vete no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa- le decía con señas mientras sonreía amable.

Harry no muy convencido solo agito su mano en señal de despedida y se encamino a su área de trabajo, ese sujeto si que era raro.

Draco miro al guardia –ya llego el doctor Jonson?- el guardia sintió un tanto incomodo –s-si Dr Malfoy, esta en su oficina, no lo esperábamos tan pronto

–tranquilícese, vengo de muy buen humor, en mejor día no pude venir! Con permiso- el rubio entro al hospital, el guardia se quedo helado, eso si había sido extraño, jamás había visto a Malfoy tan de buen humor en el últimos meses.

Draco llego a la oficina del Dr Jonson, solo toco dos veces sin esperar nada entro, el Dr Jonson se levanto de inmediato al verlo –Dr Malfoy, que agradable visita

Draco sonrió –si, si como sea, vengo a revisar solo algunas cosas –dime hay nuevos empleados?

Este asintió, busco entre sus papeles y dio una lista del personal contratado mas recientemente

–los viejos empleados se las apañan con lo que pueden, los nuevos no tienen tanta experiencia, quien mejor que ellos para decirme las deficiencias de este lugar- menciono como si fuese la cosa mas cierta del mundo, leía atentamente la hoja, hasta que lo vio, el nombre de Harry Potter sobre el papel, llevaba solo dos semanas, miro el área al que estaba asignado –comenzaremos por lo mas importante, nuestros los niños! Présteme una bata

Los dos se encaminaron al área de pediatría, Harry estaba colocando medicamento en el suero de una niña. Llegaron cercas de él –Potter nuestro benefactor esta aquí, necesito que le atienda en el instante!

Harry frunció el seño, sin voltear contesto –por favor dígale a nuestro querido benefactor que lo atenderé en cuanto termine, no puedo dejar a los niños sin su medicamento

–pero!

Termino de meter el medicamento y tomo otra jeringa para poner otro –si nuestro benefactor le interesa tanto el hospital lo entenderá no lo cree? Además hoy estoy solo no puedo dejar así como así a los niños, discúlpeme con el por favor

El Dr Jonson, estaba sudando frío, frotaba nervioso sus manos, Malfoy había escuchado cada una de esas palabras, volteo a verlo, su semblante era serio, seguro perdían las aportaciones, que sería del hospital si prácticamente era Malfoy quien pagaba las cuentas!

Draco sonrió, cosa que asusto mas al director de hospital, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo!

Sin duda el carácter de Harry no cambiaba en nada, le hizo una seña al angustiado Dr Jonson para que se retirara, este miro con rencor a Harry y se retiro.

Harry estaba muy metido en su trabajo que ni noto lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Draco se fue a recrgar a una pared para verlo, siempre tan dedicado y apasionado en su trabajo, la niña volteo en dirección al rubio, estaba claro que un sujeto tan guapo como el no iba a pasar desapercibido aunque fuese por una niña de 13 años –Harry tienes visita- este miro a la chica quien apuntaba hacia el extraño, Harry volteo –ah! Hola, que haces aquí?- miro que portaba una bata blanca –eres un nuevo medico o algo así?

Draco negó con la cabeza –esta bata no es mía, es del doctor Jonson, no te dio miedo perder tu empleo por la manera que contestaste frente al benefactor?- Draco estaba seguro que Harry no se había dado cuenta que hablaba de él mismo

El ojiverde frunció el seño –si es tan caritativo como dice, lo entenderá, no puedo dejar a los niños sin atención, se alejo de la niña y fue con un niño, tomo el medicamento y siguió con la rutina –supongo que debes de estar muy ocupado, así que no te molestare más

Harry le sonrió agradecido por el gesto –pero saliendo de tu turno no tendrás excusas

Harry lo miro de reojo mientras una risita salía de sus labios –me estas invitando a salir?

Draco pensó un poco lo que diría –no te estoy invitando, te estoy avisando que vendré por ti para salir a cenar o algo

El moreno casi se cae sobre el pequeño, que clase de respuesta es esa –y si no quiero?

El pequeño que había estado atento a la charla –Harry dile que si!!- Dijo emocionado

–tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Harry se quedo mudo, intentaba pensar, algo, inventa algo Harry se decía, el pequeño miro la cara de angustia de su enfermero –el ira encantado- dijo el pequeño sonriendo

Draco se acerco acaricio la cabeza de su salvador –eres un niño muy bueno, creo que te mereces un regalo o algo así

Harry los miro a ambos, como si fuese un plan creado por los dos para embaucarlo, no dejo decir nada a Harry –entonces nos veremos a la salida- y se fue antes de que el moreno estallara

Potter se quedo con las palabras en la boca fue cuando miles de excusas le vinieron a la mente –que soy de bulbos o algo así!!- miro al niño –Jerom, tu pequeño rufián!

Jerom se rió al ver que Harry quería aparentar que estaba molesto –Harry mereces salir un poco- afirmo como un conocedor

Harry ladeo la cabeza –vaya y que mejor que con un desconocido verdad?

La sonrisa de Jerom se amplió –no parece mala persona, te miraba bien

Harry se extraño con aquello –como que me miraba bien?

El niño se encogió de hombros –no sepo pero me agrado, sal con él, así me cuantas mañana

Harry entrecerró los ojos –ya veremos…

**.:O-o:.**

Ya había llegado la hora de salida, Harry llego cauteloso a la salida, todavía podía safarse de las locas ideas de un niño de 7 años y un extraño, aunque muy apuesto no le quitaba lo extraño y raro y sexy y… se revolvió la cabeza, debía de dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías y apegarse a lo que había planeado, claro en caso de que en verdad hiciera su aparición.

Miro en ambas direcciones, parecía que no había llegado, igual y era una broma, salió tranquilamente del hospital, llego hasta la calle iba a cruzar cuando un carro se detuvo frente a él –no creías que te iba a plantar verdad?

Dentro del vehículo estaba el rubio! –como crees- dijo con cierto nerviosismo –pero …- de nuevo su mente en blanco, ya había formado la excusa perfecta y se le borraba de la mente!

–tienes hambre? Por que conozco un restauran muy lindo por aquí cercas

Harry lo miro y luego se miro –no pienso ir a ningún lado con el uniforme del hospital

Draco sonrió –bien sube te llevo a tu casa te mudas de ropa y salimos

Que ese sujeto no se rendía!? Ahora le había salido peor, subió al carro no muy convencido y le indico por donde debía ir.

Llego a un modesto edificio con pequeños apartamentos, Harry estaba por bajar cuando el rubio lo detuvo –puedo usar tu baño?

Harry se le quedo mirando –el baño?

El rubio asintió –por favor no creo que aguante hasta llegar al restauran

–el baño, bien, no te distraigas no tardare en cambiarme, esta bien?- le dijo mientras salía

Draco salio del carro y siguió a Harry, llego hasta el apartamento 3 afortunadamente en la planta baja introdujo la llave y le dio vuelta, tomo la perilla para girarla y entrar, Draco puso su mano en el hombro del moreno

–no deberías ser tan confiado dejar entrar a extraños a tu casa, así como así- Harry abrió los ojos un tanto asustado, miro asombrado al rubio que permanecía con una encantadora sonrisa. Empujo la puerta entrando después de Harry

–entonces apresúrate a cambiarte yo voy a- miro un pequeño comedor de 3 sillas –yo voy a sentarme aquí a esperar, de acuerdo?

Harry levanto una ceja –no querías usar el baño?

El rubio se recargo en la silla, no era muy cómoda –no, es que no quería quedarme solo en el carro, además hay dos cosas que no se le niegan a nadie, el baño y un vaso con agua o no? anda ve yo te espero- el rubio miro en otra dirección como una inocente criatura que solo curioseaba con la mirada.

Harry se fue rápidamente a su habitación, cerro con llave la puerta –ese sujeto si esta loco, que voy a hacer?- decía casi susurrando

Fue a buscar unos vaqueros y una playera, se puso los tenis y se quito los lentes de contacto para sustituirlos con sus gafas, respiro profundo, entre mas rápido salga me sentiré mejor sabiendo que hay personas que pueden ayudarme en caso de algo, peligroso? Estaba nervioso, pero no era el echo de que tuviera miedo de él o si?

Draco seguía sentado en la misma silla, como un niño bueno, en cuento Harry se acerco, el rubio volteo a verlo –Usas lentes de contacto?

Harry asintió –tuve un accidente con un niño por culpa de mis gafas y no quise que se repitiera

–ya veo y mi vaso con agua?- dijo tranquilamente el rubio

Harry se quedo paralizado, vaso con agua? –agua? No me has pedido agua o sí?

Draco cruzo la pierna y miro en otra dirección –no me la ofreciste, eres un mal educado, todavía que te lo mencione,

Harry levanto una ceja un tanto escéptico –mencionaste?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza –claro, un vaso con agua no se le niega a nadie, no lo dije?

El moreno giro los ojos –bien te traeré tu vaso con agua- Harry se perdió de la vista del rubio, quien se asomo, con una risa divertida, como si se tratara de una broma, al escuchar los pasos del Gry de nuevo tomo si postura de indiferencia

–aquí esta, gustas algo mas?

Draco lo miro –ya no quiero, mejor vamos a comer algo

Harry apretó el vaso, mientras fruncía el seño, se había estado conteniendo, pero ya era suficiente –que! Primero me obligas a salir contigo, después entras con engaños a mi casa, después me dices mal educado y haces que te sirva agua y ahora me dices que no la quieres!! Quien es el mal educado ahora!? Ahora te diré lo que pasara, primero te tomaras esta agua y después me dirás que es lo que quieres de mi!?

Draco se mostraba sereno –en primera, no te obligue a nada, en segunda te dije la verdadera razón por la que entre a esta casa y en tercera es de sabios cambiar de opinión y si es tan importante para ti me tomare el agua y todo resuelto

Una pequeña venita saltaba en la sien de Harry, por que no podía discutirle mas? En el fondo todo lo que había dicho era verdad, se quito las gafas y tallo su mano en su rostro un tanto harto de la situación, extendió su mano para que tomara el vaso, Draco extendió su mano para tomarlo, el vaso resbalo cayendo al piso rompiéndose en pedazos, Harry se iba a agachar para limpiar, un vidrió estaba en su camino

–cuidado!- lo empujo un poco y Harry perdió el equilibrio, Draco apenas alcanzo a sujetarlo, se quedaron viendo las caras por unos segundos, el Sly sabía que no podía aguantar mas, sin pensarlo dos veces no desaprovecho tanta cercanía y unió sus labios con los del moreno, había esperado tanto por ese momento, no le importaba si lo echaba a perder si perdía la confianza del moreno, necesitaba sus labios, necesitaba rodearlo con sus brazos, Harry termino correspondiendo lo abrazo con cierta desesperación como si el también estuviera deseando que eso pasara, poco a poco iba descendiendo, fue cuando reacciono, se separo un tanto apenado por lo que había echo, se puso de pie de inmediato

–disculpa no quería, lo siento no se repetirá- volteo a ver la reacción del Gry, este se puso de pie

–ahora me vas a decir que fue un error? Si has querido besarme desde que estábamos en el parke- Harry lo miro a los ojos, no había enojo en ellos, había un extraño brillo en ellos

–no quería faltarte al respeto lo siento- dijo de inmediato –mejor me voy- dio unos pasos en dirección a la salida

–no te vayas- no supo por que, pero en verdad no quería que se fuera, no dejando las cosas así, no así

Draco volteo su rostro con una mezcla de confusión, asombro y felicidad, Harry se acerco –por que me siento así? Lo beso de nuevo mientras lo arrastraba a la habitación.

_**Continuiara…**_

****

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**"BONUS"**

_Si hubiera otra dimensión esto es lo que pasaría en la continuación del capitulo, que lo disfruten!_

Draco se sentía soñado, al menos esperaba no despertar jamás, abrazo con fuerza a Harry, su cuerpo se sentía tan tibio, era una sensación difícil de explicar pero eso si muy placentera

–Draco?

El rubio suspiro –si?

El moreno escondió su cabeza en el pálido pecho –me siento extraño

El rubio abrió los ojos asustado –la maldición!!- dijo casi gritando al tiempo que sujetaba de los hombros a Harry

Harry lo miro extrañado –de que hablas, tengo hambre, no hemos comido nada

Draco se quedo boquiabierto –tengo que ser sincero contigo- el ojigris bajo la mirada, no sabia por donde empezar, de seguro iba a creer que estaba loco

Harry ladeo la cabeza comprensivo –comienza por el principio- le tomo de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos

El rubio trago saliva y hablo sin parar –primero éramos magos, bueno yo todavía lo soy, tenias una maldición y a causa de ella tu cambiaste, primero en ángel, después en demonio y ahora eres un muggle, es decir un ser sin magia y tus cambios ocurrían cuando tu y yo ya sabes, como en este momento… se hizo un silencio incomodo

Las carcajadas de Harry no se hicieron esperar –te drogas o algo por el estilo? Ja, ja, ja…

Draco se molesto con ese comentario –te dije que no me creerías- se cruzo de brazos

Harry intento contener su risa, puso su mano en el hombro del otro –esta bien si es cierto lo que dices entonces como es que no e cambiado? Mejor voy a la cocina por algo quieres?

Harry se fue a la orilla de la cama, buscaba unos zapatos, cuando se percato de que se piel se estaba poniendo de un color morado, este color cada vez se ponía mas intenso y se extendía de sus piernas a los brazos, se puso de pie –Draco?

El rubio contesto –si quiero algo de come… enmudeció al ver que algo salía del trasero de Harry, al parecer era una, cola morada??

Harry volteo a verlo con una tonta sonrisa, todo su cuerpo había cambiado por completo, tenia aspecto de dinosaurio, un dinosaurio morado?? Este brinco con emoción saludando de pronto sin saber por que se puso a cantar

–te quiero yo y también tu a mi, somos una pareja feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un ejem te diré mi amorcito yo te doy!

Draco agarro su pantalón –es suficiente, todo tiene un limite, Harry te amo pero esto sobre pasa todas mis expectativas, si fueras una grotesca criatura lo aceptaría pero esto! No mi amor no llega a tanto

El rubio tomo lo que quedaba de ropa del piso y se fue dejando un Harney muy confundido con los brazos extendidos, si por que ya no se llamaba Harry si no Harney, buen nombre no?

_Dedicado a belldandyblak que solo me anda metiendo ideas locas en la cabeza de por si ja,ja,aa,j XD!! Gracias!_

**Nota.-** cambie el titulo por que me parece mas adecuado ponerlo en otro capitulo je,je.. Estuve escuchando canciones de Enrique Guzmán con eso de su 50 aniversario y me gusto mucho esa que se llama "tu voz" se nota? Me inspire bien suave con sus rolas ja,jaj,a XD!! Bueno mis actualizaciones van a ser irregulares, es que ando con lo de mi graduación y pues actualizo como puedo je,je.. a ver si no me tardo de mas de la cuenta, próximo capitulo 19.- "Por tres horas" imagínense lo que quieran ja,ja,aj XD!!

Gracias por sus reviews!!!!! sobre todo a AlmaRoseNS, Jack Dawson y AntOoniia. y Pastelito! son unos soles!


	19. 19 Por tres horas

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

19.- Por tres horas

_Made in yatta's brain_

**:.Oo-oO.:**

Unió sus labios con los del moreno.

Aquello era inesperado, no era desagradable, de alguna forma lo estaba deseando, su cuerpo solo atino a corresponder el abrazo, no sabía muy bien como actuar, estaba nervioso, tal vez lo mejor era dejarse llevar, poco a poco iban descendiendo, un poco mas y estaría tendido en el piso a merced del rubio, pero por alguna razón este se puso de pie actuaba un tanto apenado.

–disculpa no quería, lo siento no se repetirá- volteo a ver la reacción del Gry, este se puso de pie mientras lo observaba

Que había pasado? Primero lo besaba y ahora se arrepentía? Que no había notado que no le era desagradable, que no lo estaba rechazando, eso lo había echo molestarse, Harry sintió que era correcto tener coraje y exploto

–ahora me vas a decir que fue un error? Si has querido besarme desde que estábamos en el parke- Harry lo miro a los ojos, ya no había enojo en ellos, mas bien un extraño brillo, deseo tal vez?

Harry espero paciente a que este le contestara, pensaba una y otra vez, no digas que fue un error, no lo digas, pero no esperaba la respuesta dada por el ojigris

–no quería faltarte al respeto lo siento- dijo de inmediato

Respeto!? Se había, lo había echo enojar desde que llegaron a su casa y ahora hablaba de respeto! Eso si que era una tontería no tenia una mejor excusa?

–mejor me voy- dio unos pasos en dirección a la salida

–no te vayas- no supo por que, pero en verdad no quería que se fuera, no dejando las cosas así, no así

Draco volteo su rostro con una mezcla de confusión, asombro y felicidad, Harry se acerco –por que me siento así? Lo beso de nuevo mientras lo arrastraba a la habitación

Draco solo se dejo llevar, el lo había estado deseando desde siempre, volver a estar con su Harry, era todo para él, no sabía lo que pasaría después de aquello, pero lo que si sabía es que no podría arrepentirse, ya no.

Su cuerpo y su mente eran ajenos a él, su razón, perdida? Simplemente perdida en un mar de placer, como se había dejado llevar así? Todo era borroso, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, aferrándose a esa piel desnuda, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo el calor en aumento, excitándose con cada gemido escuchado de esos carnosos labios, hasta que no pudo mas, los pálidos brazos lo rodeaban con cariño acercándolo para que descansara en su pecho, susurrando en su oído suavemente "delicioso"

Harry cerro con fuerzas los ojos, lo echo, echo estaba, por que había pasado verdad? Escondió su cara en el pecho del rubio lleno de vergüenza, que iba a pensar Draco de él?

El rubio sintió como Harry se refugiaba, acaricio su espalda, provocando ligeros choques eléctricos en el otro, le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza

–que ocurre?

Harry no contestaba a eso, se abrazo con mas fuerza, no quería dar la cara –nada- murmuro intentando sonar perezoso

Draco revolvió un poco los rebeldes cabellos negros –te conozco algo te pasa- dijo sin pensar

Harry levanto la vista de golpe –como que me conoces?- dijo extrañado, eso no tenía sentido, si todo lo que le pasaba era por el echo de saber que era un desconocido

Draco se maldijo internamente, tratando de aparentar normalidad, sonrió burlonamente –no dejaste que acabara, eso le decía mi padre a mi madre cuando el creía que algo estaba pasando y mi madre no le quería contar, vamos por que no me dices lo que pasa

Harry había olvidado un poco el asunto, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y quiso bajar la mirada, pero la mano del rubio no se lo permitió –estoy en lo correcto cierto?

Harry cerro con fuerza sus ojos, como si la escena fuera a disiparse, sabía que no pasaría, al abrirlos solo desvió la mirada –es que..- dudo en lo que iba a decir, no sabía como empezar con el tema, hasta que algo le vino a la mente –que paso con esa frase de no des un beso en la primera cita?

Draco pareció entender lo que el Gry le quería decir, el tener sexo con el no estaba en sus planes, solo se había dado, fue algo irresistible y al no verse rechazado por el ojiverde, no se pudo contener –pero ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita- sonrió como si aquello fuese una muy buena broma

Harry hizo un puchero, se estaba burlando o algo por el estilo?

–se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?

Draco lo abrazo como si se tratase de un oso de peluche –no tienes que avergonzarte, solo paso, no voy a pensar cosas malas de ti

Harry se dejo abrazar, no que se encontrara feliz con tal declaración, tal vez el ojigris estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esas, pero él no era un chico fácil!, la ultima vez que intento tener una relación con un compañero en la clínica sintió mucha culpa con solo un beso, después de aquel bochornoso incidente dejo por la paz el pensar en tener a Mark como novio y ahora nada, se había dejado llevar por un completo extraño

–pues yo lo pensaría, acaso estas acostumbrado a que todas tus conquistas sean así de fácil?

Draco se quedo muy serio, después de escuchar aquellas palabras sabría que Harry tendría ese miedo a ser solo un juguete de un niño rico –si fue apresurado, no acostumbro este tipo de cosas y estoy seguro que tu tampoco, por eso no pienso mal de ti, creo que solo fue algo que se nos escapo de las manos, eso es todo

Malfoy lo tomo de la cara, obligándolo a verlo a la cara –tal vez necesitas digerirlo, te dejare descansar y nos veremos pronto- le dio un beso en la frente y fue en la busqueda de su ropa.

Harry solo se quedo allí, pensando en las palabras del rubio.

**.:O-o:.**

Se despertó esa mañana de muy buen humor, se miro al espejo para peinarse y no pudo evitar notar que en su rostro estaba una boba sonrisa, no podía evitarla, extrañamente feliz o no? Pensó, tendría que ver con el encuentro con Draco? Dejo de lado aquellos pensamientos y se encamino al hospital.

Llego al lugar, por lo general aparecía 20 minutos antes pero esa mañana solo fueron 5, una de sus compañeras Dora, la enfermera que cambiaba turno con el, lo intercepto –vaya ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que te había pasado algo-

Harry volteo y la saludo con su tonta sonrisa aun en el rostro, después observo una sonrisa maliciosa en la chica

–Jerom menciono algo interesante esta mañana, por que no me das la primicia?

Harry sintió enrojecer, se maldijo internamente, trato de aparentar naturalidad –Jerom?- se hizo el inocente –que fue lo que dijo?

La chica miro a Harry acusadoramente –vamos Potter cuéntame que tal te fue en tu cita!

Harry le dio la espalda disimulando que buscaba algo entre sus cosas –b-bien supongo- de solo recordar la noche anterior se acaloraba

–Supones!!- exploto la chica –Jeron me dijo que era un chico rubio muy lindo, como se llama?

Harry respiro profundo –Draco- dijo sin más ni más

La chica se quedo pensativa, coloco su dedo índice en su mentón, pensaba sin parpadear, había escuchado ese nombre antes, seguro que si y como si el foco se prendiera reacciono, Harry la miraba de reojo

–ya se! Así se llama el benefactor de este hospital, ohh también me entere de lo que paso ayer, saliste con el para enmendar tu error?- una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro

Harry enérgicamente agito la cabeza negativamente –claro que no, a ese sujeto ni lo conozco!- afirmo el moreno

La joven se acerco y lo tomo de los hombros –pues la descripción de Jerom concuerda un poco con nuestro querido benefactor, huyyyy!!!-se emociono de pronto la enfermera –si esta así de guapo no hubiera dudado en comérmelo a besos en cuanto estuviéramos solos!

La chica estrujaba con fuerza los hombros del ojiverde –Dora?

–es un bombom!!- se agitaba la chica de arriba abajo, meneando a Harry

–DORA!!! La joven se quedo perpleja, un tanto azorada, soltó a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa que decía lo siento mientras se encogía de hombros

–y entonces que paso?-Harry iba a hablar pero al parecer la chica no sabia cuando cerrar la boca –lo besaste? No se habrá propasado contigo? Por que si es así ese me va a escuchar!

–Dora, por que no esperas a que conteste una pregunta antes de formular la que sigue

El alta voz se escuchaba por todo el hospital "Harry Potter repórtese a la oficina del Dr Jonson" repetía una y otra vez

Harry sintió la mirada interrogativa de la chica mientras el negaba levemente con la cabeza, se despidió de la joven y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, llego con la secretaria, esta lo saludo –no se preocupe Potter- le dijo al ver la cara que este traía

La secretaria tomo el teléfono dijo unas cuantas palabras y colgó –pase Potter el Dr Jonson lo espera- Harry asintió con la cabeza y entro al lugar

El Dr Jonson tenía una cara de pocos amigos, mas marcada de lo habitual según el criterio de Harry –Dr Jonson me llamo?

El Dr lo observo detenidamente –no se como le hizo Potter, pero por esta vez se puede considerar salvado, esa falta de respeto no la tolero entiende? Pero el Dr Malfoy estuvo complacido y ha dejado un jugoso cheque para el ala de pediatría y maternidad

Harry puso cara de yo no se nada –pero Doctor…- Jonson lo interrumpió –por lo menos lo atendió, por un momento pensé que sería la ruina, esos ricos son a veces algo extraños sabe, cuando no se les cumplen sus caprichitos, se disculpo? Que hizo?

Harry se quedo sin habla por unos segundos sin saber que contestar a aquello –Doctor, yo no conozco al Dr Malfoy, no hable con él

Una ceja elevada por el Dr Jonson fue suficiente para saber que algo no estaba bien –de que habla Potter? El se quedo allí después de que me fui

Harry se quedo extrañado –como dice?

El Dr Jonson se puso de pie –algunos enfermeros lo vieron subirse a su vehiculo, salio con él? Todo esta bien?

Harry dio un paso atrás, sería que tal vez no quería entender lo que estaba pasando, el Dr saco una bolsa de regalo –también envió esto, dijo que se lo diera, que sabría a quien dárselo- Harry tomo el paquete había un cochecito de control remoto dentro y una nota

"a mi salvador, es lo menos que mereces"

Harry miro al Dr –creo que me esta dando mucho crédito Doctor, el dueño de este paquete merece tiene mas meritos supongo-se apago su voz por un momento –con su permiso mis niños me están esperando- Harry salió de la oficina un tanto contrariado y dejando a un Dr Jonson sin palabras

**.:O-o:.**

Harry caminaba hacia pediatría, miraba el paquete, y pensaba en lo que había pasado Draco Malfoy serán el mismo? Claro que lo es! Rubio, guapo y se había quedado allí después de que Jonson se fue, claro que era él! Sin darse cuenta se había ido directo a la cama de Jerom, el niño lo había visto cuando llego a la habitación, el moreno se quedo de pie observándolo, golpeo mecánicamente la cama con el paquete mientras se lo ofrecía al infante –es para ti- dijo simplemente y dio media vuelta, el niño confundido observo la rara reacción de Harry y luego el paquete, antes de que Harry saliera de la habitación le dijo dijo con voz fuerte –me tienes que contar!- con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Harry volviera en si, como le iba a contar eso a un niño? Tenía que inventarse algo bueno, Jerom era un niño muy inteligente, después que regreso con el medicamento, Jerom lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

–entonces como te fue Harry?

Harry enrojeció, la boba sonrisa de la mañana gracias a los dioses se había borrado, estaba molesto por el pequeño detalle de haber salido con el benefactor y el ni enterado

–bien- fue su sola respuesta

El niño no iba a conformarse con eso –y que mas? Que hicieron te divertiste?

Harry lo miro y se sentó cercas, le revolvió la cabellera y con una sonrisa –si me divertí mucho, gracias- se puso de pie –salimos a comer y charlamos, eso es todo, pero estuvo divertido

–y volverán a salir?

Harry se quedo serió –no lo se, no quedamos en nada- dijo algo triste

–se besaron?- Harry se alarmo, por que todos tenían que preguntar eso?!

Una voz se escucho atrás –besos en la primera cita no es bueno- Harry volteo, era su amigo Mark otro enfermero del hospital del área de maternidad cabello castaño claro y ojos miel

–así que saliste con el mismísimo Dr Malfoy, debes tener cuidado Harry recuerda que son de estatus sociales muy diferentes que tal si solo quiere divertirse contigo? No es raro que los Doctores tengan aventuras con el personal de enfermería

El pequeño frunció el seño –no creo eso! El miraba bien a Harry- afirmo con total convicción, Mark lo miro visualizando el regalo

–claro le compra un lindo regalo y entonces tiene quien lo defienda

Jerom estaba mas que furioso, Harry se preguntaba como es que un niño tan pequeño podía mantener una conversación de ese tipo y verse tan seguro, en cambio Harry estaba dudando gracias a las palabras de Mark.

El día había terminado, estaba algo nervioso, se presentaría Draco a su casa esa tarde? Pensó en salir para que no lo encontrara, pero era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano no? Por más que se torturo mentalmente no consiguió tener deseos de irse de casa.

**.:O-o:.**

Draco había llegado a su casa, no sabía que hacer con tanta felicidad, se abrazo a si mismo cerrando los ojos, recordando haber tenido ese cuerpo entre sus brazos, toco sus labios con los dedos, recordando los labios del moreno de nuevo saboreándolo, abrió sus grises ojos de improvisto un tanto alarmado, Draco tienes que pensar bien las cosas se dijo así mismo, no se podía permitir dejarse llevar, se fue a su estudio, debía pensar y encontrar una respuesta a todo, tomo una pluma muggle, Harry lo había convencido de que era mas practico que cargar con tintero y pluma y escribió en el, como una especie de mapa de conceptos

Harry era enfermero en su hospital, sonrió con tristeza, no podía abandonar ese lugar, recordaba perfectamente el día que Harry llego y le dijo que no deseaba que el hospital tuviera su nombre, el se conformaba con ayudar a esos muggles, pero como el director insistía decidió colocar en su lugar el nombre de Draco, al principio pensó que había sido un honor que Harry pensara en el, después creyó que era una manera de meterlo en el asunto y hacerlo contribuir con el hospital, pero ahora no le quedaba duda lo hizo por que lo amaba, por que él jamás había pedido algo para sí mismo.

Basta! Se dio una bofetada, no mas distracciones, Harry vivía como muggle o un squib? Sus padres seguían siendo magos cierto? Aun tenía la cicatriz en la frente.

Tomo un cuaderno de notas que había echo cuando estaba buscando información sobre ángeles y demonios había escrito una frase en el que había marcado "el infierno en la tierra" pensando en las probabilidades y contando con que la maldición existía aun, Harry tenía que ser un muggle, si no había matado a nadie cuando fue demonio, eso podía ser una especie de sacrificio por el cual se le da una segunda oportunidad de vivir como humano en su caso como muggle, eso sonaba bastante coherente, por lo menos en su mente, Harry había debía haber llevado su vida sin que la carta de Hogwarts llegara a sus manos, por lo que esos recuerdos no existirían para el y si Harry no iba al colegio entonces no reconocería a ningún mago, no lo recordaría a el por que simplemente no se conocieron! Eso significaba que descartaba la amnesia, si su lógica era correcta, entonces sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

**.:O-o:.**

Era el tercer día que había estado a la espera del rubio, no había sabido de el, que había pasado? En verdad había sido la burla de él? Escucho como las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban afuera de su apartamento, acerco un banquito y se sentó junto a la ventana para ver mejor, esa mañana había amanecido nublado, pero afortunadamente no le había alcanzado a tocar, había llegado a casa sano y salvo, sentía un poco de nostalgia, de pronto el irrefrenable deseo de salir y mojarse en la lluvia llego, se quito las gafas, supuso que un momento no lo dañaría en lo absoluto, además se bañaría rápido con agua caliente, no enfermaría y con ese ultimo pensamiento dejo las gafas en el asiento y salio del departamento.

Se dejo empapar con las primeras gotas de lluvia, elevo la cara para sentir como le golpeaban la cara, estaba helada, pero se sentía bien, no supo por que pero comenzó a dar vueltas y a correr mientras saltaba charcos, sus pasos lo llevaron a alejarse un poco de su hogar, cuando menos lo pensó se dio cuenta de ello y decidió que ya era suficiente de caprichos, había dejado la puerta sin cerrar, en el camino pensaba en lo tonto que debió haberse visto corriendo como un niñato por todo el barrio, esperaba que nadie lo hubiera visto, llego a su casa en la entrada había una bolsita con un moño cerrándola y una tarjeta, tomo la bolsita y la puso en la mesa, la bolsita era transparente así que pudo ver lo que contenía en ella, galletas! El solo pensamiento de ellas le había provocado a su estomago, el chico estaba goteando así que se apresuro a darse un baño caliente y después vería quien había dejado esas galletas allí, fue el baño mas rápido que Harry se hubiera dado en su vida, mientras entraba a la ducha le había venido la idea de que tal vez fueran de Draco, después se había reprendido por pensar en algo tan absurdo como eso, aun así guardaba la esperanza.

Tomo la bolsita de galletas y soltó el moño, tomo la tarjeta con una mano y una galleta con otra, dio un mordisco, chispas de chocolate, sus favoritas! Devoro la galleta sin pensarlo dos veces mientas leía la nota

"yo mismo las prepare especialmente para ti, guárdame una"

No llevaba firma, ni nada que se le pareciera, alguien había echo galletas para el, eso jamás se lo hubiera esperado, tomo otra galleta y se dijo mientras sonreía al verla, un buen vaso de leche haría que todo fuera perfecto!

Se fue a la cocina abrió el refrigerador para tomar la leche y aun lado de esta había una rosa roja con un sobre junto a ella, Harry la tomo junto con el sobre saco la leche, se sirvió en un vaso se llevo todo hasta donde estaban las galletas abrió el sobre y extendió la carta que contenía mientras mojaba una galleta con la leche y se la llevaba a la boca

"Harry no quise molestarte, te veías tan lindo danzando en la lluvia"

El Gry casi se ahogo con la galleta que estaba mordisqueando, dio un sorbo de leche apresurado un respiro profundo y continuo un poco mas aliviado, la carta tenia ahora toda su atención…

"seguro que esas galletas irán mejor con un vaso con leche no lo crees?"

Harry volteo en todas direcciones, acaso lo estaban espiando?

"espero que te gusten las galletas que te prepare, nos veremos pronto"

Harry levanto una ceja, esta vez la carta estaba firmada "Draco"

Sintió que su corazón se acelero con el solo pensamiento de su nombre, se escucho un ruido en la puerta, alguien estaba tocando, Harry aun con el corazón en la mano se levanto –quien es?- dijo esperando escuchar la voz correcta, nadie contestaba, el moreno trago saliva y abrió lentamente la puerta, la curiosidad por saber si era él, lo estaba matando, la imagen del rubio frente a su puerta lo dejo congelado, el rubio sonrió y fue suficiente para derretirlo, Draco se abrió paso –siento no haber podido venir antes, tenía mucho trabajo, miro las galletas –me guardaste una como te lo pedi!

Tomo una galleta para comerla, pero esta le fue arrebatada por el moreno –estas galletas fueron echas para mi, así que pienso comerlas todas- dijo retadoramente

Draco se quedo observándolo fijamente –pues supongo que tienes razón- terminado la frase con una adorable sonrisa –entonces podríamos tener nuestra primera cita oficial?

Harry entrecerró los ojos mientras picoteaba con su dedo el pecho de Draco –me debes muchas explicaciones!

Draco levanto una ceja –explicaciones? Como que?- dijo como si fuera un inocente

Harry quería parecer más furioso, pero la verdad era que no podía, estaba feliz de que el rubio estuviera allí

–por que no me dijiste que eras Draco Malfoy, el benefactor del Hospital!?

Draco ladeo la cabeza –pues te dije mi nombre o no? Además no preguntaste, yo supuse que lo sabrías

Harry se cruzo de brazos intentando demostrar su enojo –eso importa?- dijo simplemente el rubio –a donde iremos entonces?-

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, eso en verdad no importaba, por lo menos no para él y al parecer no para Draco

El rubio tomo la mano del moreno y lo jalo a la salida –pero esta lloviendo! Dijo alarmado Harry, Draco abrió la puerta y no caía mas agua del cielo

–pues parece que se acabo, oh espera hoy si necesitare tu baño- Malfoy corrió en dirección al baño, mientras que Harry sopesaba lo que estaba pasando, no tiene sentido simplemente no lo tiene, el rubio salio corriendo con una enorme sonrisa vio las llaves en la mesa y las tomo llego hasta Harry jalándolo a la salida

Habían ido a cenar, platicaron un poco, Draco le había contado que como Doctor tenía mucho trabajo, pero que había movido todo de tal forma que podría verse mas seguido, llegaron a la casa de Harry, el moreno abrió la puerta, estaba algo nervioso, no sabía si pasaría lo de la vez pasada, entro a su casa y no sintió a Draco tras de si, volteo y lo miro recargado en el marco de la puerta –gracias por esta maravillosa tarde, le sonrió, Harry se acerco un tanto desconcertado, el rubio le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo –nos veremos después- se alejo dejando a Harry confundido y a la vez aliviado. Llego hasta la mesa junto a las galletas había otra rosa roja y otra tarjeta

"Disfrute mucho de la cena, espero que sea la primera de muchas"

Harry no pudo evitar suspirar por aquello, después se pregunto como el rubio había echo para dejarla sin que el lo notara, la primera debió ser cuando salio a la lluvia, claro había dejado la puerta abierta y esta?, pensó un poco mas, cuando fue al baño! Si eso debía ser, tomo las dos rosas y las coloco en un pequeño florero.

La siguiente cita no disto de la segunda, habían ido a los bolos y al regresar había otra rosa con otra nota diciendo lo maravilloso de la velada, así había pasado en todas sus citas, la curiosidad era muy fuerte esa tarde preguntaría

Ya estaban listos para irse

–Draco? Llamo Harry

El rubio volteo –pasa algo?

Harry se acerco al rubio y lo miro detenidamente, como si fuese a encontrar su respuesta tatuada en la cara de Draco

–necesitas algo? Dijo un tanto divertido el rubio, se preguntaba cuando Harry le preguntaría, sabía lo curioso que era

–como es que siempre te las arreglas para dejar una rosa sin que yo lo note?- dijo sin rodeos

Draco rió un tanto burlón –eso es fácil, es que eres un despistado

Harry elevo una ceja –claro que no lo soy!- dijo con algo de molestia en sus palabras

Draco se cruzo de brazos con toda la arrogancia que los Malfoy le permitían –quieres que te lo demuestre?

Harry se quedo muy serió –si crees poder hacerlo entonces hazlo- dijo con fingida confianza

Draco comenzó a mover su dedo negando con el –que tal una apuesta?

Aquello pillo a Harry con la guardia baja –apuesta?

–claro! Dijo el rubio como si eso fuera algo de lo mas natural –si yo no te demuestro que eres un despistado en este momento que quieres?

Harry se lo pensó un poco –no lo se tu que ganaras?

Draco sonrió maliciosamente –no lo se, tal vez, podría ser…

–Ya solo dilo por Dios!

Ya, Harry estaba desesperado, era el mejor momento para convencerlo de lo que fuera –que tal, si yo compruebo que eres un despistado en este momento serás mi esclavo por 3 horas y si no lo consigo yo seré tu esclavo- el rubio le ofreció la mano, Harry la observo por unos minutos –claro que si no estas seguro y aceptas que eres un despistado – aquello pico el orgullo del moreno y en un arrebato estrecho la mano del rubio –es un trato!

Draco hizo como si estuviera pensando –bien, e colocado ya la rosa, y tu estabas presente

Harry rió con sorna –claro que no, no has colocado nada

–Cuando estabas buscando tu suéter y fui a buscarte en ese momento la deje, si no me crees puedes ir y verla.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y fue directo a la habitación, sobre su cama estaba una rosa y una nota "una maravillosa cita me he divertido mucho"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, se giro y allí estaba el rubio con una sonrisa triunfal se recargo en un mueble –entonces esclavo que haré contigo primero?

Harry se quedo paralizado mientras que el rubio se acercaba seductoramente, como había terminado en ese lió?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Creo que me emocione un poquitin con este capitulo, me ha quedado largo, espero que no sea enfadoson, pues creo que no hay mucha acción en el ja,ja,jaaj .. huuuu esclavo de Draco por tres horas, yo podría darle unos consejillos sobre que hacer primero jo,jo,jo…

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo 20!! Vaya el 20.- Tres horas terminan.

Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!! Son lo mejor!

MeLc0xiiUx.FM, AlmaRosaNS, Jack Dawson, AntOoniia.Srita. Lovegood


	20. 20 Tres horas terminan

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

20.- Tres horas terminan

_Made in yatta's brain_

**:.Oo-oO.:**

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, se giro y allí estaba el rubio con una sonrisa triunfal se recargo en un mueble –entonces esclavo que haré contigo primero?

Miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza del Sly, esa iba a ser una maravillosa velada de eso estaba seguro.

Harry se quedo paralizado mientras que el rubio se acercaba seductoramente, como había terminado en ese lió?

Draco pego su frente a la de Harry, embelesado en la verde mirada, entonces observo en ellos miedo? Harry estaba nervioso? Sabía lo que pasaría de eso estaba seguro, lo deseaba, en verdad lo deseaba.

Quito la rosa de las manos de Harry y la dejo en la cama, lo tomo de las manos para arrinconarlo contra la pared –ya se que haré primero contigo

Los labios de Harry temblaban perceptiblemente –a-a sí?

Draco sonrió maliciosamente –primero te quitare todo lo que me esta estorbando en este momento

Las mejillas del moreno de inmediato tomaron un color carmesí, sentía que una gota de sudor le bajaba por la sien –c-como que?- se aventuro a decir, intentando verse natural sin mucho éxito

Draco levanto una ceja, se separo un poco mientras lo liberaba, el rubio acerco sus manos al rostro del asustado Gry, Harry cerro los ojos como una reacción aparentemente natural, sintió como sus gafas eran retiradas y después escucho unos pasos del otro, abrió primero un ojo y luego otro, como si fuese salvado de recibir un castigo

–lo primero que quiero es que te pongas los contactos, te vez mejor sin las gafas

Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando –apresúrate que mis tres horas no se detienen!- el ojiverde dio un salto al escuchar esas ultimas palabras y se encamino al espejo para colocarse los contactos.

Cuando regreso el rubio ya no estaba en la habitación, salió al recibidor y allí estaba, como la primera vez que entro a su departamento, se puso de pie –vamonos entonces

Harry tomo las llaves y pregunto –a donde vamos?

Draco se detuvo en la entrada –sin preguntas, eres mi esclavo y solo harás lo que diga- dijo duramente

Harry se quedo pasmado, por que el rubio lo estaba tratando de esa manera? La idea del esclavo le estaba gustando mucho menos de lo que pensaba

Draco volteo la cabeza y sonrió divertido –busquemos un lugar oscuro para nosotros- termino diciendo lo ultimo con un tono jocoso mientras guiñaba un ojo, Harry ya no sabia que pensar del rubio, era alguna clase de bipolar?

Con las mejillas algo enrojecidas por las ultimas palabras dichas se encamino junto a el para simplemente seguirlo a ese oscuro destino, de solo pensarlo sus mejillas se encendían mas y mas, sintió que sus manos temblaban un poco y su caminar no era el típico, se agarro del brazo de Malfoy, para poder retomar el paso sin miedo a tropezar, aunque la idea no era tan buena como pensaba ya que sintió que Draco le acariciaba el brazo haciendo que cada bello se le erizara, pero ya era tarde ya no podía liberarse ya que el mismo rubio lo había sujetado con fuerza para que no se soltara.

Caminaron por algunas calles, Harry iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta a donde lo llevaba Draco hasta que se detuvo de repente.

Miro el lugar un tanto contrariado, miro una pared que estaba llena de títulos en barras, un lugar oscuro? Pensó, que mas oscuro que una sala de cine!? Leía los títulos de estas, que clase de películas ¨ vería ¨ algunos títulos estaban muy sugerentes y románticos, el ojiverde, trago saliva con dificultad y volteo a ver al rubio quien estaba al parecer muy concentrado en la cartelera, sonrió de medio lado y se fue directo a la taquilla sin decir una palabra a Harry, regreso con unos boletos en la mamo, empujo a Harry para que caminara

–sala 9- dijo con una vocecilla que el moreno no supo descifrar si era de burla o lujuria

Entraron en la sala estaba muy oscuro, la película ya estaba empezada, que clase de película sería? Paso a lado de unos chicos que hacían todo menos ver la película, el moreno se tenso por un momento, esa era la intención de Draco? Llevarlo al cine para no ver una película?

Draco llamo la atención de Harry, indicándole donde había dos asientos libres, Harry se sentó con algo de nerviosismo, sus pensamientos lo estaban abrumando, sería capaz el rubio de abusar de su poder? Millones de cosas le vinieron a la mente, si Draco hubiera querido abusar de el lo hubiera echo desde un principio, cierto? Se decía a así mismo

Volteo a la pantalla para relajarse y disfrutar de la película, al mirar, un vampiro estaba atacando a su presa, fue cuando sintió como alguien le sujetaba la mano, espantado dio un pequeño brinco y volteo para ver que solo era el rubio, quien estaba mas que atento a lo que estaba pasando en la película, un grito por parte de los presentes hizo tensar a Harry, mientras sentía que su mano era apretada con fuerza y Draco cerraba los ojos para después abrir uno por uno, al parecer la película no era tan mala después de todo, el rubio estaba muy entretenido con ella, su cara de angustia al ver que la victima de la película corría para salvar su vida lo hacia saltar de vez en cuando, inconscientemente se había inclinado al frente y su boca entre abierta y el ceño fruncido, después se mordió el labio inferior, el vampiro había atrapado a la chica y otro grito por parte del los presentes y un apretón mas por parte del rubio, sonrió al pensar que solo por culpa propia no había visto la película, si el rubio le platicara sobre ella o la comentara, el no sabría que decirle, oh Draco si seguro que estaba genial la película después de todo me la pase muy entretenido viendo toda la gama de lindos gestos que hacías en cada escena, ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, acerco la mano de Draco a su rostro para abrazarse de su brazo.

El rubio noto el agarre de su brazo y solo sin voltear sonrió y se relajo un poco en el asiento

–mierda! Ya sabía que la mataría, por que corrió para ese lugar- dijo en tono molesto

Harry con una sonrisa contesto bajito –no te preocupes ya viene el héroe a salvar al resto

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su cara, la película ya casi daba su fin, y salieron tranquilamente, sin comentar nada sobre ella, eso hizo sentir mas aliviado al moreno puesto que lo único que supo de la película era que había vampiros y que había atrapado a una mujer como su presa.

Draco miro su reloj –me queda poco menos de una hora-

Harry lo miro un tanto extrañado, la película había consumido gran parte de su tiempo y como si una gran idea golpeara al rubio este salió corriendo mientras sujetaba la mano de Harry, el moreno sabía que seria inútil preguntar a donde iban, puesto que como esclavo solo debía obedecer, vio que Draco iba en dirección a un Motel, en su asombro se tenso y al sentir el tirón tras su repentina petrificación, perdió el equilibrio, Draco lo sujeto antes de que cayera

–estas bien? Creo que corrí muy aprisa, siento haberte echo tropezar

Harry asintió, Draco le estaba dando una salida de escape con aquellas palabras –no paso nada, estoy bien

Draco puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –entonces prepárate para hacer lo mas pecaminoso del mundo

Harry rió nervioso –pecaminoso? Como que?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar

Draco se acerco a él sus labios fueron a parar a su oreja, le dio un pequeño mordisco y susurro –ya lo veras

Harry se ruborizo al contacto, su piel había reaccionado a la caricia

Jalo a Harry haciéndolo cruzar la calle, Harry miraba confundido al verse alejado del Motel, volteo y allí estaba una heladería, el rubio llego al mostrador y pidió un gran helado, Harry aun estaba algo aturdido, no sabía si sentirse aliviado por que la situación no se torno ¨peligrosa¨ pero lo que si, era que estaba algo molesto y confuso, si Draco planeaba hacer algo, mas valía que lo hiciera ya, el estar pensando constantemente en esas cosas lo estaba desquiciando, se quedo en blanco por un momento, en que estaba pensando!? Debía estar feliz por el echo de que Draco no abusara de él.

Una mujer con un lindo uniforme a rayas y un delantal blanco trajo un platón con helado de chocolate, crema batida y confeti de dulce

Harry miro el postre y levanto una ceja –esto es lo mas pecaminoso del mundo?

Draco tomo una cuchara para tomar algo del helado –oye este en un gran helado de chocolate doble, crema batida, sabes cuanto ejercicio deberé hacer después de comer esto?

Harry sonrió –no necesitas hacer algo como eso, solo es un helado- tomo un poco y se lo metió en la boca.

Continuaron con la charla por un rato, en lo que devoraban el delicioso helado, Draco miro su reloj de nuevo, se puso de pie –debemos regresar- solo eso dijo para después salir con Potter del establecimiento.

**.:O-o:.**

Habían llegado al departamento de Harry, el moreno abrió la puerta y entro, pero el rubio se había quedado en la entrada, miraba sin parpadear a Harry, este lo miro extrañado –no vas a entrar?

Draco dio un suspiro –mis tres horas dieron a su fin, ya no eres mas mi esclavo, fue divertido- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste –debo irme- se acerca para darle un rápido beso a Harry en los labios, se dio la media vuelta.

Harry no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, estaba sumamente molesto y lo peor era que sabía en si la razón, no podía engañarse mas con sus ideas santurronas –que se supone que fue eso!?- había un evidente reclamo en su voz

Draco volteo a verlo mientras levantaba una ceja, Harry estaba molesto –de que hablas?

Harry lo jalo y cerro la puerta –me tuviste a tu entera merced y no paso nada! Por que? Acaso lo hice tan mal la vez pasada, es eso? No te gusto?

Draco se veía muy tranquilo, dio un respiro –no iba a abusar de ti- dijo simplemente

Harry estaba mas que molesto –por que no!?- dijo casi histérico

–me estas reclamando prácticamente el que no te violara?- dijo en un tono tranquilo, eso ponía mas de malas al moreno

–por que no simplemente me dices lo terrible que estuve en la cama y asunto resuelto- los ojos de Harry se pusieron vidriosos, Draco se acerco y lo brazo –la primera vez, fue espontáneo, no estaba en mis planes, aun así fue maravilloso y no me arrepiento de nada, pero no quiero presionarte- Draco se separo para mirarlo a los ojos –crees que no lo pensé? Pero sentí la manera en la que te tensabas, cuando te lo dije en la habitación, cuando te lleve al cine, y mi ultimo intento cuando pasamos por el Motel, en todos esos momentos no parecías preparado- Harry bajo la mirada algo avergonzado –no quiero hacerlo por obligación o por que tenga ventaja de la situación, mis tres horas terminaron, pero la pregunta es que es lo que tu quieres hacer?

Harry había tomado una decisión, beso a Draco en los labios tiernamente –quiero que me desees...

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que el rubio necesito para ponerse en acción, se fue directo a los labios del moreno mientras que sus manos se metían debajo de la camisa de Harry, tomando desprevenido al ojiverde empujándolo a un pequeño sofá cercano, su lengua se deslizaba hambrienta por el cuello del Gry mientras lo despojaba de la ropa con un poco de desesperación, deseaba hacer todo a la vez, besar, tocar, escuchar al moreno gemir por cada caricia echa por él.

Tener a Harry Potter entre sus piernas era simplemente delicioso...

**.:O-o:.**

Draco se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo –No se supone que debería estar aquí- dijo algo alarmado, mira a Harry de reojo y ve que esta algo confundido con tal declaración, claro como no estarlo si al terminar aquello tan maravilloso, lo único que hace es levantarse apurado y sin dar razones de nada –no es que me arrepienta, créeme lo volvería a hacer- dice para tranquilizar a Harry

Termino de ponerse su ropa, le dio un beso a Harry en la frente –siento tener que huir como un vil ladrón, pero tengo una reunión importante- el rubio se va del lugar dejando al moreno un tanto desorientado, ya Draco le explicaría después, se sentía algo agotado

Harry se estira un poco adormilado, hubiera sido lindo que el rubio se hubiera quedado un rato mas para acurrucarse en su tibio cuerpo, da un bostezo y abre sus ojos un tanto asustado, se incorpora, ahora que recordaba él también tenia algo que hacer, por eso cuando Draco menciono las 3 horas no le molesto en lo absoluto, se puso de pie y se fue a duchar para salir lo mas rápido posible.

**.:O-o:.**

Draco llego un tanto azorado, ya iba tarde, estaba seguro sobre el asunto a tratar en esa reunión.

Llego a un bar muggle busco con la mirada hasta que vio que en una de las mesas se encontraba su padre y su padrino tomando un poco de licor, Lucius ve a su hijo con un poco de molestia –llegas tarde- si algo sabia Draco era que a su padre no le gustaba la impuntualidad de los demás

–por que me has llamado padre?- dijo cansinamente mientras se sentaba

Severus solo se había limitado a observar la escena, esos dos parecía que no iban a cambiar nunca

–Draco te mande llamar por un asunto delicado- dijo seriamente

Draco paro a uno de los meseros y le pidió una bebida –entonces que puede ser eso tan delicado?- dijo como si no supiera lo que seguía a continuación

–Draco por que abandonaste tus sesiones con el psicólogo?

Draco recargo su codo en la mesa y su mejilla en la mano –ah eso... dijo como no dando mucha importancia al asunto –no las necesito mas

Aquello llamo la atención de Severus quien se había mantenido reservado –y por que dices que no lo necesitas? Eso solo lo puede decir el especialista

Draco lo miro con molestia –se que están preocupados, estoy bien, les aseguro que esas sesiones solo eran una perdida de tiempo, si les tranquiliza las retomare si es necesario

Lucius miro a donde estaba un piano en el bar y dijo entre dientes algo no entendible con molestia

Draco lo miro curioso –por que estamos en este lugar? Yo pensaba que los lugares muggles no eran lo suficiente mente buenos para un Malfoy

Lucius lo miro – este bar tiene música en vivo, me agrada eso es todo, los tragos no están del todo mal- dice no dando importancia al asunto

Draco levanta una ceja –y por que miras con tanta insistencia el piano?

Lucius al verse descubierto tuvo que decir la razón –hoy estará un pianista que toca muy bien, pero al igual que mi hijo hoy a llegado tarde-

Severus quien no había perdido la vista de Draco, por fin habla –y quien es?- dice simplemente haciendo que los dos rubios lo miraran interrogante

Snape se cruzo de brazos –estas saliendo con alguien o me equivoco?

Draco se pone un tanto nervioso, pero lo disimula lo mejor que puede –por que dices eso?

Una pequeña sonrisa se posa en su padrino –dejas tus sesiones y llegas tarde al llamado de tu padre

Draco ladea la cabeza confundido por lo poco convincente de ese argumento–eso no prueba nada

Una risa burlona de Severus mientras apunta al cuello de Draco –pero esa marca en tu cuello lo dice todo

Draco se tapa el cuello con la mano asustado –es un piquete de insecto!- intenta salvar la situación con mentiras

–ese maldito pianista que no piensa llegar!- dice algo desesperado el mayor de los Malfoys

Severus no entiende la actitud de su amante –estamos hablando de cosas serias y tu solo piensas en ese maldito pianista?

Lucius mira a Draco a los ojos –no me digas que te tiraste a mi pianista por que no te lo perdonare!

Draco se molesta con tal comentario –como te atreves! no me acosté con él ni siquiera lo conozco

Severus se queda muy serio –entonces si tuviste sexo antes de venir- afirmo triunfalmente

Draco se puso algo rojo –esta bien si estoy saliendo con alguien pero no se los presentare por ahora

De pronto el sonido del piano inunda todo el local, una bella pieza bien ejecutada los tres se quedan callados, disfrutando de la música –verdad que es bueno?

Draco solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras se pregunta como es que su padre dio con ese lugar muggle, cuando menos lo penso Lucius estaba hablando con un mesero y le entrega una hoja de papel mientras le da indicaciones, el mesero toma el pedazo de papel mientras asiente.

Draco ve alejarse al mesero –que fue eso?

Severus contesto por Lucius –solo quiere ponerme celoso

Lucius sonríe mientras le toma la mano –solo quiero conocer a la persona que es capaz de tocar el piano de esa manera.

Después de una pequeña charla que para el gusto de Draco era mas un interrogatorio acerca de su actual pareja, hace presencia el pianista

–señor Malfoy supongo? Dice amablemente –es un placer conocerlo- dice en una reverencia

Draco se queda helado al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, Severus enmudece al ver al muchacho, mientras que Lucius solo atina a decir una palabra

–Potter?

Continuara...

* * *

Si lo se, estaba entre mis planes esa escenita fuerte después de las 3 horas pero nomás no pude escribirla con trabajo termine el cap me han robado mis vacaciones T-T no hay justicia en este mundo y por si fuera poco olvide mi cuaderno de dibujo así que les debo la imagen je,je... tratare de actualizar, eso si no abandonare este fic por mas trabajo que tenga! He dicho ja,jaa,j XD!! Espero que todos pasen una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero año nuevo! No se pierdan el próximo cap jo,jo,jo... que no se como se llama pero va a estar interesante, prometo que pronto pondré una escenita fuerte.

Gracias por leer y sus reviews!!

Sobre todo: Jack Dawson, AlmaRosaNS, AntOoniia., Dulce Antillano, Ginebra


	21. 21 Dulce y amargo a la vez

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

21.- Dulce y amargo a la vez

_Made in yatta's brain_

**:.Oo-oO.:**

El sonido del piano inunda todo el local, una bella pieza bien ejecutada, Lucius dejo de lado la acalorada charla que tenia a Draco entre la espada y la pared, se habían quedado en silencio, solo disfrutando de la música, Draco había dejado su mente en blanco, esa melodía era realmente triste y reconfortante a la vez

–verdad que es bueno?

La voz de Lucius lo saco del trance, intento dar su mejor cara de indiferencia y solo asintió como si no fuera importante.

Malfoy padre levanto la mano llamando la atención de uno de los meseros, este se acerca y acerca su oído para poder escuchar, Draco solo puede pensar en como era posible que su padre diera con ese lugar muggle, el mesero tomo una hoja de papel y se retiro.

Que había sido aquello? Severus respondió a su interrogante como si le leyera la mente

–solo quiere darme celos...

Lucius solo quería conocer al muggle que era capaz de tocar como el mejor mago pianista en un lugar que no era de mala muerte, pero tampoco era de alta categoría.

El mesero se había ido hasta donde estaba el pianista, había dejado la nota sobre el piano, la sombra que se alcanzaba a ver por las cortinas y la poca luz podían dejar apreciar como la nota era tomada y leída, después nada el pianista había vuelto al piano, pues sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por el teclado mientras una nueva canción inundaba el lugar.

Mientras estaba en un mar de confusión, tocaba como si estuviese programado de alguna forma, esa nota estaba firmada por Malfoy, acababa de estar con el y ahora estaba allí solicitando conocerlo, su humor estaba cambiando y pasando por varias facetas en cuestión de segundos, algunos sentimientos que no podía identificar del todo, lo que no sabia era por que estaba tan molesto? No aceptaría ir a verlo, en definitiva no lo haría, termino la pieza, se puso de pie algo nervioso, era el intermedio, cuando podía descansar ir al baño o tomar agua lo que él quisiera, saco la nota de su bolsillo la re-leyo de nuevo:

Me encantaría conocer al poseedor de manos tan hábiles

Malfoy.

Esa nota no significaba nada, era simple y llana, pero por que le molestaba tanto? Era como si Draco coqueteara con el desconocido pianista, que claro en ese caso era el, apretó la nota arrugándola y la lanzo al bote de basura –si Malfoy me quiere conocer entonces le concederé su petición-

Camino a paso decidido hasta donde estaba el mesero que le había entregado la nota, este le indico el lugar donde se encontraba Malfoy, camino a grandes zancadas lo que la gente del lugar le permitía, entonces diviso la platinada cabellera, pero no era Draco, se detuvo en seco por unos segundos, entonces pudo ver la cabeza de Draco a un lado, una gota de sudor le resbalo por la sien, estaba a punto de cometer una tontería, pero ya estaba a medio camino no podía retroceder...

–señor Malfoy supongo? Dice amablemente –es un placer conocerlo- dice en una reverencia

Draco se queda helado al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, Severus enmudece al ver al muchacho, mientras que Lucius solo atina a decir una palabra

–Potter?

Harry se asombra de que supiese su nombre, aquello le había echo sentir tan bien, estaba por decir algo pero de inmediato Draco interrumpió poniéndose de pie de inmediato y poniéndose frente a Harry

–que haces aquí?

Harry no entendía la repentina intromisión del rubio, fue Lucius quien se abrió camino entre los dos –Potter, tu eres el pianista?

Harry solo asintió algo extrañado, todos quedaron en silencio por un instante, Harry debía regresara su trabajo así que era ahora o nunca –señor Malfoy alguna petición?

Todos lo miraron –perdón? Dijo contrariado

–por lo general no dejo que los clientes me conozcan, pero ya que me conoce, hay alguna canción que desee que toque?

Lucius relajo sus facciones, por un momento –sweet angel- dijo casi en un susurro

Harry sonrió –la quiere con voz?

Los tres levantaron la ceja al mismo tiempo –pensaba que solo era música- dijo Severus detrás –así es, se apresuro a decir Harry, pero será como una petición especial para el padre de Draco- dijo algo torpe al final

Lucius sonrió –entonces sorpréndeme

Harry sonrió hizo una reverencia y se dio la media vuelta, la mano de Draco se cerro en su brazo impidiéndole marcharse –te lo suplico hablemos después debo ir a trabajar- dijo sin voltear.

Draco solo lo libero y se regreso casi refunfuñando por lo sucedido.

Las miradas expectantes de los mas adultos, estaban taladrando al rubio, este solo se regreso a su asiento, con un tanto de frustración, como era posible que Harry trabajara en ese lugar, como era posible que no supiera que Harry tocara el piano?

La mirada inquisidora de su padre lo hizo volver a la realidad, aunque no sabia si quería volver a ella

–no te lo perdonare! Nos mentiste Draco- dijo en un toco seco, cargado de enojo contenido

–entiendes, que nos has mentido Draco?- ahora fue Severus quien hablo

–así es, dijiste que no te habías acostado con mi pianista! Eso si no te lo perdono

Tanto Severus como Draco lo miraron confusos, fue entonces que Severus comprendió –Draco que creíste que haríamos al saber que Potter esta contigo? Por que nos lo ocultaste?

Draco tomo aire antes de empezar –Harry no es un mago, al menos eso cree, cuando nos vimos aquella tarde el no me conocía

Severus se quedo pensativo –a lo mejor solo perdió la memoria

–No! Si solo fuera eso no se los hubiera ocultado, hay cosas que han cambiado

–como lo del piano?- contesto Lucius –Potter no había dado señales de tener dotes de músico cierto?

Draco solo negó derrotado –no quiero que se entere por lo pronto que hay un mundo en el que ha estado antes, no deseo asustarlo, quiero hacerlo poco a poco, a mi manera, me apoyaran?

Ambos asintieron, Lucius estaba por decir algo pero el piano se escucho, había dicho que con voz, en verdad iba a cantar?

Una suave voz comenzó mientras tomaba fuerza subiendo y bajando las notas como todo un profesional

Nos conocimos en aquel tiempo

Yo estaba perdido

Estaba perdido

Cuanto tiempo puedo esperar?

Cuanto tiempo te esperare?

Para volver a conocerte

Esa canción la conocía, estaba seguro que en algún momento la había escuchado, por que su padre la había pedido?

Pero si tu vienes

Si vienes

Estaré aquí esperándote

En nuestro lugar

Yo te esperare

Aunque no me recuerdes

Aquí estaré

Con cada nota, sentía esa nostalgia, esa canción no distaba mucho de lo que era su actual vida, esa voz era tan hermosa, deseaba seguir escuchándola toda la noche.

Regresa a mi

Vuelve otra vez a mi

En este lugar

Nuestro lugar

Este día llego

No esperare mas

El aroma de tu cabello

Es como lo soñé

Cada nota era perfecta, no había desafinado o tal vez estaba tan embelesado que no lo noto, se imaginaba a Harry desnudándolo mientras este le cantaba al oído esa y muchas otras canciones...

Busco tu oído

Susurrando por fin

Aquellas palabras

Eres tu mi dulce ángel.

Mi dulce ángel...

Draco se quedo mudo, como no había notado tan hermosa voz, claro si Harry era tan tímido que ni en la regadera cantaba, como lo iba a notar?

El silencio fue roto por Lucius quien se ponía de pie y comenzaba a aplaudir, mientras que el resto de los presente lo imitaba el mismo Severus se había puesto de pie, Draco se quedo pensando, es este el talento de un mago quien ha visto perdido sus poderes...?

Volteo en todas direcciones, todos estaban aplaudiendo, sin duda estaban complacidos con tan maravillosa ejecución, no pudo dejar de sentir celos, esos labios, esa voz debían ser solo suyos.

**O-o**

Harry había estado algo preocupado, no estaba en sus planes que Draco se enterar de esa manera que trabajaba en ese lugar, no había querido voltear a ver el rostro de él, estaría molesto? No lo sabía, solo había llegado a su mente complacer al padre, quería impresionarlo, no sabía por que tenia la imperiosa necesidad de ello, así que había roto su propia regla y había cantado como nunca.

Había salido por la puerta de atrás, como siempre cada semana, el lugar estaba oscuro, donde estaría Draco en ese momento? Seguramente lo vería al día siguiente.

Comenzó a caminar por el callejón rumbo a la calle, comenzó a caminar mas aprisa, sentía una mirada que le incomodaba, alguien le seguía podía sentirlo, estaba a punto de correr, pero unos brazos se enredaron en sus cintura mientras la frente de esa persona se recargaba en su espalda, esa calidez la conocía, esa forma de abrazar le era familiar, Draco pensó , estaría molesto? Ahora lo sabría...

Solo se había quedado así, podía sentir la respiración del rubio en su espalda produciéndole ligeras descargas mientras su corazón pareciera que fuese a salir de su pecho

–te acompaño a casa?

La voz del rubio por fin se hizo escuchar, Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras se giraba para ver al rubio, esas orbes grises no lo miraban con reproche, lo miraban con ternura, no pudo evitar desear ser besado, sutilmente se acerco a los carnosos labios del rubio mientras cerraba los ojos, un suave beso que termino con una sonrisa del moreno –si quiero que me acompañes.

**O-o**

Severus estaba viendo detenidamente la expresión de Lucius, le encantaba ver ese rostro, esos ojos, esos labios, hasta que se vio pillado por el rubio –que piensas Severus?

Severus sonrió ligeramente –pienso que deberíamos tener sexo- dijo mientras se aproximaba al rubio

Su piel blanca no dejo que disimulara su sonrojo –hablo de Potter!- intento sonar molesto por el comentario, sin mucho éxito

Severus tomo la barbilla de un avergonzado Lucius Malfoy – pues el que tenga sexo con Draco, suficiente con ese beso que te robo en aquella ocasión- frunció el seño

Una divertida sonrisa por parte del rubio, quien se libero del agarre del moreno para después darle un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios –si Potter no me hubiese besado cuando era un demonio creo que tu y yo no estaríamos juntos ahora

Severus abrazo a Lucius –esta bien es algo que debemos agradecer al maldito mocoso, pero pudo haberlo echo de otra forma no?

–tal vez era Potter pero yo creía que eras tu- dijo en tono jocoso mientras colocaba su dedo en Severus, deslizándolo por su pecho provocativamente –debemos pensar la manera de ayudarlos, esta claro que la maldición aun no acaba-

Severus atrapo la mano de Lucius con la suya –lo notaste, la cicatriz aun permanece en Harry, además se siguen llamando, la magia no se a agotado, si Draco no lo hubiera conocido antes lo hubiera echo en ese lugar –es mejor pensar en un plan, pero antes- dijo esto ultimo algo ronco –deberíamos despejar la mente con algo de sexo- le guiño el ojo, ahora fue Severus el que se había puesto rojo, solo sonrió mientras deslizaba sus manos debajo de la ropa de Lucius.

**O-o**

Harry entro a su casa dejo pasar a Draco –quieres algo de tomar?

Draco se quedo pensativo –se me antoja, unos delicioso labios- rápidamente asalto a Harry tomándolo desprevenido, besando lentamente saboreando mordisqueando, lo amaba en verdad lo amaba, no deseaba perderlo

–tranquilo!- alcanzo a decir entre besos, se separo un poco solo para mirarlo –estas preocupado por algo?

Draco sonrió mientras se separaba, no podía estar mas acertado, pero como decirle, me preocupa que hayas tenido contacto con el mundo mágico, como decirle aquello

–por que- dudo un poco lo que diría –por que le cantas una canción a mi padre y a mi no? Se supone que tengo antigüedad no?

Harry se queda muy serio –no es eso cierto?

Draco sonrió tristemente –soy muy feliz en este momento, al escucharte y verte en ese lugar, yo sentí miedo

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en los labios de Harry, un tanto desapercibidos por el rubio –así es esto de las maldiciones no?

Draco volteo de inmediato confuso por las palabras dichas por Harry –de que estas hablando?-quiso mediar la situación

La sonrisa de Harry se ensancho –ya es hora de que esta broma acabe, fue divertido, pero ya me aburrí

De que estaba hablando?

–lo que escuchaste no fue la voz de un ángel precisamente...

Terminando esas palabras su figura cambiaba, era la de aquel demonio, Harry no había dejado de ser demonio? Había sido engañado todo este tiempo?

–verdad que mi actuación fue buena?- Draco salió de sus pensamientos –creíste que un demonio tan poderoso como yo moriría así de fácil? JA JA JA JA...

La cruel risa de Harry ahora convertido en demonio retumbaba en todo el apartamento, todo lo que había vivido con Harry como un muggle había sido una charada por el mismo Harry demonio? Acaso esa era la verdad?

Harry se acerco a Draco en un pestañar el ya estaba frente a frente, lo abrazo con mucho cuidado lentamente mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja

–yo no soy tu dulce angel cierto?

Draco cerro sus ojos con fuerza, un amor que era dulce y amargo a la vez, no importaba lo que pasara, primero moriría antes de dejar ir a Harry fuese la criatura que fuese...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Nota.-** Kyaaaaaaa 3 largos meses mm.. mas de 3 largos meses ja,jaj, XD!! La vida a sido cruel conmigo je,je. Mas bien mucho trabajo U.U y además este capitulo lo tuve que rescribir, y si lo termine es que me dieron 2 semanas de vacaciones!! Yeee si les sirve de consuelo el otro cap lo publicare en una semana con suerte antes je,je... digo aprovechando mis vacaciones U.U son pocas buu buu...

En cuanto a la canción que canta Harry esa no era la que tenia U.U como les dije rescribí el cap y no me acorde bien de cómo iba la letra y como estoy ocn esa rola de In my place de coldplay y se acomodo mas o menos y como ya es justo y necesario actualizar ja,ja,ja bueno en fin luego pondré la letra original je,je...

Gracias a las personas que escribieron review en mi ultimo cap y en todos mis capitulos y tambien gracias por mantenerme entre sus favoritos!!


	22. 22 Un mal sueño

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

_22.- Un mal sueño_

Made in yatta's brain

**_:.Oo-oO.:_**

–verdad que mi actuación fue buena? creíste que un demonio tan poderoso como yo moriría así de fácil? JA JA JA JA...

Frente a frente, en un pestañeo el moreno ya estaba muy cerca, demasiado, podía sentir su aliento golpear su pálida piel, lo abrazo con mucho cuidado, lentamente mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja

–yo no soy tu dulce ángel cierto?

Draco cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no podía ser todo una mentira!

Abrió sus ojos, su respiración agitada el palpitar de su corazón acelerado y el sudor que recorría su frente lo habían despertado, cierta sensación de alivio al verse inmerso en un sueño no fue suficiente, había tenido experiencias con sueños un tanto extrañas, unas placenteras como aquella vez que durmió en la habitación de Harry y otras desagradables como esa noche, pero si seguía siendo un juego de Harry como demonio? Había una gran posibilidad de que aquello fuese cierto, si no por que Harry se había convertido en una especie de muggle? Aun no tenia una explicación para eso.

_**O-o**_

Los insistentes y potentes golpes de la puerta hicieron que cierto moreno de ojos verdes despertara, aun un poco adormilado se acerco a la entrada, quien tocaría su puerta con tanta desesperación? Ni siquiera lo pensó solo abrió la puerta –que pas...- no alcanzo a terminar la frase, Draco ya lo estaba abrazando, su abrazo era diferente al de otros, era como de preocupación un tanto desesperado, la pregunta era por que?

No se atrevió a preguntar, estaba preocupado por no saber las razones del estado de Draco, solo pudo rodearlo con sus brazos, acariciar lentamente la espalda del rubio para tranquilizarlo, fue cuando por fin se escucho la voz de Malfoy –puedo quedarme esta noche?

Harry sonrió un tanto preocupado –claro que puedes quedarte- susurro suavemente mientras acariciaba el platinado cabello, se separo de el –ahora hay que dormir mañana tengo trabajo y son las 3 de la madrugada- dijo en tono burlón

Draco sonrió lo tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla –entonces a dormir.

Se fueron a la habitación de Harry, Draco jamás le soltó la mano, se abrazo a Harry como si fuera un niño pequeño, si su sueño era verdad, no le importaba, el tiempo que pudiera estar así, con Harry bastaría por lo pronto, si su vida con el ojiverde era una mentira, entonces así viviría, en una mentira.

La mañana se había asomado, era muy temprano, el reloj de su alarma no había sonado aun, pero se sentía extraño, se movió un poco, estaba algo entumido, fue cuando topo con los pies de alguien, intento mover su mano y esta estaba sujetada por alguien abrió los ojos algo asustado, Draco lo miraba fijamente, le sonrió de una manera que para Harry había sido la mas encantadora que jamás le hubiera visto al rubio, sintió como sus mejillas ardían, así que enterró su cabeza en la almohada por un instante, se giro un poco lo suficiente para que se escuchara su voz

–desde cuando estas despierto? Dijo algo adormilado con las mejillas encendidas

Draco se acerco mas a él paso su mano por los negros cabellos de Harry y pego su frente con la de él –hace unos segundos, pero no quise despertarte te veías muy lindo así

Harry sintió que ahora no solo sus mejillas se estaban rojas si no todo su rostro por completo, como si estuviera en cámara lenta podía sentir la respiración del rubio aproximarse a su rostro cada vez mas, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar, ya podía probar esos labios, cuando un sonoro bip le interrumpió el momento, la maldita alarma se había echo presente, por que justo en ese momento, se giro lo mas rápido que pudo, para poder apagarla, pero no sabía si podría regresar aquel mágico momento, Draco se sentó en la orilla de la cama

–tienes que levantarte o llegaras tarde al trabajo

Harry lo miro algo desconcertado, veía la espalda del ojigris, esto no podía estar pasando, en verdad que no podía, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama para abrazar a Draco por la espalda –y no me darás un beso de los buenos días?- dijo algo apenado al final, que se suponía que estaba haciendo?

Draco sonrió algo triste – es que si te beso no podré parar y entonces llegaras tarde al trabajo y no quiero interferir tanto en tu vida

Harry hizo un puchero –solo un besito, además siempre llego antes por lo que no se me hará tarde, simplemente llegare a tiempo.

Draco se quedo en silencio por unos segundos

Tomo la mano de Harry fue como una equivoca caricia, hizo que el ojiverde lo dejara de abrazar –es mejor que te arregles para ir al trabajo.

Harry se quedo allí solo mirando la fría espalda del rubio, no estaba pasando aquello simplemente no estaba pasando aquello!

Se volvió a abrazar al rubio con mas fuerza, apretó la ropa de Draco mientras recargaba su cabeza en la espalda –que es lo que te pasa? No puedes decirme?

Draco lo giro y lo miro frente a frente –te lo advertí…

El ojigris lo beso sin reservas, mientras Harry en definitiva no entendía, pero eso ya no importaba, no había nada mejor que probar los besos de Draco, poco a poco se fue dejando guiar por el rubio, lentamente se posicionaba sobre el moreno, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, se detuvo por un instante a mirar esas esmeraldas que tenia como ojos, su mirada era de incredulidad e inocencia, era hermosa, amaba esos ojos, le dio un beso en el ojo izquierdo, mientras bajaba sus manos para encontrarse con la ropa y comenzar a deshacerse de ella, primero la parte de arriba, dejo expuesto el dorso de Harry, de inmediato empezó a besarlo hasta llegar a los pezones, succionándolos hasta que estos se pusieron duros lamiendo todo a su paso hasta encontrar se con el cuello subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su oreja mordisqueándola juguetonamente arrancando suspiros del moreno.

Mientras intentaba despojar a Harry del resto de su ropa, las manos de Harry las cuales ya no eran tan torpes, buscaban también tocar esa blanca piel, metió sus manos por debajo dela pijama de Draco, deshaciéndose de ella el mismo Draco se deshizo de su pantalón, para quedar a la par con el moreno, deslizando su mano por la pierna de Harry tratando de tocar lo mas posible, acariciando de arriba abajo desviándose a los glúteos ladeándolo para enredarse mas en el cuerpo de Harry, el ojiverde enredo sus dedos en el suave y platinado cabello, disfrutando de cada roce con el desnudo cuerpo albino de su amante.

Draco se coloco sobre Harry se quedo observándolo fijamente a los ojos –no te perdonare si me niegas esa mirada- dijo el rubio con dulzura, para reanudar un apasionado beso mientras intentaba abrir las piernas de Harry deslizo sus manos hasta llegar a las rodillas doblándolas para que Harry estuviese mas cómodo, subió hasta apoderarse de las caderas del moreno, abriéndose paso por la entrada del pelinegro, tenia que poseerlo, sentirlo suyo, saber que lo vivido anteriormente no era mentira, que ese demonio en verdad ya no existía que se había ido para dar paso al muggle que tenia debajo, gimiendo por mas en cada caricia, en cada movimiento.

Termino por entrar en Harry, se detuvo un poco esperando a que el cuerpo del ojiverde se acostumbrara a la invasión, apretó con sus manos las caderas para empezar a moverse primero lentamente, como en un vals, Harry envolvió sus piernas en el cuerpo de Draco, mientras balbuceaba cosas que para Draco significaban mas, su niño le pedía mas y le entregaba todo al mismo tiempo, eso lo excitaba aun mas, sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez mas rápidos, mientras entraba y salía del moreno cuerpo un grito ahogado le indico que Harry había culminado sentía el tibio semen de Harry recorrerle la pierna, dio dos embestidas mas y el también termino por derramarse dentro de Harry, lentamente salió del moreno intentando normalizar su respiración.

Draco lo abrazo con fuerza –ya se te hizo tarde- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Harry abrió con sorpresa los ojos –demonios, corrió como pudo al baño para ducharse, salió como si no hubiera nadie en la habitación y comenzó a vestirse y a peinarse, el rubio miraba cada acción del moreno, ciertamente era algo cómico, hasta que el moreno se percato de que el rubio se encontraba detrás de el, lo miro fijamente interrogativo

–no llegaras tarde dijo con una melancólica sonrisa, yo te llevare

Harry no se movía apenas si parpadeaba

–que esperas a que se te haga mas tarde!?

Harry se alarmo y termino de arreglarse, Draco solo se puso la ropa con la que había llegado, se fue en dirección a la sala, ahora que recordaba se había tele transportado, saco su varita e invoco su vehículo, en eso Harry llego, Draco escondió rápidamente su varita

–que haces? – pregunto el ojiverde

Draco solo sonrió encantadoramente –listo?

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y entonces se dirigieron al hospital, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino, Harry se despidió con un rápido beso en los labios y corrió a su trabajo.

Una chica llego algo preocupada –Harry estas bien? Dios! Pensé que algo te había pasado

Harry solo sonrió algo nervioso

La chica lo miro con picardía –Harry...- dijo con un tono meloso –eres un perverso no quiero saber por que llegaste tarde! En definitiva- hacia gestos demasiado histriónicos –espera! Mejor si cuéntame –sus ojos se iluminaron

Harry estaba ya de por si desorientado y esa enfermera lo estaba desquiciando, algo le había ocurrido a Draco pero no se atrevió a preguntar, de pronto algo le vino a la mente

–eso es!!

La chica parpadeo un par de veces –Harry cuéntame!!

Harry se puso de pie, me entregas la guardia? O será que no tienes deseos de ir a descansar a tu casa?

La chica hizo un puchero y tomo su tabla para entregara los pacientes que habían en el área.

Mientras que Mark se había quedado observando la escena, le preguntaría a Harry después

Por fin había llegado a su casa, había sido un día agotador, el lugar estaba abarrotado niños enfermos y llorando por doquier.

Era bueno saber que estaba en casa, Draco no tardaría en llegar, metió su mano al bolsillo, apretó con fuerza lo que contenía en el, estaba emocionado ya quería que el rubio llegara.

Un sonido en la puerta lo hizo brincar del susto, se fue directo a ella y allí estaba como siempre puntual, lo saludo con un beso mientras lo dejaba entrar

–no te reprendieron? Llegaste a tiempo no es así?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, metió de nuevo su mano al bolsillo apretó el objeto mientras sentía como los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento, como si este quisiera salírsele, iba a hablar pero no sabia como decirlo.

Se dio media vuelta –quieres algo de tomar?

Fue cuando Draco noto algo raro en el moreno –pensé que saldríamos a comer?

Harry volteo y sonrió nervioso –claro- es que estoy algo cansado por el trabajo lo siento, estoy algo distraído

Draco levanto una ceja, conocía esa expresión en Harry había algo que lo estaba molestando y no sabia como decírselo

–si estas tan cansado podemos pedir algo a domicilio

el ojiverde negó enérgicamente con la cabeza –quiero salir contigo!

Harry no cambiaba algunas veces parecía un niño –bien entonces hay que irnos

Harry se resigno, ya tendría oportunidad en otra ocasión, siguió a Draco

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante italiano, el rubio tenia unas ganas de spaguetti que nada lo hizo cambiar de opinión, mientras comían Harry estaba en una pelea interna, Draco lo miro por un instante –que pasa?- interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno

Harry tomo de nuevo su cubierto y dijo intentando disimular –de que hablas?-

Draco lo miro de tal forma que el peli negro se sintió intimidado –por que crees que pasa algo?

Draco apunto a la comida –no has probado bocado, y tienes una cara de preocupación que no puedes con ella, me vas a contar?

Harry bajo la mirada, pero y si Draco pensaba que era un chico fácil? Ya no estaba tan seguro de hacer lo que tenia pensado.

Un suspiro por parte del rubio –ya se, discúlpame por llegar así en la noche, volteo la mirada, mientras Harry volteba de inmediato

–que, por que?- dijo casi en un susurro

Draco miro a Harry a los ojos, esas verdes esmeraldas solo podían pertenecer a el, tal vez lo anterior solo había sido un sueño, uno muy cruel, no tenía pruebas de nada –un mal sueño... dijo finalmente

Harry lo miro interrogante –un mal sueño? Si me lo cuentas entonces no se volverá realidad

Draco pensó si fuera así de sencillo, entonces le contaría todo, pero la realidad no era esa, Draco lo tomo de la mano –soñé que te perdía, no quiero eso- se llevo la mano de Harry a los labios y le dio un tierno beso

Harry sintió enrojecer –entonces eso no sucederá- dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Habían pasado una tarde muy tranquila, platicando de eso y de aquello, ya era la hora de decir hasta mañana.

Harry busco entre sus bolsillo y saco una llave, con esta abrió la entrada de su departamento entonces tomo la mano de Draco y se la entrego –cuando tengas otra pesadilla puedes entrar con ella así no me harás levantarme en la madrugada- le dio un beso en la frente –hasta mañana- y cerro la puerta.

Draco se quedo con la mano extendida observando la llave, sintió de medio lado, estaba claro que no la necesitaba para entrar al apartamento, pero ahora tenía todo el permiso de Harry, apretó la llave y la metió a su bolsillo mientras caminaba con una boba sonrisa en la cara.

**_O-o_**

Harry fue a la cocina por una vaso con agua escucho que la puerta se abrió, sonrió seguramente era Draco estrenando su nueva llave.

–tardaste mucho, empecé a creer que no entrarías

unos brazos se enredaron en su abdomen iba a tomar esas blancas manos cuando se percato de que no eran, esas no eran las manos de Draco!

De inmediato intento empujar al sujeto, pero este lo tomo del brazo, no era otro mas que Mark, su mirada de odio le hacia sentir un miedo que no recordaba haber tenido jamás

–Mark? Como? Que haces aquí?

El sujeto lo hizo acercarse aun mas intentando besarlo a la fuerza, Harry comenzó a forcejear hasta que por fin logro liberarse

–que te pasa!- reclamo Harry aun un tanto asustado

–te has estado portando muy mal Harry

Harry no entendía lo que Mark le estaba diciendo

–te doy un poco de libertad y te enredas con el primero que encuentras!?

El moreno empezaba a molestarse –libertad? De que estas hablando tu y yo no somos mas que amigos, compañeros de trabajo

El dedo índice de Mark se movía de un lado a otro –claro que no, tu nunca dejaste de ser mío, y ya es hora de que reclame lo que me pertenece

–de que hablas! Solo fue un beso y te dije que no podía ser –yo entiendo estabas nervioso e inseguro, así que te deje espacio, pero ese maldito ricachon te a estado metiendo cosas en la cabeza, solo te engaña, te usa, cuando se canse de ti te tirar como un trapo viejo, no quiero que vengas a mi cuando estés desecho, por eso e venido Harry por ti para que no sufras mas.

Harry intento correr fuera de la cocina pero el paso le fue negado –Harry no te preocupes yo te ayudare a desacerté de ese sujeto, todo va a estar bien-

Mark se acercaba a Harry peligrosamente...

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Hello!! Pues si yo se que me tarde y hasta me pareció que fueron añosss!! Pero bueno lo que importa es que por fin pude actualizar no? Je,je... se que no descansare hasta que no termine este fic! Bueno claro mientras haya vida je,je...

Gracias a las personas que no me abandonaron y siguieron con mi fic, espero actualizar por lo menos a la quincena y de perdis al mes U.U huyy ya estoy dando largas je,je.. es que me quede sin makina y a como podía pero bueno haber que pasa a esto ya le falta poco je,je.. espero, gracias por leer son unos soles y por tenerme entre sus fav! Son unos amores!!

gracias sobre todo a:

Jack Dawson, caro, AlmaRosaNS, sara, Leslie Rebeka Black Snape, las que tienen cuenta les contesto su review! las que no pss no se si este prohibido contestar por medio del fic no quiero romper las reglas lo siento je,je...

Próximo capitulo 23.- Mi vida pasada, les adelanto, Harry ira a la casa de Draco!! Jo,jo,jo... una jugada arriesgada del rubio no lo creen? Bueno ya era hora je,je...

Moyoroshi... jane mata.


	23. 23 Mi vida pasada

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

23.- Mi vida pasada

Made in yatta's brain

_:.Oo-oO.:_

–te has estado portando muy mal Harry

Harry no entendía lo que Mark le estaba diciendo

–te doy un poco de libertad y te enredas con el primero que encuentras!?

En que estaba pensando Mark?? Harry había dejado claro todo, y el lo había entendido, por que ahora se presentaba así de pronto en su casa?

Harry intento correr fuera de la cocina pero el paso le fue negado –Harry no te preocupes yo te ayudare a desacerté de ese sujeto, todo va a estar bien, yo se que solo querías darme celos, no tienes que recurrir a esa clase de cosas, nos amamos lo entiendes?-

Mark se acercaba a Harry peligrosamente

–nos amamos? Pregunto Harry con cara de interrogante para después fruncir el seño, por que tenia que hablar en plural, estaba claro que no lo amaba, si no por que estar con el rubio?

Harry intentaría dialogar con el –Mark, recuerdas esa vez, cuando nos besamos?

Mark sonrió –como olvidar ese hermoso día, cuando nos demostramos lo mucho que nos amábamos, cuando te decidiste a confesar tus verdaderos sentimientos

Ese sujeto si que estaba cambiando los hechos –recuerdas lo que paso después del beso?

La sonrisa que Mark tenia en el rostro se desvaneció –descuida Harry, yo se que en ese momento aunque tomaste el valor de confesarte, no estabas preparado para este amor, así que pensé, por que forzarlo, por eso decidí que seria bueno contigo y te daría tiempo de asimilar este hermoso sentimiento, pero entonces llego ese rubio forrado de dinero quien te a engatusado con sus mentiras, pero yo te salvare Harry.

Todo lo que había escuchado, simplemente no lo podía creer, ese sujeto estaba loco? Había creado todo un mundo a partir de un beso? Ese beso del cual se había arrepentido enormemente desde que se dejo llevar, había sentido una tremenda culpa aunque no sabia realmente por que, el ojiverde sabia que lo que sentía por Mark era solo atracción física, el no era un chico feo, pero tampoco iba a estar con el solo por que era bien parecido.

–Mark escucha, te lo dije en esa ocasión y te lo digo ahora, ese beso fue un error, siempre lo fue, entre tu y yo no hay nada, solo somos amigos, compañeros de trabajo, solo eso

Mark se quedo muy serio, sin moverse, sin siquiera parpadear, ese asunto ya estaba poniendo a Harry de nervios, por que no simplemente se iba, las cosas estaban mas que claras, algo que Harry no había pensado antes era como había entrado si estaba seguro de haber puesto candado a la puerta!?

Mark comenzó a reír levemente –no lo conoces por eso, por eso es que estas atrapado en su red, por eso no puedes ver la verdad, pero yo si la se, yo se quien es en verdad Draco Malfoy!

Harry abrió los ojos los mas que pudo –has espiado a Draco?- eso no era posible, ese sujeto si que era imposible.

De un rápido movimiento atrapo a Harry entre la pared y él, aprisionándolo de las muñecas, se acerco para besarlo, el moreno volteo el rostro, podía sentir la respiración de Mark en su mejilla –yo se la verdadera identidad de Malfoy por que yo también soy uno de ellos- susurro lo ultimo en su oído

Harry instintivamente volteo, la curiosidad siempre había sido una de sus debilidades, quien sabe en que numero de ocasiones le había metido en problemas esa pequeña, cualidad? Sus labios fueron atrapados por el otro, Harry intentaba soltarse, pero ese sujeto no desaprovechaba su tiempo, se iba al gimnasio todas las tardes y se notaba puesto que se le estaba dificultando mucho liberarse, él era ciertamente mas fuerte.

Harry ya no soportaba esa situación si no podía liberarse por las buenas lo haría por las malas, mordió el labio inferior de su atacante, no lo libero hasta que no probo el sabor metálico de la sangre, se separo con brusquedad arrojando a Harry al suelo, esa era su oportunidad de escapar, se arrastro un poco por el suelo mientras se ayudaba con la pared para poder ponerse de pie, tenia que salir de allí o por lo menos llamar la atención de sus vecinos para que llamaran a la policía.

Tomo la perilla abrió la puerta cuando algo invisible hizo que se cerrara con fuerza, volteo a donde estaba Mark , este se estaba limpiando la sangre con una servilleta que había tomado de la cocina, la dejo caer, mientras avanzaba, se veía muy molesto

–quería que entendieras por las buenas, pero al parecer tendré que hacer todo por las malas, esto Harry me va a doler mas a mi que a ti

Harry se volteo de nuevo para intentar abrir de nuevo la puerta y salir, escucho que Mark gritaba algo un destello y sintió un golpe en su espalda después de eso todo se desvaneció, sintió que sus fuerzas se esfumaban y la visión se tornaba oscura, cayendo pesadamente en el piso.

Lentamente Mark se acercaba, se arrodillo y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del moreno, retirando los rebeldes mechones de su rostro –todo estará bien mi amor- se estaba acercando para besar la frente del ojiverde, cuando escucho un grito de la entrada

–expeliarmus!!

Sintió un poco de dolor en su mano mientras que la varita que había estado sujetando había sido lanzada lejos

–que crees que estas haciendo?- dijo el rubio un tanto molesto

Mark se puso de pie mientras sonreirá son sorna –que bueno que estas aquí-

Draco elevo una ceja, de que estaba hablando ese sujeto, que había pasado?

Se relamió los labios para eliminar todo rastro de sangre en sus labios –Harry a decidido que ya no tienes que estar a su lado, el siempre me ha querido a mi, fuiste un juguete para causarme celos, así que, por favor deja de ver a mi Harry

Draco estaba que no comprendía como ese sujeto se atrevía a decir aquello estando Harry en el suelo obviamente aturdido por algún hechizo, levanto una ceja –creo que el que debe de irse eres tu, dices que lo amas y has tenido que lastimarlo para atraparlo, a un inocente muggle, como te atreves a decir tales mentiras

Mark frunció el seño –todo es por tu maldita culpa, el y yo éramos muy felices, dime que hechizo le pusiste?

Draco apunto con su varita –yo no tengo por que recurrir a tucos baratos, Harry es quien decide con quien estar y me ha elegido a mi- Draco mostró con su otra mano la llave del apartamento

La furia de Mark estaba acrecentando, se estaba topando con la realidad, Harry no era suyo, simplemente no lo era, eso no podía ser!

Corrió para golpear al ojigris, si no tenia su varita entonces usaría métodos muggles, Draco reacciono rápido y lo lanzo al piso aturdiéndolo, quiso ponerse de pie pero difícilmente podía se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio

–vete y no vuelvas o me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas- el frió rostro del rubio al pronunciar esas palabras habría echo temblar al mas valiente de todos los hombres, Mark enfoco la mirada en la salida caminaba con cautela hasta que salió corriendo del lugar, Draco descanso, se apresuro a llegar a ver a Harry, lo miro, este estaba durmiendo profundamente, un respiro de alivio, mientras cerraba los ojos y daba gracias a Merlin por que Harry estaba bien, en eso de un brinco el ojiverde se sentó un tanto alterado

–DRACO!

El rubio lo miro, lo tomo del rostro para que este lo mirara –aquí estoy- dijo con una suave voz, mientras le sonreía comprensivamente

Alegría y confusión en esas orbes verdes –pero Mark y tu y que paso? El moreno se dio por vencido al fin, simplemente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

Draco lo abrazo fuertemente –es mejor que te levantes del piso, esta muy helado no quiero que te resfríes

Harry se levanto después de romper el abrazo, aun así no estaba aclarado el asunto –que fue lo que paso?

Draco le dio la espalda, eso a Harry no le estaba gustando nada, Draco lo encaro –lo siento, ese sujeto escapo

Los ojos de Harry mostraron lo asombrado y preocupado que estaba al escuchar esas palabras –Draco no se como lo hizo pero entro a mi departamento, y luego no se que fue lo que me hizo una luz y luego – explicaba un tanto preocupado

Draco lo abrazo de nuevo –entonces ven a mi casa

Acaso había escuchado bien? El moreno se separo un poco del abrazo –es broma cierto?

El rostro de Draco estaba serio –por que habría de bromear con algo como eso, acaso me ves riendo?

Harry en verdad que estaba confundido –pero seria solo mientras pasa este asunto cierto?

Draco sonrió –será por el tiempo que tu quieras, no tienes que ser acosado por un psicópata para que te pida que vivas conmigo- la sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció, había cometido una imprudencia al decir tales palabras?

Harry se quedo muy serio, estaba sopesando el asunto –aun así debo presentarme al trabajo, de seguro estará allí,- Harry miro algo confundido y preocupado al rubio

Draco se quedo muy serio, al parecer a Harry no le había importado el comentario anterior, Draco sonrió tristemente –escucha mañana no te presentes yo reportare tu ausencia como vacaciones obligatorias te parece?

Harry puso cara de molestia –no lo acepto, no estoy de acuerdo en que hagas uso de tu poder sobre ese hospital

Draco se molesto –pero esto es importante que tal si ese tipo aparece y te rapta o te lastima, sabe donde vives y donde trabajas yo no quiero correr el riesgo

El ojiverde se quedo muy serio, eso era verdad, además le proponía vivir con él, en el mismo techo probablemente en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama, ese ultimo pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse –no, yo no causare molestias?

Draco regreso a rodearlo de manera protectora en un abrazo calido –claro que no, puedes estar el tiempo que quieras y puedes marcharte cuando quieras.

Harry se quedo disfrutando del abrazo, se sentía tan bien estar así, podía escuchar el tranquilo corazón del rubio y sentir el calor emanado de aquel pálido cuerpo, era tan reconfortante que sentía deseos de no soltarlo jamás.

Harry fue a su habitación, Draco le había dicho que no llevara mucha ropa, solo lo necesario que el la casa había de todo.

Harry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no era lo mismo que el rubio fuera en las tardes y la pasaran bien a estar día y noche con el, era una diferencia estratosferita.

Movía nervioso sus manos mientras viajaba en el asisto del copiloto, Draco no pudo dejar de notar el nerviosismo de Harry, pero a decir verdad estaba igual o mas nervioso que él, solo de pensar que el ojiverde estará de vuelta en su casa, después de todo vivía en un barrio de magos, y eso era algo que Harry desconocía tal vez había sido precipitado el asunto, aunque había hablado con su padre sobre el asunto y tanto Severus como su padre se habían ofrecido a ayudar, primero dejaría que Harry se ambientara a la casa después de todo era algo grande, le daría unos días de ventaja en lo que hablaba con Granger y Weasley, ya era tiempo de que esos dos estuvieran al tanto de los acontecimientos, hasta ahora les había dicho que Harry estaba en otro país y que no le era posible comunicarse con el, que Harry se había alejado por riñas entre ellos, líos amorosos dijo sin ganas, desde entonces no había hablado con los amigos de Harry, La castaña no se había quedado del todo conforme, pero con una pequeña que cuidar tuvo que desistir de aquello y conformarse con lo poco que Draco le había dicho.

Era momento de pasar la primera prueba

Draco detuvo el carro, miro a Harry, el cual estaba con una cara de angustia y confusión –que ocurre?

Draco se quedo muy pensativo después saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo –hagamos esto mas emocionante que te parece?

Harry estaba sin entender nada de lo que el rubio decía, emocionante? A que se refería con aquello?

a confusion no desvanecida del rostro delmoreno fue suficiente para que el rubio explicara desistir de aquello y conformarse c

La confusión no desvanecida del rostro del moreno fue suficiente para que el rubio explicara –Harry este es un gran cambio en tu vida, así que solo quiero que sea algo, como lo explico, puedes hacerme este favor y cubrirte los ojos con este pañuelo, te lo aseguro será una sorpresa agregable.

Harry se quedo muy pensativo, miro a Draco quien tenia el rostro apacible, si había aceptado ir a vivir con el, y hacer no se cuantas cosas por el durante todo ese tiempo, que mas daba un caprichito mas.

Tomo el pañuelo y se tapo los ojos con el, Draco paso su mano como verificando que realmente no estuviera mirando, no que no confiara en simplemente no quería correr mas riesgos, saco su varita e hizo un conjuro prácticamente susurrando las palabras dio la vuelta en un callejón que para los muggles no tenia salida, poco a poco se abrió un camino Draco avanzo en el coche, para lo que Harry le pareció una eternidad al igual que al mismo rubio solo fueron escasos minutos en tiempo real, la casa en la que habían vivido desde que eran estudiantes de medicina estaba frente a ellos, el ojigris trago saliva y ayudo al moreno a bajar del vehiculo, dirigiéndolo hasta llegar a la entrada, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Harry primero, entonces le retiro el vendaje en los ojos, el ojiverde se quedo mudo, no sabía por que pero a pesar de lo que se decía sobre lo rico que era el rubio no esperaba ver una casa llena de lujos, y presunciones, no negaba que era una casa bien pero a la vez era sencilla, tenia un toque hogareño tremendamente familiar, dio unos pasos al frente dudando si aventurarse a explorar el nuevo lugar

–Adelante- la voz de Draco lo saco de sus pensamientos –siéntete libre de andar por toda la casa si así lo deseas-

Los ojos del ojiverde brillaron, como los de un niño al que le han dado permiso de cometer alguna travesura, Draco no pudo mas que sonreír, después de todo no dejaba de ser un Gryffindor, entro a la cocina primero, miraba todos los muebles se detuvo en frente de la gabeta que Draco conocía bien como el escondite de los comestibles del moreno, se quedo allí por unos segundos , no sabia por que pero tenia deseos de ver que había detrás de esas puertas, de seguro eran solo cosas que normalmente hay en una cocina pero algo lo estaba incomodando, como si hubiera algo que ocultar en ese lugar

–si tienes hambre podemos parar el recorrido aquí y te muestro luego la casa que te parece?

Harry lo miro como un niño que no sabe que golosina escoger, asintió con la cabeza levemente, aun así era demasiado curioso, esa gaveta le llamaba demasiado la atención no se iba a quedar con la duda –puedo ver lo que hay detrás de esta gaveta?

Draco solo sonrió, después de todo no dejaría de ser Harry, aunque ahora fuera un muggle o algo por el estilo seguramente algo debía estar en su memoria, muy oculto aunque el no lo supiera, esa casa le debía parecer familiar, después de todo era su casa también –por supuesto ahora también vives aquí no hay puertas cerradas para ti- Harry sonrió y abrió la gaveta, una caja con galletas fue lo primero que diviso, con chispas de chocolate saco la caja y mostró a Draco –no sabia que tenias una fabrica de galletas

Draco levanto una ceja –fabrica dices? No entiendo

Harry sonrió –recuerdas la vez que me regalaste galletas, dijiste que tu las habías echo, por eso pregunto si la fabrica es tuya, son exactamente las mismas galletas

El rostro del rubio se puso rojo le quito la caja al ojiverde y la guardo –las hice, las compre quien se fija lo importante es que te las regale por que pensé que te gustarían- Harry se asomo y vio que no solo había una caja si no que toda la gaveta estaba llena de ellas –pensaste que me gustarían por que a ti te encantan?

Draco cerro la gaveta –a mi no me gusta comer mucho esa clase de cosas estropean mi figura no se como tu puedes sentarte y devorar miles de esas cosas y no subir un solo gramo de peso, simplemente no lo comprendo

Harry lo miro extrañado –si no te gusta por que tienes tantas?

El rubio se dio la media vuelta como no dando importancia al asunto –bueno, a ti te gustan no? Sorpresa! Son todas tuyas no las comas todas en un día o te dará dolor de estomago de acuerdo? El rubio volteo y le guiño un ojo

Ambos comieron tranquilamente al terminar Draco recogió los platos –entonces quieres explorar o quieres que yo te muestre la casa?

Harry se quedo pensando por unos segundos –no te molesta si echo un vistazo yo solo? –claro que no me molesta cuando te pierdas solo echas un grito, pondré tus cosas en la habitación- al escuchar esa palabra Harry sintió algo extraño en su estomago, ya no era mi o tu habitación, ahora era la habitación, dormiría con el mientras permaneciera en ese lugar todas las noches, ya no dormiría imaginando si también Draco estaría extrañándolo como lo hacia él, ya no tendría esas inseguridades que lo asaltaban de repente pensando si alguien mas estaría en la cama de rubio y el como idiota pensando en él, no mas.

–entonces permanece en la habitación- se acerco al rubio y le susurro en el oído –y deja que yo te encuentre-

Draco sonrió –ya no deberías de juntarte conmigo soy una mala influencia- sonrió –desgraciadamente soy muy impaciente así que mejor dejo tus cosas y yo te busco- apunto con su dedo hacia Harry mientras lo deslizaba por su pecho, salió de la cocina y fue hacia el coche a sacar las cosas de Harry.

Entonces el moreno no podía perder el tiempo debía apurarse o no conocería mucho la casa conociendo al rubio esa noche tampoco dormiría mucho, se sonrojo de solo pensarlo, vio un pequeño estudio con una chimenea, no le llamo mucho la atención pensó que ese lugar podía esperar, continuo viendo la casa un pequeño gimnasio, imaginaba que era allí donde el rubio quemaba todas esas calorías que decía comer de mas, tal vez el también podría aprovechar, escucho ruido en una habitación, de seguro esa era la habitación, pensó que ese lugar también lo conocería y mas de lo que imaginaba, no requería de su atención por el momento, siguió su camino hasta que encontró otra puerta, no sabia por que tenia tantos deseos de ver lo que había detrás era igual que con la gaveta, se quedo de pie indeciso, bien solo allí no llegaría a nada, tomo la perilla de la puerta e intento girarla, esta estaba con llave, intento girar con mas fuerza, por que estaba cerrada? Sentía la necesidad de entrar a ese lugar, fue cuando llego Draco –te encontré!

Harry volteo –pensé que todas las puertas estaban abiertas para mi?

Draco lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta donde estaba el –bueno esa habitación era de alguien que solía vivir aquí, un gran amigo mió, casi como mi hermano, pero se fue a Alemania, era un despistado cerro y no sabe donde dejo la llave, yo también quisiera entrar le deje unos libros prestados que necesito

Harry levanto la ceja –por que no llamas a un cerrajero?

La mentira no estaba funcionando del todo –que! Y que rompa esa hermosa chapa! Claro que no, además el se molestaría, esos libros no me urgen, iré a estacionar el coche mejor sigue explorando y en unos segundos te alcanzo- alejo a Harry del lugar mientras este miraba incrédulo la puerta

Siguió mirando la casa y se volvió a topar con el pequeño estudio, lo paso por alto de nuevo, escucho un sonido, como fuego encendiéndose, se detuvo y se regreso, la chimenea estaba vacía ningún signo de fuego, pero aquel sonido lo había imaginado?

Bueno ya que estaba en ese lugar echaría un vistazo había un sofá con una mesita y una pequeña biblioteca, se acerco un poco mas y de la nada salio un pequeño pelirrojo, Harry lo miro extrañado, que hacia un pequeño en ese lugar Draco no le había dicho nada sobre un niño –hola chiquitin- el moreno le sonrió

El niño frunció el seño –no soy tiquito- se cruzo de brazos –po que no fiste Haddy?

Harry no entendía –perdón?- el ojiverde le sonrió mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del niño –mi mami dijo que tabas enfemito y no me dejaron vinir pedo veo que tas ben- el niño le dio la espalda aun muy molesto, Harry en verdad no entendía nada, por que ese niño le estaba reclamando y como era que conocía su nombre, quien era su mamá para decir que estaba enfermo

–oye bebe tu me conoces?

El niño se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente –no soy bebe! Ya soy gande y ahoda me ovidaste, edes malo, ya no te quiedo Haddy- el niño sentó en el piso y empezó a llorar…

Continuara…

* * *

Nota.- Pues sip, ya saben quien es no? Que otro pequeñin pelirrojo conocen en este fic? Je,je.. disculpen la tardanza pero es que no habia podido avanzar nadita el trabajo me mata y como este fin de semana lo tuve medio libre aproveche y dije es ahora o nunca jajaja, haber que tanto avanzo con mi snarry en la semana, pues si Harry ya esta en casa de Draco ahora que pasara? Como actuara Harry cuando se de cuenta que esta en el mundo magico? Mas bien como se lo ocultara Draco con tremenda red Flu jajajaaj XD!!

Gracias por leer!!


	24. Una simple habitacion

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

_24.- Una simple habitación_

Made in yatta's brain

**_.0_**

Harry observaba detenidamente a ese pelirrojo, una persona con esas características, pelo rojo, pecoso, seria difícil de olvidar, como era que lo conocía a el y por que ese niño le daba tanta ternura.

–oye bebe tu me conoces?

El niño se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente –no soy bebe! Ya soy gande y ahoda me ovidaste, edes malo, ya no te quiedo Haddy- el niño se sentó en el piso y empezó a llorar.

Harry no sabia realmente que hacer, ese niño había llegado y ahora lloraba al parecer por su causa, se acerco a el y puso su mano en la roja cabellera –no llores bebe- dijo sin pensarlo, el niño se quitaba las lagrimas con las manos lo miro con enojo –Que no Soy Bebe!!!- casi en un grito decía mientras se arrojaba a Harry lo abrazo con fuerza mientras seguía llorando, el moreno estaba sorprendido, solo atino a corresponder el abrazo –no pasa nada, todo esta bien.

El niño se limpio con la manga la nariz mientras se separaba de Harry intentaba reprimir el llanto, al parecer se estaba tranquilizando

–Ronny!

La voz del rubio se escucho en la entrada de la habitación, tenia una cara de sorpresa, al parecer el si lo conocía –tus padres saben que estas aquí?- dijo ya en un tono mas reprendedor mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el niño se escudo en Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza –no crees que pueden estar preocupados si no te encuentran?

El niño frunció el seño –sodo fue po un datito, quedia ved a Haddy- al parecer con esas ultimas palabras agarro valor y salio a enfrentar al rubio.

Harry solo observaba a los dos sin comprender parpadeo un par de veces y paro el asunto –un momento!- el rubio volteo a ver al ojiverde, sabia que debía ir introduciendo a Harry en el mundo mágico pero no estaba preparado para hacerlo tan deprisa.

Tenia que sacar a ese niño a como diera lugar, pero como sacarlo por la chimenea? Por lo menos no con Harry allí presente, la voz del moreno lo saco de sus pensamientos

–quien es este niño Draco?

El niño pareció molesto con tal pregunta, Draco giro los ojos –es un niño que será castigado si sus padres se enteran que se fue de la casa sin avisar

Lo miro reprobatoriamente, extendió su mano indicando que lo siguiera, este negó con la cabeza –quedo que Haddy me lleve- puso cara de puchero, el niño estaba por hacer berrinche

Draco elevo una ceja, su mirada molesta fue suficiente para que el niño saliera de su escondite –adiós Haddy, hasta nunca- dijo de forma teatral, Draco le tomo la manita –deja lo llevo a su casa, salio por la entrada y se tele transporto hasta la madriguera, toco la puerta mientras entraba, en una pared un reloj movía su manecilla indicando que el pequeño estaba de vuelta en casa, Hermione apareció de la nada con cara de angustia

–donde te habías metido, estábamos preocupados por ti! Y como si se tratara de la mismisima Molly Weasley la castaña abrazo a su hijo –donde te metiste!

El niño se separo enojado –edes una mentidosa

Hermione no podía creer lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo –que quieres decir con eso?

El niño miro a su madre enojado –Haddy no esta enfemito

Hermione no daba crédito a aquellas palabras, fue cuando se percato que era el mismo Draco Malfoy quien traía de vuelta a su hijo –de que se trata esto Malfoy?

Draco se quedo muy serio, en eso llegaba Ron quien al ver a su hijo corrió a abrazarlo, miro a Malfoy y a su esposa con esa mirada acusadora

Draco respiro profundo –creo que tenemos que hablar…

**_O.o_**

Harry estaba en casa sin saber que pensar, como podía ser posible que ese niño lo conociera? Y también como podía ser tan extraño estar con el, era algo tan familiar. Al igual que todo en esa casa, todo era tan extraño y esa habitación, en ese momento escucho unas voces provenientes del estudio, como era posible si no había nadie en casa, sigilosamente se asomo para ver de quien se trataba, era el padre de Draco y el otro sujeto pelinegro, tenia una discusión muy tranquila, hasta se podría decir que divertida no solo para el que escuchara si no que también para ellos.

Lucius se quedo en seco al ver a Potter, simplemente sin habla, por que su adorable hijo nunca le hablaba de sus planes? Por que tenia que enterarse en el momento menos indicado? Tenia a Potter enfrente y sin saber que decir

Severus noto el aprieto en el que su amado estaba –Potter gusto en saludarte sabes donde esta Draco?

Harry asintió levemente –fue a dejar a un niño supongo algún vecino llamado Ronny

Severus sonrió con nerviosismo, una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte del rubio, era bueno que su hijo viera los errores provocados por su insensatez

–por donde entraron?

Los dos hombres se quedaron muy callados, como decirle que habían llegado por vía flu? Ambos comenzaron a decir palabras sin sentido, todo eso ciertamente era muy extraño, por que de pronto todos actuaban nervioso, como si todos supieran algo que era imperativo que el no lo supiera.

Draco entro por la puerta principal, al verlo los mayores respiraron –ya estábamos aquí Potter, Draco te trajo de visita?

Draco se quedo observando a los otros dos como pidiendo disculpas con la mirada

–padre, Harry se quedara por un tiempo en lo que se arregla una situación personal, por que no vamos todos a comer algo?

–Draco...

El rubio lo miro –si?

Harry levanto una ceja –nosotros ya comimos, que les pasa a todos, por que actúan tan sospechosamente, Draco que es lo que esta pasando?

Draco se quedo muy serio, aunque por dentro estaba por estallar –de que hablas?

Harry se estaba molestando –creo que lo mejor es que regrese a casa

Ahora si Draco estaba alarmado –pero por que!? si acabas de llegar

Harry lo miro acusadoramente –todos actúan raro y luego ese niño, por que ese niño me conoce? Por que evitan mirarme a los ojos? Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Severus aclaro la garganta –lo que pasa es que Draco puede ser un bocón a veces

Todos se quedaron helados, era un que? Se preguntaban todos

–bueno- intentaba explicar sus palabras –ya le a platicado de ti a varios amigos y vecinos, habla tanto de ti que es como si todos te conocieran, así que no te resulte extraño si te hablan con naturalidad nuestras amistades

(me debes una Draco) el moreno mayor sonrió – a que si verdad Draco, que no te de pena aceptarlo

La cara roja de Draco se hizo presente –no tienes por que decir esas cosas!- dijo algo molesto

Harry empezó a reírse –esta bien pero me gustaría acomodar mis cosas puedo?- miro hasta donde estaba Draco, este solo asintió –entonces con permiso – dijo Harry mientras caminaba alejándose del resto

Lucius estaba atónito, ni Potter era tan tonto como para creer aquello, tal vez era momento de dejar que su hijo arreglaras las cosas por el día de hoy.

Los mayores se retiraron del lugar con simples palabras de suerte, olvidando la razón de su visita.

Draco tomo aire y entonces se fue a la habitación en busca de Harry

Harry estaba sacando su ropa de la maleta, algo no cuadraba en todo aquello, lo dejaría así por el momento pero tarde o temprano descubriría lo que estaba pasando, se acerco al armario y lo abrió, estaba lleno de ropa, acaso el rubio pensaría que cabria algo mas allí? Se quedo pensando un poco en silencio, donde iba a poner su ropa, tal vez debía esperar al rubio para que este le indicara donde, lentamente unas manos se cerraban en su cintura exaltándolo un poco, dejo caer la ropa que tenia en las manos dijo en un tono molesto

–donde se supone que ponga mi ropa?- dijo casi en un puchero, el rubio acerco su boca a la oreja del moreno –quien dijo que ibas a necesitar ropa?- susurro de una manera sexy, comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Harry, aquello había tomado por sorpresa al moreno –Draco aun es de día y...

Draco comenzó a besar su cuello, cosa que hizo que el ojiverde dejara de emitir palabras y simplemente solo emitiera sonido, por que tenia que besar tan bien? Pero no podía, necesitaba acomodar todas sus cosas en ese momento o Draco no se lo iba a permitir, y mucho menos haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, intento liberarse, pero para su desgracia a esas alturas sabía que si había caído en las garras del rubio no saldría de estas, por que tenia que ser tan débil?

Los labios de Draco ahora mordisqueaban el lóbulo de su oreja mientras deslizaba su lengua lentamente movía sus manos deslizándolas por debajo de su ropa, tocando la suave piel, delineando la orilla de su ombligo con el dedo índice, suavemente

–Dra-Draco... ahora le dificultaba el habla eso le agradaba al rubio, sonrió de solo pensar que Harry no se podía resistir –si- le susurro al oído lo mas seductor que pudo, aquello había sido suficiente para que cualquier intento por detener aquello desapareciera, ahora era como una marioneta en sus manos, lentamente se lo iba llevando directo a la cama, Harry tropezó con algo haciendo que ambos cayeran de lleno en las suaves sabanas, se quedaron quietos por unos segundos

–esto me gusta

Draco sonrió –que cosa te gusta?

Harry se pego mas al cuerpo del rubio –esto, estar así los dos juntos, sentir tu calidez así tan cómodo, quisiera permanecer así por un largo tiempo

Harry cerro por un instante los ojos, hasta que la lengua del rubio volvió a intentarlo, se paseaba libremente por su oreja –te digo lo que a mi me gusta?

Harry sonrió –no necesitas decírmelo , puedo imaginarlo-

Las manos del rubio cobraron vida, y las risas no se hicieron esperar, cosquillas por todo su estomago, entonces se detuvo, el rubio se puso de pie con cara de fastidio, se fue al espejo y se arreglo el cabello se aliso la camisa

–creo que tenemos visitas

Harry no entendía, como sabía eso el rubio? no se escucho ningún timbre o si? Miraba al rubio cada vez mas molesto, pero claro era su oportunidad de arreglar sus cosas, ahora que Draco estaría ocupado, el rubio salió de la habitación entonces Harry fue a recoger sus cosas.

Draco fue directo al estudio –no pueden estar entrando y saliendo de mi chimenea con tanta tranquilidad acaso no recuerdan lo que les dije sobre Harry!?

La castaña frunció el ceño –intente detenerlo pero no me hizo caso, además también queremos verlo!

–escuchen yo no me opongo a que lo vean, pero pudimos planear esto saben?

Ron se interpuso entre los dos –no deberíamos de discutir aquí nos puede escuchar

–TU!

Todos se quedaron congelados al escuchar al moreno en la entrada de la puerta mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Ron, este sonrió con nerviosismo

–Harry! Emm este yo- el rubio no sabía que decir, era demasiada presión, no era posible que todo lo conseguido se perdiera así nada mas

–eres el padre de ese niño verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa inocente

Todos se relajaron, pues claro si era pelirrojo era imposible que este negara su paternidad

–Ron Weasley- se presento con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano

Harry estrecho su mano, todos se quedaron viéndolo como si fuera a pasar algo, Harry lo noto, se miro la mano examinándola detenidamente, de inmediato Hermione intervino

–Hermione, puedes decirme Mione- de nuevo una mano amistosa se extendía para él

Este la saludo –es un placer, no reprendieron muy fuerte al pequeño?

–cado que no y ya te dije que no soy tiquito- dijo el pequeñín quien había salido de la nada

Draco sentía mucho calor, que tal si alguien mas entraba por la chimenea y Harry lo veía? Permanecer en ese lugar ciertamente era bastante peligroso –por que no pasamos a la sala?

Todos se fueron a la sala

–así que eres enfermero- dijo Ron –así fue como conociste a Draco?

Harry sonrió –mas o menos, no es que trabajemos en el mismo hospital, por cierto Draco me gustaría mucho conocer tu lugar de trabajo

–un día de estos- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

–Haddy, etoy abudido juega comigo- el diminuto pelirrojo se abrazo al moreno, Harry acaricio su cabeza como si se tratara de un cachorrito –claro bebe ahora que estoy descansando puedes venir a jugar, pero solo si pides permiso a tus padres si no ya no jugare mas contigo.

Los ojitos del niño brillaron –de vedad- volteo a donde estaban sus padres, estos asintieron contentos, tal vez Harry era un muggle y no sabía nada del mundo mágico, pero seguía siendo el mismo Harry en el fondo

–pedo no soy bebe!

Al final del día los Weasleys se fueron con el pequeño en brazos, este había caído rendido por el cansancio.

Harry estaba con Draco despidiéndolos en la entrada, cerro la puerta y entonces miro al moreno con unos ojos que no pudo definir que era –iré por un vaso con agua ahora te alcanzo- el moreno salió de estampida hacia la cocina, aquello lo había puesto nervioso

Draco dio un respiro, después de tantos sustos por lo menos ese día ya la había librado ahora solo deseaba estar abrazando ese cuerpo y haciéndolo sentir un inmenso placer, Harry aun era muy inocente, había notado su sonrojo, eso le encantaba de él.

**_O-o_**

Mientras tanto Harry estaba en la cocina había tomado un vaso de cristal –como si fuera la primera vez que estoy con Draco, me siento como una colegiala- sonrió ante tal declaración, se sirvió agua y se lo bebió todo de un solo golpe, le vino a la mente la escena que había acontecido antes de la interrupción de los vecinos sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, de seguro el rubio iniciaría todo con un "en que nos quedamos?"

Se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro se detuvo enfrente de esa puerta, por que le incomodaba tanto ese lugar? Sabía que seria inútil ya que estaba cerrada pero de todos modos por impulso y sin pensárselo dos veces intento girar la perilla, esta se abrió un rechinido por las bisagras que habían estado en desuso, dudo un poco, pero al final su curiosidad era mas grande que todo había un portarretratos en la mesita de noche en esa foto estaba él sonriendo, estaba junto a los vecinos? Draco también estaba allí, pero la imagen era como si se tratara de un video? Por que la imagen se movía?

Continuara...

* * *

Hello!! Si lo se tarde mucho con esta actualización y en cima corto y lo dejo así jajaj XD!! Pobre Draco morirá de algún mal cardiaco por mi culpa 2 capítulos mas y todo terminara jo,jo,jo... al menos ese es el plan, gracias por leer! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo 25.- La razón es por que lo amo. Quisiera saber como le hara el rubio esta vez para convencer al moreno jajaja XD!!


	25. La razon es que lo amo

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

25.- La razon es por que lo amo

_Made in yattas brain_

0..O.o.O..0

En verdad se haba puesto muy nervioso al verse a solas con Draco, una inminente noche juntos y un sonrojo lo invadi en el rostro, estaba seguro de que Draco lo haba notado, necesitaba refrescarse, lo mejor sera tomar un poco de agua, respirar un par de veces y entonces tratar de no sentirse tan nervioso, una sonrisa para si mismo al verse sumergido en esos pensamientos, como si fuera virgen.

Se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro se detuvo enfrente de esa puerta, por que le incomodaba tanto ese lugar? De laguna forma esta ya no se encontraba con llave, haba conseguido abrirla, todo estaba en perfecto orden, el rechinido de las bisagras le haba hecho sentir como en una pelcula de terror, pero eso no le importo, desde que haba llegado deseaba entrar en ese lugar, por que? Simplemente no lo saba esa casa en si era algo nostlgica pero esa habitacin era algo mayor, necesitaba ver lo que guardaba en ella.

Miro en todas direcciones hasta que algo llamo mas su atencin haba un portarretratos en la mesita de noche tal vez as conocera al primo de Draco pens e impulsado por esos pensamientos tomo el portarretratos en sus manos en esa foto se encontraba l? Sonriendo?, estaba junto a los vecinos? Draco tambin estaba all, pero la imagen era como si se tratara de un video? Por que la imagen se mova? Miro por detrs el portarretrato era algn tipo de tecnologa como esos portarretratos elctricos o de batera? Por los que introduca la imagen por computadora?, pero nada, la textura de la foto era como las dems, entonces como era posible?

**O-o**

Draco estaba en su habitacin, estaba esperando, mova sus manos impacientemente, pareca un chiquillo, por fin estaba con Harry en su hogar, no haba dejado de notar el sonrojo del moreno, estaba igual de nervioso, pero por que? Por fin no poda esperar para besar y abrazarlo, se puso de pie, si la presa se resista no quedaba mas que ir a cazarlo. Se puso de pie y fue en su bsqueda, haba un poco de luz en aquel lugar, no poda ser posible!

Se quedo helado al ver que Harry estaba en su habitacin, como haba conseguido entrar a ese lugar!?

Harry?- llamo temeroso el rubio

Harry volteo en ese momento, su rostro no era lo que Draco hubiera deseado pero sin embargo lo esperaba que esta pasando Draco?

Draco intento parecer natural de que estas hablando?- el ojigris intento acercarse, pero Harry lo rechazo

no intentes mentirme, que es esto!?- Harry mostr la fotografa mgica

eso no

Harry lo interrumpi y esto y eso, comenz a sacar los libros y hojas donde apareca su nombre en ellas, fotos y mas fotos donde todos se movan y sobre todo donde estaba su persona y la de Draco

escucha todo tiene una explicacin te lo aseguro- Draco estaba temiendo lo peor, pero ya haba llegado el momento, no era lo ideal, pero saba que en algn momento le contara a Harry la verdad, as que ya no haba mas opcin.

Draco intento acercarse mas al moreno, pero este se apartaba, el rubio dio un gran respiro escucha no se como iniciar esto, es, complicado, no me creers

comienza por decirme quien eres en realidad? Acaso eres un acosador o algo as?

Draco sonri no soy un acosador, yo, como te lo explico

entonces dime la razn de esta habitacin!

bien te lo dir sin rodeos, esta sola ser tu habitacin, tu solas ser otra persona

Draco espero a ver la reaccin del ojiverde, el cual no se mova, su rostro no denotaba una sola expresin o sentimiento, se encontraba esttica

entiendes lo que dije Harry?

Harry sinti la imperiosa necesidad de un trago, necesitaba salir de all, que clase de cuento era ese!? Sin previo aviso intento salir corriendo, pero Draco lo intercepto antes

sultame! Esto no puede estar pasando, no a mi, no puede, es un sueo si eso es

El moreno mascullaba para si, intentaba liberarse, solo poda tratarse de un sueo, nada mas podra explicar lo que estaba pasando

esto no es un sueo Harry

El moreno lo miro asombrado djame ir, ya no quiero escucharte

El rubio lo abrazo tu solas ser un mago, el mas poderoso de todos los tiempos y sin darnos cuenta nos ambamos

Harry sinti que sus piernas se le debilitaban de que hablas?- pudo pronunciar

Draco lo miro a los ojos esto es culpa de una maldicin, nos ha querido separar, pero no lo permitir, no dejare que nada nos aleje, no quiero perderte, no quiero.

Las lagrimas del ojiverde brotaron sin poder hacer nada, se abrazo al rubio

por favor no me mientas, no lo hagas te lo suplico

Draco sent a Harry en la cama y limpio las lagrimas de este, sus ojos brillaban confundidos, Draco le sonri se alejo un poco y saco su varita mira esto- hizo un ligero movimiento de varita haciendo que todo regresara a su lugar, Harry estaba asombrado

magos eso es lo que somos, ya

Harry se haba puesto de pie, caminaba dando pasos hacia atrs, mientras negaba, sus ojos, lo que miro en ellos no fue lo que esperaba, haba miedo? No, el moreno estaba aterrado, por que?

Draco intento acercarse de nuevo, pero Harry se haba puesto como loco no dejaba a Draco acercarse, gritaba aljate mientras se sacuda cada vez que Draco intentaba un nuevo acercamiento, sentado en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus piernas con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, esa haba sido la ultima escena en ese cuarto, antes de cerrar con llave, no poda continuar viendo mas, no se lo poda explicar por que de pronto Harry estaba tan aterrado.

**O-o**

Draco estaba en su estudio haba llamado a Severus y a Lucius, estos de inmediato fueron

que ocurre Draco?

fue mas rpido de lo que pens- mostr su sonrisa triste ante ellos lo que los hizo preocuparse

estas diciendo que Harry te descubri?

no se como es que consigui entrar en su habitacin si estaba sellada con magia, entonces ya no tuve mas remedio que decirle que soy un mago que el sola serlo y le mostr, entonces el pareca aterrado como un ignorante muggle

El silencio reino unos segundos no ser mas bien que es eso lo que es

Los dos rubios voltearon a ver incrdulos a que te refieres Severus?- dijo el mayor de los Malfoy

Severus camino unos cuantos pasos pensativo si esta aterrado por la magia, solo es por que es un muggle, no un squib, en eso lo transformo la maldicin

pero Harry no vivi entre los magos si no hasta el momento en que entro a Hogwarts, no se aterro en aquel entonces y mira que viniendo se ese gigante hasta un mago se hubiera asustado

Severus se dejo caer en una silla cansinamente en ese tiempo, Harry vio como escape de sus tos el mundo mgico, en esta vida seguramente se deshizo de ellos sin la ayuda de la magia, solo un tonto muggle, sin razn para vencer el miedo hacia lo que no conoce

entonces solo debo darle una razn para no temer

espero que sea as de fcil, esta maldicin Draco, no lo se, solo ten cuidado- Lucius se notaba preocupado

Draco solo asinti, los mayores no se podan ir as solamente, deban ver que todo estaba bien, as que fueron con l.

**O-o**

Draco estaba parado frente a la habitacin, todo estaba muy silencioso, acaso haba escapado? De inmediato Draco abri la puerta, el moreno no se encontraba all la ventana estaba abierta fueron corriendo a ver, era una ventana encantada, no mostraba la salida solo lugares que a Harry le agradaban, se encontraban unas enormes rocas y el agua golpeandolas con fuerza, no haba no!?

no creo que lo haya echo, esto es magia, su miedo no se lo permitira, entonces se escucho el chillar de la puerta y el ruido al cerrarse, voltearon de inmediato

aun como muggle Potter es muy listo

Draco intento abrirla, estaba atascada

tu no eres un muggle querido Draco- Lucius saco su varita para poder salir, una vez afuera miraron en todas direcciones

pudo ir a cualquier parte de la casa lo mejor ser dividirnos

Los tres fueron en su bsqueda, no poda ir muy lejos cierto?

Harry haba entrado a la cocina miraba en todas direcciones, deba salir de ese lugar, fue a su gaveta y saco una botella que estaba adentro, dio un buen trago a esta y se limpio la boca con rudeza, mientras intentaba respirar, como le pasaba esto a l? Como su cuento de hadas se haba transformado en una pesadilla?

Deba apresurarse a salir de ese lugar, la salida estaba cercas, llego hasta la puerta, por fin la abri y all se encontraba alguien el pequeo estaba en ese lugar, se detuvo en seco

Haddy!

A Harry solo se le ocurri hacer una cosa, tomar al nio y correr.

Harry se meti a un callejn, puso al nio en el piso mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento

eto es un juego Haddy?

El moreno miro al pequeo pelirrojo, por que lo haba llevado consigo? Seguramente ese pequeo era uno de ellos, pero no senta temor, por que ahora todo se haba vuelto tan extrao, que iba a hacer con ese nio?

si es un juego- dijo con una sonrisa

El pequeo sonri ampliamente y quen gana?

Harry no haba pensado en que decirle al pequeo nosotros vamos ganando

El pequeo comenz a brincar de alegra yupi! Yupi!

Harry tapo la boca del pequeo shh si nos descubren perderemos

El pequeo se quedo muy quieto e como das escondidas?

Harry asinti con la cabeza, ahora que iba a ser con un nio y perdido en ese lugar, miro en todas direcciones, ese lugar no le era familiar, hasta que vio a la castaa, era la madre del pequeo, miraba en todas direcciones, acaso lo estaba buscando? Se estaba acercando como si supiera a donde ir, cargo al nio y corri antes de que ella llegara, se asombro de verlos, el pequeo saludando a su madre

mamos ganando mami- gritaba con una sonrisa mientras sacuda su brazo

Que estaba haciendo, Hermione los miro, eso era mas como el viejo Harry, no tenia que preocuparse o si? Fue en direccin a buscar a Draco

Llego a la entrada y all estaba Draco con un rostro de preocupacin oye, Harry

Draco la miro donde lo viste!?

La castaa se asusto iba con Ronny estaban jugando cierto?

Draco respiro un tanto aliviado tienes ese localizador para el nio aun cierto?

La castaa asinti que esta pasando Draco?

te lo dir en el camino, tenemos que encontrarlo

**O-o**

Ese escape careca de toda razn, haba avanzado ya mucho, al menos eso le pareca, pero terminaba en los mismos lugares, como escapar a eso?

El nio bostezo Haddy quiedo domi

quieres regresar a casa?

El nio asinti mientras tallaba su ojo derecho y bostezaba de nuevo, lo cargo para que se durmiera en sus brazos, el pequeo cerro los ojos, se vea tan tierno, que hacer?

Harry

La castaa y Draco estaban all, miro al pequeo, se haba quedado dormido con total arrebato, Draco saco su varita, aquello hizo que Harry se aterrara, deba correr

Granger ahora!

La chica saco su varita y de ambas salieron rayos luminosos, despus de aquello todo se desvaneci.

**O-o**

Harry abri sus ojos estaba en aquella habitacin, de nuevo, que iba a hacer acaso no haba escape de ese lugar?

Draco entro en esa habitacin, se notaba preocupacin en su rostro Harry estas bien?

Harry se puso de pie, a que venia aquello? Entonces de golpe record lo que estaba pasando

es mentira verdad Draco, no puede ser posible cierto?

Draco saco su varita, a lo que Harry solo atino a retroceder, por que tanto temor, por que no soportaba aquello

escucha Harry, esto no puede seguir as, no puedo permitir que me tengas miedo, as que borrare tu mente

que dices? Borraras mi mente, con, con eso- la mano del moreno temblaba al apuntar a la varita de Draco, estaba aterrado, el rubio no soportaba verlo as haba tomado una decisin, no iba a echarse para atrs, no ahora, no lo iba a perder.

entonces, que pasara, que nos pasara?

Draco sonri con tristeza no te preocupes, tu vas a estar bien, no sufrirs, una vez que olvides tu estars bien

y tu? Tu tambin lo estars Draco?

Draco se quedo muy serio no lo se, Harry esto es lo mejor

no espera, yo puedo intentarlo, puedo comprenderlo, lo se, no es necesario- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir

Draco solo observaba, miraba a Harry suplicar pero tambin vea el terror en sus ojos, saba que nada podra hacer contra eso, era un temeroso muggle y eso no lo poda cambiar pero haba algo que si poda cambiar.

Apunto con su varita contra Harry lo olvidara todo.

_[Flash back]_

Haba dejado a Harry en su habitacin, que se supona que hara ahora, tener como prisionero al moreno, como si de un rehn se tratara, no soportara mucho ver esos ojos atemorizados cada vez que estuviese con el

que planeas Draco? Dijo secamente su padre

por que no borras su mente? Recomend Severus

puedo borra su mente, pero se que de nuevo lo sabr y pasara lo mismo una y otra vez, no podr cambiar lo que Harry es pero, si puedo cambiar lo que soy yo!

Lucius miro a Severus, a que se refera? de que hablas Draco?- exigi saber su padre

Draco camino hacia la salida simple Harry teme a mi magia entonces me convertir en un muggle tambin

que tonteras estas diciendo! Te has vuelto loco!?

jams e estado mas cuerdo en mi vida, pienso hacer lo que sea por conservar a Harry y si eso significa dejar la magia estoy dispuesto a hacerlo

Severus hazlo entrar en razn!

Severus se quedo un poco pensativo tu y Potter son magias gemelas y si no hay magia que los unir? No has pensado que renunciar a la magia es tambin renunciar a Potter?

Draco se quedo muy serio apret sus manos entonces la maldicin gano, con magia no puede estar a mi lado y sin ella tambin? Yo me arriesgare, si los muggles pueden amar sin magia yo me arriesgare a amar de esa misma forma

Draco- Lucius dio un gran respiro por que lo haces, por que no

por que lo amo, la razn es por que lo amo y har lo que sea por ese sentimiento, por l.

_[Fin flash back]_

Draco dejo a Harry en su departamento, ahora deba renunciar a la magia y reencontrarse con Harry y esperar a que todo saliera bien, sin magia no habra maldicin y sin ella por fin podra regresar con Harry por fin podra ser feliz a su lado.

Draco se fue del lugar, estaba en la entrada de su casa, deba preparar todo para el ritual.

Harry estaba recostado en su cama abri los ojos, miro en todas direcciones, se puso de pie creo que me quede dormido

Draco saco un viejo libro ya tena todo para hacer el ritual.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Nota.- si lo se soy mala kyaaaaa me tarde una eternidad pero la verdad que me bloquee, la escena que quera al fin y al cabo no la escrib, pero bueno es mejor que nada jajajaja, prximo capitulo ser el final gracias por leer!!

ohhhhh santa macarena de atoshi.... emm creo que me trabe mm pense que ya habia actualizado y veo que no hay un solo review! que barbaridad bueno esperaran una semana menos cuando actualice el final je, je.. no tengo perdon buuu


	26. Sentado en un bar

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

26.-Sentado en un bar

_Made in yatta's brain_

**_0..O.o.O..0_**

Draco dejo a Harry en su departamento, eso era lo mejor, si no podía estar al final con él al menos lo dejaría ser feliz, le dio un beso en la frente –espero que esto sea un hasta luego- susurro, ahora debía renunciar a la magia para reencontrarse con Harry y esperar a que todo saliera bien, sin magia no habría maldición y sin ella por fin podría regresar con Harry por fin podría ser feliz a su lado, eso ultimo esperaba fuera su futuro.

Draco se fue del lugar, estaba en la entrada de su casa, por un momento pensó en todo lo que podría perder y en verdad que le pareció muy poca cosa comparado con lo que Harry valía en su vida, ahora debía preparar todo para el ritual.

**O-o**

Harry estaba recostado en su cama abrió los ojos, miro en todas direcciones, se puso de pie –creo que me quede dormido

Se puso de pie, busco sus gafas, miro el reloj, era un poco tarde, ya no alcanzaría a ir al hospital, se dejo caer en la cama, ni hablar, iría hasta mañana.

**O-o**

Draco saco un viejo libro ya tenía todo para hacer el ritual. Era el momento de decir adiós a la magia

–Draco!

Severus y Lucius estaban allí

–no puedo permitir que lo hagas!

–padre en ningún momento te pedí permiso, voy a hacerlo, ya te he dado mis razones

Severus tomo la mano de Lucius –no puedes culpar a tu padre por intentarlo, la verdad es que ya habíamos acordado dejarte hacer lo que quisieras hemos venido a desearte suerte, esperemos que todo salga bien

Lo único que Lucius deseaba era un abrazo de su hijo, quería pensar que lo que hacia no era una perdida de tiempo, que no iba a ver espacio para el arrepentimiento, quería solo lo mejor para su amado hijo, que ya era un hombre, lo rodeo con sus brazos –espero que esto sea lo correcto y solo quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ver en lo que te has convertido, recuerda que eres un Malfoy y eso no cambiara nunca.

Draco se abrazo mas a su padre, al perder la magia renunciaría a su familia a su gente por Harry aun así no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a eso y a mucho mas.

Severus también lo abrazo –solo queremos verte feliz- le susurro al oído, Draco les sonrió con tristeza

–gracias a los dos.

**O-o**

Recordaba su estadía en Londres muggle cuando su padre no noto que había perdido a un chiquillo y que este chiquillo era nada mas y nada menos que su hijo.

Agradecía haberse extraviado por ese breve instante, ese instante cuando conoció a Harry cuando pensó que los ángeles existían, cuando su ángel de la guarda no era otro mas que Harry Potter.

Recordaba lo mal que se llevaba con el ojiverde en el colegio, la maldición en ese entonces era cruel, manteniéndolos alejados y tan cercas a la vez, Harry había sufrido en ese entonces? No mas de lo que había sufrido con la gran batalla, después de conseguir su amistad probando su lealtad hacia la orden y teniéndolo solo a unos centímetros del aula, simplemente no lo podía creer iba a tener al moreno por algunos años sentado a su lado en la misma carrera.

Algo mucho mejor paso su alegría fue incrementando al verse viviendo en la misma casa, aun recordaba que esperaba toda una tormenta al comprar ese apartamento, pero no fue así el Gry lo acepto de la mejor manera, vivían en la misma casa, trabajaban en el mismo sitio que mas podía pedir?

Y de pronto, ese ángel vuelve a él plasmado en una fotografía haciendo que cambiara todo en su vida, descubriendo que todo era mas sencillo de lo que parecia hasta verse enterado de que estaban maldecidos y que su amor simplemente no podía ser.

Había sufrido tanto con las transformaciones de Harry, primero en un lindo ángel, bueno con esa no había sufrido tanto, para después perderlo al verse convertido en un demonio, aquello fue lo peor, jamás se había visto tan demacrado, según esta maldición, los últimos pensamientos del rubio habían sido los causantes por lo que Harry había tenido aquella transformación y según las creencias de los muggles las cosas se desarrollarían, por lo que al momento del pecado había terminado en un demonio, para después encontrarlo en aquella misma banca como muggle, un demonio que había muerto por un gran sacrificio, según la literatura muggle eso era dejar el egoísmo pensar en los demás eso te abría las puestas al cielo, al paraíso, pero estas solo habían permitido que Harry permaneciera en la tierra como un muggle.

No negaba que el tiempo que paso, conquistándolo, había sido de lo mas divertido y emocionante, hasta el día que termino como esos tontos incrédulos, temiendo a la magia y era por esa razón que debía eliminarla, estaba conciente de que perdería un todo ante los ojos de la comunidad mágica y tal vez no ganaría nada, pero la esperanza de un todo o nada era mas que suficiente con solo saber que Harry podría ser feliz era mas que suficiente aunque no fuera con el, no podría permitirse lastimar mas al moreno si borrando su memoria y reconquistándolo podía tenerlo a su lado sería feliz, pero la sola idea de provocarle sufrimiento al verse descubierto como mago, eso simplemente no era justo, no pretendía dañarlo al contrario, iba a hacer que el moreno fuera feliz no importaba que!

La puerta de la entrada se abrió

Un joven conocido estaba en la entrada, acaso esa era su despedida? La imagen de Potter en la entrada diciéndole lo mucho que necesitaba aquellas pociones para sus pacientes, sonrió ante aquel recuerdo

–Draco Malfoy, simplemente no lo pudo creer

Draco se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía, simplemente disfrutando de la escena

–te molestas por unas cuantas pociones que te pido, pero aquí estas olvidándote de lo importante

El rubio elevo una ceja divertido, Harry se cruzo de brazos mientras tenía una sonrisa divertida –no piensas darme la bienvenida? O es que no notaste mi ausencia?

Draco se puso de pie, estaba convencido de que aquello era una jugarreta de su imaginación, así que por que no aprovecharla?

Se quedo de pie frente a Harry simplemente mirándolo a los ojos –bienvenido- dijo casi en un susurro, atrajo con su mano el rostro de Harry y le dio un tierno beso

Aquello fue inesperado, Harry abrió sus ojos como platos, se separo de Draco de inmediato –estas bien Draco? Dijo desconcertado –si esta es tu idea de una buena broma no es gracioso

El rubio no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no era una ilusión? Como podía? Estaba soñando? Acaso su padre le había mandado a alguien que había tomado una poción multijugos?

–no entiendo que pasa?

Harry se queda muy serio lo mira por un segundo –eso mismo quiero saber yo- dijo ya un poco molesto

Harry se da media vuelta –me voy a un curso por unos meses y te vuelves tan pesado?

Draco simplemente no entiende lo que pasa –pesado?- no tenía sentido, aquello no lo tenía, lo mas razonable era que no fuera Harry así que saco su varita y lo petrifico, el ojiverde cayo como tabla

–que te pasa!- intentaba hablar

–tu no puedes ser Harry!

De que demonios hablaba el rubio que no lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos –dime por que crees que no soy yo?

Draco se quedo muy serio, no sabía si estaba bien contestar a aquello

–bien te hare un par de preguntas solo el verdadero Harry puede contestar a ellas

Harry se quedo serio –que mas puedo hacer tonto!

Draco se quedo en blanco, que le iba a preguntar? Así que dijo lo primero que pensó –donde viviste en tu feliz infancia?

–feliz? Mi infancia no tiene nada de feliz, mis tíos eran horrendos!- aquello se escucho molesto

Draco respiro profundo –eso lo pudo saber mas gente, después de todo no es un secreto

Harry lo miro con rencor –entonces pregunta algo que te convenza, soy Harry!

Draco no pudo evitar reírse al ver en la situación que estaba el moreno, esto solo hizo molestar mas al Gry

–bueno, bueno, un cumpleaños de tu primo cuando niño paso algo inusual antes de que supieras que eras mago, no es cierto?

Harry se quedo serio –eso lo saben muchos de mis amigos, sin querer encerré a mi primo en donde se suponía debía estar una serpiente que libere agradeciéndome al salir.

Draco se quedo serio –si alguien más lo sabía no vale, ya se, en qué lugar nos conocimos?

Harry lo miro como harto –antes de entrar a Hogwarts te estabas probando unas túnicas y después humillando a Ron, fue cuando te rechace como amigo lo recuerdas

Aquellos dolorosos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente su mirada se ensombreció un poco –ya se, tengo la pregunta correcta, después de que la contestes te liberare

Harry esperaba impaciente, mientras que el rubio parecía dudar –dila de una buena vez!

Draco respiro profundo –quien es el amor de tu vida?

Harry palideció para después ponerse todo colorado –que pregunta es esa? No pienso contestarla y mas te vale que me sueltes o si no…

Draco lo interrumpió –si no que?

Harry se quedo serio –si contesto eso, de nada servirá

Draco elevo una ceja –no? Por que lo dices?

Harry pareció molesto –por que se supone que tu no sabes eso!

El rubio palideció –a que te refieres con eso?

El ojiverde giro los ojos –me refiero a que yo nunca te he hablado de eso, por lo tanto no importa si lo contesto

Malfoy se quedo pensativo por unos segundos –mejor te diré por que se que no eres tu

–vas a darme tus razones? No quieres también hacerme una prueba de ADN?

Draco frunció el ceño –no puedes ser él por que yo lo acabo de dejar en su departamento muggle

Harry abrió los ojos como palto –como sabes que tengo un departamento muggle!?

El rubio lo miro extrañado –dime la dirección, donde esta ese departamento?

Harry se quedo pensativo –si te doy la dirección creerás que soy yo y me liberaras de este hechizo?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza

Un suspiro por parte del moreno –se encuentra cercas del hospital que funde con tu nombre

El hospital muggle! Ese lugar ningún mago lo conocía, puesto que Harry no era de esos que se la pasaban fanfarroneando ni pavoneándose de las hazañas, además el tampoco había dicho nada, después de todo era un lugar muggle, no iba a andar diciendo que un lugar muggle tenía su nombre

Draco lo libero, en verdad era Harry, su Harry, pero como? Por qué?

–ahora dime como es que sabes del apartamento?

Draco lo miro confuso –que es lo último que recuerdas?

–me fui a ese curso en Alemania y al llegar fui al hospital muggle estaba tan cansado que decidí quedarme en mi apartamento y ahora estoy aquí- dijo eso ultimo con algo de reproche, se quedo esperando –y bien dijo impaciente

El ojigris estaba metió en sus cavilaciones –y bien qué?

Harry dio media vuelta muy molesto –estas muy extraño- salió de la habitación

Draco se quedo pasmado, que era lo que estaba pasando? Por fin se había vuelto loco o acaso estaba en uno de esos sueños, alguna explicación debía tener todo aquello, fue en dirección a su habitación. Mientras Harry estaba hincado en el suelo observaba unas fotos que había levantado del suelo, varios de sus libros estaban en las mismas condiciones, el lugar era un desastre, que había pasado allí?

Se puso de pie rápidamente, el rubio tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, llego hasta la entrada, dudo un poco, si tocar antes de entrar, pero recordó que antes de irse el ojigris había tenido esa costumbre de entrar sin permiso así que por qué no?

Se armo de valor y entro sin previo aviso, Draco estaba de espalda, estaba por reclamar sobre el estado de su habitación pero se detuvo en seco sintió palidecer y trago con dificultad, porque, como?

Fue entonces que Malfoy se percato de su presencia, lo miro extrañado, con su mirada fija a un punto en particular sin siquiera parpadear, volteo a ver aquello que tenía toda su atención, fue cuando escucho por fin la voz del moreno

–esa foto?

Draco lo miro –que hay con esa foto?

Harry sentía que la boca le temblaba cada que emitía una palabra –como es que…

–no la recuerdas? Interrumpió, Draco ya estaba cansado de todo eso, no jugaría mas simplemente sería honesto, se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo –te extrañe demasiado- dijo muy cercas de su oído, el moreno se había quedado paralizado sin saber que hacer

–Draco?

Sin importarle mas nada, se separo un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos, al parecer Harry no recordaba mas allá del inicio de su maldición, era como si esta hubiese desaparecido, como? No lo sabía y no le importaba, Harry su Harry estaba en ese lugar para enamorarlo de nuevo, y no pensaba darle largas, no esperaría a que el despistado de Potter se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba, simplemente sería directo, y sin permiso o aviso previo le beso los labios.

De nuevo los suaves labios del rubio se sentían tan bien como los recordaba, se dejo llevar disfrutando de ese beso, acaso estaba en un sueño?

El beso se detuvo Draco dejo recargada su frente en la de Harry –escucha Harry tu no lo recuerdas, seguramente ese obliviate que te lance…

Harry se separo abruptamente del rubio –tu que!?

Draco se quedo muy serió –solo escucha lo que te…

–no!- el rostro furioso del moreno se perdió de vista al darle la espalda –no tenias derecho!

–pero…

Harry apretó los puños –lo prometimos recuerdas?

Prometimos?? El rubio se quedo en incógnita –que otras cosas habrás echo sin que yo lo recordara? Eh? Dime!!

–Harry si solo…

El moreno tomo la perilla de la puerta –lo siento pero no puedo confiar en ti- salió mientras se escuchaba el portazo, las lagrimas estaban escapando sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto, quitaba lo que podía con las mangas de su chaqueta –desde que estaba en el colegio sabía que no podía confiar en ti, por que tenía que pasar esto? eres un tonto Potter- se decía a si mismo.

Llego a la cocina busco en su gaveta, había un poco de desesperación en sus movimientos, donde estaba? Cerro molesto la gaveta, si no había en casa entonces saldría a buscarlo, iba a salir de la cocina encontrándose con el rubio en su camino

–quítate Malfoy!

El rubio se cruzo de brazos –no hasta que me escuches

Harry entrecerró los ojos, no solo estaba molesto, también estaba confundido y desesperado, necesitaba salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, sin pensarlo mucho saco la varita y lanzo lejos al rubio, sin decir una sola palabra se fue corriendo del lugar.

Draco sobaba su hombro –creo que lo prefería de muggle- sonrió tristemente tendré que hablar con todos no podre hacer esto solo.

**O-o**

Lucius fue el primero en llegar –lo has pensado mejor hijo?- entonces apareció Severus –que ha pasado Draco?

Este estaba muy serio y pensativo –eso mismo quisiera saber yo- fue su sola respuesta

Los mayores se miraron preguntándose con la mirada sin encontrar respuesta, fue entonces que escucharon que alguien llamaba en la entrada principal, Draco se apresuro a llegar dejando pasar a Ron y Hermione

–ya nos dirás lo que pasa Draco?- dijo su padre un poco molesto, todas las miradas se centraron en el menor de los Malfoy –no sé lo que paso, pero Harry ha regresado como un mago, estuvo aquí como si esa mentira que inventamos para encubrir su desaparición siempre hubiese sido verdadera, yo no puedo con todo esto, necesito que me ayuden a encontrarlo, necesito saber que no me eh vuelto loco- dijo eso ultimo mientras una lagrima escapaba, Lucius lo abrazo –claro que te ayudaremos

Draco se separo, se limpio la lagrima y sonrió tristemente –gracias, lo primero será encontrarlo

Hermione tomo el brazo de Ron –entonces no perdamos el tiempo vámonos Ron, el pelirrojo de resintió –si vamos a buscar en parejas esto será más difícil, por que no mejor vamos solos- la castaña se le quedo viendo tratando de descifrar algo –creo que Ron tiene razón, así lo encontraremos más rápido.

**O-o**

Harry se encontraba sentado en una barra, con una copa de licor vacía, mientras pedía al cantinero una más, ya se sentía algo mareado, una persona se paró a un lado de él –creo que ya es suficiente por hoy Harry

El moreno ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verlo –yo decido cuando son suficientes

–Pensé que aquella vez era la última vez- dijo el recién llegado

–y por qué pensaste eso?- dijo Harry no dando mucha importancia al asunto

–no lo sé tal vez por lo que me dijiste en aquella ocasión, por eso lo mantuve como un secreto, se suponía que no se iba a repetir!

Harry volteo la cara, sintió como era obligado a voltear –que te pasa! No eres capaz de mantener tus promesas!?

El moreno miro al piso sus lagrimas salieron sin control –si él no las puede mantener por que yo sí?-voltea a ver a su amigo –por qué yo si Ron?

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Nota.- **_pues si eh decidido aumentar la agonía de esto jo, jo, jo… un capitulo mas, además de eso pondré las imágenes que tenía de otros capítulos que no pude escanear en su momento, a lo mejor todos se quedaron el wath!? Pero esa es la idea jajaja XD!! No iba a permitir que mi lindo rubio se convirtiera en un squib verdad?

Bueno espero ya por fin poner el final en el siguiente, eso si no se me ocurre otra cosa jajaja, pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones probable si termine ya en el próximo!

Gracias por soportar mis malcriadeces y leer mi fic hasta hoy!

_Moyoroshi… jane mata…_


	27. 27 Mi ángel muggle

**ANGEL MUGGLE**

27.- Mi ángel muggle

_Made in yatta's brain_

**OoO**

Ron estaba seguro de poder encontrarlo, deseaba por primera vez que el moreno estuviese en ese lugar.

Entro al local, la atmosfera era un poco sombría, el ruido de la música de fondo no le permitía facilitar su búsqueda, miro en todas direcciones, se adentró más al lugar, quizás el bar tender podría saber algo, se acercó a la barra y allí sentado con una copa de licor vacía en las manos se encontraba su amigo, pidiendo un trago más, se tambaleo un poco, sin duda a causa del alcohol, cuanto más pensaba tomar?

–creo que ya es suficiente por hoy Harry

El moreno ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo, tomo su nueva bebida y le dio un trago

–yo decido cuando es suficiente- dijo retadoramente mientras daba otro trago

–Pensé que aquella vez era la última vez- dijo Ron mientras ponía la mano sobre la bebida para que este parara

–y por qué pensaste eso?- dijo Harry no dando mucha importancia al asunto, hipo para después arrebatar el preciado licor

–no lo sé, tal vez por lo que me dijiste en aquella ocasión que no lo harías más, por eso lo mantuve como un secreto, se suponía que no se iba a repetir!

Harry volteo la cara, malditas promesas, no lo iba a hacer sentir mal por aquello, simplemente lo necesitaba y ya! sintió como era obligado a voltear

–que te pasa! No eres capaz de mantener tus promesas!- le recrimino muy molesto

El moreno miro al piso, vinieron a él, recuerdos, sus lágrimas salieron sin poder controlarse, que estaba pasando? Por que tenia que ser su culpa? Todo era por ese maldito rubio, solo por él, por Draco!

–si él no las puede mantener por que yo sí?-voltea a ver a su amigo –por qué yo si Ron?- rogaba por una respuesta que quizás el pelirrojo no podía darle, bufo disgustado tomo de nuevo su vaso para dar un nuevo trago, pero Ron le detuvo

–creo que ya lo dije, es suficiente! No me interesan las promesas que otros han quebrado, tu prometiste que no harías estomas, lo hiciste y espero que me cumplas o es que acaso yo te he traicionado de alguna manera?

Harry se quedó pensativo, maldición por que no podía debatir aquello! Pero necesitaba el preciado licor, Malfoy le había hecho la última!

Se puso de pie de manera brusca, se iría a algún lugar donde el pelirrojo no le viese romper sus promesas, pero no iba a ser tan sencillo –que te hizo el hurón esta vez!

Harry detuvo sus pasos –borro mi memoria y estoy seguro que no me dirá el por que- dijo eso último con un deje de molestia para reanudar su marcha

–entonces yo te lo diré

Harry se quedo en blanco, miro a su amigo desconcertado –tu, tu lo sabes?

Ron asintió –pero este no es lugar para hablar de ello

Harry asintió –entonces sígueme

**O-o**

Draco estaba con los nervios crispados, llego a su casa esperando tener alguna noticia del oji verde, Severus Snape fue el primero en llegar, Draco lo miro esperanzado, pero este solo observo como su padrino negaba afligido con la cabeza

El rubio se dejó caer en el sofá pesadamente –simplemente no lo entiendo, Severus miénteme no me importa, dime algo que me ayude a entender

El moreno se acercó –Draco tú en verdad estabas dispuesto a dejar la magia por Potter cierto?

El rubio lo miro con rencor –no lo dudes ni por un segundo, yo haría eso y hasta más con tal de estar con Harry

–pero no había garantía con aquello –dijo tranquilamente el pocionista

–si había una mínima posibilidad la tomaría y si yo no podía estar con él al menos lo dejaría ser feliz, pensé que eso había quedado claro cuando decidí despedirme de mi magia –sonrió –entonces apareció, justo antes de iniciar el ritual –tapo sus ojos con su mano, sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento

Severus suspiro –no estoy seguro de esto pero casi todos los libros muggles que revise con respecto a ángeles y los demonios, todo apuntaba al sacrificio, creo que sacrificar a lo mas importante de tu vida…

–mi magia? –interrumpió Draco

Severus negaba con la cabeza –Harry, estabas dispuesto a renunciar a él, si con ellos lograbas que el fuera feliz, pagando un alto precio con tu total infelicidad para conseguirlo, recuérdalo eres un Malfoy, un mago de sangre pura, que crees que hubiera pasado si tu plan fallaba, como squib la vergüenza de la familia ante la sociedad, no solo regresarías derrotado tras la pérdida de Harry si no que no tendrías a donde volver, quizás eso fue lo que anulo la maldición, al menos esa teoría me suena razonable

Draco se quedó muy serió, la verdad que no había pensado en las consecuencias, lo único que ocupaba su mente era Harry, no aceptaba la derrota en su plan, lo haría funcionar como fuese, ahora el plan solo se había modificado un poco, necesitaba hablar con Harry y explicarle bien las cosas.

En ese momento Lucius entro –nada –dijo mientras miraba con preocupación a su hijo, se acerco a Severus y tomo su mano, quería sentir el apoyo de su pareja

Minutos después hizo su aparición la castaña –lo siento –dijo mientras miraba en todas direcciones –donde esta Ron?

Solo esperaba que la tardanza de su esposo fuese por que al fin había conseguido encontrar a Harry

**O-o**

Ron le dio un gran vaso de agua a Harry, se encontraban en su casa

–no tienes algo más fuerte?

Ron lo fulmino con la mirada

–solo es una broma –se disculpó sonriendo nervioso –escucha Harry, quiero que pongas mucha atención y no me interrumpas, lo que te voy a contar, todo es cierto, aunque suene increíble, de acuerdo?

El moreno solo asintió con la cabeza, jamás había visto tan serio al pelirrojo, por lo general tenía un carácter juguetón o demasiado colérico

Un pequeño se lanzó a las piernas de Harry, el oji verde volteo de inmediato, era Ronny, no se suponía estaban solos en la casa?

–Haddy ya tas ben?

Harry elevo una ceja y después miro al padre del pequeño esperando respuestas

–Ronny! –reprendió Ron –no se supone que estabas con tu abuela?

El pequeño se abrazó más a Harry –abu no mi hace caso, mejo me vini a mi casa- puso cara de enojado, hasta que una mano se puso en su cabeza, el chiquillo volteo para toparse con unas lindas esmeraldas y una sonrisa

–bebe, escapar no es la mejor manera de atraer la atención

Frunció más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos –que no soy bebe!

Harry lo elevo para abrazarlo, pero el niño se apartó un poco mientras se cubría la nariz con sus diminutas manos

–pestas Haddy

–entonces ya no me quieres? No me vas a dar un abrazo?

–uno tiquito y te bañas pada date muchos mas

Harry se abrazó al tibio cuerpecito, mientras una lágrima se le escapaba, sollozo un poco, quería parar ese inmenso deseo de llorar

Ronny lo miro preocupado –todavía tas enfemito? Te dele ago? No llodes Haddy

El moreno negaba con la cabeza mientras intentaba sonreír –estoy llorando de felicidad –intento explicar mientras sentaba al niño a un lado –es que te extrañe mucho – el deseo de llorar de nuevo le golpeo y no pudo evitar dejar fluir las lágrimas el pequeño se lanzó a abrazarlo de nuevo

–me voy a potad ben no llodes Haddy

Ron agarro a su hijo –Ronny, Harry y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante, por favor vete a tu cuarto

El pequeño se liberó del agarre de su padre y se abrazó de las piernas de Harry –no mi voy Haddy me necesita! –apretó sus manitas a la tela del pantalón

El moreno se limpió las lágrimas y levanto al niño mientras le sonreía –vez ya estoy bien, has lo que tu padre te dice –lo sentó en sus piernas y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle –recuerda que te escapaste de con tu abuelita, no le des más escusas para castigarte –el pequeño brinco y de inmediato se bajó, camino unos pasitos y volteo a mirar a Harry quien le sonreía –te quiedo mucho Haddy- amplio su sonrisa

–y que hay de mi! –dijo el padre

Ronny lo miro detenidamente y sonrió –tamben te quiedo mucho papi –sonrió y se fue dando saltitos y canturreando

De nuevo puso cara de seriedad una vez el niño desapareció

–escucha Harry, tratare de ser breve, sé que todos deben de estar preocupados buscándote, no sé bien todos los detalles, pero sé que el hurón estará encantado de dártelos, sé que Merlín jure que estas palabras nunca saldrían de mis labios! Pero debes de confiar en él, más que nunca.

**O-o**

Harry supuso que aquella historia solo podía haber sido contada por uno de sus dos mejores amigos o de lo contrario aquello no lo hubiese creído, todo lo que Ron le había contado, sobre una supuesta maldición que lo separaba de Draco por ser su alma gemela y su desaparición para que el rubio lo encontrara después como un muggle, su miedo irracional a la magia y el sacrificio que haría Draco, por él, dejarlo todo por él.

Llegaron a su casa, Hermione se puso de pie al igual que Draco Ron fue el primero en aparecer con su hijo en brazos

–Ronny! –miro molesta a su hijo la castaña –no se suponía que estabas con tu abuela! –reclamo

El pequeño se bajo y fue a esconderse –Haddy hata nunca –dijo de manera teatral mientras le daba un fuerte apretón a su pierna y después bajaba su cabecita viéndose de lo mas tierno

–oh no, eso no funcionara Ronny Harry no te salvara esta vez –Hermione se quedó seria por un momento, acababa de decir Harry? Por Merlín!

Harry sonrió con timidez, mientras que Draco reprimió las ganas de ir a abrazarle, Snape noto la tensión en el ambiente, lo mejor era dejar a esos dos solos –bueno creo que ya no somos necesarios aquí, Lucius?

El Malfoy mayor salió de su trance –claro Severus, hijo te veré mañana –dijo sin siquiera mirar a Draco, o a cualquiera en la habitación, Severus lo tomo del brazo para caminar a la salida

–Potter –dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza para salir del lugar

Hermione tenia tantas preguntas para Harry y Ron, pero sabía que tenía que esperar a otro momento, quizás debía de ponerle un poco de mas atención a su hijo y esposo –supongo que no le has avisado a Molly que Ronny está contigo cierto?

Ron se puso colorado, con todo lo de Harry lo había olvidado, Granger conocía de sobra a Ron –será mejor ir cuanto antes

La castaña le dio un beso en la frente a Harry a manera de despedida, Ronny le dio un abrazo y Ron puso su mano en su hombro –suerte- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de salir, para dejar a esos dos solos.

Harry miraba al rubio, para después mirar el suelo, por donde empezar –por qué no nos sentamos? –dijo el rubio, se ponía más nervioso de ver a Harry tan cercas de la salida

El moreno asintió, se sentó en el sofá y Draco frente a él, el cambio de lugar no le ayudaba, tener al rubio tan ceras, en verdad todo lo que Ron le había dicho era cierto?

Desde que Vivian juntos muchos de sus días se habían vuelto una deliciosa tortura, no deseaba separarse del rubio, pero también era difícil tenerlo tan cercas y saber que Draco solo deseaba tener su amistad, y ahora resultaba que sentía lo mismo!

–Harry! –el rubio intento iniciar la conversación, pero Harry no deseaba escusas, elevo su mano para detener las palabras del rubio –Ron me dijo muchas cosas, solo dime, en verdad ibas a renunciar a tu magia por mí?

Draco sonrió, se arrodillo y tomo la mano de Harry –sí, lo haría si tú me lo pides

Harry se horrorizo! Por supuesto que no le pediría algo como eso, como podría? –Harry? –la voz del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos –si?

El rubio se acercó aún más, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la cara de Harry –puedo besarte –casi susurró de manera sensual, como negar aquella petición? no dijo nada solo cerro los ojos y espero.

Draco miro la reacción del moreno avanzo un poco con temor, era seguro que estaba libre de la maldición? Bueno solo había una forma de averiguarlo, decidido toco sus labios suavemente, debía sentir la aprobación de Harry, trato de ser tierno y gentil, se estaba reprimiendo tanto como podía, no deseaba espantar al Gryffindor, se separó un poco esperando saber cual podría ser su siguiente movimiento, las verdes esmeraldas poco a poco se vieron descubiertas, aquella mirada era tan inocente y ese cuerpo estaba tan cercas, no sabía que tanto mas podría soportar, sin ese cálido cuerpo.

En verdad podía estar con Draco, podía? Harry se sujetó de la camisa de Draco y se recargo en su hombro –te sientes mal? –dijo angustiado Malfoy, acaso la maldición no había terminado o era que estaba tomado? –estoy bien, solo que, como decirlo, es vergonzoso

Draco ahora si no entendía nada, pero tenía la oportunidad de abrazarlo y pretender darle su apoyo, lo rodeo con sus brazos –Harry estas tomado?

–poquito –Harry se quedó callado, sentía su rostro arder, no podía simplemente decirlo, esperaba que el alcohol en sus venas fuera suficiente para darle valor o al menos le ayudaría a negar todo lo que pasara después, jalo a Draco, este cayo encima de él, el rubio iba a moverse cuando sintió un pequeño bulto golpeando su pierna, mientras Harry ahogaba un pequeño gemido, Draco lo miro asombrado, estaba? Acaso? estaba excitado? Pero si solo lo había besado –Draco?

El rubio suavizo las facciones de su rostro y como si supiera lo que el moreno iba a preguntar solo dijo –te amo Harry…

Solo eso necesitaba escuchar para saber que podía continuar con todo aquello, amaba a Draco desde que recordara y si Ron decía que era su alma gemela para que desmentirlo?

Se abrazó más al rubio –no te vas a aprovechando de un indefenso ebrio? –dijo burlón el moreno, Draco sonrió –mis días de brabucón terminaron

Harry puso cara de puchero –si desabrocho mi camisa, te aprovecharías de mí?

–solo la camisa? No lo sé, si desabrochas otra cosa podría intentarlo –dijo esa última frase para después apoderarse de los apetecibles labios del moreno, entretenía al indefenso chico con sus labios mientras le ayudaba a provecharse de él, desabotonando la camisa lo más rápido que podía –estas seguro de esto? –pregunto agitado Draco mientras lo miraba intensamente

En respuesta Harry desabrocho su pantalón y sonrió pícaramente, Draco aprovecho la separación para quitarle la camisa, los pantalones y cualquier cosa que pudiese estorbarle, extrañaba esa suave piel acariciando la suya, de pronto el sofá era muy pequeño para maniobrar, pero era perfecto para acorralar al hermoso moreno, deslizaba sus manos acariciando ese bien formado torso, para después juguetear con su lengua dejando un húmedo rastro, besando cada que le apetecía, Harry ya estaba dura y el demasiado ansioso por entrar en ese cálido cuerpo, se levantó admirando el sudoroso y agitado cuerpo, ese rostro confuso, animo a Harry a girarse, mordisqueando su hombro y besándolo en su espalda, deslizo su mano por la cabeza el moreno sujetando los cabellos haciéndolo arquearse para alcanzar sus labios.

Harry sintió como una mano se paseaba por su espalda y llegaba a sus glúteos, masajeándolo, hasta que algo, no, los dedos de Draco separaban sus glúteos, provocándole descargas eléctricas, tuvo que separarse de esa boca y recargarse en el brazo del sofá, Draco bajo lentamente posesionándose de esas caderas, con sus manos separo los glúteos y con su lengua humedecía la sensible entrada, un temblor se apodero de su cuerpo, aquello era vergonzoso, pero no quería que se detuviera.

El rubio chupo sus dedos y entonces comenzó a dilatarlo, introduciendo sus dedos, el oji verde ahogo un grito, se mordió el labio inferior, aquello era endemoniadamente placentero, sentir esos dedos entrando y saliendo, no podía esperar por tener a Draco dentro

–Draco, por favor –suplico jadeante el Gryffindor

Draco saco sus dedos y se acomodo, puso la punta de su miembro cerca de la entrada y la froto un poco antes de entrar, poco a poco entraba mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Harry succionándolo, las cálidas paredes de su interior iban aprisionando su miembro, una vez completamente dentro tomo la pierna de Harry y la subió a su hombro haciéndolo ladearse, Harry lo miro un poco asustado

–que haces?

–quiero verte, mientras te hago el amor

Harry sintió como el calor se le subía a la cabeza, cubrió su rostro con una mano –Harry mírame –dijo para comenzar el movimiento, el oji verde cerro sus ojos jadeaba y gemía en cada embestida –dime si te gusta –dijo para aumentar la velocidad

–me encanta, ahh… Draco, sí, más…

El rubio tomo el solitario miembro de Harry masturbándolo, sabía que no soportaría mucho y deseaba que el Gryffindor terminara primero, sintió como su mano se humedecía con semen mientras Harry gritaba su rostro era demasiado erótico, dio dos embestidas más para vaciarse al instante dentro de Harry, el moreno estaba rendido en el sofá tratando de recuperar el aliento, Draco le dejo descansar la pierna mientras respiraba dificultoso, pero feliz, se acercó para acurrucar aquel hermoso cuerpo –delicioso –le dijo al oído

Harry volteo para verle a la cara –no es la primera vez que lo hacemos cierto?

–por que lo dices? –Contesto soñadoramente el rubio –lo que dijiste hace un momento, siento que no es la primera vez que me lo dices

Draco sonrío –bueno, lo hicimos cuando descubrimos la maldición, cuando eras un ángel, cuando te convertiste en demonio, cuando te convertiste en muggle fueron varias o lo olvide también cuando te convertiste en Harney

–Harney? Y ese quien es? –dijo confuso

Draco soltó una carcajada –es una broma, pero debo confesarte que, claro con tu permiso leí tu diario

–que tú que! –Harry intento sentarse

–te lo dije, fue con tu permiso, Harry yo, soy un idiota

–estoy de acuerdo, pero por qué? Dijo burlón

–por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que te amaba, ya no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, no quiero que bebas…

Un dedo de Harry en sus labios le hicieron dejar de hablar –no necesitare más bebidas embriagantes si puedo emborracharme de ti

Draco lo beso tiernamente, Harry sonrío –si tienes tantas energías no sería mejor ir a una habitación?

El rubio sentía que estaba listo para un segundo round, de un salto se puso de pie y jalo a Harry rumbo a su habitación.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Nota.-** vaya casi un año sin actualizar T-T debería darme vergüenza sin duda, lo siento! Muchooooo, muchoooo! Es que no se por que no me daba la inspiración y luego me entretuve con mi fic de regreso a ti y después el de convenio matrimonial jeje… pero al fin continuando con mis propósitos de año nuevo ya puedo borrar a este fic de mi lista! Yeee!

Gracias a todas las personas que estuvieron pendientes de este fic sobre todo a Jack Dawson que siempre estuvo puntual para dejarme un lindo review!

**GRACIAS!**


End file.
